En quête de liberté, partie 2: Prisonnier
by Kaisuky
Summary: Suite directe de la fic "En quête de liberté, partie 1: Evolution" (A lire avant pour comprendre) Plus d'un an s'est écoulé depuis sa capture. Prisonnier d'une Pokéball détenue par ses Maîtres , Dereck a abandonné tout espoir d'être à nouveau libre jusqu'au jour où …
1. 1 - Plus d'un an

**Prisonnier**

 **Chapitre 01 : Plus d'un an**

-Pitié, j… je ferais comme si je ne savais rien.

Je tranchai la gorge d'un coup de griffe et regardai le journaliste se vider de son sang sur le plancher de la maison. Avant que son corps ne s'écroule à côté de celui de son Pokémon. Il avait fouiné où il ne fallait pas et ils allaient en payer le prix.

Je me retournai vers sa femme et son enfant, terrorisés. La mère m'implora de lui laisser la vie sauve. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres, il ne fallait aucun survivant.

Une fois sûr qu'il n'y ait plus d'âme vivante dans le bâtiment, je jetai les corps sur le lit. J'y mis le feu, avant de faire de même avec le bureau. Enfin je pris la direction de la cuisine pour allumer la cuisinière et fermé la porte. Quand l'incendie atteindra la pièce remplis de gaz, l'explosion ferait partir en cendres le reste de la maison.

Je sortis rapidement par la porte de derrière et m'envolai aussitôt. Mes ailes et mes habits noirs me permettaient de me rendre invisible dans le ciel nocturne. Je me posai sur le toit d'un bâtiment voisin pour m'assurer de la destruction de l'habitation. Comme prévu, l'incendie gagna en intensité et bientôt une forte explosion fit voler les murs et le toit de la maison. Ma mission était accomplie, il était temps de rentrer. Je fis au plus vite en raison de la neige qui commençait à tomber.

J'avais fait comme l'on m'avait appris. J'étais entré, j'avais frappé et étais aussitôt repartis tel un courant d'air. Ils m'avaient façonné comme ils le voulaient, j'étais l'assassin dont ils avaient besoin.

Je me rappelai vaguement mon arrivée au centre, c'était il y a plus d'un an. J'étais stupide et faible à ce moment-là. Je repensais à mes tentatives désespérées d'évasions et des punitions qui avaient suivis. Heureusement, je m'étais vite calmé et que je m'étais plié à leur volonté.

Le début avait été difficile, mes journées étaient partagées entre l'entraînement, les soins et le repos. Je n'avais pas vu les mois passés, préoccupé à répondre aux ordres pour éviter de recevoir les contraintes de la Pokéball. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me morfondre sur ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Et je ne voulais plus y songer aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient été plus malins, ils avaient enlevé mon Pokématos pour me relâcher avant de me capturer. J'ignorais ce qu'il était advenu de Néo et des autres. Ils avaient dû refaire leur vie depuis le temps. Sauf mon Nidoking, au moins il n'était pas avec Neil. Ce dernier il était venu me narguer à plusieurs reprises. Notamment pour se vanter d'être devenu Maitre de la Ligue et de pouvoir me donner des ordres pendant un combat. Comme si cela aller changer quelque chose pour moi. Ce n'était qu'un pantin, encore utile pour eux. Mais un jour, ils le remplaceront.

J'avais, au fur et à mesure de mes contacts avec Drake, récupéré par morceaux la mémoire de Dereck. Cela avait failli me rendre fou. Nos personnalités n'avaient pas arrêté de permuter, je ne savais plus ce qui était le présent, le passé, lui ou moi.

Puis il y avait eu notre première fois, celle que l'on n'oublie jamais. C'était un membre de la team Rocket qui semblait ne plus adhérer à leur valeur et s'était mis à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'avais beau avoir enfermé mes émotions au fond d'une boite depuis cet événement me troublait toujours. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

On m'avait emmené dans sa cellule, le pauvre humain était déjà mal en point. Il avait été attaché à une chaise et son visage déformait été la preuve qu'ils avaient voulu le faire parler. Puis on m'avait demandé de le tuer. J'avais résisté, lutté, fait mon possible pour ne pas le faire. Mais la punition de la Pokéball pour mon refus été trop douloureuse et j'avais craqué. Depuis Dereck avait disparu, il ne restait que moi et ses souvenirs.

J'avais été créé pour être une arme. Une qui répondrait sans poser de question à son maître. Et des maîtres j'en avais, je devais obéir à tous les humains de la base. J'étais redevenu Dereck, leur hybride à tout faire, leur esclave. Rei n'avait été qu'un moment de liberté, un rêve.

Mes semblables m'enviaient pour cela et me rappelaient sans cesse que je n'étais pas un « Dieu » et que je devais toujours leur obéir. Car il n'y avait pas pire pour eux que de se prendre pour ce que l'on n'était pas.

Pendant les premiers mois, Drake m'ignorait sauf pendant les entraînements ou il prenait un malin plaisir à me montrer qu'il était le plus fort. Avec le temps, nos rapports s'étaient un peu amélioré, mais ce n'étais pas de mon initiative.

J'avais ensuite rencontré Flora, ses cheveux verts et sa jolie fleur rose sur le côté de sa tête lui donnaient une apparence avenante. La vérité était tout autre, c'était un véritable monstre. Elle se délectait de la souffrance de ses victimes, ce qui rendait ses interrogatoires terribles et atrocement longs. J'en savais quelque chose pour m'être retrouvé une fois dans ses lianes. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour me faire cracher les Aspicot du nez. Je l'avais beaucoup crains, puis cela s'était arrêté le jour où j'étais arrivé à tout mettre dans une boite. Où j'étais devenu le monstre qu'ils voulaient.

Il y avait aussi Torky, un garçon chauve mais très costaud. Sûrement à cause de son dos qui formait une drôle de bosse marron plus dur que la pierre, lui donnant une posture de bossu. Ce qui me perturbait le plus était les deux canons gris qu'il sortait selon ses envies. Ils n'étaient pas très grands mais l'eau qui en sortait était d'une puissance redoutable.

Enfin la dernière que j'avais rencontrée jusque-là était Heia. Contrairement à nous, sa « Maman » ne l'avait jamais appelée Rouka, avec le temps tout le monde s'était habitué à l'appeler par cet autre prénom. Son caractère était tout l'opposé de Flora. Elle était toujours calme et parlait peu. J'appréciais justement pour ça sa compagnie, on pouvait rester des heures à ne rien dire. Elle avait de grandes ailes marrons sur l'extérieur et beiges à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas le seul endroit où elle avait des plumes. Elle n'avait pas de bras mais savait se débrouiller avec ses trois excroissances griffues situées au niveau de l'articulation centrale de son aile. Ses cheveux longs présentaient deux mèches roses et jaunes de chaque côté de la tête alors que tout le reste était blond.

Nous aurions dû être sept, mais seul deux restaient encore perdu dans la nature. Sablo et Raika, je ne me féliciterais jamais assez d'avoir envoyé Chu prévenir cette dernière. Raika, ou plutôt Pixie pourrait continuer à vivre loin de cet enfer. J'avais tenté de ne rien dire mais les méthodes de Flora étaient à toute épreuve. Plus jamais, on ne me laissera à nouveau impuissant face à elle, plus jamais.

J'atterris en grelottant sur le toit de la base et entrai. La porte n'était jamais verrouillée, après tout qui serait assez fou pour venir dans ce trou perdu? Moi, j'avais juste la permission de sortir, si j'étais obéissant.

Dès que je fus à l'abri, je montais la température de mon corps pour me sécher, avant de descendre les marches. J'arrivais à l'étage réservé à l'humain. La planque était souterraine, cet étage était le seul visible de la surface mais aussi son seul accès. Celui du dessous était aussi réservé aux humains, c'était leurs logements de fonctions je crois … je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir. Le seul endroit où les hybrides avaient l'autorisation de circuler était le sous-sol.

Dire que les autres considéraient les humains comme des Dieux, les appelant Maître à chaque fois. Pour eux nous étions des monstres, sauf que c'était eux les véritables monstruosités sur cette planète. Ils se croyaient supérieurs, pouvoir nous apprendre, nous éduquer, alors qu'ils avaient tout faux.

Ils ne pensaient qu'à eux, ils étaient égoïstes, se donnant des excuses pour justifier leurs actes. Neil et Lyra n'avait pas contourné à la règle. Je me ferais une joie de les réduire en cendres le jour où j'en aurais l'autorisation.

Tel un robot, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Laure, la responsable de la planification. Si quelqu'un savait ce que l'on faisait à toute heure de la journée, c'était elle. Ses ordres passaient par-dessus ceux des autres. C'était, par ce fait, ma plus grande ennemie. Une fois devant sa porte, je frappai malgré l'heure tardive.

-Entre.

Je pénétrai dans son bureau où les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères remplis de classeurs. Puis me mis à genoux, une de ses étranges lubies que je me ferais une joie de lui apprendre à coup de poing. Mon plus grand rêve serait qu'elle se fasse écraser par sa paperasse et qu'elle s'y noie dedans. Elle tapota un instant sur son clavier avant de concentrer son attention sur moi.

-Au rapport.

-La mission a été accomplie. J'ai neutralisé le journaliste ainsi que sa famille. A l'heure qu'il est, sa maison ne doit plus être qu'un tas de cendre.

-Et les documents ?

-J'ai mis le feu à son bureau, je doute que quelqu'un puisse retrouver quelque chose.

-Bien, c'est parfait. Des témoins ?

-Non, cela m'a pris moins de cinq minutes.

-Parfait. Demain après midi, tu iras à ta visite médicale et Vulcain t'entraînera.

-Oui, Maître.

-Tu peux disposer.

Je me relevai et quittai son bureau pour regagner le sous-sol, notre maison. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un lieu fait pour nous, mais plutôt pour nous donner un faux sentiment de liberté. La moitié était une salle d'entraînement avec une salle de soin et l'autre notre lieu de vie. Tout était blanc, hormis la salle commune dont les murs étaient peints en vert. L'extérieur avec ses couleurs et ses grands espaces étaient une récompense.

Le seul accès était une porte rouge. Nous pouvions sans problème la détruire avec nos pouvoirs mais … comme pour le reste nous avions pour ordre de ne pas la franchir si on ne nous y autorisait pas.

Je la regardai sachant que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre et me résignai à rentrer à la « maison ». Je descendis le petit escalier et arrivai dans la salle commune. Elle était vide à cette heure de la nuit. Elle comportait une grande table centrale où l'on pouvait prendre nos repas, et le coin détente avec une bibliothèque remplie de livres d'images en mauvais état, deux grands canapés qui étaient bien usés et une télévision neuve. C'était l'unique animation ici, elle ne diffusait que des combats d'arène. Ils pariaient sur les dresseurs, les Pokémons, faisant souvent des commentaires plus ou moins morbide. En cas de mésentente, ils allaient régler leur compte dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils tentaient de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient dans ce petit monde.

Je continuai ma route pour arriver dans le dortoir. L'endroit était aussi grand qu'un placard, mais contenait ce dont on avait besoin : nos Pokéballs. Elles quittaient rarement le meuble sur lequel elles étaient posées, c'était uniquement quand on devait accompagner un de nos Maîtres dans leur missions.

Pour moi, c'était le seul endroit accueillant où je me sentais bien. J'avais pendant un moment refusé de dormir à l'intérieur en raison de son contenu. Mais j'avais eu, un jour, l'envie d'y retourner.

Je posai un doigt sur le bouton central de la balle jaune et noire et me retrouvai dans ma forêt, la forêt de Jade. Je grimpai dans l'arbre où se trouvait ma cabane. Bien que j'eus beaucoup grandis, elle était toujours à ma taille, sûrement un truc de Pokéball. Je me jetai dans les coussins avant de me blottir sous le drap et de rêver du monde extérieur.

* * *

Je grognai après Drake qui m'avait éjecté d'un coup de queue alors que je le chatouillais.

-Drake ! Tu triches !

-Pas du tout, pendant les batailles de chatouilles on a tous les droits ! m'annonça le garçon balançant fièrement sa queue orange de gauche à droite.

Il se jeta sur moi, alors que je tentais de le repousser. Ses doigts grattèrent mon cou et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Les enfants ! s'exclama une voix féminine tout en tapant des mains.

Je me relevai aussitôt avec mon jumeau pour aller voir Maman. Elle était grande avec des cheveux bruns mais ce que j'aimais le plus c'était ses ronds sur les yeux. Quand elle me les prêtait, je m'amusais à regarder dedans pour voir tout déformé.

Elle n'était pas seule aujourd'hui, il y avait les papas et maman de tous mes frères et sœurs qui se réunissaient devant eux. Ils n'allaient pas encore leur faire du mal ?

-Bonjour tout le monde. On va faire une sortie dehors, je veux que vous soyez sages d'accord ?

-Oui ! répondîmes tous en cœur.

On allait enfin se promener ! C'était trop bien, il y avait plein de choses incroyables à l'extérieur ! C'était vert partout et les trucs … les arbres je crois … bougeaient tout seuls.

-Chacun va aller avec sa maman où son papa d'accord ?

Sans attendre, on se mit avec notre parent.

-Dereck, tu vas aller avec tonton Yuan.

-Oui. dis-je un peu déçu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. me dit Yu en me prenant dans ses bras pendant que maman faisait rentrer Drake dans sa balle. D'ailleurs on va jouer à un jeu.

-Lequel ? demandai-je.

-On va jouer à cache-cache avec les autres.

-Tu es fort ?

-À ce jeu ? Oui très fort, le meilleur.

-Très bien, on fait équipe alors.

-C'est parfait, maintenant on y va. Surtout ne fais pas de bruit.

-Oui. murmurai-je.

On sortit de la maison et je pus voir un immense plafond remplis de points blancs dont un très gros. Je m'accrochais à Yu car il faisait froid. Lui se mit à courir pour aller se cacher. Je mordis son manteau pour ne pas rire. Il m'avait dit de rester silencieux. Et il fallait toujours faire ce qu'ils nous disaient. Il courait plus vite que tout le monde, même maman avait du mal à le suivre. Je me retins de lui demander qui aller nous chercher. On allait prendre la meilleure cachette et gagner ! C'était marrant ! Bien plus que les autres jeux qu'on faisait. On avait plein de cachettes ici.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit me réveillant en sursaut. J'avais encore eu un souvenir de Dereck, c'était toujours mieux qu'un cauchemar. Je m'étirais et me levai pour sortir de ma cabane, sachant que l'on allait me faire sortir pour manger.

Le meuble sur lequel se trouvaient nos balles était très sophistiqué. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'une présence humaine, quand c'était l'heure un bras mécanique venait appuyer sur le bouton central de nos balles pour nous permettre de sortir. Le problème était que l'on ne pouvait pas revenir sans risquer de passer la journée entière et la nuit dedans. Et se faire ensuite punir. Habituellement, on revenait uniquement pour utiliser la fonction soin car la machine nous libérait automatiquement une fois en forme.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner et me dirigeai tranquillement vers la salle commune.

Torky, Flora et Heia étaient déjà en train de regarder la télévision chacun dans un canapé. Je m'assis à la place qui m'avait été attribuée à table. Autrement dit à côté de la demi-oiseau, il aurait été impensable que je sois proche de celle aux cheveux verts. Elle faisait partie de ma liste de personnes à tuer et on ne mange pas à côté de sa proie.

Chacun avait sa spécialité, Flora était la pro des interrogatoires et les missions demandant quelqu'un ayant une apparence plus « humaine ». Heia les massacre en plein ciel. Torky était plutôt spécialisé dans les écroulements, il détruisait des bâtiments avec ses canons en canardant d'eau les fondations. Et il aimait ce « jeu », en revanche il agissait rarement seul. Il avait tendance à ne pas partir vite et avait failli se faire écraser par l'immeuble qui devait faire s'écrouler. Toutes les fois où les journalistes parlaient de problèmes dans les évacuations d'eau ou que la tuyauterie avait explosé … c'était lui.

Drake était leur assassin. Il arrivait, tuer sans un mot et repartait. Depuis la fin de mon « dressage » on m'avait recollé une partie de son boulot. Il agissait de jour comme moi de nuit. Mais ils avaient beaucoup plus confiance en lui et le laisser parcourir le pays pour trouver et massacrer ses proies. Tandis que je devais faire l'aller-retour dans la soirée. Il n'était toujours pas revenu de sa mission, conclus-je, en voyant son siège vide.

Je mangeai lentement mon plat composé de pâtes avec une sauce étrange et écoutai d'une oreille les bêtises des trois autres. Dès que j'eus fini je les rejoins sur le grand canapé. Un nouveau challenger affrontait Morgane. Celle-ci utilisais un Kadabra contre un Poissoroy qui tentait de blesser son adversaire avec son attaque Vibraqua. Mais le Pokémon psy était plus puissant et amena rapidement le jeune dresseur à rappeler le sien.

-La Championne va encore gagner. paria Torky.

-Pas forcément. Le Poissoroy a peut-être pas souvent touché son adversaire mais il a détrempé le sol de l'arène. Il prévoit sûrement d'envoyer un Pokémon élec…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'un Élektek se trouvait sur le terrain.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais.

-Tais-toi. m'ordonna Flora.

C'est vrai, je n'étais qu'un Pokémon et je ne devais pas être si intelligent. Je soupirai en regardant l'écran quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Comme tous les autres, je délaissais la boite électronique et regardait le nouveau venu.

-Draky ! s'exclama la plante verte sur patte en courant le rejoindre, avant de s'inquiéter de son état détrempé.

Il devait vraiment être fatigué s'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se sécher.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin au chaud à la maison. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez là dehors. s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en essayant de cacher un truc derrière lui.

-Une averse de neige ? tentai-je.

-Une tempête plutôt.

-Va faire un tour à la machine.

-Oui. Mais avant. commença-t-il en venant vers moi. Garde ça. C'est un cadeau pour tout le monde.

Je regardais le sac plastique qu'il m'avait passé. Il était rempli de nourriture.

Tu parles d'un cadeau. J'étais devenu une cible de choix. À peine eut-il disparut dans le couloir qui amenait au dortoir que je me prenais une posture menaçante.

-On attend qu'il revienne. ordonnai-je.

-Tu sais à trois contre un. Je serais plus gentil à ta place. me menaça Flora.

Ils étaient impossibles ! Je n'attendis pas qu'ils avancent plus et d'un battement d'aile, m'envolai en direction de notre arène.

La fille fleurie m'attrapa une jambe avec les lianes qui sortaient de ses larges manches et m'attrapa une jambe. Je m'en débarrassai d'un bon coup de queue et traversai le couloir jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de la grande salle. J'ouvris la porte à la volée sans me préoccuper des dégâts que cela allait occasionner et pris de la hauteur. Une fois au niveau des poutres métalliques qui supportaient le poids des autres étages je m'assis dessus. Je restai malgré tout alerte et surveillai les deux crétins en bas, rejoins un peu plus tard par la demi-Roucarnage.

-Heia va le sortir de là, s'il te plaît. Demanda Flora avec sa fausse gentillesse.

-… Drake ne va pas être content.

-… Dereck si tu descends, je te ferai profiter de mon savoir. me proposa-t-elle à la place.

-Non merci la nymphomane. Je préfère ma main.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds !

-Nuance, je sais tout ce que je gagne.

-Tu ...

-Je vais surveiller qu'il ne mange rien. annonça la fille aux cheveux tricolores en venant me rejoindre.

-N'en mange pas ! lui rappela Torky.

Je regardais Heia s'asseoir à une distance raisonnable, sachant que je ne faisais confiance à aucun d'entre eux.

Mon regard se reporta sur le duo d'en bas. L'hybride aquatique se proposant pour me remplacer quand l'acquisition de « nouvelles techniques ».

Tu parles, il allait encore se faire piéger et venir pleurer que Flora était méchante avec lui. Elle l'était avec tout le monde, sauf Drake. Elle devait le considérer comme notre chef et elle comme sa subalterne, quand il n'était pas là. Et vu qu'il m'avait confié la nourriture … cela remettait sa place en doute dans sa petite tête.

Bien que nous avions que peu d'endroits pour nous isoler entièrement, personne ne les avaient informé que certaines choses se faisaient discrètement. Quoi que … en tant que bête de foire cela devait leur sembler normal à nos Maîtres. Bien qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait procréer, ils s'étaient inquiétés de mon « introduction ». Après tous leurs sujets vivaient à quatre depuis plusieurs années, avec moi, il y avait un mâle de trop. À croire que nous ne pouvions pas nous contrôler, que nous étions que des hybrides sans cervelles suivant uniquement nos instincts.

Seule Flora voulu tester la nouveauté que j'étais mais … son interrogatoire m'avait dégoûté d'elle. Et quand j'entendais Torky, je me disais que je faisais bien de ne pas m'en approcher. Résultat la nympho m'avait pris en grippe avant de s'adoucir pour tenter de me convaincre du bien-fondé de sa pensée. Résultat, j'avais passé de nombreuses journées et nuits sur ses mêmes poutres à l'abri de ses lianes. Je n'avais regagné ma Pokéball qu'une fois que j'en eu envie et que je sois assez fort pour la carboniser si elle insistait trop. Et pour Heia … je la laissais à mon frère. Ça serait trop étrange de partager la même fille. À vrai dire passer après mon jumeau me dégoûtait … mais peu à peu cela me tentait.

À force de rester enfermer ici, je me demandais si je ne commençais pas à perdre la tête. Allais-je un jour finir comme eux ? Je n'espérais pas.

-Et si je le faisais descendre ? proposa Torky.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot attendre ? répondis-je ne voulant pas me faire arroser.

-Pourquoi il te les passe à toi et pas à moi ? grogna-t-il.

-Car tu les aurais déjà tous mangés. dis-je d'une seule voix avec Drake.

Autant les premières fois, cela m'énervait que l'on parle comme si nous étions un, autant maintenant je m'en moquais. Je descendis lui redonner son sac. Celui-ci contenait des beignets en forme d'étoiles.

-Tu reviens d'Azuria ? dis-je un peu surpris.

Cela faisait un long vol sous la neige. Il devait avoir quelque chose d'urgent à faire pour ne pas avoir attendu une météo plus clémente.

-Oui, la femme de Léo me les a donnés avant mon départ.

Il en donna deux à chacun avant de réduire l'emballage en miette d'un souffre enflammé. Je réchauffais les miens avant de les manger. Je me rappelais vaguement quand on en avait mangé avec … non je ne devais pas y penser.

-Merci. dis-je avant d'aller en direction de la salle médicale.

L'endroit était encore vide, je devais être en avance. J'allais m'allonger sur un des lits pensant dormir un peu avant que le docteur vienne.

-Encore en train de dormir ? me demanda Drake.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir s'asseoir sur le lit parallèle au mien.

-Pas encore. répondis-je avant de me redresser. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-… Un petit partage.

Il plaça sa queue orange entre nous et je vis sa flamme qui n'avait pas retrouvée sa hauteur habituelle. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait je fis de même et coller la mienne. Nos flammes fusionnèrent en une plus grande et, sans attendre, une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je l'entendis soupirer à côté de moi. Il avait vraiment du avoir froid pour venir me demander ça.

-Tu ne retournes pas te reposer ? lui demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

-Non, je dois faire un check up avant.

-Profite-en pour dormir.

-Hahaha, je ne sais pas m'endormir n'importe où comme toi.

-Mouais.

Un autre silence suivit qui dura plusieurs minutes.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Pose, on verra si je réponds.

-Tu penses qu'on aura une nouvelle chance de … partir ?

Je comprenais qu'il sous-entendait « échapper », un des mots interdits à dire.

-Non.

Ma réponse sembla le surprendre mais il continua.

-Pourtant on l'a déjà fait.

-Je ne peux que te conseiller de continuer d'être utile. Tu sors assez pour ne pas devenir fou comme Torky.

-Tu le trouve fou ?

-Totalement stupide.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-…

-Tu es sorti cette nuit ?

-Oui, une petite mission à Céladopole.

-C'est pour ça que tu savais pour la neige.

-Oui … il y en a beaucoup ?

-J'en ai eu tout le trajet du retour et cela continuait quand je suis rentré. Il doit y avoir un bon mètre sur le sol maintenant. Ils vont diminuer nos sorties.

-Les fêtes de fin d'années arrivent. On aurait quand même eu moins d'activités. Tant mieux, je n'aime pas voler avec un temps aussi pourri.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui vient de dire, que sortir nous empêcherait de tous devenir fou ?

-Sortir par un temps pareil me rendrait plus vite fou.

Il rigola un peu avant de redevenir silencieux à son tour.

-D… dis-moi. Il parait que tu as rencontré Raika.

-Oui.

-Elle allait bien ? Elle arrivait à s'adapter ?

-Sans problème, elle tenait une boutique avec sa mère. Quand j'étais Rei … j'ignorais qui elle était, je n'y ai vu que du feu.

-C'est bien.

-Oui, l'autre bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle n'est pas parmi nous. Autrement dit, elle a eu le temps de recevoir mon message.

-Un message ?

-J'ai envoyé Chu et Gryff l'avertir.

-Qui est-ce ? me demanda-t-il.

-C'était des amis … je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Ah …

Il comprit que la conversation à ce sujet était close. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce que j'avais perdu. Cela risquait d'ouvrir ma « boite ».

Nous restâmes silencieux, nous réchauffant mutuellement avec nos flammes puis le docteur arriva.

-Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? commença l'humain de bonne humeur. Pas eu trop froid la nuit dernière ?

-Si. répondîmes en cœur.

-Je veux bien vous croire. J'ai eu du mal à venir aujourd'hui. Mais là n'est pas la question. Qui veut commencer ?

Je regardais Drake et lui fis signe de commencer. Il pourrait aller se reposer plus rapidement comme ça.

Le médecin roux alluma ses machines une à une, tout en continuant de parler du mauvais temps. Comme si cela nous importait. Une fois tout en marche, il fit passer une batterie de tests à mon frère avant de l'envoyer se reposer, puis ce fut mon tour.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas eu trop froid hier ?

-Non.

-Rien d'autre à signaler ?

-Non.

-… Tu pourrais développer tes réponses tu sais.

-Oui.

Quand j'en aurais envie l'humain. pensai-je.

Il soupira et m'invita à commencer ses tests. Ce n'était qu'une vérification de mon état de santé. Nous y avions droit une fois par semaine sauf en cas de sortie par temps exceptionnelle où on avait droit à un check-up dès notre retour.

-ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. déclara-t-il. Ta température aussi baissé, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Tu finis tous tes repas ?

-Oui, docteur.

-Rien d'autre à signaler ?

-Non, monsieur.

-… Oublie ce que j'ai dit à propos de développer tes réponses. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement.

-D'accord.

Voyant que tout était bon, l'homme me laissa retourner à mes occupations. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre Vulcain.

* * *

-Non, non, non. Pas comme ça ! s'exclama le Dracaufeu en me faisant signe d'atterrir. Il faut que tu inclines ton aile comme ça avant de redresser.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, j'avais pris l'habitude de faire mes demi-tours dans le ciel et pas dans une cage. L'arène avait beau être grande, elle restait trop étroite de mon point de vue pour faire certaines manœuvres.

-Recommence. me demanda mon professeur.

Je repris de la hauteur et fis quelques tours pour prendre de la vitesse, avant de retenter le mouvement.

À mi-chemin de la salle, j'exécutai à nouveau ce qui m'était demandé et fis demi-tour … sans arriver à conserver ma vitesse. Je poussai un juron avant de faire une nouvelle tentative.

Pendant ce temps, sur la terre ferme Flora s'entraînait à améliorer la précision de son attaque Tranch'Herbe sur un morceau d'arbre.

Nos professeurs étaient les Pokémons correspond à notre côté non-humain. Ils avaient été entraîné comme des soldats et voyaient plus facilement que nos Maitres ce qu'il fallait améliorer et comment.

Celui qui s'occupait de moi pour le moment s'appelait Vulcain, d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit, j'avais été issue de ses cellules. C'était donc un simple géniteur, je laissais le rôle du père raté à Yu.

-Dereck, viens au bureau de planification. dit une voix dans un haut parleur.

Je m'arrêtai en plein vol suite à l'annonce avant de redescendre sur la terre ferme.

-On reprendra les demi-tour en un temps la prochaine fois. Entraînes-toi d'ici là. me conseilla mon professeur.

-Oui. répondis-je en inclinant la tête en signe de salut que l'on faisait au début et à la fin de chaque séance.

Je me dirigeai sans attendre vers la porte rouge et aller rejoindre la planificatrice. Je n'eus pas à entrer dans son bureau car on se croisa dans les couloirs.

-Viens. m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je la suivis sans rien dire fixant le sac qu'elle avait sur son dos. Vu sa tenue elle ne devait pas tarder à rentrer chez elle. Elle nous conduisit dans un des hangars qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour d'une petite caisse.

-Faites attention ! dit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec un casque jaune. -Maintenant posez-le, voila tout doucement. C'est bon. Garnissez-moi tout ça et on ferme.

-Michel, le colis est-il prêt ? demanda mon Maitre.

-Oui, on a plus que les fixations à mettre et il pourra partir. Ah, ce n'est pas Drake aujourd'hui.

-Non il se repose. Dereck le remplacera, il a déjà fait plusieurs fois le trajet et résistera mieux que Heia.

-Je veux bien le croire. La neige s'est arrêtée de tomber pour le moment, il vaut mieux en profiter.

-Parfait. Dereck va te préparer.

-Oui, Maître.

Je me dirigeai vers une des armoires qui se trouvait à côté de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris pour récupérer un harnais spécial « hybride ». Une large sangle barrait notre dos en H et se fermait devant autour d'un anneau. J'attrapais aussi une paire de lunette de protection, le trajet allait être long et je ne voulais pas me reprendre une averse de neige à nouveau dans la figure.

Maintenant équipé je retournais auprès des deux humains. Entre temps, la caisse avait été fermée et harnachée. Je montai dessus et l'attachai à la boucle que j'avais devant moi, puis j'attendis les ordres.

-Tu fais très attention, c'est fragile. m'annonça le quarantenaire.

-Oui.

-La caisse est pour le Julien Seymour et ceci. ajouta-t-elle en me tendant le sac. Pour le Professeur Chen. Ils sont tous les deux au laboratoire du Bourg Palette.

-Compris. dis-je en attachant le sac à mon harnais.

-Reste là-bas jusqu'à mon appel.

-Entendu.

-Tu peux y aller.

Je commençais à prendre mon envol doucement après qu'ils se soient éloignés et que le portail du hangar eu été ouvert. Je montai doucement pour tendre les sangles avant de soulever mon colis pour évaluer son poids. Il n'était pas trop lourd mais pourrait me gêner s'il y avait des bourrasques de vent.

Je donnai un bon coup d'aile pour prendre plusieurs mètres de hauteur avant de me laisser glisser à l'extérieur. Là j'utilisais les courants aériens pour prendre de la hauteur avant de prendre la direction de Jadielle.

La base se trouvait dans la forêt de Jade entre la ville du Champion Blue et de Céladopole. Bien que nous soyons plus proches de la grande métropole, la densité de la forêt nous cachait des curieux trop téméraires. Peut-être même un peu trop. Je faisais principalement des vols nocturnes et je me repérais aux lumières des villes pour me diriger. J'avais eu à plusieurs reprises des difficultés à trouver le chemin du retour.

Je repérai rapidement les lumières de la petite ville dans les ténèbres de la nuit et accélérai dans leur direction. Une fois à proximité, je n'aurais qu'à suivre celle du Bourg Palette pour arriver à destination. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le temps resterait comme maintenant nuageux et rien de plus.


	2. 2 - Retrouvailles

_Bonjour tout le monde, allez tous remercier Nyu, c'est lui qui poste ce chapitre pour moi._

 _J'ai écrit plusieurs chapitres avant de déménager et de me retrouver sans internet. Il les publiera à ma place. En revanche je pourrais répondre aux reviews quand je serais en ville avec mon téléphone. (Et oui, on a pensé à tout)_

 _Vous voulez vous remerciez pour votre fidélité. J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir tant de lecteurs ajouter en "follow" ou "favorit" cette histoire. Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 :** Retrouvailles

Heureusement que parmi toutes les capacités que l'on m'avait apprises, il y avait celle nommée Vol. Elle améliorait notre vision des courants aériens nous permettant de moins nous fatiguer et de transporter des charges plus lourdes que nous-même avec moins de problèmes. Mais elle ne supprimait pas la fatigue, la dernière heure fut une des plus difficiles. J'avais l'impression que le poids des objets que je transportais avait été multiplié par trois.

Je fus avec un grand soulagement que je vis les lumières du Laboratoire Pokémon. Le bâtiment était entouré d'un grillage très haut. Tout le tour était éclairé pour prévenir d'éventuels voleurs.

Je ralentis ma vitesse et descendis progressivement pour aller me poser à l'arrière de l'édifice. Je posai mon colis doucement dans la zone éclairée et attendis. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, car un bruit métallique m'informa que l'on m'ouvrait. Je regardai le grand portail gris face à moi se lever. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment entrouvert je me renvoler pour poser la caisse à l'intérieur.

Je commençai à détacher le sac puis l'attache de mon chargement quand le premier humain arriva.

-On t'attendait plus tôt. Enfin je ferais avec.

-Je dois livrer ces objets au Professeur Chen et à Monsieur Seymour.

-Ils sont rentrés chez eux. Ils seront là demain matin. En attendant …

-Je me dois de le leur remettre en main propre. répondis-je d'un ton neutre en m'asseyant sur le plus grand colis.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

L'homme utilisa son Pokématos pour contacter les personnes en questions.

-Ils arrivent bientôt.

-D'accord.

Je m'installai plus confortablement sur la caisse et enroulai mes ailes autour de moi pour me réchauffer. L'humain me regarda faire avant de repartir. D'autres passèrent dans l'entrepôt pour récupérer telle ou telle chose avant de repartir, non sans m'avoir observé.

Bien plus tard, d'un homme à lunette s'avança d'un pas décidé vers moi. Bien que ses cheveux soit majoritairement châtain deux zones blanches apparaissaient au-dessus de ses oreilles. Le gros manteau noir qu'il portait m'informa qu'il venait de l'extérieur.

-Tu es très en retard, on t'attendait bien plus tôt. commença-t-il.

-Pardon. répondis-je simplement en me levant et descendant de la boite. Vous êtes Monsieur Seymour ?

-Oui. J'espère que tu as fait attention. Ce que contient cette caisse vaut plus que ta propre vie.

-J'ai exécuté mes ordres.

Il me fit signe de m'éloigner, ce que je fis sans hésitation. Il tourna autour de la caisse avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

-Ouvre ça et n'abîme rien.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt avant de penser à la meilleure solution. J'utilisais mon attaque Tranche au minimum et coupai lentement le contour de la partie supérieure. Une fois fait l'homme s'empressa d'ouvrir et d'enlever de la paille pour découvrir l'objet à l'intérieur.

Il s'agissait d'une boite grise, des petits voyants ici et là clignotaient sans que j'en détermine la cause.

Le Maître appela ses collègues à l'aide pour la sortir de la caisse, puis il l'inspecta avant de l'ouvrir. Un petit nuage de vapeur se dissipa, laissant apparaître des trous. Il plongea ses doigts dans l'un d'entre eux et en sorti un tube. Celui-ci était rempli d'un liquide rouge.

-Ils sont tous intacts. Parfais, emmener moi ça dans la salle d'analyse et que personne n'y touche sans mon consentement. ordonna-t-il à ses semblables avant de se retourner vers moi. Toi, suis-moi.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, gardant toujours mon second colis avec moi. Ses pas m'amenèrent dans une pièce un peu bordélique. Des croquis, des carnets de notes et des photos traînaient ici et là.

-C'est le bureau du professeur Chen. Passe-moi ce sac maintenant.

-Mais …

-C'est un ordre.

Je le regardais hésitant, ignorant si cela risquait de me punir. Je lui tendis lentement le bagage, me préparant à lui arracher des mains en cas de problème avec ma balle. Heureusement rien ne se passa.

Je le vis ouvrir la besace et sortir plusieurs Pokéballs de couleurs noires. Sa main s'arrêta ensuite sur une jaune et noir qu'il pointa vers moi. Sans attendre je me retrouvais à l'intérieur, je levais à la tête pour réaliser qu'il posait ma balle sur le bureau à côté du sac. S'ils avaient dû me la faire transporter c'est que j'allais passer pas mal de temps ici. Trop fatigué pour réfléchir plus en détail, je retournai dans mon coin favori pour me reposer et me réchauffer.

-Hey petit.

J'entrouvris un œil en entendant cette voix, cherchant à déterminer son origine.

-Tu es réveillé ?

Je me levai et sortis sur le pas de la porte pour regarder en l'air. La partie supérieure de ma balle me permettait de voir un homme aux cheveux courts et blanc. Je reconnus immédiatement le professeur Chen pour l'avoir souvent vu à la télévision à de nombreuses reprises.

Je lui fis signe que j'étais effectivement réveillé et il me libéra. Un coup d'œil m'informa que j'étais toujours dans son bureau.

-Mon assistante a cuisiné ça pour toi. me dit-il en me donnant une assiette contenant du riz et une sauce de légumes.

Je regardai un instant autour de moi pour savoir où me poser.

-Prends une chaise, ce sera plus confortable et n'en fais pas tomber sur mes papiers.

-Oui.

Je fis ce qu'il me disait et manger. La chaleur du plat me réchauffa un peu et bien que la portion soit généreuse je n'en laissais pas une miette. Pendant ce temps je regardai le professeur travailler sur son bureau. Il se rendit compte que j'avais terminé après avoir fini de remplir un énième document.

-Déjà fini ?! Tu avais drôlement faim.

-Oui.

-Tu en veux encore ?

Je le regardai hésitant. C'était une question piège ?

-Non merci.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

-Pour livrer deux colis.

-… Oui et non. Ce que tu as livré à Julien va nous aider dans nos recherches. Mais on aura aussi besoin de toi.

Je hochai la tête.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez.

-…

Il soupira avant de me faire rentrer dans ma balle pour m'amener à la machine de soin. Je ne perdis pas de temps et m'allonger dans l'herbe pour me reposer. Dès que je fus officiellement soigné, il retourna à son bureau et posa mon Hyper ball sur ses papiers.

Je le regardai passer la grande majorité de la matinée à remplir des feuilles de calculs compliqués ou d'écrire un discours, une étude … quand je ne dormais pas.

-Professeur ! s'exclama quelqu'un en entrant. Vous avez une réunion avec l'équipe de Monsieur Seymour.

-Merci Milly. Je ne vais plus tarder.

-Elle a déjà commencé …

-… Ah euh … j'y vais tout de suite. Tu t'es occupé des …

-Oui, je les ai tous nourris. Il y en a juste un que je voudrais que vous voyiez. Je crois qu'il a pris froid.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

-Oui et n'oubliez pas de manger entre temps. râla-t-elle. Sinon je le dirais à votre femme.

-Pas besoin d'en arriver jusque-là.

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire alors.

-…

Je l'entendis s'éloigner en soupirant. La lumière s'éteignit et j'entendis la porte se fermer. De là ou je me trouvais je ne voyais pas grand-chose. L'ennui me gagna rapidement et je finis par m'occuper en volant doucement entre les arbres de la forêt. J'avais fait cela tellement de fois que je connaissais les limites. J'accélérais, slalomant entre les troncs sans hésiter à prendre appui dessus pour tourner en cas de besoin.

Bien que je savais qu'elle était ma réalité. Voler me donner toujours l'illusion d'être libre. Je pouvais choisir mon chemin, mon altitude. Même si j'obéissais ce sentiment ne s'éteignait jamais.

La lumière de la pièce s'alluma et je me posai pour observer.

-Toujours pas revenu. dit quelqu'un.

Je tentai de voir qui c'était avant d'abandonner. Mon Hyper Ball était penchée du mauvais côté.

Soudain tout devient noir, et quand je vis à nouveau je vis la personne qui venait de récupérer ma balle.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a oublié ici … Rei ?! s'exclama Milly plus que surprise.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de fermer la porte du bureau et de me faire sortir.

-Ça fait super longtemps ! Ça va ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu es trop classe maintenant ! Lyra m'en avait parlé mais c'est encore mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle marqua une pause avant de me demander :

-Tu es Rei ou Dereck ?

-Mes maîtres m'appellent Dereck. Mais si tu veux savoir qui a le contrôle de ce corps … c'est moi … enfin Rei et Dereck. J'ai récupéré tous ses souvenirs.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a plus deux personnes ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien ça … par contre … quand tu parles de « maîtres » de qui tu parles exactement ?

-Des humains.

-Pardon ?!

-Plus particulièrement ceux de … l'organisation.

-… je vois. répondit-elle bien moins joyeuse qu'au départ. Et qu'est ce … qu'ils de demandent de faire ?

-Je ne peux répondre à cette question.

-… c'est des trucs pas bien ?

-Je n'ai pas à juger les ordres de mes maîtres.

-… Aimes-tu ce que tu fais ?

J'hésitai à répondre, si je disais non … quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir ? Je cessai de réfléchir et de bouger quand la jeune fille me fit un câlin.

-… je ne pensais pas … peu après ta disparition. Nous avons repris la route ensemble avec les autres. Mais les choses n'étaient plus comme avant. Dès que j'ai eu tous les badges requis je suis rentrée à la maison. Lyra qui s'engueulait souvent avec Neil est partie rejoindre les Arc en Ailes à Parmanie alors que lui a continué jusqu'à devenir Maitre du Conseil des Quatre.

-Je sais, on s'est vu.

-… Je l'ignorais. Enfin, après avoir vu dans quoi trempait ma famille. J'ai décidé d'assister le Professeur Chen dans ses travaux. Je ne peux pas les fuir, alors j'ai cherché un travail qui ne me déplairait pas. Lui au moins ne critique pas ma façon de prendre soin des Pokémons.

-…

Remarquant sûrement mon malaise, elle me libéra.

-Je suis quand même contente de t'avoir vu. dit-elle les yeux brillants. Tu es là pour longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-… Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé.

-Non.

-Je t'apporte un sandwich. Ne bouge pas d'ici. Ah c'est vrai … pardon.

Elle me fit rentrer dans mon Hyper ball qu'elle posa sur le bureau avant de partir. Elle revient très rapidement et transféra directement la nourriture dans la balle.

-Bon appétit. Et fait comme si tu ne m'avais pas vue.

Je hochai la tête, ce qui sembla la réjouir, puis elle repartit. Je regardai ce qui se trouvait entre les deux tranches de pain. De la verdure, typique d'elle, cela n'allait pas me réchauffer mais toute source d'énergie était bonne à prendre. Je fis rapidement tout disparaître, même le plat que le Professeur me rapporta plus tard. Quand j'eus tout fini, il m'emmena avec lui.

Je ne distinguai rien depuis le fond de sa poche mais j'entendis clairement ses interactions avec les autres humains.

D'après ce que j'avais compris il étudiait actuellement sur la source des pouvoir des Pokémons. Les recherches avançaient plutôt bien. Ils étaient arrivé à trouver que sa source se trouvait dans notre sang, après je ne comprenais pas leur vocabulaire.

Le Professeur Chen me libéra dans un entrepôt semblable à celui par lequel j'étais entré. La différence avec la précédent était qu'ici il y avait de nombreuses machines.

-Bonjour Dereck. me dit Monsieur Seymour.

-Bonjour.

-Tu vas passer l'après-midi avec moi. m'expliqua-il comme s'il parlait à un gosse.

-Julien tu …

-Professeur, nous en avons parlé à la réunion. Ce ne sont que de petits tests. Rien de dangereux. Passez-moi sa balle. répondit-il plus sèchement en tendant la main.

Le vieil homme soupira et accepta d'accéder à sa demande.

-À tout à l'heure Dereck. me dit-il en repartant.

Je répondis d'un hochement de tête avant de faire face à celui qui détenait mon Hyper Ball.

-Bien maintenant au travail. déclara ce dernier.

Il me fit signe de le suivre et je le fis. Il me présenta à des scientifiques dont j'oubliais rapidement le nom.

\- Déshabille-toi. m'ordonna-t-il.

Bien qu'il ne fasse pas très chaud, j'obéis. Je commençai par défaire les attaches sous mes ailes qui maintenaient mon haut fermé. Puis j'enlevai ce qui me servait de manteau, mon t-shirt, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes.

-Garde ton slip. dit le scientifique voyant que je commençais à le baisser en même temps que mon pantalon.

Dès que j'eus fini, il vient placer des ronds blancs sur moi. Je regardai intrigué ces trucs reliés à une machine par un câble.

Une de ses collègues vint l'aider et je me retrouvai rapidement avec plus d'une trentaine de fils. Ces derniers me donnaient suffisamment de longueur pour bouger sans risquer d'en arracher un par mégarde.

-Tiens. me dit le maître en me donnant un morceau de tissu blanc.

Je le dépliai et réalisai que cela ressemblait fortement à ce que l'on donnait aux patients dans les hôpitaux. Le mettre ne représenta aucune difficulté. Je passais mes bras dans les trous prévus à cet effet et nouai les attaches à l'arrière. Après vint l'habituelle prise de sang.

-Parfait. Va te mettre dans le cercle là maintenant.

Je me tournai pour voir un rond blanc peint à même le sol et allai me placer en son centre.

De l'autre côté de leur machine, les humains se mirent à pianoter sur leurs engins.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Monsieur Seymour.

Dès qu'il eut la confirmation que son équipe était à son poste et prête, il reprit la parole :

-Dereck baisse ta température corporelle au plus bas. Tu peux allumer ta flamme si besoin.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, sans attendre je me mis à sentir la morsure du froid.

-Bien, maintenant monte là au maximum.

Je le fis aussitôt. Puis il me demanda d'autres choses, notamment de réaliser des attaques dans le vide. Dès que la première partie fut fini, ils firent une pause pour discuter des résultats plus loin.

Je restais debout ne voulant pas me geler les fesses sur le sol. Après la seconde partie commença. Ils firent descendre un dôme transparent du plafond dans lequel je dus me placer.

-Si ça ne va pas préviens-nous. me dit le Maître, ce qui ne me rassura pas.

-D'accord.

-On va commencer à chauffer.

Effectivement, je sentais l'air autour de moi se réchauffer rapidement, cela dura de longues minutes pendant lequel ils me demandèrent de bouger.

-Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? me questionna-t-on pour la troisième fois.

-Non.

-Alors on va s'arrêter là pour le moment. Dereck on te fera sortir quand l'air autour de toi aura assez refroidit.

-D'accord.

Cette fois-ci je m'assis sur le sol brûlant. J'étais bien là, je pourrais passer la journée sans problème. Quoiqu'avec une distraction, la vue que j'avais n'était pas des meilleures.

Peu à peu, la salle se vida et je me retrouvai seul au milieu des bips et des bruits des ventilateurs des machines. Faute de mieux, je me mis à observer les lieux avec attention.

Lorsque le Maître revient, je savais le nombre de poutres, de lampes ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres choses inutiles.

Il fit remonter le dôme et me fit faire un aller-retour dans ma balle. Cela lui permit de ne pas m'enlever tous les capteurs qui étaient resté sur place pendant le transfert. Il me fit encore une autre prise de sang avant de me laisser ramasser mes affaires.

-Inutile de te changer, on reprend les tests demain.

-Entendu.

Je pliai tout avant de les poser sur une chaise inutilisé jusque-là. Je revins ensuite à côté de Monsieur Seymour attendant de nouveaux ordres. Il regardait un écran remplis de chiffres, à côté duquel se trouvait un autre écran avec ce qui devait être une représentation de moi. Le dessin informatique ne reprenait que les contours mais je distinguais bien les, ailes, les bras, les jambes et même ma queue d'écaille. Chaque partie présentait des couleurs différentes. Mes parties non humaines étaient rouge foncé tandis que le reste de mon corps était soit vert, soit jaune.

-C'est une représentation de la température de ton corps pendant le test. Ta partie humaine a gardé une certaine stabilité alors que ton côté Pokémon a emmagasiné beaucoup de chaleur. On suppose que cela te permet d'éviter d'avoir trop chaud. C'est bizarre, les résultats de Drake sont totalement différent … Oublie, tu ne dois rien comprendre à mes explications.

Je ne dis rien sachant parfaitement que je ne pouvais le contredire sans risquer de me faire punir De plus, il ne m'apprenait rien de nouveau. J'utilisais déjà mes ailes pour me protéger contre les attaques feu, ce qui ne représentait aucun problème.

-Il est l'heure de te ramener à Chen, sinon il va encore dire que je fais trop travailler les Pokémons. dit-il en me faisant revenir dans mon Hyper Ball.

Il me ramena ensuite au bureau du professeur, lui certifiant que j'étais en forme. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à ma balle et remercia son homologue qui repartit aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard se fut autour du scientifique renommé de sortir pour m'amener à la machine de soin. Dès qu'elle eut fini, il me remit dans sa poche.

Je tentais de distinguer quelque chose mais il faisait trop noir. Il n'y avait pas d'option ou un moyen d'éclairer l'intérieur de nos Pokéball ? Je fermai les yeux imaginant une lune pleine éclairant la forêt, mais cela fut inutile. Je soupirais en m'allongeant dans l'herbe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Je regardai un nuage de vapeur créé par mon souffle. À combien comptaient-ils s'arrêter ?

J'utilisai mes mains pour me frictionner les bras, retenant mon envie de ramener mes ailes contre moi pour me réchauffer. J'avais l'ordre de les garder grandes ouvertes pour ne pas fausser les résultats. Je les avais prévenu que j'avais trop froid mais ils continuaient l'expérience. J'avais mille fois plus apprécier la précédente, c'était tout le contraire de celle-ci.

Ayant de plus en plus de tremblements, je m'accroupis.

-Dereck debout.

-S'il vous plaît, arrêtez. Je suis frigorifié, je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer. dis-je en me redressant à contre cœur.

-Tu peux le supporter. Ton frère n'a pas rencontré de difficultés à ce stade.

-Je ne suis pas comme lui. pensais-je sans rien dire.

Mes tremblements gagnèrent en intensité et je dus serrer les dents pour les empêcher de claquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il annula ses ordres. Je pus m'accroupir et m'entourer dans mes ailes. Une douce chaleur m'envahit mais elle était insuffisante pour chasser le froid que j'avais sur moi. Sans compter que j'avais terriblement sommeil. Fatigué de lutter, je me laissé doucement tomber par côté, en prenant garde à rester sur mon aile et ne pas toucher le sol glacé.

XXXXX

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

-Allons, il n'y a rien de grave.

-Rien de grave ? Il a failli nous faire une hypothermie !

-Il est juste entré en état d'hibernation.

-Géniale, quelle avancée scientifique. Je devrais vous donner le prix Nobel. Combien de fois je vais devoir vous rappeler qu'ils ont du sang humain dans leurs veines que la machine ne soigne pas ?

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Chen et Seymour plus loin en train de se disputer. Mon regard vient se poser sur un nuage de poils couleur crème contre moi. Je tournai la tête pour voir un pelage orange avec des stries noires. Un Arcanin me servait actuellement de bouillotte. Je ne perdis pas de temps et repris ma position précédente, simulant mon sommeil pour ne pas quitter sa chaleur.

-Vous êtes trop sentimental.

-Nuance, ce sont des êtres vivants.

-Nous sommes leurs créateurs. Il est normal qu'ils nous écoutent et obéissent.

-Pas quand cela risque de les tuer.

-On meurt tous un jour où l'autre. La leur rentrera dans les annales, dans l'histoire pour avoir aidé dans la recherche et la science !

-… J'ai du travail. dit le professeur pour couper court à la conversation.

-Je vois. A plus tard.

Il ferma la porte avec force avant de soupirer.

-Oéoé, il est réveillé. dit ma bouillote.

-Oui Arcanin ?

Soudain la chaleur disparut, je restais un moment immobile avant de craquer. J'ouvris les yeux et cherchai l'origine de mon problème. Avant de voir que le Pokémon avait retiré sa queue.

-Ça va mieux ? me demanda l'humain en se penchant vers moi.

-Oui … merci.

-Je n'a rien fait en particulier. C'est notre ami qui a tout fait. m'expliqua-t-il en caressant le grand Pokémon. Tu as encore froid ?

-Oui.

Sans attendre le chien de feu se leva pour s'installer le long du mur, me faisant réaliser à quel point ce bureau était grand. Puis il me fit signe. Je me levai pour aller me mettre entre ses pattes avant tout en gardant mes ailes pliées dans mon dos pour profiter au maximum de sa chaleur et douceur.

-C'est bon petit ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui. murmurai-je.

Il posa sa large tête sur moi. C'était trop bon. Je m'assoupis et fut réveillé par le professeur pour manger. Il en profita pour prendre ma température avant de me redonner mes vêtements, qui étaient bien plus chauds que leur chemise d'hôpital.

-Je pense que tu peux retourner dans ta Pokéball maintenant.

Bien que je voulais rester là où j'étais, je me devais d'obéir.

-Oui.

-… Repose toi bien. J'ignore ce qu'il a prévu pour demain.

Moi j'en avais une petite idée et espérer me tromper.

-D'accord.

Il me fit revenir dans ma forêt avant de poser ma balle sur une étagère.

-Arcanin, tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

-Oui ! s'exclama joyeusement ce dernier.

-Je prend ça pour un oui.

Je le vis rappeler le Pokémon feu dans sa balle avant de quitter la pièce. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Arkan et ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Non, je ne devais pas y penser. Je cherchais autre chose pour fixer mes pensées vers un sujet moins douloureux.

-Rei. murmura quelqu'un à plusieurs reprises.

Je me levai curieux et remarquai Milly en train de fouiller le bureau du professeur à travers mon faux ciel. Elle utilisait une petite lampe pour mieux voir en raison des volets fermés. Elle continua de fureter un peu partout avant de trouver ma balle. Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle me voulait car je finis dans sa poche sans un mot.

Quand je vis à nouveau la lumière, j'eus la surprise d'être hors du bâtiment en plein vent glacial. Je mis aussitôt mes ailes contre moi pour me protéger. Puis regardai Milly qui me faisait face.

-R… Rei dis-moi ton travail au sein de la team Rocket. m'ordonna-t-elle.

Mon instinct m'avertit d'un danger et je compris rapidement que cela venait de ma balle.

-Je suis un assassin.

Cela sembla la choquer mais elle se reprit rapidement.

-Dans ce cas-là, promets moi de ne plus tuer.

-Je ne fais pas de promesse. Je réponds uniquement aux ordres.

-M … mais si je te rends ta liberté, tu me le promets ?

Si elle me … non … elle n'allait pas le faire, c'était du bluff. J'avais déjà eu cette épreuve, ce n'était plus la peine de me tester.

-Si vous le voulez.

-Promets !

-Je vous le promets.

-… Maintenant je … t'ordonne de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire : Va à Jadielle voir le Champion Bleu, il fait partie des rebelles. Il saura te cacher. Il est digne de confiance avec les Champions d'Azuria et des Îles Ecumes. Les autres aucune idée. Compris ?

-Oui.

-Maintenant fonce. J'ai échangé ta balle par une autre, mais j'ignore quand ils découvriront ta disparition.

Je dois avouer que c'était une très bonne actrice, j'aurais presque eu envie de la croire.

-En vertu des accords de ma famille. Je relâche le Pokémon ici présent.

Je regardai à la fois surpris et terrifié ma balle devenir blanche alors qu'un sentiment étrange m'envahissait. Elle avant … vraiment …

-Rei ?

-Et … et les autres ?

-Les autres ? Tu n'es pas le seul ?!

-Non. Il …

-J'ai pris de gros risques pour te libérer. Maintenant fonce, je verrais pour les autres mais je ne te garantis rien.

-… Donne-moi un ordre.

-… Euh … Assis !

Je restai debout sans problème, sans ressentir de douleur. Ce n'était pas un rêve !

-Ah non, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.

N'ayant que faire de mes larmes, je l'attrapai dans mes bras en répétant le mot merci tel un mantra.

-Je sais. Je sais. Dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne se remette à neiger.

-Oui. répondis-je très heureux.

Je pris mon envol et gagnai de l'altitude pour devenir aussi discret que possible.

J'étais libre ! Je … je pouvais à nouveau faire ce que je voulais !

Je restai un instant en vol stationnaire. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à Jadielle et encore moins me retrouver auprès d'humains. Je voulais profiter de ma nouvelle liberté et réfléchir tranquillement.

Non sans hésitation, je pris la direction de Parmanie. Ils ne viendraient pas me chercher là-bas. Encore moins au parc Safari.

J'enchaînais les premières minutes les acrobaties aériennes. Voler ne m'avait jamais paru aussi agréable, aussi léger.

Le vol fut long et pénible au-dessus de la mer. Les averses de neiges me firent prendre la mauvaise direction. J'avais fini par retrouver la piste cyclable non sans difficultés et avais dû me résoudre à me cacher dessous pour me reposer dans un des creux des piliers.

Je restais là à me réchauffer jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Mon estomac criait famine et j'avais du mal à garder une température stable. Je repris malgré tout mon vol. Suivant les lumières de la piste avant d'atteindre la ville au petit matin. Bien que le soleil se levait tard, la blancheur du sol m'apporter suffisamment de lumière pour distinguer ce que je cherchais.

Dès que j'eus franchit la clôture du parc, je me mis à chercher un abri. J'en trouvai un et vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne avant d'entrer. L'intérieur était composé d'une table et deux chaises, mais ce qu'il m'intéressait le plus se trouvait dans le fond.

Je fermai la porte comme il faut pour éviter d'avoir des courants d'airs. Mes vêtements étaient trempes de neige fondu et je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour les faire sécher. Tremblant de froid j'empilais quelques bûches dans la cheminée avant de cracher une flammèche dessus. De ma bouche ne sortit que de l'air, ce qui ne me rassurait pas sur mon état.

Je décidais finalement d'utiliser ma queue de reptile. Je fis apparaître la flamme qui me paraissais petite et la glissai entre deux bout de bois avant de m'allonger à même le sol dans mes ailes. Et de m'endormir aussitôt, épuisé.


	3. 2,5 - Gardienne

_Bonne année et bonne santé à tous et à toutes ! Rien de mieux que de lire un bon chapitre pour bien commencer l'année._

 _Vous êtes chanceux quand même. Un chapitre début décembre, un pour la Noël et encore un pour la nouvelle année. Mon clavier en revanche a beaucoup moins apprécié._

 _Je garde mon ancienne habitude des chapitre « .5 » donc … un nouveau point de vue._

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Kenryuu :**

Deux jours, je ne réalisais pas qu'il y avait tant à lire au final. Pour les hybrides je n'en dit pas plus, vous devrez en savoir plus petit à petit. Car oui il y a une raison derrière leur création.

Tu as hâte de voir les techniques de Flora ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec elle ... Sinon comme tu t'en doutes Dereck a beaucoup de rancœur et colère donc cela risque d'être plus qu'un bitchslap. Mais ça ne sera pas de la chair à canon, chaque personnage à un rôle à jouer, rien n'ai laissé au hasard.

Chu en starter ? Autant dire que son dresseur ... va prendre cher. Ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. XD

Encore merci pour ta review et je compte bien continuer sur ma lancée.

Bonne lecture.

 **THL :**

J'ai donc eu la chance de t'inaugurer la section Pokémon. Vu ta review je peux donc en conclure que tu es bien tombé ;)

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

 **Guest** (on ne peut faire plus anonyme) :

Milly est une bonne personne, c'est qu'elle n'est pas tombé dans La bonne famille. Mais depuis l'épisode de Safrania et la discussion avec Neil, elle est plus sûre d'elle.

Tu as hâte de lire la suite ? Je te laisse donc la découvrir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 02.5 :** Gardienne

Ils avaient bien choisi leur jour pour faire du braconnage. Manque de chance pour eux, on les avait repérés, ou plutôt on avait vu de la fumée blanche sortir d'un des refuges malgré la neige dense qui tombait.

-Je vais dans le secteur E. dis-je à ma collègue assise non loin de moi. ne quittant pas la tête de ses jumelles.

-Sois prudente.

-T'inquiète, je prends mon équipe.

-Prends aussi un imperméable si tu ne veux pas finir trempe. Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber malade.

-Bien sûr. répondis-je en prenant un blouson épais. Prépare-toi quand même, s'ils sont beaucoup un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus.

-Ce n'est pas comme si les Pokémons du parc ne viendraient pas à ton secours. me taquina-t-elle en délaissant son observation pour me regarder.

-Ils viendraient aussi pour toi. répliquai-je. C'est juste qu'avec cette neige je doute qu'ils veuillent sortir de leur abri.

-Mais bien sûr…

-J'y vais à toute à l'heure.

-À plus.

Je vérifiai que mes Pokéballs étaient toutes là. Bien que j'eus quitté ma vie de dresseuse il y avait trois ans, j'avais gardé mon équipe. Seul Roy un Roucarnage avait rejoint mon équipe, remplaçant mon Pokémon décédé. À la pension on m'avait dit que sa dresseuse était morte mais qu'il refusait de retourner à l'état sauvage. Bien qu'il me donnait toujours l'impression d'être triste, je pensais lui apporter un peu de joie. Avec moi, ils avaient l'avantage de pouvoir rester dans le parc même quand je rentrais chez moi. A condition que le temps soit meilleur et l'hiver n'était pas une saison propice pour cela.

Je regardai les flocons tomber inlassablement dehors. Ces crétins de braconniers avaient bien choisi leur jour. Je montai dans notre 4x4 et le mis en marche avant de tourner les boutons pour le chauffage à fond. Une fois prête, je passais la première vitesse et pris le chemin du refuge squatté.

J'arrêtai la voiture plusieurs mètres avant le bâtiment. Je ne voyais personne, les sentinelles étaient soit bien cachées, soit au chaud avec leurs collègues.

Je fis sortir mon Alakazam sur le siège passager avant de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas le choix. dis-je à mon ami avant de le faire sortir.

Mon Voltali se retrouva à l'extérieur du véhicule et exprima rapidement son avis par rapport au temps. Mon Pokémon psy utilisa ses pouvoirs pour créer deux boucliers défensifs autour de son collègue. Puis Spark partit en reconnaissance se déplaçant prudemment et rapidement.

-Rien à signaler. résonna une voix en moi.

-Super. Dis-lui qu'on se retrouve à l'entrée du refuge.

Je regardais un instant sa moustache tressaillir, avant de sursauter, en entendant à nouveau sa voix dans ma tête.

-Il dit que c'est vide. Il n'entend pas de bruit et il n'y a pas de trace.

-Qu'il nous attende.

Était-ce un piège ? Ou une distraction ?

Après avoir rappelé mon Alakazam dans sa balle et mis ma capuche, je sortis du 4x4. Par habitude une main se posa sur la Pokéball de mon fidèle Herbizarre qui m'accompagnait depuis mon enfance. C'était mon meilleur ami … ou mon copain selon le point de vue. Il était la raison pour laquelle j'étais partie de chez moi.

Le bâtiment était en vue, mon attention se porta sur Spark qui attendait à l'abri sous l'avancée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre ? Il n'y avait que ses traces de pattes dans la neige et la cheminée fumait toujours.

-Étions-nous arrivés trop tard ? pensai-je en rejoignant mon Pokémon.

Je pris une inspiration avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte. Aussitôt mon Voltali sauta à l'intérieur prêt à paralyser le premier venu, mais il n'y avait personne.

La pièce comportait une table et deux chaises. Mon attention fut attiré par la chose à devant la cheminée où un feu mourrait lentement. C'était vivant je voyais de temps en temps ce corps noir monter et descendre lentement au rythme d'une respiration.

Je m'approchai prudemment, ne connaissant pas de Pokémon aussi sombre. Venait-il d'une autre région ? Qui dit nouveauté, dit nouvel arrivant. Et il était hors de question que je fasse fuir le fruit de ma curiosité.

Il ou elle s'était enroulé dans ses ailes. J'aperçus des bouts de tissus eux aussi de couleur foncé qui provenaient des humains, donc il ne devait pas être très sauvage.

Mes yeux suivirent une excroissance qui partait du bas du dos et disparaissait dans les braises du feu.

Je ne connaissais qu'un Pokémon avec des ailes et une queue enflammée. Ils vivaient tous sur Cramois'île maintenant et ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur gentil caractère.

Je fis discrètement sortir mon Herbizarre. Bien qu'il n'ait pas l'avantage du type, dans le cas où la chose était de type feu, le Pokémon n'avait pas l'air en forme. Bien qu'il soit sec, le sol sous lui le l'était pas, sans compter les petits tremblements qui parcourait l'aile supérieur. Soit il rêvait, soit il avait froid.

Je m'approchai prudemment de lui. S'il était resté longtemps sous cette averse de neige cela pourrait expliquer son état. Mais la question qui m'occupait l'esprit était de savoir s'il y avait bien une flamme au bout de sa queue et si oui, qu'elle était sa taille.

Sans un mot, Herbi sortit ses lianes prêt à ligoter l'intrus en cas de réveil précoce. Pendant ce temps, je m'approchais du feu avant de prendre délicatement son appendisse à écailles dans mes mains. Ne voyant aucun changement apparent de mon patient, j'entrepris de sortir du feu sa queue froide. Je vis alors une petite flamme d'environs cinq centimètres qui bougeait faiblement comme celle d'une bougie.

Soudain, elle m'échappa des mains et tomba au sol avant de bouger lentement de droite à gauche sûrement à la recherche d'une source de chaleur. Puis elle s'immobilisa et je vis la flamme grandir un instant avant de reprendre sa taille inquiétante. Je me figeais en voyant le Pokémon soulever une de ses ailes.

J'ignorais lequel de nous deux fus le plus surpris. Lui de trouver quelqu'un dans la même pièce, ou moi d'être à face à quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu.

C'était un humain, la queue et les ailes en plus. Aucun de nous ne bougea pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux rouges me fixaient surpris, puis il tourna la tête et remarqua mes deux autres Pokémons derrière lui. Je vis son regard s'arrêter un instant sur les lianes qui restaient immobiles non loin de lui et je le vis froncer les sourcils.

-Je … commençai-je avant de pousser un cri quand il se jeta sur moi. Je plaçai mes bras devant moi pour me protéger, il en saisit un et tira. Mon dos heurta sa poitrine et il ramena aussitôt mon bras contre moi, me bloquant contre lui. Puis je sentis sa main griffue et froide sur mon cou.

-Lâche ! ordonna-t-il à mon Herbizarre dont les lianes avaient dû le saisir.

Herbi hésita mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

-Maintenant où je la tue.

Aussitôt il le libéra, je tentai de garder mon calme qui me faisait faux bond. Il fallait pourtant que j'agisse.

-J… je suis Karen. Je suis un des gardiens du parc Safari. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Ce n'est pas tes oignons. me répondit-il en m'entraînant avec lui vers la sortie, m'utilisant toujours comme bouclier contre les Pokémons.

Je compris enfin son but, il voulait sortir d'ici. Mais il n'était pas en état de repartir sous cette tempête ! Ses mains étaient glacées et je sentais ses tremblements qu'il devait essayer de contrôler.

Heureusement pour moi qu'il n'avait toujours pas réalisé que j'avais une main de libre à côté de laquelle se trouvait mes Pokéballs.

-Pardon mais je me sens concernée. Je protège et soigne les Pokémons qui trouvent refuge dans le parc. Et tu en fais actuellement partis.

-Plus pour longtemps. murmura-t-il.

-… Tu ne vas pas sortir dans cette tempête j'espère.

-…

-Tu veux mourir ?

-Non, mais je pense que c'est ton cas. Ferme là maintenant.

-Tu es glacé ! Et ta flamme est toute petite !

Il raffermit sa prise sur mon cou et je me tus. Les larmes menaçant de franchir mes paupières. Je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. J'allais mourir comme ça ?

Nous étions à la porte, je ne pouvais me tourner pour le voir mais il devait certainement évaluer les risques qu'il prenait. Puis il me poussa en avant, les lianes de mon Herbizarre me rattrapèrent avant que je heurte le sol. Je me retournai pour voir l'étrange Pokémon s'envoler, sans perdre de temps je lançais la balle de Moustache, mon Alakazam qui entrava sa capacité Vol. Une lumière bleutée enveloppa le fuyard qui perdit rapidement de l'altitude et s'écrasa dans la neige. Mon Voltali n'attendit pas mes ordres pour aller le bloquer.

Le garçon ramassa la neige sous ses pieds nus pour la jeter sur le Pokémon électrique quand il s'approchait un peu trop. Il tenta de s'envoler à deux reprises avant d'abandonner.

Je me rapprochai prudemment, mon copain sur mes talons pour tenter de le raisonner. La flamme de sa queue était très petite et me faisait penser à une luciole sous cette averse.

-C'est quoi le problème ? s'écria-t-il en me voyant. Je ne t'ai pas tué, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?

-Pas quand quelqu'un est aussi mal en point.

Et surtout pas un danger pour les autres. gardais-je pour moi.

-Je vais très bien.

-Regarde ta flamme. Répliquai-je

Il pensait que j'allais le croire alors que tout m'indiquer le contraire. Il hésita un instant avant de baisser rapidement les yeux dessus, sans que cela semble l'émouvoir. Soudain la petite lumière de vie disparut.

-Là, c'est mieux ? me demanda-t-il.

-Mais … mais … dis-je totalement perdu, il était toujours là ? Vivant ?

-Tu vois je suis toujours vivant et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-… Herbi.

Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, il utilisa ses lianes pour attraper ses poignets et les tenir ensemble. Son adversaire tenta de s'en défaire sans grand succès.

-Qu'est-ce que tu … commença-t-il avant de rater son esquive alors qu'une troisième liane l'attrapa par la taille.

Mon fidèle compagnon l'utilisa pour le transporter de force à l'intérieur. Étrangement, le garçon resta calme, normalement quand j'avais des récalcitrants, ils se battaient jusqu'au bout quitta à y laisser des morceaux. Au moins il semblait en avoir un peu dans le crâne.

Moustache se téléporta à l'intérieur pour recevoir des paroles chaleureuses telles que : Dégage. Suivi par Spark, je rentrai me mettre à l'abri et récoltait un regard noir quand la porte fut fermée.

-Bon, reprenons du début, je suis Karen et toi ?

-… Dis-lui de me lâcher.

-Après m'avoir attaqué, je n'en ai pas envie. Répond à ma question.

-… Monstre.

-Pardon ? … Ce n'est pas un prénom ça.

-C'est comme ça que l'on m'appelait dernièrement.

D'où il sortait celui-là ?!

-Je vais pas t'appeler comme ça … tu devras te contenter de … euh … Blacky.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu es presque tout en noir.

-…

-… Je voudrais te poser quelques quest…

-Je ne répondrai pas. me coupa-t-il aussitôt.

-… Je te propose un deal alors.

-…

-J'ai un gros doute quand tu dis que tu vas bien. Tu me laisses vérifier et si tu as raison, je te laisse tranquille. Ça marche ?

-Non.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. soupirai-je en faisant un signe.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, mon Pokémon Psy lui faisait face et utilisa Hypnose pour l'endormir.

-Merci. Maintenant au boulot ! dis-je une fois qu'il fut endormi.

XXXXX

Je regardai le jeune homme dormir paisiblement enroulé dans une couverture à côté du feu ravivé par mes amis. Ses habits séchaient un peu plus loin. Je n'avais pas osé le ramener au centre à cause de son comportement et … de lui-même. Sans compter que ses vêtements étaient adaptés à sa morphologie. Il les avait faits ? Ou on les lui avait faits ?

Tout ce que savait ma collègue c'était que je m'occupais d'un Pokémon sauvage malade qui avait trouvé refuge dans l'abri. Après tout, je n'avais jamais vu, ni entendu parler d'humain avec des attributs Pokémons.

Bien que cela annonçait des problèmes, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire alors que j'avais ce qu'il fallait pour le remettre d'aplomb.

Je regardais la Safari Ball dans ma main qui reprenait petit à petit des couleurs au fil des heures. Il faudrait que je le libère quand il sera en forme, espérons qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je l'avais capturé avant. C'est juste pour ma protection, je ne voulais pas me retrouver à nouveau en otage.

Mon regard dériva une nouvelle fois vers l'endormi. Sa tête me disait quelque chose, je l'avais déjà rencontré ? Peu probable, je m'en serais souvenu. Malgré ses étranges ajouts, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Mais j'avais beau fouillé mes souvenirs, rien ne me venait.

Il me tardait d'en savoir plus. Ses ailes et sa queue n'avaient pas eu l'air d'être greffés. Il n'avait qu'une seul grosse cicatrice sur son côté gauche. Peut-être qu'il avait été sur le point de mourir et qu'on lui avait injecté de l'ADN de Pokémon pour le sauver ? À moins que ce soit le résultat d'une fusion ? … Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de faire des théories douteuses moi et surtout regarder la télévision.

N'empêche que si c'était le résultat d'une union entre une humaine et un Pokémon. Cela changerait beaucoup de choses à l'avenir. Herbi et moi pourrions … D'ailleurs les Dracaufeu n'étaient pas censés avoir des cornes ?

Je me rapprochai de la forme endormi et passai ma main dans ses cheveux encore humides.

-Rien d'anormal … ah !

Là, juste au-dessus des oreilles il y avait deux bosses qui se terminaient un peu plus loin, et qui n'avaient rien à faire ici.

-Hum …

Je le regardai un instant, il n'aimait pas qu'on les touches ? Je caressais doucement ses deux excroissances du bout des doigts. La tête qu'il fit confirma mon hypothèse.

Je me senti soudain plus puissante de connaître un de ses points faibles.

-C'était pareil pour ses ailes ? pensai-je avant de réaliser que je prenais un malin plaisir à embêter mon patient qui n'aspirer qu'à dormir et se réchauffer.

D'ailleurs, il fallait que je mange. Je me levai pour aller récupérer de la nourriture dans le sac que l'on avait toujours en cas de besoin dans le 4x4 et sortir le nécessaire de cuisine.

Je mis une casserole d'eau sur le feu. En attendant que le liquide se mette à bouillir, je donnais à mon équipe leurs portions respectives préparées à l'avance. Seul Hips mon Hypocéan manquait à l'appel. Compte tenu des températures actuelles, je préférai le laisser dans le bassin tempéré où les Pokémons eau trouvaient refuge l'hiver.

J'attendis pendant qu'ils mangeaient que mes pâtes cuisent avant de les égoutter dehors et d'ajouter de la sauce tomate.

-Bon appétit ! dis-je alors qu'ils avaient presque fini le leur.

Dès que tout fut terminé et rangé, je préparai mon sac de couchage pour la nuit.

-Pourquoi on ne rentre pas ? demanda mentalement mon Alakazam. On pourrait l'embarquer. Tu l'as capturé, il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

-C'est vrai mais je ne le connais pas. Il pourrait tout casser dans l'appartement.

-Zarre. répondit mon ami en faisant tournoyer ses lianes autour de lui.

-Ça je me doute mais je pense que ce sera moins stressant pour lui de se réveiller ici que dans un nouvelle endroit.

L'Herbizarre hocha la tête tandis que Spark parlait avec Moustache qui ne tarda pas de traduire.

-Que comptes-tu faire de lui après ?

-Je ne sais pas. ça dépend de son état et des réponses qu'il me donnera. Je n'ai jamais vu de cas comme ça.

XXXXX

Je m'éveillai le lendemain bien reposé. Un coup d'œil m'informa que j'étais la première réveillée. J'étirai mes bras avant de sortir de mon sac de couchage et réalisai que quelque chose manquait.

La cheminée était éteinte et le garçon avait disparu !

Je me levai aussitôt pour aller à la fenêtre pour voir qu'il avait arrêté de neiger mais que le ciel restait blanc. Il n'y avait pas de trace dans la poudreuse, il s'était envolé ? Je me retournais pour constater que ses vêtements étaient toujours suspendus à l'endroit où je les avais mis à sécher.

Je regardai plus attentivement autour de moi autour de moi quand Roy m'interpella en ouvrant son bec sans émettre de son.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Blacky ? demandai-je tout bas.

Il tourna la tête vers une de ses ailes, je remarquai alors une queue noire sans flamme qui dépassait à l'autre extrémité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, je m'accroupis à côté de lui et pointa son aile. Le grand oiseau ouvrit légèrement son aile me permettant de voir l'étrange humain, toujours vivant, en train de dormir, blottit contre lui.

La scène était tellement mignonne que je ne pouvais en détacher mon regard.

Une liane toucha mon épaule, me sortant de ma transe. Je me tournai vers Herbi et lui dis bonjour, avant de lui faire signe de venir voir. Il secoua la tête et me regarda. Tant pis pour lui, je retournai à ma contemplation.

-Sky, la lumière. murmura-t-il.

Je le regardai tenter d'enfoncer sa tête dans le plumage pour essayer d'échapper à la luminosité qui passait. C'était trop adorable.

-C'est qui Sky ? demandai-je ne résistant plus.

Il se tourna dans ma direction l'air endormi et un peu perdu.

-Bonjour. dis-je toujours en souriant.

Je vis immédiatement son visage perdre toute couleur et son regard rubis se remplir de peur.

-Idiote. pensai-je réalisant que j'aurais pu me taire et continuer de regarder.


	4. 3 - Poil de carotte

Aujourd'hui c'est les trois ans de la fic ! Donc sortons le Champagne !

Bon ce n'est pas fini … je pense être encore là pour fêter le quatrième et peut-être cinquième … ça rajeunit pas.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Poil de carotte**

-C'est qui Sky ?

Comment ça, « c'était qui » ?

Je sortis la tête du plumage de mon ami pour voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux qui me souriait. Cela me réveilla telle une douche froide. Je m'étais fait surprendre, j'avais raté ma fuite et m'étais endormi.

Sans attendre, je me dégageai de l'aile du Roucarnage avant de me jeter sur l'humaine. C'était le seul moyen de me protéger des autres dans le cas où ils tenaient à leur dresseuse.

La rousse eut juste le temps de se lever avant que je l'attrape par la gorge.

-Tu les as prévenu ? demandai-je aussitôt.

-Euh … je te déconseille de me faire du mal et surtout, remets la couverture.

Je n'allais pas me laisser distraire. Mon instinct m'informait que j'étais en danger.

-Réponds à ma question.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. répondit-elle plus calme.

-Menteuse.

Elle leva les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Je t'assure que je dis la vérité. Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir. Calme-toi et …

-Tais-toi.

-Ça suffit ! Laisse Karen tranquille ! me cria un Herbizarre.

-Toi la plante verte ne t'en mêle pas.

-P…plante verte ?: Espèce de … Je te préviens si tu lui fais du mal, tu vas le regretter.

Je le regardai sourire. Il m'invitait à la tuer ou non ? Je ne comprenais pas, je me retournais vers elle en sentant ses mains attraper mon bras.

-Tu les comprends ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

-Si tu ne veux pas mourir, oublie ça.

-Tu … tu vas me tuer ?

-Qui sait ? dis-je en essayant de lui faire peur, bien qu'elle restait étrangement calme au vu de sa situation.

Sans attendre, le Pokémon plante envoya ses lianes dans ma direction. J'utilisais mon attaque Tranche pour le dissuader, j'avais fait une promesse après tout. Quatre grandes griffes de lumière apparurent sur le dos de ma main. Aussitôt un éclair de douleur me traversa, je sentis mes forces m'abandonner et tombai à genoux. Je tentai de reprendre une respiration plus calme alors que mon corps se remettait rapidement. Elle m'avait …

-Merde. râlai-je en déchargeant a frustration en donnant un coup de poing par terre.

Ma liberté avait été de courte durée. Je regardai le sol, essayant de contenir mes larmes.

Saletés d'humains ! Ils feraient mieux de tous disparaitre jusqu'au dernier !

-Pardon. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Tu … vous .. commençai-je en perdant mes mots.

-C'était uniquement pour me protéger. Je comptais te relâcher une fois guéri, je ne pensais pas que ça serait vraiment utile … ça va ?

-Oui.

Non, ça n'allait pas ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de me capturer ! J'avais le droit d'être enfin libre !

-J'aimerais pour commencer que tu gardes la couverture sur toi.

-Entendu.

Je me remis dans le rôle de Dereck et me levai pour aller chercher le tissu en question. J'étais tellement inquiet que je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais à poil. J'enroulai la couverture verte autour de ma taille ne voulant pas songer à ce qu'elle avait bien pu me faire pendant mon sommeil. Je lui fis à nouveau face, attendant le prochain ordre.

-Tes vêtements ne sont pas encore secs. On va devoir attendre. D'ailleurs, tu veux déjeuner ?

-Comme vous le souhaitez.

-… Non, ce n'est pas comme je veux mais ce que tu veux.

-Le maître décide, ses Pokémons obéissent.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle choquée.

-Il lui manque un grain. dit l'Herbizarre.

-On va mettre les choses au clair. Premièrement, hormis ce qui concerne la santé, je ne donne pas d'ordre. Deuxièmement, les Pokémons ne sont pas mes esclaves mais mes amis donc pas de vouvoiement ni de « maitre ». C'est Karen, point à la ligne. Troisièmement, tu es aussi humain alors agit comme tel.

-… Ai-je l'autorisation de vous contredire ?

-Ne me demande pas ce genre de choses et parle tout simplement. soupira-t-elle.

-…

Était-ce un piège ? Je la regardais cherchant la réponse.

-As-tu faim ?

-Oui.

Elle se dirigea vers ses bagages avant d'en sortir des victuailles et d'en faire une liste. Tour à tour, ses Pokémons s'exprimèrent pour dire ce qu'ils voulaient. Pour ma part, je me contentai de lever la main et reçu un biscuit comme ceux que l'on mangeait avec mes amis. La nuit au chaud et la nourriture m'avait bien requinqué mais je ne pouvais pas partir.

-Je peux me rhabiller ? demandai-je.

-Tes vêtements sont secs ?

-Je vais les faire sécher sur moi.

-Je viens de te soigner, ce n'est pas pour …

Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant la flamme que je venais d'allumer au bout de ma queue.

-Ah … vas-y.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour enfiler mes vêtements humides. J'augmentais en même temps ma température corporelle qui finit de leur ôter toute humidité.

-C'est toi qui te les ai fabriqués ?

-Non.

-… Tu … as déjà eu un … dresseur ? me demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-Oui.

-… Il ou elle était gentil ?

-C'était des humains.

-Comment ça ? … tu n'aimes pas les humains ? me questionna-t-elle avec plus d'assurance.

-… Ils feraient mieux de disparaitre.

-Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? Tu es aussi hum…

-Je suis un Pokémon ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous.

-Mais pourtant … tu ressembles plus à un homme qu'un Pokémon.

-…

-… As-tu un endroit où aller ?

Je la regardai, surpris par sa question totalement hors sujet.

-Karen tu n'y penses pas ! S'il avait pu, il t'aurait massacré ! s'exclama la plante verte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Herbi.

-Si justement. répliqua-t-il en se mettant à côté d'elle.

-Alors, tu as un endroit où vivre ? me demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

-Ça ne te concerne pas.

-Si justement. Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir encore agonisant.

-Je … je n'agonisais pas ! Je me reposais.

-Ouh le menteur. murmura l'Hypocéan en se dandinant sur sa queue pour se déplacer sur le sol dépourvu d'eau.

-Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-T'es méchant en pluz.

Je l'ignorai volontairement. J'avais mieux à faire qu'à discuter avec ce minus.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu. me dit la rousse.

-Non. dis-je exaspérer par cette humaine. Contente ? Personne ne m'attend, tu vas pouvoir me faire faire tes quatre volontés autant que tu le souhaites.

-Je ne ferai jamais ça !

-Comme si j'allais te croire.

-Tu peux me croire.

-…. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ton espèce.

-… Que feras-tu si je te relâche ?

-Je me trouverai une autre cachette.

-C'est ça ton plan ?

-Oui.

-Tes anciens dresseurs ne te cherchent pas ?

-Il a du l'abandonner vu son caractère exécrable. dit le Voltali.

-Si, ils me cherchent. Et il vaut mieux pour toi comme pour moi qu'ils ne te retrouvent pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle plus méfiante.

-Ils te tueraient.

Un silence suivit, rapidement brisé par l'Herbizarre.

-Tu nous dénoncerais ?

-Sans hésitation.

Une forme floue arriva dans ma direction que je ne pus esquiver. Elle me heurta dans le ventre me faisant reculer. Je regardai mon assaillant aux poils jaunes.

-Si on te tue Karen ne courra plus aucun danger pas vrai ?

-Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire.

Je me préparai à l'attaquer en premier. Il avait un gros avantage de type mais je ne comptais pas me faire tuer facilement.

-Stop ! s'écria l'humaine.

Aussitôt, j'arrêtais de bouger ne voulant pas me faire encore punir.

-Explique ce qu'ils ont dit. m'ordonna-t-elle.

-J'ai dit oui à la question si je te dénoncerais et le jaune d'œuf a compris que me tuer règlerait le problème.

-Pourquoi tu me dénoncerais ?

-Pour la même raison que je t'obéis.

Son regard descendit sur sa ceinture de Pkballs.

-Ça fait si mal ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, il n'y a rien de comparable.

-… Alors je n'ai pas le choix.

-Tu as toujours le choix. répondis-je méfiant.

-Pas d'après ce que tu me dis. Si on te retrouve, on me tuera. La solution la plus simple serait effectivement de te tuer mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Donc tu resteras avec moi.

-Quoi ?!

-Il y a peu de chance qu'on te trouve, si je te cache.

-Je refuse. J'ai des choses à faire.

-Peut-être mais je ne peux pas prendre de risque.

-Mais ça, c'est si on me capture à nouveau. Ça n'arrive pas. Je préfère mourir que d'y retourner et d'avoir un dresseur. dis-je en prononça de manière menaçante le dernier mot.

-Si ça se passe aussi facilement avec moi, je suis rassurée.

-…

-T'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe très bien de mes amis, Monsieur le Pokémon. continua-t-elle ironiquement.

Je la regardai cherchant à comprendre quelles étaient ses réelles intentions, en vain.

-On te garde à l'œil. m'annonça tranquillement l'Herbizarre.

-Oui et tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau. ajouta le Voltali toujours aussi remonté.

-Ouais. renchérit l'Hypocéan. Attenzion hein.

-Non, je refuse. dis-je en prenant le risque de me faire punir. Je refuse de servir un humain.

-Tu devras faire avec. répondit la jeune fille fermement. Les dresseurs sont presque sans défense ici. Et tu pourrais leur causer du tort ce qui aurait aussi des répercutions sur nous.

-Je partirai ailleurs, très loin.

-Et où ? Tu ne sais même pas où aller. Tu me dis que ton ancien dresseur te suit, nous sommes en hiver et je ne parle même pas de l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé. Tout me porte à croire que tu resteras dans les environs. Et je n'ai pas confiance en toi pour te laisser roder dans le parc.

-C'est réciproque. répondis-je, ne voyant pas de moyen de la contre dire efficacement. Mais j'ai réellement un endroit où me rendre.

-Et où je te prie ?

Un silence tendu s'en suivit durant lequel on se dévisagea.

-Je déteste faire ça mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. soupira-t-elle.

Elle pointa la Pokéball dans ma direction et je fus aussitôt prisonnier à l'intérieur. Je baissai aussitôt la tête vers le sol pour ne pas qu'elle puisse voir mes larmes de frustration couler.

Je m'étais à nouveau fait piéger. J'aurais dû la tuer quand j'en avais encore l'occasion mais c'était trop tard. Je n'aurais pas dû tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à Milly. C'était bien la première et dernière fois que je la tenais !

L'humaine accrocha ma nouvelle balle à sa ceinture avant de rappeler les autres, hormis la plante verte. Elle rangea ensuite ses affaires avant de sortir. Dehors le paysage était entièrement blanc. Seul le bruit de ses pas dans la neige perturbait le silence.

-Tu t'en sors Herbi ?

-C'est un peu haut.

-Attends.

Elle fit demi-tour pour prendre son copain dans ses bras ce qui ralentit encore plus sa progression. Une fois dans la voiture, mon champ de vision se limita au plafond du véhicule et du crétin assis sur le siège passager.

J'ignore combien de temps il lui fallut, mais je vis l'instant où on aurait passé la journée pour rentrer.

Une fois dans ce qui devait être le garage, elle ferma le portail avant de se faire aider par son Pokémon pour décharger quelques trucs de la voiture. Je la regardai discuter avec d'autres humains portant le même uniforme.

Je restais bloqué à la regarder ranger de nouvelles fournitures dans la voiture et faire son rapport. Quand elle eut tout fini, elle quitta son lieu de travail non sans mettre un long manteau qui me projeta dans le noir.

XXXXX

Quand je vis à nouveau quelque chose, ce fut sa grosse tête qui me fixait à travers le sommet de ma prison.

-Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur hein ?

-D'après toi ? pensais-je en lui tournant le dos.

-Avant de te faire sortir on va mettre deux, trois trucs en place. Tout d'abord, je t'interdis de casser des trucs dans mon appartement et d'y mettre le feu. Enfin pas de combat, ni trop de bruit. D'accord ?

J'avais très bien compris les ordres. Je me retournai vers elle et hochai la tête.

-Parfait.

Je me retrouvai aussitôt à l'extérieur de la balle. La pièce était grande, découpé en trois partie. Sur la droite, trois portes donnaient sur d'autres pièces. A ma gauche se trouvait une cuisine et une table. Face à moi, un canapé faisait face à une table basse et une télévision. Mais ce qui attira mon attention était la grande baie vitrée du salon. La vue donnait sur d'autres immeubles mais aussi un peu de paysage. Actuellement le blanc était le ton dominant, rien de très réjouissant.

-Comme tu peux le voir, là c'est la cuisine et là le salon. me dit-elle comme si c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'entrais dans une habitation.

-J'avais remarqué.

-… Donc pour finir la visite. reprit-elle comme si je n'avais rien dit en ouvrant la première porte à ma droite. Ici, c'est la salle de bain, là ma chambre et enfin le bureau. continua-t-elle en ouvrant tour à tour les portes qui se trouvaient face à la grande pièce.

-Donc là c'est l'entrée ? demandai-je en pointant la porte derrière moi.

-Oui, mais je t'interdis de la franchir. ajouta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Donc pour résumer, j'ai pour ordre de ne pas te faire de mal à toi et tes Pokémons. Je ne dois rien abimer et être discret. Et rester ici ou dans ma balle, énonçai-je pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié.

-Tu vois des ordres partout toi. C'est du bon sens … oui considère que c'est un ordre. Au moins je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter pour ça. soupira-t-elle.

-…

-Viens t'asseoir, on va faire les choses au clair.

Je la suivis dubitatif et m'assis à table face à elle, tandis que ses Pokémon déambulaient dans la pièce.

-Reprenons depuis le début. Je m'appelle Karen Arfas et je travaille au centre Safari. Mon travail consiste à surveiller le parc et protéger ses résidents des intrus et prendre soin d'eux si besoin.

-…

-Et toi ?

-On m'a nommé Dereck.

Voyant que je n'ajoutais rien, elle me fit signe de continuer.

-… Les informations que vous me demandez sont des données confidentielles. Vous n'avez pas le rang ni le besoin de les connaitre. répondis-je sachant les conséquences que cela engendreraient s'ils savaient que j'avais déballé ces informations au lieu de mourir.

-Tu ne m'as pas déjà dis que tes ex-maitres allaient me tuer s'ils te découvraient ?

-Très certainement.

-Donc il vaut mieux que j'en sache plus pour les éviter non ?

-Vous souhaitez vraiment savoir ?

-Oui, dis-moi qui tu es réellement.

-… Je … je suis le résultat d'une expérience scientifique. Mon devoir est d'obéir à mes créateurs.

-… Qui … qui t'a créé ? demanda-t-elle apparemment choquée.

-Vous voulez dire mes géniteurs ou les scientifiques concernés ?

-Tu as des parents ?

-Géniteurs serait le terme exact. Mes cellules n'ont pas été créées de toutes pièces.

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment avant de reprendre l'interrogatoire.

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. m'ordonna-t-elle.

Cela allait être long et je n'avais aucune envie de parler de cela et encore moins d'y penser. J'organisai rapidement mes pensées pour faire le plus court et simple possible.

-Dis la vérité. me dit la plante verte qui me fixait depuis le dossier du canapé.

-Comme si je cherchais à me faire punir. répliquai-je.

-C'est ça. répondit-il sans me croire.

Je me retournai vers l'humaine qui attendait toujours.

-Pour résumer … les scientifiques ont pris les cellules de mes géniteurs. Ils les ont mis ensembles dans une machine et ça a donné un œuf. D'où je suis sorti quelques temps plus tard. Tu me suis ?

-Oui.

-Comme leur méthode fonctionnait, ils en ont profité pour créer d'autres hybrides.

-Tu n'es pas le seul ?

-Non. On n'est pas beaucoup, on devait être une dizaine au départ. Les choses ont fait que nous ne sommes plus que cinq officiellement … les autres sont portés disparus ou sont morts.

-Comme des clones ?

-Non, chacun de nous est un mélange d'une espèce différente. Comme tu l'as deviné j'ai du sang de Dracaufeu dans les veines. Mais il y a trois autres types.

-Trois? Mais vous n'êtes pas cinq ?

-J'ai un jumeau, c'est mon aîné. Moi je suis le second c'est pour ça qu'on m'a appelé Dereck. « De » pour deuxième.

-… c'est quoi les trois autres ?

-Eau, plan…

-Je veux dire leur moitié.

-Tortank, Florizarre, Roucarnage.

-À quoi ils ressemblent ? me demanda-t-elle très curieuse.

-À des monstres.

-… Ils sont comme toi ? Un corps humain avec des parties Pokémons ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes nés comme ça ?

-Oui, enfin on a commencé à la base. On a évolué avec le temps.

-Ils ont tous des pouvoirs ?

-Oui.

Cela semblait l'impressionner plutôt que lui faire peur.

-La meilleure chose reste de ne pas nous croiser. Quand un humain extérieur à l'organisation nous voit c'est qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

Ma phrase la fit redescendre sur terre.

-Comment ça ? Quelle organisation ?

-La Team Rocket.

Je sursautai en la voyant se lever brusquement. J'avais dis quelque chose de mal ?

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle a été dissoute !

-C'est ce qu'on veut vous faire croire. Ils opèrent dans l'ombre, il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que cela se sache.

-Tu mens ! Red a vaincu Giovanni et a détruit la team Rocket. Leur chef est toujours en prison !

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Tu es allé le voir dans sa cellule ?

-Car toi oui, peut-être.

-Oui je l'ai vu ! En chair et en os. Tranquillement assis sur le siège du poste de directeur de la Sylphe. répondis-je en m'énervant à mon tour.

-Quoi ?!

-Ah, tu ne le savais pas ? C'est vrai qu'un peu de chirurgie et on ne voit plus la ressemblance.

-…

-Il a eu la chance de s'en sortir la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas tapé assez fort et il n'a eu que quelques côtes cassées. La prochaine fois, je ne me raterai pas, j'en ferais de la bouillie.

-Tu t'es battu contre lui ?!

-À la base ce n'était qu'un réflexe défensif … il a plutôt bien résisté pour son âge.

-Je ne comprends pas …

-Quoi ?

-Il n'est pas censé être un de tes … maîtres ?

-Il ne l'était pas à ce moment-là.

-… Explique-moi.

-Des scientifiques m'ont aidé à m'échapper il y a très longtemps. J'étais libre, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais ou presque. Malheureusement un humain avec qui je voyageais m'a trahi. Je me suis retrouvé à la case départ.

Si ma route rencontrait à nouveau celle de Neil. Je lui ferai regretter son geste, en prenant mon temps.

-Et … qu'est-ce qu'on demandait de faire ?

-De participer à des expériences et éliminer les humains trop curieux ou inutiles.

Je vis son malaise grandir. Quand allait-elle comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour elle que je sois loin ?

-Et tu … tu en as tué beaucoup ?

-Je n'ai pas compté … je dois être à une dizaine par mois je pense.

Elle pâlit à vue d'œil, j'étais maintenant sûr que je lui faisais peur.

-… Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon ? dis-je pour l'inviter à répéter sa question.

-Pourquoi les avoir tués ?! s'exclama-t-elle en colère.

-Car on me l'a demandé.

-Et ça ne t'a pas dérangé ?

-Les ordres sont les ordres. répondis-je simplement.

-… Je … j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

-Le plus simple serait de me relâcher. Tu n'auras aucun problème comme ça.

-Non. Je préfère t'avoir sous la main. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas si jamais tu te fais attraper.

-Je t'ai dit qu'on ne m'attrapera plus !

-Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Elle était têtue ma parole !

-Je te promets que je ne ferais de mal à personne en partant. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Inutile, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Je lui jetai un regard noir faute de ne pas pouvoir la tabasser. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle. Elle m'accorda un regard suspicieux. Je ne m'en formalisai pas et touchai ma balle toujours accrochée à sa ceinture.

Sans attendre, je me retrouvai à l'intérieur. Il valait mieux pour moi être là. Si cela continuait, j'allais faire un geste regrettable.

-Dereck ? m'interrogea l'humaine.

Je gardai le dos tourné vers elle. Je voulais être tranquille.

-Je comprends parfaitement que ça puisse t'énerver de ne plus être libre comme tu l'avais été. Mais comprends-moi, je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

Toujours la même excuse minable.

-Tu resteras avec moi tout l'hiver, après on verra d'accord ?

« On » ? Non, « tu » verras, « tu » choisiras pour moi.

-Dereck ?

-Laisse-le bouder. dit le vert. Ça nous fait des vacances en attendant.

Qu'il continue. Une fois libre, il sera le premier à finir en cendres.

-C'est vraiment une bonne idée de le garder avec nous ? Karen risque gros à cause de lui. interrogea le Voltali.

-Elle est en danger depuis qu'elle l'a soignée. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela aurait de telles conséquences. Au moins, il se tiendra tranquille dorénavant.

-Il est juste inquiet. Il ne nous connaît pas et ses relations avec les humains … étaient peu engageantes. Je comprends qu'il ait peur de Karen. dit quelqu'un d'autre.

N'importe quoi je n'avais pas peur d'elle.

-Peur ? C'est Karen qui doit le plus s'inquiéter. rajouta le Pokémon électrique. Il a tué plein d'humains ! Et ça n'a pas l'air de le perturber.

-Il obéissait aux ordres. D'ailleurs, il considère tout ce qu'elle dit de la sorte.

-Au moins, cela l'empêchera de faire n'importe quoi. On n'aura pas à le surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. rajouta l'Herbizarre.

-Il va bientôt être midi. Des pâtes à la carbonara, ça vous dit ?

Un brouhaha suivit auquel je ne prêtais pas attention. Je montais dans ma cabane pour m'installer confortablement au milieu des coussins. Puis je fermais les yeux et me remémorais mon long vol au-dessus de la mer. C'était un moment magique malgré le froid. J'avais pu m'amuser et voltiger dans tous les sens. La neige m'avait gêné par moment mais cela n'avait en rien gâché ma joie.

-Dereck, tu manges avec nous ?

Je me redressai à moitié éveillé en entendant mon prénom. Je ne voulais pas manger avec eux, mais mon estomac douloureux exprimait son désaccord.

Je me levai et hochai la tête. Rapidement, le décor changea, je regardai mon nouveau maître poser ma balle avec celles des autres sur une étagère dans l'entrée.

-Viens à table.

Je la suivis tandis que les autres mangeaient déjà à côté. Je m'assis face à une assiette copieusement remplie.

-J'ai oublié de te demander si tu aimais ce plat.

-J'aime bien.

-Tant mieux. soupira-t-elle. S'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, dis-le moi.

-D'accord.

-Bon appétit.

Elle attrapa ses couverts et commença à manger. Je ne tardai pas d'en faire de même. Je fis rapidement disparaître le contenu de mon assiette.

-Tu en veux encore ? me proposa-t-elle.

-Comme tu veux.

-Non, dis-moi ce que tu penses. Je n'ai pas de décision à prendre pour toi, sauf en ce qui concerne notre sécurité.

Elle jouait à la gentille ? Je n'étais pas naïf, je n'allais pas me laisser amadouer.

-Oui. répondis-je en lui présentant mon plat.

Cela sembla la ravir et elle vida presque entièrement le contenu de la casserole dedans.

-Mange et reprend des forces.

Je ne dis rien et commençai à manger plus lentement.

Dès que tout le monde eut fini, elle mit toutes les gamelles dans un lave-vaisselle.

-Tant que j'y pense … tu crains l'eau ?

-Oui, l'eau froide.

-Mais tu en as bu tout à l'heure ?!

-Je l'ai réchauffé avant.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas convaincue, je me tournai vers l'Hypocéan.

-Hey le zozoteur, arrose moi.

-Ze zozote pas ! s'écria le concerné.

-Mais il va te blesser ! s'écria la fille.

-À peine. Mouille moi le bras.

-Non. répondit poil de carotte avant que le Pokémon eau rajoute :

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

Je soupirai avant de changer de plan. Je contournai mon maître pour accéder à l'évier.

Je mis ma main sous le robinet avant d'ouvrir ce dernier.

-Arrête !

La douleur de main n'était rien comparée à celle qui me traversa.

-Ah ! Stop, euh, j'annule. Pardon j'avais oublié.

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

-Va falloir que j'y fasse quelque chose. En attendant ta main va bien ?

-Oui.

Je la lui montrai.

-Mais elle est sèche ! dit-elle surprise en le prenant et en la regardant sous toutes les coutures.

J'aurais sûrement pu être amusé par sa réaction si je ne m'étais pas pris une punition juste avant.

-Tu comptes faire quoi exactement ? demandai-je en stoppant son observation.

-Le type de restriction. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de te les enlever mais je pourrais peut-être les adoucir.

-Comment ?

-C'est un secret mais passons. Tu t'es présenté, il est temps de faire de même avec mes amis.

J'en avais rien à faire d'eux ! Je voulais qu'elle enlève les décharges qu'envoyait cette stupide balle.

-Tous ne sont pas là. Certains sont chez mes parents et d'autres profitent du parc.

-Tu en as combien exactement ?

-En t'incluant cela fait dix.

-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait en avoir que sept hors du pc.

-Oui, c'est une règle commune à tous. Mais certains métiers ont une dérogation.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Si on n'a pas le bon boulot, les autres sont obligés de moisir dans le pc.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé cela.

-…

-Donc pour les présentations. Voici Roy, c'est le dernier arrivé de la troupe. Je l'ai récupéré à la pension Pokémon l'année dernière. dit-elle en caressant son plumage. Voici Spark, je l'ai soigné dans le parc et il n'a pas arrêté de me suivre depuis.

-Normal, Tu es une super humaine et on s'amuse bien.

-Merci tu es mignon.

-Et moi ? s'exclama la peluche bleu.

-Je ne t'oublie pas Hips. Cela fait longtemps qu'il était avec moi, c'était un tout petit Hypotrempe quand je l'ai sauvé.

-Oui, mais ze zuis grand maintenant et zuper fort !

-Super zozoteur oui. répondis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

-Il zozote ? s'étonna poil de carotte.

-Non, z'est pas vrai !

-Oui.

-C'est trop mignon ! dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

Elle était pire que Milly ma parole ! Gaga complet.

Elle garda un instant Hips dans ses bras avant que celui-ci redescende.

-Voici Moustache. continua-t-elle en montrant son Alakazam.

Celui-ci opina de la tête. Je gardai mon avis pour moi sur le choix des surnoms qui leur avait été donné.

-Et le meilleur pour la fin. Mon premier et fidèle Pokémon : Herbi.

Contrairement aux autres, c'est elle qui le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire et utilisa ses lianes pour lui rendre son câlin.

Elle était donc de ce bord là … c'était une faiblesse à utiliser pour la pousser à me relâcher. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Elle allait me trouver insupportable et méchant. Je n'aurais qu'à être patient. J'aillais rapidement lui faire regretter de m'obliger à rester ici. Le bourgeon sur pattes et ses Pokémons risquaient de se retourner contre moi. Il faudrait que je les divise ce qui allait être dur. Ils semblaient tous l'apprécier … je finirais bien par trouver une faille dans leur relation.

-Si c'est ton premier Pokémon, il ne devrait pas être le plus fort ?

-Il l'est !

-Pourtant il n'a pas évolué en Florizarre.

-En fait … c'est plus commode. Il prendrait trop de place dans l'appartement et ne pourrait pas passer les portes.

-Je vois.

Il était donc plus fort que son apparence le sous-entendait.

-J'ai aussi une Ronflex mais je la laisse au parc pour qu'elle ait de la place.

C'était bien une seconde Milly que j'avais là.

-Tu as du faire ton voyage initiatique je suppose.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu as obtenu combien de badges ?

-Huit.

-Quoi ?!

-Bon je dois avouer avoir pris mon temps. Je voulais être sûre d'avoir le niveau avant d'affronter les champions.

-Tu n'as pas essayé d'aller au Conseil des 4 ?

-Non. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Si je veux être connue et avoir des fans pourquoi pas, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Travailler au parc est bien plus gratifiant.

-Tu ne voyages plus ?

-Non, sauf pour les vacances. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

-Tu souhaites aller quelque part ?

-Non.

-…

-Tu n'es pas crédible. répondit le Roucarnage. Dis-lui, tu n'as rien à perdre. On pourrait peut-être t'y amener.

Je pesai le pour et le contre rapidement. Si elle avait autant de badges cela signifiais qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème face au Caninos mais elle pourrait capturer Arkan. Non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'impliquer. Je devais agir seul, je devais trouver un moyen de lui fausser compagnie.

-Tu es sur ? continua-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Si c'est pour voler ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es sage je t'amènerais faire un tour. Je suis parfois de garde le soir.

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. D'ailleurs, tu as de quoi te changer ?

-Me changer ?

-Oui, d'autres vêtements.

-Non.

-Tu n'as que ça ?!

-Oui, pas besoin de les nettoyer avec la machine de soin. A chaque fois que j'y passe, elle les nettoie et les répare.

-Mais … mais … ce n'est pas une raison.

-…

-Donne-moi tes vêtements, je vais les … mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Tu m'as dit de te les donner. répondis-je en enlevant mon haut après l'avoir détaché dans le dos.

-Mais tu n'as aucune pudeur ?!

-J'en ai plus depuis un bon moment et je ne vois pas en quoi ça gène. Tu m'as bien déshabillé ce matin. Tu ne serais pas une vicieuse ?

-Quoi ?! C'est qui, qui m'a attaqué à poil ?

-Fallait pas m'enlever mes vêtements.

-Et pourquoi tu continues à te désha…

-J'ai reçu un ordre figure-toi. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une décharge.

-C'était pas un ordre. Garde tes habits !

Au moins, je pouvais maintenant arrêter mon strip-tease que n'appréciait pas du tout le Pokémon vert. Ce dernier se retrouva soudain posé sur le canapé alors que sa dresseuse me pointa du doigt.

-Pour commencer arrête de prendre tout ce que je dis pour un ordre.

-…

Elle pouvait se brosser, ce n'était pas elle qui allait se faire punir en cas de refus.

-Et tu aurais pu aller dans une autre pièce Monsieur l'exhibitionniste.

-Ça aurait changé quoi, grosse maline ? J'ai pas de vêtements de rechange.

-Je t'en aurais passé en attendant de les laver, Ramoloss.

-J'en veux pas de tes habits.

-Donc tu préfères te promener à poil.

-Je ne veux pas porter des vêtements de fille !

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

-… Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?!

-Stupide ? Qui s'est fait attraper facilement ?

Je fis semblant de l'attaquer ce qui lui fit pousser un cri et lever ses bras pour se protéger. Je fis ensuite demi-tour et retournai dans ma balle. Le calme ne dura pas car elle me fit ressortir.

-Quoi encore ? râlai-je.

-On n'a pas fini.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-C'est quoi ta taille ? dit-elle calmement.

-Ma … taille ? répondis-je surpris.

Elle rougit soudainement et se remit en colère.

-Je parle de la taille de tes vêtements et rien d'autre !

-C'est toi qui n'est pas claire !

-Réponds à ma question.

-Tu vois, tu me donnes des ordres. Et je ne peux pas répondre car je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on peut avoir une réponse avec toi. Si tu n'étais pas si … si …

-Si ?

-Espèce de Férosinge. Utilise un peu ta tête et pas …

-Ne me traite pas de Férosinge. la menaçai-je.

-Quoi ? Ça te vexe ?

Je ne répondis pas essayant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur ma colère. En finissant d'enlever mon pantalon avant de lui jeter dessus.

-Voilà contente ?

-Non, mais je ferais avec. répondit-elle avant de chercher une étiquette à l'intérieur. Passe-moi aussi tes chaussettes, s'il te plaît.

J'ôtai mes chaussures et lui donnai ce qu'elle souhaitait.

-Ce sera tout ?

-Donne-moi un instant.

Elle ramassa mon haut avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Rester aimable allait être plus dur que prévu. Elle avait de la chance de ne pas avoir encore changé ma punition actuelle, sinon je l'aurais subie pour la réduire en cendre.

Un claquement métallique suivi d'un bruit d'eau attira mon attention. La rousse ressortie avec un morceau de tissu vert dans les bras.

-Voilà une serviette, va te laver maintenant.

J'obéis sans attendre, toujours mécontent.

-Et n'utilise pas toute l'eau chaude s'il te plaît.

-Oui maître. répondis-je en claquant la porte, avant de fermer le verrou pour avoir la paix. Face à moi, se trouvait une machine à laver avec un sèche-linge. En continuant, je vis un lavabo, une baignoire et un WC.

Je regardai dubitativement le tout, depuis mon évolution, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me laver à nouveau là-dedans. Et je n'avais pas songé à la problématique de mes ailes.

-Je reviens, sois sage. Me dit-elle.

-Oui. dis-je simplement en faisant couler un bain.

Se laver se révéla bien plus dur que je ne le pensais et je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre de l'eau de partout. J'avais jeté des serviettes au sol pour éponger la catastrophe. J'avais aussi ouvert la fenêtre en faisant attention de ne pas me faire remarquer. La vapeur s'engouffra par l'ouverture, améliorant rapidement la visibilité dans la pièce.

Je sortis une serviette autour de la taille. Le salon était occupé par Roy et Moustache. Je ne leur accordai qu'un bref regard avant de me diriger vers ma balle. Sauf que la ceinture où elle était accrochée n'était plus là. Elle avait dû partir avec. Il allait falloir trouver une autre occupation. Je me retournai vers les deux êtres vivants restants de l'appartement.

Ils étaient assis face à face sur le tapis du salon, avec la table basse entre eux. Je regardai intrigué le plateau en damier sur lequel était concentré leur attention. Ne voulant pas les déranger. Je m'assis dans un coin du canapé pour les regarder. Ils déplaçaient à tour de rôle des pions ronds. Noir pour l'oiseau et blanc pour l'autre. Je les observai jouer aux jeu de dames en silence.

-Tu veux faire une partie ? me proposa le moustachu.

-Non merci.

-Comme tu veux.

Ils replacèrent les pièces en bois et firent une nouvelle partie. Chaque fois la victoire se jouait de peu. J'avais des doutes sur l'Alakazam en termes de tricherie mais le Roucarnage gagnait trop souvent à mon goût.

Je m'étais mis à regarder par la baie vitrée le ciel cracher lentement une poudre blanche. Et apprécier le fait d'être au chaud et à l'abri. Malheureusement la propriétaire des lieux revint. Elle annonça joyeusement son retour avant de venir m'embêter.

-Tiens c'est pour toi. me dit-elle en me tendant un sac plastique. Il y aura quelques ajustements à faire mais ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué. Je regardais rapidement le contenu avant d'en sortir un article. C'était une paire de chaussettes.

-J'ai déjà des vêtements.

-Maintenant tu auras une autre tenue !

Supporter poil de carotte s'annonçait difficile.

* * *

Réponses aux review anonymes:

 **Guest:**

Oui, il se fait re-chopper par un humain, il est toujours aussi doué pour se mettre dans des situations problématiques.

Un clin d'œil ? Comme tu as pu lire, c'est plus qu'un clin d'œil. J'ai l'accord de Nyu dans tous les cas.

 **Kenryuu:**

Bon retour. Si tu as lu les crossover qu'on a fait avec Nyu, tu comprendras ce que Karen fait dans ma fic actuellement.

Comme tu as pu le lire, il a réagi ... à sa manière en apprenant qu'il s'était fait re-chopper.

Pour les Pokéballs "Fovi", tu en sauras plus bien plus tard. Je compte bien vous donner plus d'information dessus, c'est prévu. Creepypasta ? ... je ne connais pas ... j'irai voir à l'occasion ce que c'est.

Pour Chen, comme pour tous les autres, tu as eu quelques explications, d'autres viendront plus tard. Je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler quand même.

Je prends note pour Flora x)

Chu restera Chu à jamais.

Je ne sais pas encore pour Torky. Je connais le rôle des autres mais je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que j'allais en faire pour le moment.

Encore merci pour ta review. Tu espérais avoir la suite rapidement ? Je crois que tu n'as pas fait attention à la date car, cinq jours après, on changeait de mois et donc un nouveau chapitre serait posté.


	5. 4 - Plan

**Chapitre 4 : Plan**

Le reste de la semaine passa lentement, trop lentement. Je restais prisonnier de son appartement à devoir la supporter, elle et ses crétins d'amis.

Dès le départ, elle était revenue avec des vêtements humains et c'était mis en tête de m'en faire une paire de rechange. Sauf que ma morphologie n'entrait pas dans la norme. J'avais beau lui répéter que c'était stupide elle avait passé inutilement de nombreuses heures pour peu de résultat.

J'avais gagné deux jeans qui tenaient grâce à une ceinture, ainsi qu'une paire de t-shirt rouge dont elle avait coupé deux lignes dans le dos que je devais fermer avec des scratchs. Qui en plus d'être désagréable, n'arrêtaient pas de se défaire.

-Si t'es pas content c'est pareil. M'avait-elle dit avant de retourner s'occuper de son Herbizarre.

Elle avait de la chance d'avoir ma balle car plus le temps passait, plus l'envie de la réduire en poussière me démangeais. Depuis que j'étais bloqué avec elle, j'avais tout essayé pour la pousser à me relâcher. Malheureusement pour moi elle était têtue. Elle n'avait pas changé ma punition par mesure de sécurité mais ne l'utilisait pas.

Je l'appelais par tous les noms, la bousculais pour qu'elle se fasse mal. Testant peu à peu les limites de sa tolérance. Elle préférait me donner des gifles, sauf que contrairement au but, c'est elle qui se faisait mal, pas moi. Résultat quand je l'énerver trop elle me faisait retourner dans ma balle, comme un Caninos à la niche. Cela ne me déranger pas d'y aller, au contraire. C'était le seul endroit que je pouvais considérer comme un chez moi, ou je ne verrais ni sa tête, ni celles de ses stupides amis et où je pouvais me dégourdir les ailes.

J'avais l'impression d'être de retour dans la prison de Yushin … en pire. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, seul la télévision et le Pokémon de garde me tenait compagnie en attendant qu'elle rentre du travail et face à manger. Oui, elle jouait à la gentille ce qui m'énerver encore plus.

-Me revoilà. S'exclama poil de carotte en rentrant chez elle.

-Vous voilà ! répondit joyeusement Mist qui avait ma garde aujourd'hui.

-Tout c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, même si je me suis ennuyée.

-Tu n'es pas la seule. Songeais-je en faisant mine d'être absorber par la télévision.

Elle me faisait penser à Misty, la petite Mystherbe qui aurait mieux fait de ne jamais croiser ma route. Elle faisait partie du lot que moins je voyais, mieux je me portais.

-Tu m'étonnes. lui répondit le Voltali. Quand il n'est pas insupportable, il est ennuyant à mourir.

-Je te retourne le compliment, jaune d'œuf.

Un grognement me répondit.

-Les garçons vous n'allez pas recommencer. Râla la dresseuse.

Le silence qui suivit sembla la contenter, du moins pour le moment. Je l'entendis se déplacer et compris rapidement qu'elle était partie se laver.

J'arrêtais la télévision et retournais dans ma Pokéball, sous l'œil vigilant de Spark, que j'ignorais royalement. Je me stoppais après être passé devant la porte de la salle de bain. J'avais bien entendu ? Je tendis l'oreille cherchant à confirmer. Oui elle était bien là-dedans à s'amuser avec la plante verte.

Restait à faire mon choix. Devais-je intervenir ou non ? C'était surement l'occasion de la faire me détester au point qu'elle veuille bien se débarrasser de moi. Je fis demi-tour hésitant un instant à ouvrir la porte. Cela fut assez pour le Voltali qui me chargea me faisant tomber à terre. Je tentais de me redressais il mais me bondit dessus pour m'en empêcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais lui faire encore ? me menaça-t-il en approchant sa gueule de mon visage.

Je tentais de le repousser à la force de mes bras mais cela n'était pas suffisant.

-Lâche-moi ! ordonnais-je en utilisant une de mes ailes pour le pousser par coter.

-Je commence à en avoir plein de dos de toi et tes conneries ! me cria-t-il dessus.

-Et moi de toi. répliquais-je.

Il me répondit en mordant mon aile. Par reflexe je lui collais un coup de poing dans la truffe. Cela eu le mérite de le faire reculer mais je me pris aussitôt une décharge.

-Merde. Pensais-je en me rappelant de l'ordre de ne pas blesser ses amis.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouvais à nouveau bloqué au sol, le Pokémon électrique sur le ventre.

-Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi !

Ce dernier tenta de me mordre à nouveau mais je tenais à distance sa tête en tirant ses oreilles vers l'arrière. Malheureusement je ne pouvais me défendre face à ses griffes qui me lacérèrent les bras. Soudain le Voltali fut projeté en arrière.

-Spark garde ton calme ! dit fermement Moustache une cuillère pointant son ami.

-Calme ? Je l'ai assez été ! Il est temps de le remettre à sa place ! s'écria-t-il en me jetant un regard noir que je lui rendis tout en me redressant.

-Je comprends ta colère mais ça ne …

-Votre méthode n'est pas efficace. La mienne si !

-Mais … commença Mist avant de se faire couper à son tour.

-J'en ai marre de jouer au gentil face à un gamin qui ne mérite qu'une bonne paire de claques. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas envie ! Pas après tout ce qu'il a dit et fait à Karen. C'est elle qui est en train de devenir une victime !

-Tu ne comprends pas. dit le Roucarnage calmement.

-Non au contraire ! C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas !

A la surprise générale il disparut. Je compris en le voyant réapparaitre devant moi que c'était une vive-attaque. Celle-ci m'envoya contre la porte d'entrée au pied de laquelle je m'écroulais en me tenant le ventre, alors que le Pokémon s'avançait vers moi.

Soudain le Voltali changea de forme, un Colosinge avait pris sa place. Un que je détestais et que je redoutais par-dessus tout. Sans réfléchir je me protéger du mieux que je pouvais redoutant la suite, espérant malgré tout que cela soit rapide.

Je sentis quelque chose toucher mon aile et me repliais encore plus sur moi-même.

-Dereck. murmura une voix doucement.

Qui … Je ne … l'humaine !

-Dereck tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est passé.

J'avais envie de lui crier que c'était tout le contraire. Que c'était de sa faute tout ça, que tout aurait été plus simple si j'étais libre.

-Laisse-moi. dis-je avec une voix peu ferme.

Il fallait que je me reprenne et vite ! Que je lui fasse oublier cet instant de faiblesse.

-Tu es blessé, il faut que je te soigne.

Toujours la même excuse, elle ne pouvait pas me foutre la paix ?! Le seul endroit où je pouvais être tranquille et en sécurité était ma balle.

Je sentis sa main se poser à nouveau sur mon aile et la repoussais aussitôt.

-Ne me touche pas. la menaçais-je.

-… d'accord mais montre-moi tes bras.

Toujours caché derrière mes instruments de vols. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes membres douloureux. De nombreuses entailles laissaient s'écouler un peu de sang qui finissait par tomber au sol.

-ça va. Répondis-je sèchement.

-Montre-moi. m'ordonna-t-elle toujours d'une voix calme.

De mauvaise grâce je glissais un de mes bras entre mes ailes. Je l'entendis pousser une exclamation de surprise avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

Je regardais discrètement par l'ouverture. Moustache et Mist se tenaient non loin de moi tandis que les autres étaient dans le salon en train de parler vivement. Je ne m'attardais pas et me levais à toute vitesse avant de me précipiter dans ma Pokéball.

Je tentais de gagner progressivement mon calme à l'intérieur. Ici, j'étais à l'abri, tant qu'elle ne me faisait pas sortir. Heureusement pour moi Moustache l'en empêcha et elle se résolu à me soigner directement dans ma balle. Je pus ensuite passer le reste de la soirée au calme … ou presque.

La rousse me fit sortir dans la salle de bain, laissant ses esclaves à l'extérieur de la pièce. Vu qu'elle bloquait l'accès à la porte et qu'elle avait toujours ma prison en main, je me résolu à l'écouter.

-ça va mieux ? me demanda-t-elle en regardant mes bras guéris.

-Oui comme neuf. Répondis-je en les croisant devant moi.

-Désoler. Je ne pensais pas que Spark t'attaquerait.

-ça n'aurait pas poser de problème si j'avais pu contre attaquer.

-… cela n'arrivera plus.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te croire.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne te forcerais pas à faire des choses que tu ne souhaites pas. Essaye de me faire un peu confiance.

-Hors de question.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir alors, hormis te relâcher.

Je réfléchi à ce qu'elle me proposait. Si je lui demander d'enlever les restrictions, elle dirait surement non. Si je lui demandais de sortir, elle délimiterait un périmètre … mais il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas me refuser.

-Un combat contre ton Voltali.

-Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

-Ton Pokémon m'a attaqué en traitre. Un combat loyal serait un juste retour.

-Mais … il a un gros avantage sur toi.

-Je ne perdrais pas !

-Tu ne veux pas autre chose ? De moins dangereux.

-Non.

Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant d'abandonner.

-D'accord mais je vous arrête si cela devient trop dangereux.

-Si tu veux.

Cela ne gêner pas mon plan.

-Tu as faim ?

-Non. Je peux retourner dans ma balle maintenant ?

C'était surtout que je n'avais pas envie de faire face aux autres après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Tu y passes beaucoup trop de temps je trouve.

-Je suis au calme et en sécurité dedans.

-… tu ne veux pas faire un petit effort ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'entendre avec nous.

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

-C'est égoïste tu sais. On fait des efforts de notre côté pour bien s'entendre.

-Moi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

-Va plutôt t'amuser avec ton Pokémon. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'incite à faire ça. C'est dégoutant. Tu n'as pas de chance avec les hommes ?

-N… non.

-C'est sûr que c'est plus original de faire ça avec des Pokémons. Tu dois aimer le SM non ? Les types plantes comme ton copain ça à plein de lianes.

-Non. dit-elle plus bas, les yeux brillants.

-Quoi ? J'ai tords. Ce n'est pas moi qui crie dans l'appartement comme une salope. D'ailleurs, tu écartes tes jambes rien que pour ta plante verte ou pour d'autres ? Les Sacdeneu ont bien plus de lianes tu sais ? continuais-je toujours méchamment en m'approchant lentement d'elle pour l'effrayer.

Je la regardais trembler et se retenir de pleurer.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? C'est par ce que j'ai raison ? Ou est-ce que tu aimes qu'on te traite comme la merde que tu es ?

Elle baissa la tête, surement pour cacher ses larmes.

-Ne me dit pas que tu espères m'ajouter à tes trophées. C'est vrai que je suis différent mais tu ne m'attires pas du tout. Au contraire tu ne m'aspires que tu dégouts.

Elle me donna une gifle qui une fois de plus lui fit mal.

-Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme toi penserais ça ! se défendit-elle en sortant de la pièce en pleurant.

-Tu pensais que j'allais être d'accord avec ça et vouloir participer ? Faut pas rêver ! Je ne suis pas une poubelle moi.

Le claquement d'une porte résonna dans l'appartement et je l'entendis couiner de l'autre côté du mur. Enfin j'avais trouvé son point faible. Je n'avais plus qu'à persévérer dans cette voix.

-Tu vas le regretter. annonça l'Herbi en me jetant un regard noir.

Depuis quand était-il là ? Avait-il tout entendu ? Je le fixais méfiant, prêt à me défendre de toute attaque.

-J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas retenir Spark.

Je ne répondis rien et le regardais rejoindre sa copine … Je restais un moment immobile ne sachant que faire avant de remarquer ma Pokéball à terre.

Je pouvais toujours me réfugier à l'intérieur mais il y avait de grandes chances pour que l'on m'oblige à sortir. Et si je redoutais bien une chose c'était de me retrouver à nouveau sans défense face au Voltali.

Je la récupérais en faisant attention à ne pas toucher au bouton central et cherchais une cachette. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il manquait, après mure réflexion je choisi le canapé. Ce dernier avait la particularité de pouvoir se moduler en lit. Je plaçais donc ma balle dans l'angle du dossier et de l'accoudoir, en forçant un peu j'arrivais à l'enfoncer au niveau du matelas qui se trouvait dessous pour qu'elle soit bien plus difficile à trouver.

Je récupérais quelques trucs dans le frigo et le panier à fruits avant de revenir au canapé. Je plaçais la nourriture dans mon t-shirt avant de passer ma main sous un coussin pour la glisser jusqu'à ma maison. Cela ne fut pas sans peine, il me fallut trois bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à toucher le bouton d'accès.

Bien que je fusse dans le noir, j'étais en sécurité pour un bon moment. J'allumais la flamme au bout de ma queue et m'installer confortablement dans l'herbe après avoir posée mes victuailles au pied d'un arbre.

J'étais étonné d'avoir pu aller aussi loin sans me faire punir. Elle était vraiment stupide, dans tous les cas elle s'en remettrait, je ne devais pas être le premier à lui dire ça.

* * *

Le bruit des autres captifs me réveilla et je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi il faisait si noir.

-Qu'est ze qu'elle a Karen ? demanda le zozoteur.

-Elle déprime. Annonça calmement le bourgeon sur pattes.

-Je paris qu'il y ait encore pour quelque chose. Annonça le Voltali.

-Tu en ais aussi responsable. Lui reprocha Roy.

-Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Karen ! C'est lui depuis le début qui n'arrête pas de la tirer vers le bas. Elle aurait mieux fait de le laisser crever.

-Spark ! Il pourrait t'entendre. Lui reprocha une voix que j'attribuais à Moustache.

-Rien à faire. Il faut bien que quelqu'un dise tout haut ce que vous pensez tout bas.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris pourquoi il fait ça. dit le Roucarnage sérieusement.

-Si. Il fait tout pour pousser Karen a le relâcher.

-Il y a ça effectivement, mais il pourrait aussi bien au jouer au gentil.

-Mais il est stupide.

-Non. Il a tout simplement peur. Il ne peut rien faire physiquement donc il se bat avec les mots.

Quoi ? Moi avoir peur d'eux ? Il se trompait sur toute la ligne !

-ça n'excuse pas tout.

-Certes mais c'est là le cœur du problème. ça logique est bonne. En étant désagréable il nous tient à distance. Tu n'as pas remarqué que lorsqu'on était plus de deux dans l'appartement il allait s'abriter dans sa Pokéball.

Je veux pas vous parler tout simplement !

-C'est un trouillard et alors ?

-Le problème c'est que depuis le début on essaye de le rassurer en ne répondant pas à ses provocations. Sauf qu'en l'attaquant tu as détruit ce que essayait de construire depuis le début.

-Il l'avait bien cherché.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas rater un détail.

-Quoi ?

-As-tu vu sa Pokéball ?

-Elle est avec les autres.

-Tu en es sur ?

-… elle est où ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Quelque part dans l'appartement vu qu'il ne peut pas en sortir. Conclu Moustache. Il a dû la planqué pour ne pas qu'on le trouve.

-Sans compter qu'il a dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas à Karen. Annonça la plante verte.

-Quoi ?! Il lui a dit …

-Ce que tu penses. Donc en plus d'un hybride instable, on a une humaine dépressive.

-M… mais pourquoi il est allé lui dire ça ? Il est bien le mélange d'une relation humaine et Pokémon. C'est comme si lui-même se trouver contre nature.

-C'était uniquement pour blesser Karen. Je ne pense pas que ça le dégoute tellement.

-… on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On remonte le moral de notre aie et on laisse Dereck tranquille pour le moment. Il sortira quand … à non il ne pourra pas. Bref, on s'occupera de son cas plus tard.

-On lui fait des calins , des chatouilles ? tenta Misty.

-Un petit déjeuner au lit pour commencer. Dit Herbi.

Aussitôt ils se mirent en mouvement. De mon côté j'allumais ma flamme pour y voir plus clair.

Je n'avais pas peur d'eux ! Je faisais tout cela dans l'unique but de retrouver ma liberté, pour rejoindre Arkan, Chu et tous les autres. Mais cela aller être plus difficile que prévu s'il pensaient que j'avais une autre raison de me comporter comme ça.

J'avalais rapidement quelques fruits avant de me rendormir.

* * *

Je ne vis pas la journée passer. Bien que je ne voyais pas grand-chose, j'étais content. Je m'étais bien reposé et avais bien mangé. Je fis même un peu d'exercice, rien d'exceptionnel mais cela faisait passer le temps. Je reviens plus tard dans ma cabane pour m'amuser à projeter des ombres sur les murs. Faire un Roucool était facile … le reste était plus ou moins dur.

Quand je fus lassé de ce jeu, je parti m'allonger dans les coussins imaginants à nouveau en train de voler librement dans le ciel.

* * *

-Dereck ! cria Karen pour la dixième fois depuis qu'elle avait remarqué ma disparition se mettant en retard pour son travail.

-Je doute qu'il se cache dehors. Tenta de la raisonner Herbi.

-C'est vrai ! Il ne peut pas sortir.

J'entendis la fenêtre de la porte coulissante être fermée.

-Dereck. Sort de ta cachette ! Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi !

-En revanche-moi si. grogna son copain.

Je l'entendis remuer plein de choses dans l'appartement.

-Au moins elle déprime plus. dit Hips tout content.

-J'ai peur que ça ne dure pas.

-Dereck tu dois avoir faim non ? Si tu viens tout de suite je te ferais ton repas favoris.

Elle pensait réellement que m'appâter marcherais ? N'importe quoi.

J'entendis plusieurs fois des portes s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

-Non.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se remit à m'appeler de sa voix mielleuse d'hypocrite qui m'exaspérait tant. Elle pouvait pas juste aller bosser ? Je n'allais pas bouger de toute façon !

Apparemment, non, elle bougeait encore des meubles dans l'appartement. Je sentis même qu'elle avait déplacé le canapé mais ma cachette était parfaite et elle n'avait rien vu. Bon, avec un peu de chance, elle se ferait virer et elle m'en voudrait suffisamment pour me relâcher ensuite. Ou l'inverse...

-Raaaah ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. Dereck, ça suffit maintenant, c'est pas drôle !

De la colère maintenant ? Elle montrait enfin son vrai visage.

-On finira bien par le retrouver, gronda Herbi, d'une voix qui me fit comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas que ce soit lui qui me trouve.

-Laisse-nous la recherche et va travailler, continua Moustache.

-Il doit bien être quelque part... continua-t-elle en soulevant d'autres trucs que je ne parvins pas à identifier au son.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et cette fois, je le reconnus. Une sonnerie de Pokématos. La voix de poil de carotte ne tarda pas à la remplacer :

-Oui ?

Ses Pokémon continuaient apparemment de me chercher mais il allait de plus en plus loin.

-Ah, oui, je sais, désolée... Je prends ma journée aujourd'hui. … Oui mais... Écoute, j'ai un ami qui a des problèmes donc je peux pas venir aujourd'hui. … Je peux t'envoyer un Pokémon ou deux en renfort mais je ne peux pas me déplacer aujourd'hui non.

Elle s'engueulait avec quelqu'un de son travail apparemment. Elle ne comptait vraiment pas y aller.

-Oui, je rattraperai sans doute ça quand je pourrais. … Ok, je te tiens au courant.

Le long soupir qu'elle poussa après avoir raccroché prouvait qu'elle risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Ha ! Ça lui apprendra à m'enfermer et me reprendre ma liberté, je l'avais bien prévenue.

* * *

-Dereeeeck !

Mais elle n'était pas croyable ! Comment pouvait-elle encore crier après tout ce temps ? Ce devait bien faire une heure ou deux qu'elle était en train de retourner la maison, de se mettre en colère, d'essayer de me soudoyer et de me faire croire qu'elle était mon amie. Elle faisait tellement de bruit que je ne pouvais même plus me reposer.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et poussa un nouveau soupir :

-Dereeeck...

Je commençais à regretter d'avoir dit mon prénom.

-Tu devrais vraiment laisser tomber, commenta Herbi en montant sur le canapé à son tour.

Oui, écoute la plante verte, abandonne. Arrête de crier, va au boulot et surtout fout moi la paix !

-Oui, câlin... souffla-t-elle.

Je frissonnai en entendant ce mot. Ils allaient quand même pas faire ça sur le canapé ?!

-J'arrive pas à comprendre que tu te fasses autant de soucis pour un type comme ça... grogna le copain.

-Moi de même. pensais-je.

-Je dois être une mauvaise personne après tout... souffla la rousse doucement.

-Ah non, remets pas ça, grogna son copain. On va le retrouver le lézard humain !

Lézard ? Tu t'es pas vu le bourgeon.

-Je sais que tu veux me consoler mais...

-Mais ?

-Dereck... Tu m'entends sans doute si tu es dans le coin.

D'après toi imbécile ? Elle allait encore tenter de jouer la gentille ? Si seulement il y avait une fonction 'Muet' sur les Pokéballs pour éviter d'entendre les stupidités de l'extérieur...

-Je... sais que je n'ai pas été toujours très correcte avec toi. Je te considère plus comme un humain mais je te traite comme un Pokémon. Et je te garde contre ta volonté, je suis désolée...

Enfin ! Manquait plus qu'elle me trouve et me relâche maintenant.

-On me dit souvent que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas, que je ne peux pas m'occuper des problèmes de tout le monde... Mais j'y peux rien moi, je suis folle d'inquiétude maintenant !

Oh merde, elle commençait à pleurer. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle pleurait ? … C'était une fille, il n'y avait pas d'explication logique.

-Si jamais je te relâche, je sais que tu seras poursuivi, je ne saurais jamais si tu vas bien ou non... Je veux t'aider, je suis une meilleure dresseuse que j'en ai l'air. Et... je sais que tu me trouves dégoûtante mais...Ça ne change pas le fait que je m'inquiète pour toi !

Super, ça me fait une belle jambe. J'en ai rien à faire de toi moi.

-Karen, il n'en vaut pas la peine...

-Et puis, continua-t-elle de chouiner. J'ai peur de toi aussi... J'ai peur que tu t'en prennes à mes amis, aux gens proches de moi... Ça fait une semaine qu'on se connaît, je sais que tu es bien meilleur que tu essaies de nous le faire croire, et je pense que c'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Tu... as dû subir des choses horribles avant d'atterrir ici... Et je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider à redevenir le vrai Dereck mais en tout cas, j'essayerai.

Non, tu n'essayeras pas. Je suis très bien comme je suis ! Si tu n'es pas contente relâche-moi.

-On va le garder longtemps celui-là, grogna Herbi.

Me trouvez pas alors, je préfère crever dans ma balle dans ce cas-là.

-Herbi pense sans doute comme moi... commenta-t-elle. Les autres aussi au fond... même Spark doit vouloir t'aider, mais il a peur que tu me blesses, c'est pour ça qu'il est agressif.

T'as jamais été aussi loin du compte ma pauvre...

Le canapé s'affaissa d'autant plus, soit un autre Pokémon était monté, soit elle s'était étalée. Elle poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement et souffla :

-Herbi, ta liane me fait un peu mal sur le dos.

-C'est pas ma liane, Karen.

Ils s'étaient assis au-dessus de moi ?

-Tu peux la bouger s'il te plaît ?

-Mais... Oh... Karen, lève-toi !

Non, non, non. Bouge pas !

L'affaissement vers l'endroit où j'entendais la voix du Herbizarre se souleva tout à coup. Le bruit que j'entendis ensuite me fit comprendre qu'il avait sauté sur le sol.

-Allez, allez, allez ! Lui intima-t-il, sans doute pour lui faire comprendre de se bouger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Herbi ?

Elle se leva à son tour et j'entendis alors :

-J'ai déjà regardé sous les coussins du canapé... Ah ! Mais les jette pas partout !

Misère. Pensais-je, réalisant impuissant qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir le clic clac.

-C'était pas ma liane...

-Mais tu vas arracher le matelas ! Attends, ok, je l'enlève si tu veux, je te montre qu'il y a rien mais...

Un brin de lumière éclaira la plaine et les arbres avant qu'elle m'aveugle. Cela ne faisait pourtant que plusieurs heures que j'avais été dans le noir complet. Dès que ma vue revient ce fut pour voir l'énorme visage de la rouquine afficha deux grands yeux écarquillés, rouges et humides. Vision dont je me serais bien passé.

-Ah, autant pour moi, s'excusa le Pokémon Plante. Apparemment, c'est le coussin qui a un truc à l'intérieur, sans doute l'un des autres qui a encore planqué un jouet...

-Herbi, t'es un génie !

-Mais je...

Sa grosse main m'attrapa et me sortit de ma cachette. Saleté de plante verte, il serait vraiment le premier à être réduit en cendres quand je retrouverais ma liberté.

-Trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Son état d'esprit était totalement à l'opposé du mien au même moment.

-Tu t'étais bien caché franchement. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui jetais un regard noir et lui tournait le dos.

Soudain je me retrouvais dans l'appartement à côté du canapé. J'eu à peine le temps de me remettre de ma surprise qu'elle se jeta sur moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Je me suis inquiéter andouille …

-Lâche-moi ! ordonnais-je en la repoussant. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?! Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici avec toi et tes mariolles. Je …

-ça suffit ! s'écria la plante verte en me jetant un truc en pleine tête.

Sans attendre ma vision devient floue et je me sentis tomber avant que tout devienne noir.

* * *

-C'est moi.

-Non c'est moi le vrai.

Je restais perdu en entendant ses voix.

-Ne lui fait pas confiance. C'est moi qui dit la vérité.

J'entrouvris un œil pour apercevoir l'écran de la télévision.

-Ne bouge pas sinon je tire.

Je restais un instant interdit avant de me rappeler avoir était endormis. Je tournais la tête et réaliser avec horreur que j'avais la tête poser sur les genoux de la rousse.

-Tu es réveillé ? me demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

Sans attendre je me redressais pour m'éloigner le plus possible de cette humaine. Dans mon empressement je lui donnais un coup de tête dans le menton. Une décharge électrique me traversa sans attendre. Je repris ma position précédente en serrant les dents.

-Aie aie aie. Grogna la fille au-dessus de moi.

-ça va Karen ? demanda le Bourgeon qui se trouvait à côté d'elle sur l'accoudoir.

-T'inquiète, rien de grave ça va passer. Pas de mal Dereck ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, la douleur ne s'arrêtait pas.

-Merde ! Je … j'annule l'ordre de ne pas me faire de mal. Enfin je la modifie … tu n'as pas le droit de me faire mal volontairement.

Dès que le premier ordre fut enlever, tout redeviens normal. Je pris une grande respiration pour tenter de me remettre de mes émotions.

-C'est le pire réveil que j'ai jamais eu. Grognais-je en me redressant prudemment cette fois.

-Désolé, ça n'arrivera plus.

-…

Mon regard s'arrêta sur ses copains qui étaient installés à côté du canapé. Hormis Hips qui patauger dans une bassine posée sur la table basse. J'étais littéralement encercler. Je commençais à paniquer inutilement. Ils n'allaient pas m'attaquer, ils auraient pu le faire pendant mon sommeil. Je m'assis lentement sans faire de geste brusque, tout en gardant un œil sur le Voltali qui me fixait.

-Tu veux regarder ce film avec nous ? C'est bientôt la fin je pense. Proposa la rousse dont le copain avait pris autoritairement la place libre sur ses genoux.

Je n'ajoutais rien et me tournais vers l'écran où une course poursuite avait lieu. J'avais déjà vu ce film. Je fouillais un petit moment dans ma mémoire avant de lui demander.

-Ce n'est pas l'histoire du Metamorphe qui a pris pour cible son ex-dresseuse et qui tente de la rendre folle en se faisait passer pour son entourage.

-Tu l'as déjà vu ?

-Oui. Là, le policier qui est amoureux de la fille va tenter de la sauver. Et finalement elle va …

-HAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Je la regardais surpris.

-Pas de spoil, je l'ai jamais vu !

-Sors les mouchoirs alors.

-Chut !

Son attention se concentra sur l'écran, le flic tua le Metamorphe mais se retrouva gravement blesser. Comme prévu elle ne tarda pas à verser des larmes quand il mourut dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit. Grognais-je.

-Ce qui est arrivé au Meta risque de t'arriver si tu continues à trop l'ouvrir. Me menaça Spark.

-Attend de m'affronter avant de dire ça. D'ailleurs c'est quand que je lui mets une raclé ? demandais-je à ma voisine qui essuyait ses larmes.

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas demain je crois qu'ils ont annoncé du brouillard.

Je me retournais vers le Pokémon jaune en lui faisant un sourire victorieux. Si tout se passer comme prévu, demain je retrouverai ma liberté.

* * *

 _Voici un chapitre tranquille, je vous laisse imaginer la pagaille que sa va être dans le suivant._

 _Vu qu'on me la souvent demandé je le dis ici pour tous : J'ignore totalement si Dereck va revoir ses anciens compagnons et si oui quand._


	6. 5 - Perdu

**Chapitre 5 : Perdu**

Le jour de a liberté avait enfin sonnée. Je tentai de contenir ma joie pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect. Bien qu'il fasse jour, un épais brouillard réduisait la visibilité. Je comprenais pourquoi elle avait décidé de faire ce match aujourd'hui. Cette purée de pois allait cacher notre combat, et moi par la même occasion.

Une fois au milieu de nulle part, elle arrêta son véhicule et descendit. Elle fit sortir son Voltali qui prit place à côté du bourgeon, puis vint mon tour.

-Je vous rappelle que … commença-t-elle.

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle réalise son erreur et m'envolai. Je pris rapidement de l'altitude pour disparaître. Sans ralentir, je pris la direction du nord.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Mon plan avait parfaitement marché ! Elle m'avait libéré sans songeait que je fuirais plutôt que de faire ce match difficile.

Je continuai d'avancer dans le brouillard dont les gouttes s'évaporaient à mon contact. J'étais reposé et j'avais bien mangé. Elle m'avait même fait mettre un blouson, rafistolé à sa manière. Cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas reproduire la même erreur que la dernière fois.

Soudain j'entendis un sifflement étrange. Je regardais au-dessus de moi quand deux serres apparurent. J'eus tout juste le temps d'esquiver. Le Roucarnage me frôla mais c'était sans compter sur une de ses ailes qui frappa une des miennes. Je perdis de l'altitude avant d'en regagner en volant aussi vite que je le pouvais.

-Comment m'avait-il trouvé ? pensai-je avant de réaliser qu'il avait la même capacité que Sky.

Ce brouillard me désavantageait par rapport à lui. Je ne le voyais pas mais pour lui cela devait être comme s'il faisait un temps clair.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! criai-je.

-C'est hors de question.

Je me tournai dans la direction de sa voix pour ne rien voir d'autre que du gris.

-Je débarrasse le plancher. C'est ce que vous vouliez tous, non ?

-Non.

Je sursautai en l'entendant si proche à ma droite. Il sortit si vite de sa cachette que je ne pus l'éviter. Ses pattes m'emprisonnèrent alors qu'il retournait en direction du sud.

Je me débattais, essayant de me libérer. N'y arrivant pas, je fus obligé d'utiliser le plan de secours. Je serrai les dents et lançai une attaque Tranche sur une de ses pattes. Sous la surprise et sûrement aussi la douleur, il me lâcha. La punition de la Pokéball ne m'oublia pas et la distance ne l'amoindrit pas.

J'attendis qu'elle disparaisse pour reprendre mon envol. Quand je heurtai quelque chose de dur.

-Tu n'en rates pas une décidément. dit Roy en-dessous de moi.

-J'ai un truc important à faire ! répondis-je en me redressant une fois la douleur partie.

-Et je peux savoir quoi exactement ?

-… Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

-Tu aurais pu le demander à Karen. Elle…

-C'est une humaine ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Il est hors de question que je lui montre mes amis.

-… Tes amis ?

-Oui. confirmai-je en reprenant mon vol dans le sens opposé.

-C'est loin ? me demanda-t-il en me bloquant la route.

Je lui faisais face en restant à vol stationnaire.

Si je lui disais me laisserait-il y aller ? Ne risquait-il pas de tout lui révéler ? Je ne pouvais pas me battre contre lui. Mais lui pouvait se battre contre moi et me ramener de force s'il le voulait. Malgré tout, il me laissait le choix.

-Un peu. C'est entre Safrania et Lavanville.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui prit son temps pour me répondre.

-Si tu y vas, reviendras-tu ?

-Peut-être.

C'était mieux que de dire non.

-Dépêche-toi alors. Karen doit être en train de ruminer des pensées négatives.

Je le regardai étonné.

-Elle ne t'a pas ordonné de me ramener ?

-Non.

J'hésitai un moment avant de voler plus doucement. Il ne m'arrêta pas cette fois.

-Pourquoi tu me suis ? demandai-je un peu énervé quelques secondes plus tard.

-Par curiosité et sécurité. Si tu t'en prends encore à un humain ou je ne sais quoi. Il te faudra bien quelqu'un pour te ramener à la maison.

-Je ne suis pas faible !

-Je n'ai pas dis le contraire.

-…

Le vol dura toute la matinée, durant laquelle le pot de colle n'arrêta pas de critiquer ma façon de voler.

-Je sais parfaitement voler ! On m'a appris la capacité Vol et j'ai déjà transporté des trucs qui faisaient plusieurs fois mon poids. me défendis-je.

-Cette capacité n'est utile que lorsque tu transportes des choses lourdes. Ce n'est pas fait pour un usage personnel. expliqua-t-il en volant à ma gauche.

-Bla bla bla.

-Essaye de faire ça.

Il plia une de ses ailes, roula sur lui-même et se retrouva aussitôt sur ma droite.

-Facile.

Je l'imitai en faisant une grande roulade pour ma part.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait.

-Toi t'as des plumes, pas moi.

-C'est ça.

-Oui, ça fait une différence. Sans compter que tu voles depuis ta naissance. Personnellement j'ai commencé … il y a quelques mois.

-Raison de plus pour m'écouter.

-On verra plus tard. On est presque arrivé. le coupai-je ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation.

Le temps s'était amélioré en allant vers le nord. Les nappes de brouillard s'étaient faites plus hautes. Je restais caché à l'intérieur descendant par moment pour repérer le chemin. Cela avait été plus difficile que prévu. La neige avait recouvert une bonne partie du paysage ce qui ne m'aida pas à retrouver la clairière ou nous nous étions entraînés il y a longtemps.

Je survolai l'endroit en cherchant des traces de passage dans la neige.

-Chu ! … Sky ! … Gryffender ! criai-je en volant à droite et à gauche, cherchant dans les bois où nous avions passé du temps à nous entraîner.

Je savais que c'était stupide d'espérer les voir apparaître. Ils auraient été bien bêtes d'attendre plus d'un an ici. Mais je préférais essayer quand même, je n'avais pas d'autre piste.

-Il n'y a personne. m'annonça Roy voyant que je n'arrêtais toujours pas de chercher malgré l'évidence.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas fini, il y a encore un endroit où je dois vérifier.

Sans attendre, je volai vers l'ouest. C'était la rencontre que j'appréhendais le plus. Pensait-il que je l'avais abandonné ? Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, Chu était allée le voir pour lui dire que Rei avait disparu au profit de Dereck.

J'arrivai à proximité de la zone où je m'étais fait vaincre par une Caninos. Je marquai une pause et me tournai vers le Roucarnage.

-À partir d'ici … il faudra faire attention. Mon dernier passage n'a pas fait des heureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!

-Rien. Il y a eu un problème de … compréhension.

-Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de me vaincre par des moyens détournés ?

-Non ! Je cherche mon meilleur ami, ils me l'ont pris !

-Tu comptes le leur reprendre de force ?

-Pas de cette manière ! J'ai toujours laissé mes Pokémons être libres de faire leurs propres choix. Je veux juste le revoir et … et lui demander ce qu'il a choisi.

-Je ne comprends pas tout là. « Tes Pokémons » ?

-Je … j'étais dresseur autre fois.

-… Donc tu viens récupérer ton ami. En gros tu viens mettre la pagaille.

-Ils n'avaient qu'à m'écouter au lieu de croire que je lui avais fait un lavage de cerveau.

-Écoute Dereck. Es-tu sur de faire le bon choix ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vas voir ton ami pour gentiment lui poser un ultimatum. Et s'il décide de te suivre, tu feras quoi ? Tu l'amèneras à Karen ?

-Jamais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu feras alors ?

Je ne sais pas. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je voulais juste revoir Arkan.

-Attends-moi ici. ordonnai-je à l'oiseau.

Je me détournai de lui pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt en zigzagant doucement entre les arbres. Je finirai bien par tomber sur un Caninos qui m'indiquerait le chemin de gré ou de force.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver des traces. Je les suivis discrètement, silencieusement. Soudain je repérais un point orange dans la neige.

Le Pokémon feu devait être en train de chasser sans se douter qu'il l'était lui-même en cet instant. Je calmai ma respiration me concentrant sur mon objectif. Je m'arrêtais contre un arbre, plantant mes griffes dans l'écorce pour ne pas tomber. Je gardais mes ailes repliées sur elles-mêmes, prêt à fondre sur …

Le Caninos releva la tête brusquement. Je regardai ce qu'il fixait avant de voir un autre de ses semblables.

Parfait, cela allait me faciliter la tâche.

J'utilisais mes bras pour prendre de l'élan avant de m'élancer. Je tombai à la verticale de l'arbre avant d'ouvrir mes ailes et de prendre une impulsion contre le tronc pour passer à l'horizontale.

Ma victime eut tout juste le temps de se tourner dans ma direction qu'il était trop tard.

Je la plaquai au sol avant de saisir son museau dans une de mes mains et de m'asseoir sur son corps. Puis je me retournai vers son ami terrifié.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, amène-moi Arkan, ici et seul ! dis-je sèchement.

-J… je … je ne connais … personne qui s'appelle comme ça. répondit-il en tremblant.

-Pardon je voulais dire … Fenris. tentai-je.

-Tu ne feras pas de mal à Elios ?

-Pas si tu fais ce que je t'ai dis. Tout de suite !

Il poussa un jappement et courut à toute vitesse vers sa meute. Même si d'autres rappliquaient avec lui, j'étais dorénavant assez fort pour tous les massacrer sans trop de problème.

Le Caninos sous moi commença à geindre en bougeant.

-La ferme ! Je fais que te bloquer, je ne te fais même pas mal.

Un couinement incompréhensible me répondit.

-Trouillard.

Soudain un battement d'aile attira mon attention.

-Et voila le retour du pot de colle. murmurai-je en voyant le Roucarnage se poser face à moi, m'envoyant un peu de neige dessus.

-Lâche le Dereck. m'ordonna-t-il.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de t'obéir.

-ça te plaît tant que ça de faire peur à un enfant ?

-Rien à faire. C'était ça ou je déboulais chez eux avec le risque que ça tourne en baston.

-Tu n'as pas pensé à une méthode plus … douce, comme leur parler ?

-ça ne sert à rien. J'ai essayé la dernière fois et j'ai failli y rester. Là au moins, ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de m'attaquer.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Ta manœuvre d'attaque était très réussie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'un coup à me complimenter ?

-C'était mon boulot donc je sais très bien le faire.

Il ne répondit rien et me dévisagea, moi et ma victime à tour de rôle. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête qu'un cri attira mon attention.

-C'est ici !

Le Caninos que j'avais envoyé apparut suivit par deux autres plus grands. Mon regard s'arrêta sur celui du milieu.

-Arkan. dis-je tout bas content de le voir.

Ce dernier me fixa, surpris.

-Encore toi ! s'exclama celle de droite en fonçant dans ma direction.

-Cette fois-ci, je ne serai pas le vaincu. pensais-je.

Je repliai ma queue autour de moi prêt à la lui envoyer dans la tête dès qu'elle serait à portée.

-Valkia, ça suffit. ordonna mon premier Pokémon.

La crétine s'arrêta aussitôt sans toutefois me lâcher du regard. Elle remarqua enfin que j'avais un otage et me lança un grognement menaçant.

-King.

-Oui ? répondis-je sans lâcher la fille des yeux.

-Je suis là. Tu veux bien le lâcher ?

-À une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que celle-là aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Quo.. commença la concernée.

-D'accord. Valkia, laisse-moi.

-Mais …

-Valkia. insista-t-il.

-…

La Caninos recula pour aller s'asseoir derrière mon ami. Sans attendre, je relâchai ma victime qui courut rejoindre ses semblables en pleurant.

Je me redressai et fis quelques pas dans leur direction avant de m'arrêter.

-Arkan ... Est ...

-Je sais. Dereck est revenu et Rei a disparu. Enfin c'est la dernière chose que l'on m'ait dit. Et cela fait longtemps, très longtemps.

-Je n'ai pas pu revenir plus tôt. Pardon. Je ne comptais pas …

-Rei est revenu et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu ne comptes pas re-disparaitre j'espère. dit-il en venant vers moi.

-ça ne risque pas. Dereck a disparu, il y a plusieurs mois déjà en me laissant ses souvenirs. Je me souviens de tout, je suis plus qu'une seule personne maintenant.

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'ai pas tout compris non plus. On n'arrêtait pas d'intervertir. Et puis un matin, je me suis réveillé avec tous nos souvenirs et il n'est plus jamais revenu prendre ma place. Je peux donc t'affirmer que je ne t'oublierais plus jamais. répondis-je en me baissant pour le prendre dans mes bras.

-Y a intérêt.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

Nous restâmes un moment comme ça. Ses poils étaient doux et chaud, une vraie bouillotte. Mais plus que ça j'étais heureux. Je l'avais retrouvé !

-Au fait … dois-je te féliciter pour ton évolution ?

-Non. répondis-je un peu sèchement en resserrant mon étreinte.

-… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien.

\- ... King.

-Rien je te dis !

Je ne voulais pas lui parler de ça. Je savais qu'il s'en voudrait. Le passé était le passé.

-Ce n'est pas Sky … Où sont les autres ?

-Je ne sais pas. dis-je tout bas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

-Néo, lui aussi s'est fait attraper, on m'a dit qu'il était à Jadielle. Les autres ont pu s'échapper bien avant.

\- ... Yushin?

-Non.

-… Qui ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Comprenant que je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment il changea de sujet.

-Qui est le Roucarnage qui t'accompagne ?

-Un pot de colle. répondis-je en le relâchant pour me tourner vers l'oiseau qui n'avait pas bouger depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je dirais plutôt son gardien. Je me nomme Roy, je l'accompagne pour être sur qu'il ne fasse pas de geste déplacé contre les humains.

-Bah, Rei ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. rigola Arkan avant de reprendre plus sérieusement en voyant la tête de son interlocuteur. J'ai raté un épisode ?

-Ce n'est rien. Rien d'important.

-Je voudrais savoir un truc. Il ne s'appelle pas Dereck ? demanda mon geôlier.

-Dereck pour vous et Rei pour les amis. répliquai-je aussitôt.

-…

-Je propose qu'on aille discuter plus loin, proposa mon Caninos.

-Non. On reste là, je ne veux pas que sa dresseuse puisse vous retrouver.

-Sa dresseuse ? s'exclama Arkan en nous regardant surpris à tour de rôle.

-Je crois que le plus simple serait d'expliquer la situation pour éviter tout malentendu.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. J'ai retrouvé mon ami, tu peux retourner tout seul chez l'humaine.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui avait été convenu.

-La situation a changé.

-On peut m'expliquer ? demanda le chien de feu méfiant.

-Ma dresseuse a eu le malheur de sauver cet ingrat. Elle a été obligée de le capturer pour se protéger. Sans ça, il l'aurait tué.

-Mais maintenant que je vais bien, elle refuse de me relâcher !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour être méchant avec elle. Elle fait ça dans ton intérêt.

-Le sien oui. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin ni d'elle et ni de ses amis.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Valkia restait silencieuse et en retrait jusque là. Vous allez régler vos problèmes entre vous. Pendant ce temps, Fenris et moi allons retourner à nos occupations.

-J'ignore si ta dresseuse est telle que tu le dis. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain. dit Arkan en ce mettant face à moi, ignorant son semblable féminin. Le Rei que je connais n'agirait pas comme ça.

-C'est mal me connaître. répliquai-je.

-Au contraire. Je ne te connais que trop bien. Tu ne t'énerves jamais et tu n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de t'en prendre à quelqu'un. Encore moins un enfant comme Elios.

-C'était il y a longtemps ça. J'ai grandi depuis, je suis devenu un vrai adulte.

-Pense ça si cela te fait plaisir. Mais tu ne me duperas pas. Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence dis-moi ce que tu es venu chercher ici.

C'était justement bien plus dur à dire que je ne m'y attendais. Je lui demandais à nouveau de tout quitter. Pour prendre un chemin où nos chances de réussites étaient faibles.

-J'ai besoin de toi et des autres. Pour délivrer les autres mons… hybrides.

-Non ! Fenris restera avec nous, tu ne nous le voleras pas à nouveau. Sa place et ici avec sa famille pas avec …

-Ferme là ! Je ne ferai jamais ça ! Au contraire, je lui demande son avis.

-… Pourrais-tu me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'on a été séparés ? J'ai trop peu d'éléments pour prendre une décision. me demanda le chien de feu.

Mieux valait que je raconte que le piaf. Il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

-… Si tu veux mais c'est long.

-Moi aussi j'ai plein de choses à te raconter. Mais on peut faire une version courte.

-Pour résumer …

Il rigola bien quand je lui parlais du kidnapping organisé par mon équipe pour m'entraîner.

-Et là, j'étais arrivé à le bloquer ! m'exclamai-je en parlant de ce bon souvenir avec Sky.

-Félicitations !

-Non, je n'ai même pas gagné. Sky a décidé que c'était le bon moment pour évoluer. Ce tricheur m'a écrasé je ne pensais pas qu'un Roucarnage pesait si lourd.

-Ha ha ha. J'imagine bien la scène.

-Oublie ça maintenant, s'il te plaît.

J'étais content de le faire sourire. Ce qui rendait la suite plus difficile à dire.

Je lui parlais rapidement de Lavanville sans évoquer l'épreuve de courage. Je lui expliquais juste être devenu Dereck sans prévenir. Après réflexion, le groupe d'humain avait décidé de le ramener à Yushin qui était à Safrania.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt pour synthétiser le plus possible mes souvenirs.

-Ils sont entrés dans une tour, là Dereck m'a laissé reprendre le contrôle. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite la situation. Résultat Neil et le vieux m'ont expliqué dans quel piège je venais de tomber. Vu que Lyra s'était rangé de mon côté, je l'ai aidée à fuir. Mais on était haut dans la tour, c'était à ce moment-là, que je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que d'évoluer.

-Tu es arrivé à voler avec quelqu'un ? s'étonna Roy qui écoutait sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'on a failli s'écraser sur le trottoir. Je n'ai pas vraiment volé, c'était plutôt planer en essayant d'éviter les immeubles avec un atterrissage raté dans les champs après. Enfin bref, on s'est tous séparés. Chu et Gryff sont allés prévenir Pixie et Sky … est allé porter un mot à Yushin. Pendant ce temps, j'ai accompagné Lyra prévenir ses parents. Sauf qu'ils étaient de mèche avec la famille de Neil. Résultat, je me suis fait attraper et ramener à la maison. dis-je en ajoutant des guillemets avec mes doigts en disant le dernier mot. Là-bas j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas le seul hybride en plus d'avoir un jumeau.

-Tu as un frère ?!

-Un grand. Il ressemble plus à un Pokémon que moi. Tout ce qui est noir chez moi est orange chez lui.

-Vous vous entendiez bien ?

-Plus ou moins. On m'a filé du boulot dès que Dereck a cessé de permuter avec moi. Enfin Milly m'a relâché en douce. J'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'aller me planquer au Parc Safari, où sa dresseuse a eu la chance de m'attraper. Puis j'ai trouvé un moyen de m'échapper pour venir te voir. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver comme avant. Sauf que ce n'est pas Yushin qui me cours après mais lui. terminai-je en pointant le grand oiseau.

-Je tiens à apporter ma vision des faits. ajouta le pot de colle.

-On ne t'a rien demandé.

-Rei, laisse-le tranquille.

-C'est à lui qu'il faut dire ça.

-Moi j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a vu.

-Il ne dira rien d'intéressant.

-Pour commencer on l'a trouvé très mal en point et …

-Je me reposais après un long vol !

-Rei. râla Arkan en me fixant.

-C'est vrai.

-…

-D'accord je me tais. grognai-je.

-… je reprends. Après l'avoir trouvé, mon amie l'a soigné. Vu qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où aller et que le temps n'était pas bon elle a décidé de le prendre avec nous. Sachant que s'il n'avait pas tenté de la tuer dès le départ ou de lui faire du mal à plusieurs reprises. Elle l'aurait libéré.

-Depuis quand tu attaques les gens ? me demanda mon ami dubitatif.

-Je … je me défendais.

-… Tu l'as vraiment attaqué ?

-Juste menacé. Je ne lui ai même pas fait mal.

-Tu rigoles ?! s'exclama le Roucarnage me faisant sursauter. Tu n'arrêtas pas d'être médisant et de l'insulter à longueur de journée.

-Elle ne m'a pas interdit de le faire.

-Karen n'utilise jamais la punition des Pokéballs sauf en cas de situation exceptionnelle. Tous ses Pokémons, hormis toi sont libres de faire ce qu'ils souhaitent.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle vous a enlevé vos restrictions ? demanda le Caninos connaisseur.

-Oui.

-Minute, le jaune d'œuf est libre de faire ce qu'il veut ? m'écriai-je surpris.

-Il s'appelle Spark me corrigea l'oiseau.

-Mais c'est un danger publique ce Voltali !

-Moins que toi. Il n'a pas tué des gens lui.

Je me figeai en entendant ça. Moi qui espérai ne pas mettre Arkan au courant de ça. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une minute :

-C'est vrai ?

-… C'était justifié.

-Rei n'aurait jamais fait ça ! dit-il scandalisé.

-Si je l'ai fait. Tellement de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. Comme toi et les Dardargnan.

Cela lui coupa la parole. Je vis sa gueule s'ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs fois. Cherchant sûrement ses mots. Je vis son expression surpris passer à la tristesse. Je n'aimais pas lui rappeler ces moments-là mais … il comprendrait mieux que les autres le sentiment d'impuissance quand on recevait des ordres.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à toi ? le questionnai-je pour changer de conversation.

-… J'avais cru voir un confrère. Je vous ai donc laissé pour aller lui expliquer que j'étais libre et qu'il ne fallait pas vous attaquer. Sauf que je me suis retrouvé face à … mon père. Je te rassure, on n'a pas du tout la même relation que toi et Yushin.

-En fait Yushin est mon oncle.

-Ton oncle ?

-C'est une autre longue histoire.

-… Donc je me trouvais face à mon père. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire : ''Salut, ça fait des années qu'on ne sait pas vu mais là c'est pas le moment. Je dois y aller. On se verra la prochaine fois. Tchao.''

-C'est sûr.

-J'ai eu le temps de dire ''Bonjour'' et de leur demander de ne pas vous attaquer. Avant de me faire ramener par la peau du cou à la maison.

Il me raconta ensuite les difficultés qu'il avait eu à les convaincre qu'il était sain d'esprit, que les humains ne pouvaient pas faire de lavage de cerveau. Ajouté à cela mon combat contre Valkia qui était revenue mal en point et ses accompagnons qui avaient déclaré que j'étais mort.

-Je ne te parle pas de ma surprise quand Chu a débarqué. Paralysant quiconque la menaçait.

-Ça lui ressemble bien.

-Oui. Elle m'annonça la bonne nouvelle que tu étais en vie. Sauf que ce n'était pas Rei qui avait les commandes mais Dereck.

-…

-Vu qu'ils allaient te ramener à Yushin … je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me suis dit que j'attendrais que tu redeviennes Rei et que tu reviennes par ici. Mais … les semaines et les mois sont passés. J'ai fini par croire que tu m'avais définitivement oublié. Si j'avais …

-Même si tu étais venu, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Je préfère te savoir ici que de m'inquiéter de ce qu'ils pourraient te faire comme avec Néo. Et …

-Fenris ! cria une voix autoritaire me faisant sursauter.

-Merde. jura celui-ci. Rei, il faut que tu partes, vite.

-Pardon ?

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! File avant qu'il ne te voit.

-Non je …

-Écoute-le ! s'exclama Valkia inquiète. Les p'tits ont dû le prévenir.

-Mon père a une très mauvaise opinion sur les humains et de tout ce qui en découle.

-Mais je ne suis pas humain ! dis-je près à décoller en cas de problème.

Arkan me regarda comme si j'avais dit une bêtise. Soudain, un grognement menaçant attira mon attention. À plusieurs mètres de nous, un grand Arkanin sortit de derrière un arbre. Et vu la manière dont il me regardait, la situation n'avait pas l'air bien partie. Je restais immobile ne sachant que faire.

-Fenris, viens ici. dit-il en avançant calmement dans notre direction.

-Papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Éloigne-toi de cet humain.

-Je ne suis pas humain ! me répétai-je.

-Silence ! cria-t-il. Tu es sur notre territoire et je te somme d'en sortir immédiatement !

-C'est mon invité. ajouta mon ami en se mettant entre moi et le grand Pokémon.

Son père s'arrêta et nous regarda tour à tour avant de s'adresser à son fils.

-Ce ... cette chose a menacé un des membres de notre famille.

-C'était pour pouvoir me voir.

-Il aurait pu demander.

-Tu aurais accepté ?

Le chef de meute ne répondit pas.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller. me proposa Roy.

-Non ! Je reste avec Arkan. répliquai-je alors que l'inquiétude me gagnait.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais. m'annonça mon ami.

-Alors viens avec moi ! dis-je sans réfléchir.

-Il restera ici avec sa famille. renchérit autoritairement l'Arkanin. Il a des responsabilités, c'est lui qui devra protéger la meute quand je ne serais plus là. Il ne suivra sûrement pas une aberration de la nature comme toi.

-C'est lui qui décide pas toi ! répliquai-je ne voulant pas montrer que ses mots m'avaient fait mal.

-Il n'y a pas à hésiter, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regardai mon Caninos avec appréhension. Celui-ci se tourna à demi vers moi.

-Il a raison. Je te considérai comme mon petit frère, pour moi, tu fais partie de la famille. Mais je dois rester ici. Pardon Rei, je ne peux pas t'aider à accomplir ce que tu souhaites.

-… Je comprends. dis-je tout bas.

Je savais bien que cela risquait d'arriver un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas quand j'avais besoin de lui.

-Voilà qui est réglé. Maintenant veuillez partir avant que je perde patience. grogna le chef de meute.

-Oui, on va y aller. répondis le Roucarnage en se mettant entre le grand canidé et moi.

-… Content de t'avoir revu. murmurai-je à mon ami avant de me tourner pour m'envoler.

A chaque battement d'ailes qui m'éloignait de lui, je sentais un vide en moi grandir. Rapidement, je perdis de l'altitude, je n'arrivais pas à remonter et du me contenter de planer avant de devoir me résoudre à atterrir dans la forêt.

Que se passait-il ? Je ne pouvais plus voler ? Ce n'était pas possible, on ne pouvait pas oublier ce genre de choses.

-ça va ? me demanda le Roucarnage en se posant à côté de moi.

-Je … je n'arrive plus à voler. dis-je sans le regarder.

-Prends plusieurs grandes respirations et calme-toi.

Je tentai de faire ce qu'il me disait avant de devoir abandonner. Si je continuais … je risquais de craquer. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

-Il était quoi pour toi ce Caninos ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. rétorquai-je en lui tournant le dos.

-Recommence pas à faire ton têtu.

-Mêle-toi de tes oignons.

Je serrai les dents. Cela faisait mal à l'intérieur comme si quelqu'un comprimait mes poumons.

-Ce n'est comme ça que tu pourras voler à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!

-Cela m'est déjà arrivé d'être cloué au sol. Et il n'y a qu'un moyen pour soigner cela … regarde-moi Dereck.

Je fis non de la tête.

-Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais ?

-J'en ai pas envie. répondis-je d'une voix moins assuré que je ne le souhaitais.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'une de ses ailes ne m'entraîne contre lui. Je tentai de me dégager mais il rabattit la seconde et me bloqua.

-Lâche-moi. le menaçai-je.

-Tu n'es pas tout seul. me dit-il doucement.

-Si et je n'ai besoin de personne !

-Je suis là. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

La douleur dans ma poitrine se fit plus vive, mais je pus la contenir.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Ni moi, ni Karen, ni ses autres Pokémons.

-Si. murmurai-je en essayant de refouler mes larmes.

Malgré tout, certaines purent passer le barrage de mes yeux.

-Non. Je te le promets. affirma-t-il en me serrant plus fort.

-… Les humains … reviendront. Ils … ils me prendront tout … à nouveau. dis-je en hoquetant.

-On les en empêchera.

-Vous ne pouvez pas … ils sont … trop puissants.

-On ne te laissera pas tomber.

-Si … comme … tout le monde.

-Non, je resterai avec toi. Je connais Dereck, mais celui que je veux voir, c'est celui qui se cache dessous. Je veux connaître Rei.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre et cachais ma tête dans ses plumes pour ne pas le laisser voir mes larmes.

* * *

 _... oui, je savais qu'Arkan allait réapparaitre mais j'allais pas vous gâcher la surprise._

 _Besoin d'un mouchoir ?_


	7. 6 - Liberté

**Chapitre 6 : Liberté  
**

J'essuyai pour la énième fois les dernières traces d'eau sur mon visage. Gardant le dos tourné à Roy, honteux de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malgré tout, cela m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Plus que je me l'étais imaginé. Je me sentais léger, comme si je m'étais délesté d'une dizaine de kilos.

-Ça va mieux ? me demanda le Roucarnage.

-Oui … merci.

-Je suis là si tu as encore besoin.

-Non ça ira, sans façon. répondis-je en me retournant vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas à être gêné voyons. dit-il amusé.

-Si.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Car ce ... c'est … rah laisse tomber.

-Ne fais pas ton timide.

-Je suis pas timide.

-… Si tu le dis. On rentre maintenant ?

-Déjà ?

-Si on veut arriver avant la nuit on n'a pas trop le choix.

-…

-Je te promets que tu ne te feras pas punir.

-J'ai le droit de douter.

-Voyons, a-t-elle utilisé vo-lon-tai-re-ment la Pokéball contre toi ? Ne prends pas en compte les ratés.

Je réfléchis rapidement à ses paroles avant d'arriver à une conclusion en sa faveur.

-D'accord, elle ne m'a jamais puni, juste engueulé. Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de Spark.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il recommence. Sinon je prendrai ta défense.

-Tu crains aussi l'électricité je te rappelle.

-Une promesse est une promesse.

-… Ok.

-En échange, tu ne menaceras plus Karen et en cas de problème, tu viens me voir.

-Hors de question.

-Ce n'est pas cher payé. Tu es logé, nourri et elle te fait des vêtements. Remarque que je ne te demande pas d'être aimable.

-…

-Et je ne dirais pas que tu as pleuré.

-D'accord. Tu as gagné, content ?

-Il n'y a pas de gagnant ni perdant. C'est du donnant-donnant.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, faute de ne pas avoir le dernier mot, avant de m'envoler.

Bien que je n'aimais pas l'admettre, il m'avait beaucoup aidé. Je pourrais le croire, essayer de lui faire confiance. Je lui devais au moins ça, après tout il voulait me connaître pour ce que j'étais.

Mais j'en avais assez de me prendre des coups, assez de ce monde qui ne voulait pas de moi comme j'étais. Arkan avait fini loin de moi, inaccessible. Les autres feraient sans doute de même. Je demandais trop ? Je voulais juste … être libre, ou plutôt juste être heureux.

Je me relèverai cette fois encore, mais ce sera la dernière. J'allais être égoïste. Je donnerai ma confiance mais une seule et unique fois. Si jamais on me trahit ou on m'abandonne. Je prendrais un chemin sans retour. J'irai là où je n'aurais plus mal, où on ne pourrait plus m'atteindre.

-Je te propose un jeu. Tu me poses une question et en échange tu répondras à une des miennes. tenta l'oiseau en volant à mon niveau.

-Et si je n'ai pas de question ?

-Tu as une meilleure idée pour faire passer le temps ?

-On fait la course ?

-Tu veux perdre ?

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

J'accélérai sans attendre bien décider à le semer.

* * *

Finalement, j'avais eu une mauvaise idée. Il allait bien plus vite que moi et je m'étais épuisé à essayer de le rattraper. J'avais du abandonner à mi-chemin et pire que tout il m'avait laissé me reposer sur son dos vu que mes ailes n'avaient pas supporter l'effort. Ma défaite était totale.

Entre temps la course du soleil s'était aussi terminée. Seule la lumière diffuse des villes illuminaient la nuit. Et toujours pour s'occuper, il avait remis sur le tapis son jeu de question-réponse.

-Vas-y commence. me proposa-t-il.

-… Pourquoi … avais-tu perdu la capacité de voler ?

-J'ai perdu un être très cher. Mon autre moitié plus précisément. Que faisais-tu quand tu étais libre ?

-Je vivais caché dans la forêt de Jade, puis je suis devenu dresseur. Tu as eu combien de dresseur ?

-Trois avec Karen. Tu as obtenu des badges ?

-Oui trois … comment étaient tes précédents dresseurs ?

-La première était … extraordinaire mais elle a fait un mauvais choix. Je n'ai pas su la convaincre et elle est morte. Ensuite on m'a amené à la pension Pokémon, mais personne ne voulait d'un oiseau qui ne savait pas voler. Mon second a essayé pendant un mois avant d'abandonner, puis Karen est venue.

-Pardon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu détestes Karen ?

-Non. C'est grâce à Karen que tu peux à nouveau voler ?

-Grâce à tout le monde. J'ai fini par comprendre que me retenir d'exprimer ma peine me comprimer la poitrine. Cela t'empêche de respirer correctement donc tu as moins de souffle. Et c'est essentiel pour voler.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est à mon tour là.

-Vas-y alors. répondis-je me prenant au jeu.

-Que penses-tu des hybrides ?

-... je pense qu'on ne devrait pas exister. Il faut être égoïste pour en vouloir un. Les parents ne pensent pas aux conséquences.

-Détrompe-toi, ils doivent y penser. Bien qu'à la base avoir un enfant est un souhait égoïste. Car lorsque l'on en veut un, on ne lui demande pas son avis. Mais cela change heureusement après, on agit dans son intérêt.

-…

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Avec les Pokémons c'est pile ou face mais chez les humains leur première réaction est toujours négative.

-Ils savent que les hybrides ont habituellement une couleur différente. Ceux dans ton cas constitue une nouveauté, laisse leur le temps de s'habituer sans les menacer.

-Pour moi le plus gros problème c'est les Pokéballs. Avant je n'avais pas peur de m'en prendre une dans la tête. Depuis que je ne suis plus humain je ne pense qu'à ça.

-Ta balle est avec Karen, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-C'est ton point de vue ça. Je suis sur que je vais me faire punir, ou hurler dessus dans le meilleur des cas.

-Je te garantis que non. Je la connais, elle doit actuellement s'inquiéter et se dire qu'elle est une mauvaise dresseuse pour que tu ne veuilles pas être avec elle.

-Elle est stupide ?

-Tu es mal placé pour critiquer.

-Non mais c'est vrai. Je fais tout pour lui pourrir la vie pour qu'elle me relâche. Et elle … elle … elle réfléchit comme une fille. Faudrait faire un livre pour les comprendre franchement.

-Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Elles sont toutes différentes.

-Sauf pour une chose.

-Et quoi ?

-Se prendre la tête.

-Pas faux. D'ailleurs tu as déjà eu une copine ?

-Non mais tu as vu à quoi je ressemble ? Personne ne voudrait d'un hybride.

-La vie est longue tu sais. D'ailleurs tu préfères les humaines ou les Pokémons ?

-J'aime pas les humaines mais elles ne sont pas désagréables à regarder.

-Je vois.

-Et toi ? Ta femme était une Roucarnage ?

-Non et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Allez.

-Sinon tu me parles d'Arkan.

-… Je vois sujet tabou.

-Tu me déposeras sur le toit de son immeuble. J'attendrais en me cachant qu'elle vienne.

-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ?

-Très bonne idée. Avec mon mal aux ailes je vais aller très loin. D'ailleurs où voudrais-tu que j'aille ?

-Agoniser dans un refuge du parc ?

-Ha, ha, très drôle. Fais attention, je pourrais t'ajouter à mon repas. Il parait que le Roucarnage grillé c'est très bon.

-Je ne veux pas ruiner tes espoirs mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de viande sous mes plumes.

-C'est parfait j'avais justement besoin de faire un régime.

Il se mit à rigoler et je ne tardai pas à le suivre.

-Sans rire, tu ne voudrais pas que je t'apprenne à voler correctement ? J'avoue c'est marrant au départ de te voir brasser de l'air pour rien mais c'est plus intéressant de faire une course avec du challenge.

-… Laisse tomber. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

-Tu te moques de moi j'espère.

-…

-Tu as deux ailes, c'est pas pour décorer. En plus tu es arrivé à ne pas te tuer en portant une personne pour ton premier vol.

-Même si je le voulais Karen n'accepterais jamais de me laisser voler librement comme aujourd'hui.

-Demande lui avant de dire ça.

-Ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

-Essaye au moins.

-Oui, oui.

-… Fais-toi discret, on arrive en ville.

Je m'allongeai sur son dos me faisait le plus plat possible. Saluant la chance que mes appendices ne soient pas oranges comme mon frère.

Roy continua sa route en silence avant de piquer pour atterrir sur un toit.

-Cache-toi. Je reviens.

Il redécolla d'un coup d'aile dès que j'eus posé pied à terre.

Plusieurs bouches d'aération et des climatiseurs sortaient du sol tel des champignons. Je ne perdis pas de temps et aller me cacher contre l'une de ses machines. Dès que je fus accroupi et enroulé dans mes ailes, je me mis à scruter le ciel en quête d'éventuels ennemis.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, ce qui ne me rassurait pas. Peut-être que Karen ne voulait plus de moi. Elle garderait Roy et je devrais me débrouiller par moi-même. A moins … qu'elle m'ait vendu à la Team Rocket et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de leurs cachettes pour …

-Dereck ? cria une voix derrière moi.

Je me figeai, redoutant que mes pensées se concrétisent. Je me retournai doucement avant de risquer un coup d'œil. L'humaine se trouvait non loin de moi, seule.

Je me glissais discrètement jusqu'à elle avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. J'étais littéralement en train de me jeter dans ma prison … mais ce n'étais pas comme s'il me restait quelque chose à perdre.

-Je suis là. dis-je assez fort.

Cela fut suffisant car elle se tourna vers moi.

-Dereck... répéta-t-elle en s'avançant.

Non, elle n'avait clairement pas l'air de bonne humeur. J'allais me faire punir, l'autre m'avait raconté n'importe quoi pour me faire revenir. Je cherchais le Roucarnage du regard, il était derrière elle et hocha la tête lorsqu'il croisa mon regard.

J'inspirai un grand coup, tentant tout de même de masquer ce geste à la rousse, me relevai et me mis face à elle.

-Dereck, pardon, j'ai... vraiment abusé. Je ne pensais pas que tu me détestais à ce point.

-...

-Hum-hum ! s'exprima le Roucarnage.

-Je n'ai rien contre toi en particulier, lâchai-je finalement.

-Oui... Tu es venu chercher ça ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers moi.

En plissant les yeux et me rapprochant, je voyais qu'elle me tendait ma Pokéball. Elle allait se débarrasser de moi finalement...

-Franchement... Tu m'énerves Dereck, tu es...

-Un monstre, un horrible monstre qui tue des gens je sais, grognai-je.

Au final, elle était comme tous les autres !

-Mais non andouille ! Tu ne vas pas bien ! Et ça m'énerve de pas savoir comment t'aider, encore moins que tu fasses tout pour qu'on ne le puisse pas ! Ça ne fait peut-être pas longtemps qu'on se côtoie, mais quand même... Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance aveuglément non plus mais... Je sais pas, prends le temps de nous connaître avant de prendre ta décision... Dans tous les cas...

Elle posa la Pokéball sur le sol et enchaîna :

-Elle est à toi. Garde-la ou rends-la moi, c'est ton choix. Tu sais ce que je veux maintenant, je me fiche de ce que j'aurais à affronter ou pas et, bon sang, arrête de dire que tu es un monstre ! Je... veux qu'on soit amis.

Je regardai la balle bicolore au sol, un si petit objet qui représentait pour moi la différence entre la captivité et la liberté. Il y avait un piège ? C'était un nouveau test ?

-Comme elle l'a dit, le choix est tien, continua le Roucarnage.

Je levai la tête vers lui et reportai mon attention sur la balle... Après un soupir résigné, je pris finalement une décision.

-Prend la Pokéball et répète après moi.

Elle récupéra la sphère et attendit.

-Je t'ordonne de ne pas suivre les ordres que tu ne souhaites pas. Que ce soit de moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ordre est irrévocable et sans limite de temps.

Apparemment c'était trop demander. Elle fixait la balle dans ses mains indécise. Quel con ! J'aurais mieux fait de lui dire de me libérer.

-… tu restes ? dis-elle doucement.

-Pas si tu ne répètes pas ce que je viens de dire.

-… Et tu n'attaques pas les autres ? Ni même Spark ? continua-t-elle après une longue réflexion.

-Je n'attaquerai personne sauf pour me défendre. Alors c'est oui ou non ? m'impatientais-je. On n'est pas à l'abri sur le toit, on pourrait me voir.

-... Je t'ordonne de ne pas suivre les ordres que tu ne souhaites pas... Et... C'est... Euh... sans limite de temps ?

-Je t'ordonne de ne pas suivre les ordres que tu ne souhaites pas. Que ce soit de moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ordre est irrévocable et sans limite de temps. répétais-je alors qu'elle faisait de même.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais à nouveau libre, fini les décharges !

-Merci ! dis-je tout content.

-Ha ! Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-elle en me pointant.

-Quoi ?

-T'es plus mignon quand tu souris. répondit-elle.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de dire ça ? Elle avait besoin de lunettes, franchement.

-Par contre, on se pèle ici, on peut retourner à l'appart ? me demanda-t-elle en se frottant les bras.

-Ah euh oui.

Je m'avançais et touchais ma Pokeball pour me retrouver à l'intérieur. Elle monta aussitôt sur Roy qui s'envola pour la déposer dans son appartement. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle se précipita pour fermer la porte fenêtre et tirer les rideaux. Avant de me faire sortir, bien que passer la soirée à l'intérieur ne m'aurais pas dérangé.

-Mais pourquoi il est revenu ? demanda Spark aussi heureux que moi de le revoir.

-Vous avez mangé ? me questionna Karen.

-Hein, euh, non.

-Je m'en charge.

-ça ira pour moi. J'ai juste envie de dormir, la journée a été longue.

-Ah ? Où êtes-vous allé ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-… Viens manger un morceau alors.

-Mais je n'ai pas …

-Dereck. soupira Roy. Fais ce qu'elle te dit, elle ne lâchera pas le morceau de toute manière.

-… d'accord.

Je n'ajoutais rien de plus et aller m'asseoir à table, espérant rapidement retourner dans ma balle à l'abri de leur regards qui me mettaient mal à l'aise. L'humaine s'affaira à faire réchauffer quelques trucs. Et Herbi en profita pour faire la conversation.

-J'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois revenu de toi-même.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Tu ne prévois pas de causer à nouveau des problèmes à Karen ?

-Non.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-… Elle m'a rendu ma liberté.

La plante verte se retourna vers sa copine, à la fois surpris et inquiet.

-Elle n'a pas fait ça quand même ?! s'exclama le Voltali.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Car tu es un danger public ! Et tu ne mérites pas que …

-Je lui ai enlevé les restrictions. En échange il m'a promis qu'il ne fera de mal à personne.

-Ce n'est pas une promesse qui va l'obliger à tenir parole !

-Je tiens toujours parole. me défendis-je. Aussi chiant que cela puisse être.

-Tu me rassures. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais maintenant.

-Je lui fais confiance. dit la rousse n'ayant pas parfaitement tout compris. Après tout, je lui ai proposé de le libérer mais il a choisit de rester.

Cette-fois, leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-On peut savoir le pourquoi d'un tel revirement ? me demanda Herbi.

-… Je ne me ferais plus punir par la balle. C'est tout ce que je voulais.

-Tu n'avais pas un truc à faire ?

-C'est … réglé. dis-je avant de commencer à vider le contenu de l'assiette que m'avait donné l'humaine.

Celle-ci se mis à fixer son Alakazam. Je supposais qu'il était en train de lui résumer notre échange.

-Où êtes-vous allé ? demanda la plante verte au Roucarnage.

-Vers Safrania, il avait quelqu'un à voir.

-Roy ! m'exclamai-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je garde le secret de leur emplacement. Par contre pour le reste, tu ne m'as pas dit de garder le silence.

-C'est pas intéressant de toute manière.

-Au contraire, c'était très instructif Rei. Qui eut cru que tu étais dresseur de Pokémon avant ?

Quelques exclamations de surprises fusèrent. Je fixais mon reste de lasagne mal à l'aise par leurs regards avant de réaliser un truc.

-Tu m'as appelé comment ?

-Tu as dis que lorsque tu étais libre, tu te faisais appeler Rei. Maintenant tu l'es à nouveau on peut t'appeler comme ça non ?

Je ne trouvais rien à lui dire et me contentais de finir mon repas. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rousse.

-Tu étais dresseur avant ?!

J'opinai sachant qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter de me poser des questions. Et que je ne voulais pas penser à Arkan en ce moment.

-Tu avais combien de Pokémon ? Ils sont où ? Tu as eu des badges ? C'était …

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. la coupai-je sans la regarder.

-Dis-moi au moins quel était ton premier Pkm.

-… Merci pour ne repas. dis-je sans vraiment finir mon assiette avant de me diriger en direction de l'entrée pour rentrer dans ma Pokéball.

-C'était Arkan ? demanda doucement Roy.

-… Oui. répondis-je après avoir hésité avant de retourner dans ma balle.

Cela servait à rien d'en faire un plat, si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui se sera un autre jour qu'ils auraient leurs réponses. La rousse était bien trop curieuse pour me laisser tranquille. Mais pas ce soir, je n'avais pas envie.

Je regardais la forêt autour de moi et la cabane face à moi. Je n'avais peu t-être pas eu une bonne idée finalement. Ce lieu était rempli de souvenirs, de moments joyeux. Même si à l'époque je ne le réalisais pas, je m'étais bien amusé avec Yushin et les autres. Mais tout cela appartenait dorénavant au passé, plus jamais il y aurait d'autres moments comme ça. Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, je me mis à pleurer.

* * *

-Bonjour Rei. me dit joyeusement la rousse en me sortant de ma Pokéball.

-Bonjour. répondis-je simplement, bien qu'entendre ce prénom me remontait sans raison le moral.

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Je te laisse avec Roy, on se retrouve se soir. continua-t-elle avant de sortir à toute vitesse de l'appartement.

J'en profitai pour verrouiller la porte de l'intérieur, un peu intrigué par le comportement de l'humaine.

-Elle est en retard. expliqua le grand oiseau à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je n'ajoutai rien et allai m'installer à table pour manger le premier repas de la journée. La brioche finit en tranches avant de disparaître dans mon estomac. Je rangeai et nettoyai ensuite le tout.

Une fois terminé, je rejoignis le Roucarnage qui regardait une émission de télé-achat.

-Ça t'intéresse ce genre d'émission ?

-J'aime bien regarder les objets inutiles qu'invente les humains.

-Vraiment passionnant.

-Tu préfères regarder quoi ?

-Les documentaires.

-Monsieur se cultive.

-C'est mieux que regarder ton émission inutile.

-Ça dépend. Tu as raté un aspirateur qui aspire même l'eau.

-Car tu aspires souvent de l'eau ?

-Justement c'est les arguments qu'ils sortent pour te donner envie de l'acheter qui sont intéressants.

-On n'a décidément pas les mêmes intérêts.

-Si on était tous pareil, ce monde serait ennuyeux.

-Mouais … après ton truc on zappera sur Naturia. Ça sera bien plus cultivant. répondis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'émission à argumenter sur chaque objet qui était présenté. Puis ce fut à mon tour de choisir la prochaine chose à voir. Ce fut un reportage sur les Racaillou.

Bien entendu un autre débat eu lieu ce qui nous permis de faire passer rapidement le temps. Je ne trouvais toute fois pas l'occasion de lui poser la question que je souhaitais.

Quand midi arriva, j'entrepris de faire un peu de ménage dans le frigo. Ce qui m'embêtait le plus dans cette situation est que je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais comme un assisté, je ne pouvais rien faire en dehors de cet appartement.

Puis nous retournâmes devant l'écran. Alors que je faisais défiler les chaînes en attendant que le Roucarnage m'arrête sur celle qui l'intéressait, je posais ma question.

-Dis Roy.

-Oui ?

-Tu … tu leurs as dit quoi hier ?

-Que ce n'était pas à moi d'en parler. Et d'attendre que tu sois prêt à leur dire.

-Merci.

-Pour ?

-Ne rien avoir dit. Je n'ai pas envie de leur pitié.

-Mais non. Ils ne pensent qu'à protéger Karen. Quand ils réaliseront que tu ne représentes pas un danger ça se passera mieux.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu peux me faire confiance ?

-Tant que tu restes Rei, on aura pas de problème, n'est ce pas ?

-... Même en me gardant prisonnier, je n'aurais pas causé de gros soucis. Je sais très bien que … que je ne peux rien faire actuellement. Vivre en hiver sans préparation est plus difficile que je le pensais.

-Tu comptes faire quoi au printemps ? Partir à la recherche de tes amis ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ignore où ils se trouvent. Enfin je sais où est Néo mais il est hors de portée.

-Comment ça ?

-Il … il était avec moi quand je me suis fait attraper. J'ignore ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire. Je sais juste qu'il est à l'arène de Jadielle. Il doit être obligé de se battre contre des dresseurs.

-Et tu n'as pas d'idée pour les autres ?

-Non. J'avais espéré qu'Arkan est des nouvelles.

-…

-Tu auras le temps de réfléchir à ça plus tard. En attendant met la huit.

-À cette heure ? … Ne me dit pas que tu veux voir les enquêtes d'Agatha Poireau ?!

-Si pourquoi ?

-C'est un truc de vieux !

-Je ne suis pas vieux.

-Tu agis tout comme.

-J'ai qu'une quarantaine d'années !

-Le fait de regarder ça, fait augmenter ton compteur de dix de plus.

-Je veux bien me sacrifier si cela te fait aussi mûrir.

-Ah non. Hors de question que je regarde ça !

-Sinon on joue aux échecs.

-… Va pour Agatha. grognai-je.

Les dix premières minutes furent si passionnante que je me résolus à regarder la neige qui s'était mis à tomber dehors. De petits flocons tombaient lentement, mais leur nombre important finit par créer une fine couche blanche sur le bord du balcon. Le temps resta le même toute l'après midi. Comme d'habitude, je finis pas m'ennuyer, la télévision c'était bien mais cela avait ses limites. Voyant que je n'arrêtai pas de faire des allers-retours dans l'appartement en cherchant de quoi m'occuper, Roy proposa de faire une partie de jeu de dames. Un jeu dont les règles étaient faciles.

Il remporta la première partie, puis la suivante et encore la suivante. Pour sauver ce qu'il me restait d'honneur, je me mis à tricher. Il fit de même et rapidement les règles changèrent avant que des pièces d'échecs s'ajoutent aux ronds sur le plateau rapidement suivit par des dès.

Je regardais l'oiseau déplacer un cavalier pour le mettre face à ma tour. Il fit rouler un dés qui afficha un quatre.

-Je prends ta tour. annonça-t-il joyeusement.

-Ah non ! On a dit qu'il fallait faire un cinq !

-Mais juste avant j'ai vaincu ton fou. Mon chevalier a donc gagné un bonus de plus un en attaque.

-Tss.

Il pris ma tour pour la poser hors du plateau. Malgré cette perte, son chevalier ne pouvait toujours pas franchir le mur de pions de dames qui formaient une forteresse. A l'intérieur de l'enceinte ce trouver mon roi et ma reine à l'abri.

Je regardais de son côté, mes pions n'étaient toujours pas arrivé à défaire ses tours. Sois je faisais demi-tour pour protéger mon château soit je continuais mon attaque. Il me restait encore une solution.

J'avançais mon chevalier de deux cases afin qu'il se trouve séparé uniquement par un mur de la reine ennemis.

-Je fais l'attaque du chevalier blanc ! Si je fais plus que toi au lancer de dés la reine est charmée.

-Bonne chance.

Je lançais le dé en premier pour faire un quatre. Roy fit de même mais eu un résultat totalement différent.

-Tu triches c'est pas possible ! m'exclamai-je en voyant un six.

-Mais non. répondit-il en tournant avec son bec le chevalier dans l'autre sens avant de poser un pion rond blanc sous lui. Merci pour ton chevalier.

-…

-C'était finalement une très bonne idée d'ajouter une part d'amour à ce jeu de brute. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je casse tes murailles ou je massacre ton armée avant … on a le temps devant nous.

-C'est ça, fais durer le plaisir.

-Si tu le propose, pourquoi pas.

Je le regardais prendre, à tour de dé, un à un mes pions.

-Rei arrête de taper avec ta queue le sol. Tu vas attirer les voisins.

-Qu'ils viennent, tu leur expliqueras que tu as pipé tes dés.

-Ce n'est que de la stratégie. J'analyse les risques de telles ou telles actions et tente de prévoir tes coups.

-Je sais faire ça. Pour les combats Pokémon, je m'en sortais très bien.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Mets un combat à la télévision et tu verras.

-Je croyais que tu en avais marre de regarder cet écran.

-C'est beaucoup moins énervant que te voir gagner à toutes les parties.

-Fallait pas tricher.

-…

-On va faire autrement. Cette fois-ci, imagine que les pièces sont des Pokémons.

Après avoir ajouté des règles à un jeu qui n'en demandais pas tant. Une nouvelle partie fut lancée, cette fois-ci ce fut plus facile pour moi. Contrairement à Roy qui prenait de plus en plus son temps entre deux coups.

J'eus même l'espoir de gagner en détruisant une de ses tours. Malheureusement la chance était encore avec lui, car sa reine charma mon fou. La suite fut une fois de plus moins glorieuse, mon château tomba en petits morceaux. C'est alors que la capacité charme apposé sur mon pion s'arrêta. Sans attendre il se retourna contre le roi qui était le plus proche.

-Enfin ! m'exclamai-je heureux d'avoir enfin remporter une partie.

-Une revanche ? proposa Roy.

-Une ? J'ai une tonne de revanche à prendre sur toi !

* * *

-J'aurais pas dû te donner ce conseil.

-Tu n'as perdu que trois fois. J'ai perdu bien plus. répliquais-je alors que je sentais que la chance avait enfin tourné.

La partie continua en ma faveur, j'avais choisis d'envoyer mes pions alias Rattata, en kamikaze pour détruire sa forteresse. Pendant ce temps mes autres pions défendaient ma base.

-Merci pour la course mais ton roi ne pourra pas survivre.

-C'est ce que l'on va voir.

Il retourna son roi contre le chevalier qui le menacer et lança coup double. Tout aller ce joué au dé. Soit il perdait, soit … je devrai encore patienter pour trouver un moyen de le piéger.

Le premier dé roula et afficha un cinq. La chance aurait-elle à nouveau tournée en sa faveur ? Je lançais à mon tour le petit cube.

-Six ! Je gagne cette manche aussi ! Va falloir changer de tactique papi, ça commence à devenir facile.

-Papi ? Je suis pas si vieux ! Et puis je te laisse gagner. Il ne faudrait pas que tu me crois invincible.

-Quoi ? Même pas vrai ! Mauvais joueur.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

-Fallait pas tricher.

-C'est toi qui trichait.

-Vous jouez à quoi ? demanda Moustache me faisant sursauter.

Depuis quand l'humaine était rentrée ? Je ne les avais pas entendus.

-On a inventé un jeu cet après-midi, c'est un peu compliqué car on a fait les règles au fur et à mesure.

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a des pions des dames avec ceux des échecs ?

-Oui, on a même dû utiliser les dés pour nous aider.

-Prends ma place Roy va t'expliquer. proposai-je en me mettant sur le côté avant de remettre les pièces à leur place pour une nouvelle partie.

Je restais les yeux rivés sur le jeu tout en restant silencieux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mieux. Karen était occupée à faire cuire des pizzas tandis que les autres s'occupaient autrement.

Je n'avais aucune envie de me mêler à eux. Je voulais bien être sympa avec Roy mais je ne comptais pas faire des efforts pour toute la clique. Finalement, la solution qui me vint fut la télévision, je m'assis dans le canapé et mis une chaîne au hasard. L'écran montra l'image d'Irène qui semblait en forme et n'avait plus de plâtre au bras.

Si seulement je n'avais pas fait le mariole, j'aurais pu continuer mon chemin. Mais non, j'avais perdu mon sang froid et l'avais frappée. La pagaille qui s'en était suivie, surtout après ma victoire avait attiré l'attention de la team Rocket qui n'avait pas eu grand mal à me reconnaître. Bien que nous n'avions pas la même couleur ni la même coupe de cheveux, Drake et moi étions semblables sur de nombreux points.

Je changeai de chaîne ne voulant pas ressasser de mauvais souvenirs.

-Remets le combat ! s'exclama Spark avec empressement.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. répondis-je en continuant de zapper.

-Qui ? demanda l'humaine en déposant le repas sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Un combat de l'arène de Carmin, dis-je en me décalant pour être le plus loin d'elle tandis qu'Herbi profitait de l'espace libre pour se mettre entre nous.

-Elle a sorti un Voltali ! continua la pile sur pattes.

-Te voir me suffit amplement. Répliquai-je.

Il répondit d'un grognement et Poil de carotte soupira en prenant une part de pizza :

-Les garçons, vous n'allez pas recommencer. Rei, tu veux bien nous remettre le match, s'il te plaît ? Tu pourras changer après.

-Le dresseur n'a que trois badges. Il est nul et va perdre. me justifiai-je.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu n'as même pas regardé cinq minutes.

-…

Je mis le combat tant demandé ne voulant pas répondre.

Le dresseur n'avait plus qu'un Pokémon frais en réserve. Un était apparemment mort et un autre en mauvais. Toute fois le dernier sur le terrain n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre.

-Il n'est pas si mal partie. Irène n'a plus qu'un Pokémon.

-Il ne réfléchit pas. Il fait faire n'importe quoi à son Empiflor. Y a pas de challenge à moins que son dernier Pokémon ait l'avantage, il est foutu.

L'évolution de type plante tenta d'attaquer à plusieurs reprises mais la paralysie et la vitesse de son adversaire ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir changer ? dis-je en voyant un Fouet Liane rater son adversaire.

-Cela pourrait me donner des idées pour Spark. Et tu ferais quoi à sa place ? me demanda la rousse qui repris une part de son repas.

-… C'est trop tard maintenant mais j'aurais fait en sorte de l'empoisonner puis de lancer des attaques à distances comme Tranch'herbe pour l'obliger à bouger. Le poison aurait circulé plus rapidement dans ses veines. J'aurais aussi fait augmenter la défense de l'Empiflor pour limiter les dégâts. Dans le pire des cas envoyer un autre Pokémon ferait gagner du temps mais la victoire serait assurée dans tous les cas.

Elle me regarda me mettant mal à l'aise.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître.

-J'ai regardé beaucoup de match.

-Je vois … tu veux un morceau ? me demanda-t-elle en pointant la pizza du doigt.

-Non merci.

Sur l'écran le dresseur réalisa que toutes ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec et il changea de Pokémon. Je restais un instant surpris de voir un Pikachu.

-Tu … tu as déjà affronté Irène ? me demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-… Oui. dis-je tout bas.

-Elle est redoutable. Je ne veux pas dire que les autres champions sont faibles mais elle a quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas.

Je regardai le Pikachu se prendre plusieurs attaques sans avoir tenter de faire une contre-attaque utile.

-Il est con ou quoi ? m'énervai-je inutilement. Son Pokémon ne va pas tenir à ce rythme. Utilise Reflet et Vive-Attaque crétin !

Le Voltali était épuisé mais avait assez de volonté pour continuer le combat. Son adversaire au contraire semblait être au bout du rouleau.

Irène décida d'abréger ses souffrances avec une attaque Griffe, lorsque le challenger réagit enfin. Il changea de nouveau de Pokémon et renvoya le précédent sur le terrain. L'Empiflor libéra une poussière blanche avant de se prendre le coup. La chance sembla enfin tourner car le semblable de Spark tomba endormis. Sans attendre le dresseur l'acheva.

-Tu vois, il a finalement gagné.

-Il a eu de la chance. Si Poudre Dodo n'avait pas marché, je ne lui donnais peu d'espoir de s'en sortir. Il a pris de trop gros risques pour peu de résultat. Mais tu dois savoir ça, tu as huit badges après tout.

-Oui. Mais chaque dresseur adapte ses méthodes de combats en fonctions de ses Pokémons et de son expérience. C'est toujours instructif d'échanger avec d'autres personnes, chacun a une solution différente.

-Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait toi ?

-J'aurais misé sur la Poudre Dodo. Car une fois endormi, j'aurais pu le neutraliser ou le bloquer avant qu'il ne se réveille.

-Berceuse est plus efficace pour ça.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-La Poudre Dodo est très volatile, c'est dur d'en faire respirer à son adversaire. Mais quand ça arrive tu t'endors aussitôt. Berceuse est une attaque qui touche plus facilement ton adversaire. Sauf qu'il est possible de lutter car il a conscience d'être en train de s'assoupir.

-Ça me fait penser, il existe deux types de chants, tu es sensible auquel ?

-… aux deux.

-D'accord, pas de chance.

-…

-Sinon… je voulais savoir. Quand tu étais... dresseur, tu avais quoi comme Pokémon ?

Je pensais aussitôt à Arkan et me retint de hurler sur l'humaine.

-C'est pas tes oignons. dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, je posais juste une question. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'embête de répondre à ça. dit-elle en gonflant inutilement ses joues.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre c'est pourtant clair non ?

Ma réplique coupa court la discussion, elle détourna sont regard vers la table basse avant de se venger sur la pizza.

Je l'ignorais et faisais défiler les chaînes, cherchant quelque chose qui me changerait les idées. Je commençai à appuyer sèchement sur la télécommande avant de la donner à l'humaine.

-Regarde ce que tu veux. Je vais dormir. dis-je sèchement.

-Ok. répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Je pris la direction de ma Pokéball avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt devant. C'était la forêt de Jade dedans, tout était là pour me rappeler mon meilleur ami. Je pris une grande respiration pour me calmer et tentai de retenir les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux. Je me rappelai alors qu'elle avait une chambre d'amis. Enfin une chambre, c'était vite dit, la pièce comportait un petit lit et un bureau d'appoint. Je fis demi-tour pour revenir à mon point de départ.

La rousse faisait un câlin à son copain alors que Spark me jetait un regard noir.

-Je peux dormir dans la chambre d'amis ? demandai-je plus calmement.

-Il y a un problème avec ta balle ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement.

-Hein ? Euh non. J'ai pas envie de dormir dedans c'est tout.

-Bizarre ça ... commença-t-elle avant de se lever et de venir vers moi. C'est toujours l'endroit où tu te réfugies d'habitude... T'es sûr que t'as pas faim ?

Je détournai le regard et fixai le sol.

-Non je n'ai pas faim.

C'était quoi son problème avec la bouffe ?

Je risquai un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour la voir me fixer, l'air pas convaincue. Je retournai admirer le sol ne voulant pas qu'elle devine mon état.

-... Laisse tomber. dis-je n'obtenant pas de réponse avant de me détourner.

-Ah ! Attends !

Je sursautai en sentant sa main sur une de mes ailes et lui fis aussitôt face.

-… Quoi ?

\- Ben... euh... Si tu veux la chambre, il n'y a aucun problème... Mais n'hésite pas à m'en parler si quelque chose ne va pas. Ou si t'as besoin de quelque chose... Ou si t'as faim. Enfin... à moi ou à n'importe lequel d'entre nous puisque... voilà. m'expliqua-t-elle en se tripotant une mèche de cheveux.

Je soupirai. Elle n'allait pas me lâcher la grappe ou quoi ?

-Je vais très bien. J'ai juste envie de me reposer. me justifiai-je en entrant dans la pièce dont il était question.

Si le reste de l'appartement était plutôt rangé. Cet endroit était tout le contraire. Le bureau était envahi de vêtements à repasser. A côté duquel se trouvait la table à repasser. Sur le côté se trouvait un lit une place envahie de vêtements. J'attrapais le tout pour le poser en tas sur la table de travail qui commençait à disparaître là-dessous.

Je me retournais pour prendre les derniers trucs qui traînaient sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir... et attrapai les sous-vêtements pour les jeter sur la pile.

Le lit étant maintenant libre, je m'allongeai dessus. J'attrapais l'oreiller avant de m'enrouler dans mes ailes. Je collai ma tête dans le tissu pour tenter de cacher le bruit de ma respiration qui devenait saccadé. Je voulais Arkan, je voulais que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que je me réveille mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était ma réalité et je devais faire avec.

Je devais délivrer les autres, trouver des Pokémons, des gens prêt à m'aider. Mais qui ? Qui serait assez fou pour tenter de défier le Conseil des 4 ? Surtout sachant ce qu'il était arrivé à Red. Personne ne le ferait, même Poil de carotte refuserait.

Il fallait que je trouve ailleurs des alliés. Mewtwo était puissant d'après ce que j'avais entendu. La rumeur voulait qu'il ait échappé à la Team Rocket plusieurs fois avant de disparaître. Soit il avait quitté le Kanto, soit il vivait à un endroit inaccessibles aux humains.

Ce serait un bon point de départ. Mais où chercher ? Qui pourrait me renseigner là-dessus ?

J'avais beau réfléchir mes pensées me ramenèrent toujours sur le fait que je sois seul. Qu'Arkan n'avait abandonné et qu'il en serait sûrement de même avec les autres.

Je gardai la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller qui absorbait mes larmes. Je voulais Chu, Sky, Gryf ou Néo. Que l'un d'entre eux soit encore là, voulant rester avec moi.

Soudain les murmures incompréhensibles de l'autre côté du mur s'arrêtèrent. Eux aussi devaient se demander comment se débarrasser de moi sans mettre en danger leur dresseuse.

Je me figeai en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

* * *

 **Réponse à Guest :**

Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre tes plus.

Pour Arkan, Rei est malheureusement revenu trop tard. Il pensait retourner avec lui s'il revenait. Puis le temps passant il a du se faire une raison et c'est beaucoup investi dans sa meute. ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne regrette pas de ne pas être avec Rei. Mais ce dernier n'est pas seul, il a vu que Roy s'occupait de lui.

Les autres ne l'ont pas avertis car il ne risquait pas de se faire prendre par la team Rocket et venir lui annoncer cette terrible nouvelle l'aurait encore plus déprimer que le fait que Rei l'avait momentanément oublié. Ils ont volontairement rien dit.

Bien sur que vous aurez d'autres info sur le passé de Roy mais il faudra attendre.


	8. 7 - Bloqué

**Chapitre 7 : Bloqué  
**

 _Je me figeai en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir._

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de la pizza ?

-Va-t-en ! dis-je aussi durement que possible, bien que ma voix ne soit pas aussi sèche que je le souhaitais.

J'aurais mieux fait d'aller dans ma Pokéball finalement. Même si le décor était déprimant, j'aurais eu la paix.

-… Tu n'as rien mangé ce soir et …

-Je t'ai dit de dégager !

-Et quoi ? Tu penses que j'ai envie de te laisser seul dans ces conditions ?! Imiter une boule d'écailles ne va pas t'aider plus que ça.

Elle avait fermé la porte, et malheureusement, elle était du mauvais côté.

-Je ... je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! répondis-je, dérouté.

Je l'entendis s'approcher et me retint de lui donner un coup d'aile.

-M'en fiche. Allonge-toi, sur le dos ! ordonna-t-elle avant de me pointer du doigt. Je vais te montrer comment on résout des problèmes à la Karen !

-Va te faire voir !

-Fais-moi confiance pour cette fois, et si tu vas pas mieux après, je m'en vais et te laisse seul à rouler jusqu'à demain.

Tu parles, tu reviendras aussitôt à l'attaque. Furieux plus qu'autre chose, je me retournai pour me jeter sur elle et la plaquer au sol. Dans mon action, une de mes ailes heurta le bureau et une partie du tas de vêtements nous atterrit dessus.

Je l'épinglai au sol en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules avant de me mettre à lui crier dessus.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, c'est trop tard ! Ils … ils m'ont tout pris ! Toi tu … tu as tout ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

\- ... Je ne peux pas savoir et je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir autant. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu vas mal et ça, ça m'embête. Ce qu'on t'a pris, on peut le reprendre mais pas tant que tu es dans cet état. Et cet état, je ne connais deux manières d'en guérir. Et comme t'as pas l'air très câlin, me reste que cette solution...

Ses mains vinrent me chatouiller les côtes.

Je me retins de rire et pris une grande respiration avant de lui lancer un Hurlement dessus. Comme prévu elle se tétanisa sur place.

-Je me suis toujours débrouiller tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aid…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que la porte s'ouvrit en grand et le bulbe vivant entra dans la pièce.

-Karen ! s'écria-t-il.

Il sembla vouloir passer à l'attaque mais Poil de carotte leva un bras tremblant vers lui qui l'immobilisa. Elle murmura:

-Herbi... Laisse-moi...

-Pas question, je vais le...

-Herbi... Tu sors et tu fermes la porte. Personne ne rentre tant que je ne suis pas sortie.

-Il va te tuer.

Elle me regarda, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que ça allait effectivement être le cas si elle continuait à me harceler. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur son copain et elle sourit faiblement:

-S'il m'arrive un truc... Je compte sur vous pour... l'aider pour la suite. Sors Herbi.

-L'ai...

-Herbi ! réussit-elle à crier.

Le Pokémon grogna et fit demi-tour, fermant la porte comme ordonné, sans doute pour appeler ses amis à l'aide. La rousse leva le regard vers moi et mentit :

-Je... n'ai pas peur... S'il faut en arriver là pour que tu acceptes notre aide... Je...

Elle remua sous moi et ne sachant que faire je fis la première chose qui me passait par la tête. Je me redressai en l'attrapant par le col. Ses mains virent se poser sur mon bras sûrement dans le but de ne pas s'étrangler avec sa veste. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris pour la jeter doucement dehors.

-Fous-moi la paix. dis-je en plaquant la porte avant de réaliser que j'avais trop forcé et que la poignée m'était restée dans la main.

Je soupirai en regardant l'état de la chambre quand une odeur attira mon attention. Merde, elle s'était pissée dessus. Mon Hurlement était un peu fort finalement.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et elle rentra dedans les jambes tremblantes.

-On … a pas fini…

Je la regardais surpris. Elle était plus coriace que je pensais. Mon regard dériva vers la porte qui se referma avec un clic. Génial j'étais maintenant bloqué avec cette … cette stupide humaine.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. dis-je en croisant les bras devant moi tout en lui jetant un regard noir alors qu'elle s'asseyait au sol.

-Moi si... Je me demande Rei... À quoi tu penses, là tout de suite ?

-… Que la porte est fermé et … que la poignée est cassée.

-Pas mal... rigola-t-elle nerveusement avant de reprendre. Moi, que j'ai mal, honte et que tu es têtu comme pas possible.

-Pas autant que toi.

-Peut-être. Mais, tu sais, j'ai aussi des problèmes. Peut-être pas aussi gros que les tiens mais j'en ai... Et la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'est qu'aucun de nous deux ne pensent à ces problèmes actuellement. Elle se releva doucement en prenant appuis sur le mur les jambes toujours instables. Fwah, mon corps commence à peu près à se calmer... C'était quoi ? Rugissement ?

-Hurlement.

-Hurlement... C'est vraiment flippant comme attaque... conclut-elle avant de rigoler. J'ai réussi à avoir peur d'un gars qui porte mes soutifs sur la tête quand même.

-Qu ...

J'attrapai un des bouts de tissu qui était sur ma tête et vis avec horreur qu'elle avait raison. Je jetai la chose derrière moi sur le bureau avant d'entreprendre d'enlever les autres trucs qui m'étaient tombés dessus et se retrouvaient dans mes ailes. L'humaine se mit à rire, augmentant ma gène.

-Tu es mal placée pour rigoler.

-Oui, mais c'est quand on arrête de rire que tout est vraiment fini. C'est ce que je voulais te faire comprendre mais tu réagis vachement mal aux chatouilles.

-J'aime pas qu'on me touche.

Cela sembla la faire réfléchir un instant. Puis elle vient vers moi. Comptait-elle oublier mon avertissement une fois de plus ?

Elle se planta devant moi les mains sur les hanches.

-Je veux t'aider Rei, te faire comprendre que nous sommes tes alliés mais par-dessus tout, qu'on soit amis et qu'on puisse se marrer ensemble. Ce n'était pas exactement le résultat que j'attendais mais j'ai passé un bon moment à me battre avec toi.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre ?

 **-** J'ai... vraiment besoin d'une douche, non, d'un bain... Tu peux prendre ma chambre pour te reposer, je nettoierai... tout ça plus tard. annonça-t-elle après un silence.

-… Il est hors de question que je dorme dans ta chambre, je préfère encore retourner dans ma Pokéball. ... si … s'ils me laissent tranquille. dis-je en pointant la porte du doigt. Je nettoierai.

-Pas question que tu nettoies ! C'est... C'est assez honteux de... m'être montrée comme ça, si en plus je te laisse t'en occuper, je saurais plus jamais où me mettre !

-Donc j'attends la dedans que tu sois propre et que tu reviennes faire le ménage ?

-Tu vas dans ma chambre, tu te reposes, je m'occupe de tout ça et je dormirai soit ici, soit au salon. On verra pour le reste demain. Mes amis te laisseront tranquilles aussi mais...

-Je vais dans ma balle. annonçai-je catégoriquement ce qui la fit soupirer.

-Je reste convaincue que tu as besoin d'un bon lit... À moins qu'il y ait un lit dans ta balle ?

-… Oui.

C'était plutôt un amas de coussins mais j'avais l'habitude, c'était confortable.

-D'accord, je t'en fais sortir demain avant de partir au travail, comme d'hab ?

Je hochai la tête tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte avant de mettre en temps d'arrêt devant.

-Euh les amis, pourriez-vous défoncer la porte ? La poignée est cassée.

-On avait remarqué. annonça Herbi.

Je les entendis bidouiller la serrure.

-J'aurais une question. me demanda calmement la fille.

-Une seule ?

-Pour le moment. Je voulais savoir … pourquoi … pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

-… Je … j'ai repensé à ta proposition.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'avais proposé de m'abriter ici le temps que l'hiver passe. Donc … je débarrasserais le plancher au printemps.

-D'accord. répondit-elle apparemment déçu alors que la porte était déverrouillée.

Sans attendre la plante verte se jeta sur elle, cherchant la moindre blessure.

Je restai immobile pour me faire oublier pendant que Karen leur expliquait ses projets pour la soirée qui constituait une douche et du ménage. Bien entendu, je récoltais des regards tantôt noirs, tantôt méfiant, mais je m'en foutais.

Dès que l'entrée fut libérée je sortis sans un mot avant de rentrer dans ma balle. En songeant avec impatience au printemps.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, elle me sortit de ma balle dès qu'elle fut debout. Herbi me fit signe dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné qu'il m'avait à l'œil. Et il ne devait pas être le seul au vu des regards des autres. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je pourrais toujours leur faire remarquer après que je ne l'avais pas tué alors que j'aurais pu.

Je m'assis à table avant de découper la brioche industrielle en tranche. L'humaine ne tarda pas à me rejoindre un bol de chocolat chaud pour elle et un de lait froid pour moi. Nous mangeâmes en silence, tandis que ses amis discutaient tout bas.

-Ça te dis de venir avec moi aujourd'hui ? lâcha soudain la rousse.

Je mis un instant à réaliser la signification de sa phrase. Elle comptait réellement me laisser sortir ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier ?

-… Tu veux dire aller au parc ? répondis-je hésitant après avoir avalé ce que je mangeais.

-Évidemment, tu pensais à quoi d'autre ?

-Rien, rien. Si je ne passe pas ma journée entière dans ma Pokéball je viens. tentai-je.

-Tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtises ?

-Je serais aussi discret qu'un Mystherbe dans un champ d'herbe.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. annonça grincheux à poils jaunes.

-Karen a eu assez d'émotion pour la semaine entre ta fuite et ton coup de gueule d'hier soir, enchaîna Herbi.

Je continuai de manger ma tranche de brioche sans rien dire. Je ne savais que dire pour me défendre efficacement.

-J'ai l'habitude de gérer mon stress. relativisa l'humaine qui avait sûrement eu droit à une traduction de Moustache.

-Je sais que tu veux bien faire mais je ne pense pas non plus que ça une bonne chose à faire. Qui sait si tu n'auras pas besoin de nous tous ? Tu vas te pénaliser si tu dois en plus lui attribuer l'un de nous pour le … surveiller.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de babysitter. répliquai-je.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que je t'entraîne ? demanda Roy.

-C'est pas pareil.

-Entraîner à quoi ? demanda le Rafflésia.

-A vo…

-Haaa ! Dis pas ça ! m'exclamai-je gêné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car c'est ... c'est ... euh ... le dis pas c'est tout !

Sans attendre, la fleur sur patte se retourna vers son ami à plumes en sautillant.

-Dis, dis, dis ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Le Roucarnage me fixa un instant quand je vis ses yeux sourirent.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je le dise ? répéta-t-il.

-C'est honteux c'est tout.

-Je veux savoir moi aussi. s'exclama Karen aussi amusé par la situation.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

-Pas la peine d'être aussi grognon. Allez, dis-nous tout ! continua-t-elle en posant sa tête entre ses mains tout en me fixant avec un grand sourire.

-Non. répondis-je en finissant de boire mon verre.

L'humaine n'ajouta rien. Je pensais avoir gagné la partie quand ce crétin de Pokémon avec une fleur sur la tête repassa à l'attaque.

-Allez, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que tu as fait à Karen hier soir.

Je restais surpris et immobile ne sachant que faire ou dire.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est rien comparé à ça. annonça Roy.

-J'ai une idée ! Tu voulais m'affronter. Si je gagne tu nous dis ce que c'est sinon tu peux garder le silence. proposa le Voltali en regardant à la fin Roy.

-Non, mais ça va pas ? Tu as l'avantage du type !

-Tu ne voulais pas faire un match contre Spark ? comprit l'humaine.

-Non. C'était juste pour avoir une raison de sortir.

-… Tu es si faible ?

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

-Me regarde pas comme ça. C'est facile de me vaincre je suis cent pour cent humaine, je n'ai pas de super pouvoir moi.

-C'est vrai ça. Tu ne nous as pas directement affrontés. réalisa Moustache.

-Il ne doit pas non plus casser trois pattes à un Psykokwak. ajouta Herbi.

-Tu veux essayer la plante verte ?

-Tiens ? Le grand lézard aurait assez de courage pour tenter de m'affronter ? C'est vrai que tu auras l'avantage du type mais je ne pense pas que ça soit suffisant pour toi.

Je me retins de demander à Karen si je pouvais massacrer son copain. Et cherchais une autre formulation pour agréable à entendre.

-Karen ! Je peux affronter Herbi ?

-Hmm... Je vois pas le problème, ça me permettra à la fois de voir de quoi tu es capable et de te montrer que nous ne sommes pas sans défense. Interdiction de mettre à mort par contre, et je dois être présente.

Je me retournai vers le bourgeon et le pointai du doigt.

-Je vais de faire manger la poussière !

-Et moi la neige.

-Herb' si tu te fais massacrer je prends ta place. ajouta Spark.

-Pas besoin.

-Karen, où sont les habits que j'avais en arrivant ?

-Ceux tout noir ?

-Oui.

-Sur le bureau.

Je partis sans attendre chercher dans la pile de repassage à faire ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Bon, du coup, vous voulez faire ça aujourd'hui je suppose. dit Karen en finissant son déjeuner.

-Et comment ! ajouta joyeusement Herbi.

-Je vais devoir faire le plein de potions moi. conclut la rousse.

* * *

Cette journée de décembre ressemblait à n'importe quel jour d'hiver. Le ciel et le sol étaient tout deux d'un blanc grisonnant seuls les arbres sans feuilles découpaient le paysage comme des fissures noires. Les quelques rares couleurs étaient apportées par les résidents et le personnel du parc.

La rousse avançait silencieusement sur la neige à l'aide d'une moto-neige qui fonctionnait à l'électricité. Cette dernière était alimentée en continue par Spark assis sur la place prévu à cet effet à l'arrière. Elle l'avait habillée d'une veste pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

L'humaine parcourait la zone depuis le matin, emmitouflée dans une doudoune verte, qui malgré la couleur, faisait penser à un Grodoudou.

Elle faisait le tour pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus et vérifiait le matériel. Bien que le temps ne donnait pas envie de sortir, il arrivait parfois que quelques intrépides tentent l'aventure.

La radio accrochée à son gilet à côté de nos balles émit un grésillement avant que la voix d'une de ses collègues ne coupe le silence.

-ça va être l'heure de la pause. annonça-t-elle. Tu pourrais aller jeter un coup d'œil à la grotte de la cascade avant ? Apparemment la température est en train de descendre.

-Un problème avec la pompe ?

-D'après l'ordinateur, elle fonctionne.

-J'y vais alors. Je te tiens au courant.

-D'accord. Je ne serais pas loin du téléphone si besoin.

-C'est noté.

Karen roula encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver face à un grand lac en partie gelée. Même si mon envie était qu'elle s'éloigne de toute cette eau froide, mon attention fut attirée par un mouvement. Des têtes jaunes sortirent à la surface pour se mouvoir dans notre direction.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama la rousse. Vous êtes bien courageux de rester ici par ce temps.

La bande de Psykokwak lui rendit bruyamment son salut.

-Tu viens faire quoi ? demanda un des canards jaunes.

-Je viens voir quel est le problème avec la pompe. Je ne voudrais pas que nos amis aient froid.

-Le froid est bien, froid empêcher mal de tête. dit un autre.

-C'est vrai qu'elle fait un drôle de bruit. traduisit Moustache une fois dehors.

-Je vais aller voir ça. La glace est assez épaisse pour aller derrière la chute d'eau ?

-Oui.

-Peut être.

-Moi j'ai pas eu de problème.

N'obtenant pas de réponse claire l'humaine demanda à son Alakazam de la téléporter à l'entrée. C'était la première fois que j'expérimentai ce phénomène, bien que je ne sentis rien. Je pus voir le décor changer rapidement.

La gardienne du parc faisait face à un mur de glace. La cascade qui alimentait le lac était gelée sur l'extérieur mais en regardant bien on pouvait voir de fins filets d'eau glisser le long des stalactites.

L'humaine se tourna face à un mur en pierre et attrapa sa radio. Elle appela sa collège pour lui demander d'ouvrir. Dès que sa demande fut faite, un clac retentit et une portion du mur glissa par côté, laissant apparaître un petit couloir. Ce dernier déboucha dans une grande salle éclairée artificiellement.

La curiosité me gagna et je m'envolais et manquais de m'assommer contre le plafond transparent. L'endroit était une véritable reproduction d'une prairie d'été. L'herbe était moins présente mais des cascades alimentaient différents bassins. Mais le plus surprenant pour moi était les Pokémons qui se trouvaient là. Des Minidraco jouaient joyeusement dans l'eau, certains remarquèrent l'arrivée de Karen et partirent vers un coin de la salle en criant « Lara » à tue-tête.

Je restais sans voix en voyant un Draco se redresser. Leur espèce était tellement rare que c'était dur d'en voir à la télévision. Et là, j'avais le privilège d'en voir un en vrai !

-Bonjour Lara. fit l'humaine en s'avançant dans la pièce après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée.

-Bonjour Karen. répondis le grand serpent en venant à sa rencontre suivi par quelques petits. Je pensais bien qu'un des gardiens finirait par passer. L'air a commencé à se rafraîchir.

-Effectivement. Rien qui sort de l'ordinaire sinon ? demanda la rousse après traduction.

-Non, rien d'autre en particulier ... Ah si ! Suis-moi.

Le Draco ondula jusqu'à une petite prairie où dormaient deux Minidraco. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'une d'entre elle.

-Lissandre, tu peux le montrer s'il te plaît ?

Le petit serpent bleu se redressa légèrement avant de desserrer sa prise, révélant un œuf blanc avec des tâches de la même couleur que les écailles de la maman.

-Félicitations ! s'exclama Karen avant de se mettre à parler rapidement alors que je regagnais le sol, nullement intéressé par ça.

Il y avait des Minidraco au parc. Je pensais que cette rumeur n'était faite que pour attirer les gens. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela soit réellement vrai. Il devait facilement y avoir une dizaine de spécimens sans compter l'évolution. Ils les enfermaient l'hiver ? C'est vrai qu'ils n'aimaient pas le froid … et pourquoi les mettre ici au lieu de faire un bassin près des bureaux ?

Une fois leur blabla croulant fini, Karen se mit enfin au travail. Elle alla dans une salle remplie de machines et les regarda une à une avant de passer plus de temps sur l'une. L'engin en question se trouvait dans un bassin vide et brassait de l'air au lieu de l'eau d'après ce que disait l'humaine.

Elle finit par ressortir de la pièce avant de retourner à l'entrée. Après avoir annoncé à Lara que le problème venait de dehors. Elle utilisa à nouveau les pouvoirs de Moustache pour se téléporter en haut de la cascade.

Une couche de glace transparente recouvrait la rivière laissant voir l'eau qui s'écoulait dessous. Karen sembla chercher quelque chose avant de se mettre à râler, elle donna des coups de pieds contre la glace sans succès. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle et je fus plongé dans le noir. Cela dura qu'un instant car je me retrouvais à l'extérieur. Par réflexe j'augmentais la température de mon corps pour ne pas être soumis au froid.

-Tu pourrais faire fondre la glace ici, s'il te plaît ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je regardai la zone qu'elle me désignait avant de réaliser sa demande. Une Flammèche fut amplement suffisante pour faire disparaître la plaque d'eau gelée.

-Maintenant il faut enlever les cailloux.

-Compte pas sur moi, l'eau est trop froide.

-Je me doute.

Elle remonta la manche de son bras droit avant de le plonger dans le liquide glacé et enlever rapidement les pierres qui bouchaient une grille.

-Ah, qu'est ce qu'elle est froide ! fit-elle en enlevant son bras pour le placer contre elle pour le réchauffer.

Je regardai l'eau s'engouffrer dans l'espace qu'elle avait dégagé. Il y avait encore des pierres et des branches dedans.

-Donne. fis-je ayant pitié d'elle.

Elle hésita un instant avant de me donner son bras humide.

-Dis-moi si c'est trop chaud.

-D'accord.

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer, le but était d'envoyer la chaleur dans mes mains comme pour lancer un Poing de feu mais de le faire à petite dose pour ne pas la brûler.

-C'est un peu trop chaud là.

J'essayai de ralentir le flux d'énergie non sans mal. Je dus finalement la lâcher n'arrivant plus à gérer et me reculai. Sans attendre mes mains s'enflammèrent ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Ça ira ? demandai-je en tapant mes poings pour annuler l'attaque qui disparut dans une petite explosion de feu.

-Oui merci.

Je la regardai se pencher à nouveau au dessus du cours d'eau avant de l'arrêter.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas aux Psykokwak de faire ça ?

-Ils risquent de tout abîmer.

-Ils sont pas stupide tu sais ?

-Oui, mais ils ont du mal à se concentrer sur une tâche.

-Fais comme si c'était un jeu alors.

-… Bonne idée. Par contre, je dois te faire revenir dans ta Pokéball.

-Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Je … je pourrais sortir voir la Draco ? Au moins toucher ses écailles.

Elle afficha un air surpris avant de sourire.

-Si elle veut, pas de problème.

Je la laissai me faire rentrer, excité par l'occasion qui se présentait.

Comme je lui avais proposé, Karen retourna auprès du Voltali qui se désespérait d'empêcher les canards jaunes de montrer sur la moto ou dans la petite remorque sur ski qui suivait.

-Spark. fit la rousse faussement sérieuse.

-Ils m'ont cherché. se défendit le jaune à épines pour justifier pourquoi ceux à bec étaient presque immobiles.

-Ça sera plus simple pour les transporter ! réalisa l'humaine avant d'aller chercher des Anti-para dans la remorque.

Puis elle fit face au groupe de Psykokwak pour leur parler.

-On va faire un jeu. commença-t-elle captant d'un coup toute l'attention à en voir leurs yeux. Je vais prendre trois d'entre vous qui vont devoir enlever les cailloux d'un endroit de la rivière au dessus de la cascade. Les autres vous devez arrivez avant qu'ils aient fini. L'équipe qui termine en premier gagne des cookies !

J'ignorais qu'ils aimaient les biscuits, mais cela sembla leur plaire au plus haut point au vu de leurs yeux.

Spark poussa trois canards à côté de Moustache qui les téléporta avec Karen dès qu'elle eut fini d'enlever leur paralysie.

Dès qu'elle fut sur place, elle leur expliqua où commencer avant de leur dire de jeter les cailloux de chaque côté de la rivière. Les trois Pokémons se mirent aussitôt à l'action, Karen leur pointant sans cesse des endroits différents pour gagner leur attention sur la tâche. Rapidement la grille, ainsi que ses alentours furent propres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les poursuiveurs arrivèrent et exclamèrent leur joie d'être en haut. L'humaine donna à chacun un biscuit pour ne pas faire de jaloux avant qu'ils repartent, voulant essayer de faire du toboggan sur la cascade. Elle essaya vainement de les arrêter. Heureusement pour elle, Moustache avait pris les devants et avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour leur éviter une chute mortelle. Il les fit atterrir tout en douceur sur le lac gelé. Sans attendre ils trouvèrent autre chose à faire et s'éloignèrent.

Sans un mot l'Alakazam téléporta Karen face à la porte d'accès dont elle demanda à nouveau l'accès. Une fois à l'intérieur elle alla vérifier si l'eau était bien revenu jusqu'à la pompe.

Ma vue était limitée et je ne comprenais pas à quoi servait chaque machine mais la rousse fit son rapport à sa collègue l'informant que c'était réglé.

-Maintenant on va pouvoir manger. annonça-t-elle joyeusement en retournant dans la grande salle. Moustache tu veux bien m'amener la remorque et Spark s'il te plait.

Le Pokémon psy regarda les environs et disparut. Il réapparut plus loin avec la moto et sa cargaison au complet dans un coin vide pour ne pas blesser quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps Karen faisait sortir tout le monde de sa Pokéball sauf moi. Je pris mon mal en patience réfléchissant à une raison valable à sa décision. Elle prépara le repas en utilisant la chaleur des machines pour faire réchauffer sa soupe en posant la boite à même le métal. Puis elle donna à manger à tous le monde même aux serpents bleus. Je me demandais comment elle s'y retrouvait. Toutes les croquettes se ressemblaient pour moi.

-Bon les amis j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. commença Karen une fois que tout le monde fut réunis sur l'herbe pour manger.

-Un nouveau ?

-Un garçon ou une fille ?

-C'est qui ?

Les questions fusèrent parmi les Minidraco les plus clairs.

-Doucement, je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde. Et puis il vous répondra plus facilement que moi. Je disais donc, j'ai un nouveau heu … ami avec moi aujourd'hui. Il est différent de tout ce que vous avez pu voir.

-Tu m'étonnes. pensais-je.

-Il est un peu intimidant mais il est gentil. C'est un type Feu donc interdit de l'arroser. ajouta-t-elle en prévision.

-Aller on veut le voir !

-On va pas le mouiller promis. dirent les plus impatients.

C'était bien la première fois où je recevais un tel accueil. J'étais maintenant curieux de voir leur réaction en me voyant. Devais-je prendre une pose effrayante ? Certainement pas, la Draco pourrait mal le prendre. Et puis c'était quoi cette présentation ? Je n'étais pas en sucre.

-Par contre il faudra garder ça secret. continua la rousse sérieusement. Il est aussi rare que vous et il ne faut pas qu'on sache qu'il est avec moi.

-Les humains veulent aussi l'attraper ? demanda une voix fluette.

-Oui, de vilains humains veulent le capturer. Donc ce sera notre secret ? Interdit de le dire aux autres gardiens d'accord ?

-Oui, Karen. répondirent la grande majorité de son public, bien que certains à la peau bleu sombre fixaient l'humaine plus réservés.

Sa main recouvrit ma Pokéball et je me sentais mal à l'aise de sortir ce sachant pas quoi faire.

-Je vous présente Rei.

Je me retrouvais soudain face à une dizaine de paires de grands yeux dans un silence étrange.

-… Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. dis-je à la rousse en croisant les bras.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'entendre sa réponse que je me retrouvais avec des Mini-Draco par les jambes me posant mille et une questions.

-Tu sais voler ? Je peux voler avec toi ?

-C'est un super humain !

-Non un Pokémon humain.

-Tu sais cracher du feu ?

-Il a un bout comme nous tout noir.

Ne voyant rien de mieux à faire, je m'envolai pour aller me poser plus loin, près à redécoller en cas de besoin.

-Les enfants, on finit de manger. Vous irez lui poser doucement vos questions après. ordonna gentiment l'évolution.

-Mais …

-On écoute ce que dit Lara. ajouta un Minidraco bleu foncé.

Chacun regagnèrent leur place plus ou moins joyeusement. L'humaine me fit signe de revenir, ce que je fis avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

-Vaincu par cinq enfants, j'ai peur pour la suite. ironisa Herbi.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi.

-Avant tout, mange. dit Karen en me tendant une boite de nourriture.

Je récupérai mon repas qui était tout comme le sien, autrement dit une soupe de vermicelles aux boulettes de viande, et m'assis en tailleur à même le sol pour manger. Je gardais mes yeux rivés sur mon repas ne voulant pas les inciter à venir vers moi. Je n'avais pas fini mon plat que j'entendis un Pokémon s'approcher de moi.

-Tu viens d'où ? me demanda-t-il.

Je restais un instant sans répondre. Je ne pouvais pas dire un laboratoire, il ne comprendrait sûrement pas.

-De la Forêt de Jade. dis-je songeant que c'était la réponse la plus approprié.

-C'est comment là-bas ?

-Euh … c'est une grande forêt. fis-je simplement sans ajouter remplis de Pokémon insectes qui ne pensent qu'à te bouffer. Et toi ?

-Moi je viens d'ici !

-Et quel âge as-tu ?

-Euh …

Il se retourna vers la chef du groupe qui lui dit 18 mois.

-18 mois !

-Tu t'appelles ?

-Liorésis mais mes amis m'appellent Lio.

-Moi c'est Prasuria.

-Et moi …

Tous me dirent leur nom à rallonge sans me laisser le temps à l'associer à une tête. Je finis par le tourner vers Karen.

-Qui leur donne leurs noms ?

-C'est une tradition chez eux, la première syllabe du prénom de chaque parent compose le début de celui de l'enfant. L'ordre dépend du sexe. Si c'est un male, la première syllabe sera celle du père et vice-versa. Le reste c'est les parents qui décident. Vu que ce n'est pas commode à dire on simplifie. Par exemple le vrai nom de Lara est Lafitsiora.

-C'est pour éviter certains problèmes. Vu que notre espèce est plutôt solitaire cela permet de connaître les liens de parenté. Par exemple, je ne peux pas avoir un compagnon dont le prénom commence par Fi.

-Je vois. Mais pourquoi es-tu ici exactement ?

-Ici on ne manque jamais de nourriture et on ne redoute pas le froid en hiver. Et puis il faut bien quelqu'un pour instruire tous ces petits pour qu'ils puissent partir préparer à affronter le monde.

-Tu restes ici tout le temps ?

-Hahaha pas du tout. Je passe les autres saisons au grand large, mais je suppose que tu n'y es jamais allé.

-Non trop … d'eau pour moi.

Je terminais mon repas, alors que les jeunes allaient jouer avec les autres Pokémons de Karen. Seul Herbi restait à côté de sa copine avec Moustache non loin qui devait traduire depuis le début. Ce qui ne devait pas être facile avec un Minidraco qui faisait une fixation sur sa moustache.

-Cela fait combien de temps que Bona et Az ont eu un œuf ? demanda la rousse.

-Deux semaines.

-Déjà ?! C'est vrai, que je n'étais pas venue dans ce secteur depuis un moment.

-Chacune avait une surprise en réserve.

-Oui.

-La tienne était quand même meilleur que la notre. ajouta Herbi.

-Je t'entends la plante verte.

-Toujours aussi aimable.

-De rien.

-Comment as-tu atterris ici ? me questionna à mon tour Lara.

-Je … je suis venu me mettre à l'abri pour l'hiver dans le parc. Comme toi au final.

-Vraiment ? dit-elle en me toisant de haut de son regard sombre.

-… On peut résumer la situation comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. J'ai vu passé bien plus d'hivers que toi. Karen ne cacherait rien à ses collègues à moins d'un gros problème.

-Il est poursuivi par la Team Rocket. lança la rousse. Je l'ai trouvé mal en point il y a quelques semaines.

-Karen, tu es en grand danger.

-Je sais. Il me l'a dit.

Le Pokémon rare me fixa du regard sans que je puisse en deviner les intentions. Hormis que j'eus soudain la chair de poule. Lara était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

-Je pourrais savoir quelle est ta relation avec la Team Rocket ? me demanda-t-elle soudain.

Esclave fut le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit. J'avais beau chercher je ne voyais pas d'autres mots pour définir ce qui me lié avec ce groupe.

-Alors ? ajouta-t-elle apparemment peu patiente.

-Je … j'étais … leur esclave. terminai-je tout bas en regardant le sol avant de lui faire face à nouveau. Mais je suis libre maintenant et jamais ils ne me reprendront !

-Es-tu sûr de toi ? La Team Rocket est une organisation puissante, tu penses pouvoir rester caché toute ta vie ?

-Non. Je …

-Tu mettrais la vie de Karen en jeu ?

Je me retournai vers la concernée hésitant.

Soudain, sa queue s'enroula autour de moi, m'empêchant de fuir. Je tentai de me dégager quand elle approcha sa tête de moi, l'air furieuse.

-Si tu veux sortir d'ici vivant, tu as intérêt à me répondre la vérité.

* * *

Karen a eu chaud franchement ... j'en reviens toujours pas de cette scène. J'espère qu'un passage de son travail au parc vous as pas ennuyé.

Encore merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et encore plus à ceux qui me laisse un petit message.

Maintenant que je n'ai plus un chapitre d'avance (merci à ma ps3) croisez les doigts pour que je finisse le prochain chap pour le 1er juillet.

A la prochaine ;)

* * *

 **Réponse à Guest :**

Roy n'est plus très jeune ... mais ce n'est rien comparé à Lara. C'est justement ça qui est drôle dans les dialogues. Habituellement c'est des jeunes adultes ou ado, donc j'ai voulu un peu changer.

Par rapport à Arkan, Rei évite d'y penser et fait tout pour s'occuper l'esprit. Car oui il va mettre un moment à digérer ça.


	9. 8 - Action

**Tadam ! Le chapitre est terminé ... j'ai juste pas pu le poster plutôt. Pardon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
**

 **Chapitre 9 :** Action

Si je lui crachais du feu à la figure, elle pouvait resserrer sa prise. J'étais dans une impasse, dans tous les cas, j'étais perdant. Saleté de reptile.

-Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? dis-je à contre cœur.

-Qu'es-tu réellement ?

-Un hybride.

-Quel était ton travail ?

-… Réduire au silence ceux qui en savaient trop et participer à des expériences.

-Comment as-tu pu leur échapper ?

-Une … amie m'a aidée.

-Pourquoi ne pas être resté avec elle ?

-Pour éviter de lui attirer des ennuis et de nous faire attraper.

-… Pourquoi es-tu venu au Parc Safari ?

-Je … j'avais besoin de réfléchir et de me reposer. Je pensais avoir le temps de récupérer avant de me faire repérer. Malheureusement, j'avais tort.

-Donc ta rencontre avec Karen est fortuite ?

-Oui.

-Je confirme. Je pensais que des braconniers avaient pris refuge dans un des abris. J'ai été très surprise de le voir.

-Et tu l'as pris avec toi ? Malgré le danger ?

-En fait … il m'a dit qu'il serait obligé de me dénoncer s'il se faisait attraper à nouveau.

-Je t'ai dis que je ne me ferais plus capturer !

-Tu n'es pas très crédible. enchaîna Herbi.

Je ne répondis pas à la provocation. J'avais fait une erreur, je ne recommencerai pas.

-Si je comprends bien, le simple fait de le voir t'as mise dans une mauvaise position.

-Non, enfin … un peu.

-J'ai dis ça pour lui faire peur. Je ne compte pas la dénoncer.

-Mais tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher. Tu as bien été dressé à obéir, non ?

Je n'aimais définitivement pas cette Lara.

-C'est à cause de la Pokéball, sans ça … ils ne m'auraient jamais fait faire leurs quatre volontés.

-Ces maudites balles existent et il faut faire avec, point final.

-…

-D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu es libre. Que comptes-tu faire ? Je vois mal quelqu'un comme toi savoir quoi faire de lui-même.

-Je sais penser par moi-même ! Je n'ai été que peu de temps leur Caninos à tout faire !

-C'est vrai. Tu étais dresseur avant. ajouta Karen.

-Quoi ? s'exclama la Draco surprise. Comment c'est possible ça ?!

-C'est compliqué.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Pas Karen.

-Je suis toujours en pause.

Je lui lançais un regard appuyé. Elle ne m'aidait pas là.

-Pour résumer, des scientifiques ont tenté de libérer les hybrides qu'ils avaient crée quand nous étions petit. Ceux ayant réussi se sont séparés pour se cacher. J'ai eu un petit accident et j'ai oublié tout ça. Pour moi, j'étais un simple humain qui allait devenir récolteur de miel de Dardagnan si je ne quittais pas la maison. Donc je suis parti pour devenir dresseur et parcourir le Kanto.

-Tu croyais que tu étais humain ?

-Oui, sauf que plus d'un mois plus tard j'ai évolué pour la première fois. Et me suis retrouvé avec … une queue de Salamèche. Je l'ai caché et j'ai continué à voyager avec mes Pokémons. Jusqu'au jour où l'un des humains qui faisait l'aventure avec moi me trahisse et me fasse capturer. Peu à peu, mes souvenirs sont revenus et plus d'un an plus tard on m'a aidé à m'échapper à nouveau.

-Comment as-tu fini en Dracaufeu ?

-J'avais une pierre Stase avec moi en permanence, j'ai dû la jeter dans une situation d'urgence.

-Il y a combien d'autres hybrides ?

-En me comptant j'en connais 6 dont 4 prisonniers des Rocket. Mais je suppose qu'il y en a d'autres en liberté.

-Et eux ne se sont pas fait attraper ?

-Pas que je sache.

-… que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Rester planqué chez Karen ?

-Non. Je reste avec elle le temps que l'hiver se finisse. Après … je verrais.

-Tu n'as pas de plan ?

-C'est mon problème.

-Justement on est tous concerné si tu venais à te faire capturer.

-Cela n'arrivera pas ! Je préfère mourir que de retourner là-bas !

-Mais bien sûr.

Je me retins de l'insulter. Elle ne savait rien de leurs techniques, des moyens qu'ils utilisaient. Si je retournais là-bas la punition serait … Non je ne devais pas y penser.

-Si je résume. Tu as la plus grande organisation criminelle à tes trousses. Karen, le parc et nous sommes maintenant concerné en raison de ta présence. Et tu comptes partir à la fin du printemps te promener à tout va dans le pays ?

-Non je … rien. dis-je réalisant que j'avais parlé un peu vite.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

-Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ? Tu as un problème avec les hybrides c'est ça ? On est des aberrations après tout.

-Rei. marmonna la rousse que j'ignorais.

-À moins que tu as un problème avec la Team Rocket. Tu as déjà eu à faire …

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car le souffle me manqua, sa prise s'était brusquement resserrée, m'informant que j'avais touché un sujet sensible. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait me casser quelque chose. Soudain une lumière passa non loin de moi et heurta le corps du dragon la faisant me lâcher. Une attaque Cru-Aile, compris-je avec un temps de retard.

-Stop. annonça Roy en se plaçant entre elle et moi, à la surprise de tout le monde.

J'en profitai pour respirer à nouveau, cette fois sur les gardes.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

-Tu laisses tes affaires personnelles prendre le dessus.

-Je fais ce qui faut pour nous protéger. C'est un danger pour nous tous, tu devrais le savoir … à moins qu'il te rappelle …

-Ça suffit ! s'exclama le Roucarnage en colère.

Les deux plus vieux de la salle se toisèrent sans sourciller. Personne n'osa intervenir de peur se s'attirer leur colère. Le temps sembla s'écouler au ralenti, puis comme d'un commun accord, ils prirent une pose plus relâché.

-Je me suis un peu emportée, pardon. dit Lara auprès de l'oiseau.

-C'est plutôt à Rei que tu devrais présenter tes excuses.

Je ne bougeais pas de derrière mon bouclier de plumes, au cas où il s'agirait d'une ruse.

-Désolé Rei. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Après Karen, c'était la seconde personne qui me disait ça.

-… Tu ne recommenceras pas ?

-Si tu ne t'en prends à personne ici, oui.

-Tiens ta parole alors. répondis-je simplement toujours méfiant en me plaçant à côté du Roucarnage.

L'ambiance était toujours lourde, personne ne parlait à voix haute.

-Tu comptes faire quoi au printemps ? me demanda Karen.

-Rien qui te concerne. répliquais-je aussitôt avant de me prendre un regard noir de la part de la Draco et d'Herbi.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiant. C'était ma vie, mes problèmes. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux, enfin pour le moment.

-… J'irai chercher mes amis. dis-je après un moment voyant qu'ils attendaient encore ma réponse.

-Tes amis ? ajouta la rousse en réfléchissant.

-Ben oui. Des amis, j'en ai comme tout le monde.

-C'est du bluff. affirma Herbi.

-Je t'ai rien demandé la plante verte.

-Tu parles des Pokémons qui t'accompagnaient quand tu étais dresseur ? hésita l'humaine.

-Oui.

-Ils avaient pas vraiment le choix non ? rajouta le bourgeon inutile.

-Si ! Ils n'avaient aucune restriction. Je … je ne pense pas avoir était mauvais avec eux.

-Tu penses ?!

-Ils pouvaient partir quand ils voulaient et ils sont restés malgré tout avec moi.

-Où sont-ils maintenant ? demanda Lara ajoutant son grain de sel.

-… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. dis-je en repensant à Arkan.

-Et moi j'ai bien envie de savoir. insista la Drako.

-Et j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. affirmai-je sans la quitter du regard.

Elle me fixa à mon tour. Elle voulait un duel ? Très bien, je gardais mes yeux rivés sur elle.

-La Team Rocket les a pris ? me questionna-t-elle soudain me prenant au dépourvu.

-C'est pas tes affaires.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Si tu comptes les récupérer comme ça soit tu es fou, soit inconscient.

Elle se tourna vers Karen avant d'ajouter à l'encontre de Moustache :

-Il vaut mieux qu'il ne parte pas et reste avec toi.

-En fait il est libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite.

Elle soupira sûrement exaspérée par le comportement de l'humaine, avant de se retourner vers moi sans dire un mot.

-Quoi ? fis-je en haussant un sourcil ne voyant pas quoi elle pouvait bien songer.

-Je me demande si tu as réfléchi aux conséquences de tes actions. En retournant défier la Team Rocket, tu nous mets tous en danger. Pourquoi ne pas vivre paisiblement ?

-Tu me demandes de laisser mes amis réduit en esclavage ?

-Je sais c'est dur mais il y a des choses qui …

-Je les sortirai de là.

-Tu veux jouer aux héros ?

-Non. Mais si je ne les aide pas, personnes d'autre ne le fera.

-Tu risquerais ta vie et la nôtre pour six Pokémons ?

-Non … un Pokémon et quatre hybrides.

-… Toute ton équipe ne s'est pas fait attraper ? demanda Karen.

-Non, seulement un et je sais où il est. Un seul était avec moi quand je me suis fait attraper.

-Tu sais où sont les autres ?

-… j'ai une petite idée.

Elle sembla soudain hésitante sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Lara en profita pour repasser aussitôt à l'attaque.

-Et tu compteras faire quoi avec tes amis ? Partir à l'attaque ?

-Oui.

-Ils te suivront dans ta quête suicidaire ?

-S'ils le veulent. Je ne vais pas les obliger, ils sont libres de choisir.

J'avais enfin cloué le bec à celle-là. Malheureusement l'autre suivit avec un temps de retard, dû au temps que Moustache traduise.

-Quand tu t'es enfui l'autre jour, c'était pour aller les voir ?

Je hochai simplement la tête.

-Je vois … c'est pour ça que tu déprimais.

-Hein ?! Pas du tout !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Merde, jurai-je intérieurement cherchant une excuse avant de croiser les bras avant de lui répondre : C'est pas tes oignions.

-… Roy m'a dit que tu avais du te séparer de ta copine.

-Pardon ? répondis-je surpris.

-Ah elle n'a pas compris comme il faut. Je lui ai juste dit que ton état d'esprit était le même que si elle se séparait d'Herbi. m'expliqua l'oiseau.

-Pourquoi es-tu allé raconter ça ?

-Tu ne me l'as pas interdit. ajouta-t-il un petit sourire au coin du bec.

-Ce n'est pas ça ? continua la rousse sans avoir eu la traduction.

-Non et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. fis-je avant d'ajouter à l'encontre du dragon bleu : Sujet clos.

Je voyais au regard de l'humaine qu'elle aurait voulu en savoir plus mais elle se retenait. Du moins pour le moment.

-Si je résume la situation : Au printemps, tu comptes partir à la recherche de tes amis en espérant qu'ils t'aident à délivrer tes semblables. Tu ne trouves pas que ton plan est … bancal ? ironisa Lara.

-C'est en attendant de trouver mieux.

-Et que feras-tu si personne ne te suis ?

-Ça n'arrivera pas !

-Comme peux-tu être si sur de toi à ce sujet ?

-Je les connais, ils auraient pu me laisser tomber à plusieurs reprises mais ils sont restés.

-Vraiment ? D'après ce que j'ai compris tu les as côtoyé peu de temps, tu penses déjà les connaître si bien ?

Je repensais aussitôt à Arkan. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il choisisse sa vraie famille à moi. Mais son cas était différent, j'avais confiance dans les autres. Du moins je me forçais à y croire.

-Je verrai bien sur le moment. Ça ne sert à rien de faire des suppositions. rétorquai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais je voyais à sa tête que je l'exaspérais. Je profitais de l'occasion pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle de la situation.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai un match contre la pl … Herbi.

Ce dernier me jeta un regard en travers, ayant apparemment compris ce que j'avais faillis dire.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama Karen. On va le faire dehors.

-Vous pouvez le faire à l'intérieur. proposa Lara. Tu resteras plus longtemps au chaud.

-… je ne voudrais pas abîmer l'intérieur de votre abri. On pourrait me demander des comptes.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça ferait une bonne animation.

L'humaine hésita un moment.

-Et puis tu n'attireras pas l'attention. On s'arrangera pour cacher les dégâts.

J'hésitai à parler d'aller à l'extérieur, ici il y avait plein d'eau. Je ne redoutais pas l'eau comme n'importe quel Pokémon feu mais je n'appréciais pas l'eau froide.

-Bon d'accord mais on va faire ça loin de l'entrée. valida Karen.

-Parfait.

En deux trois mouvements, tous les occupants avaient fait place net sur une zone d'herbe et s'étaient posés non loin. Les plus jeunes parlaient avec beaucoup d'entrain et j'hésitais à me retenir plus que prévu.

-Ils sont pas un peu jeunes ? demandais-je. Ça risque d'être … tartare.

-T'inquiète, cela fait partie de leur apprentissage. Donne toi à fond, Herbi n'est pas à sous-estimer.

-J'ai l'avantage du type !

-Sûrement, l'allumette, mais pas celle du terrain.

-Je saurais me débrouiller.

-Bon courage.

Je la regardais rejoindre le groupe de spectateur alors que j'entendais l'humaine dire à son Pokémon de faire attention à ne pas trop m'abîmer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? C'est moi qui aller devoir me retenir.

Je pris place d'un coup d'aile sur un côté du terrain en attendant que le bourgeon face de même.

-Je ferai l'arbitre. annonça Karen. Le premier qui annonce sa défaite ou que je juge trop affaibli donnera la victoire à l'autre. Allez-y.

Mon adversaire resta immobile tout comme moi à la différence que je venais de lancer discrètement une capacité. Sans attendre, je m'élançais dans sa direction. Un nuage rose sorti de son dos pour se répandre autour de lui. Je freinai en enfonçant mes pieds dans le sol avant de plier les genoux pour sauter par-dessus lui, esquivant Doux Parfum. Je pris une respiration pour lui cracher une gerbe de flammes qui brûlèrent une partie des Tranch'Herbe avant de l'engloutir.

J'atterris dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de lui pour constater qu'il n'avait pas l'air si amoché. Il allait falloir que j'augmente la puissance de mon Lance-Flamme. Je donnais un coup d'aile pour m'envoler mais je ne pus entièrement esquiver les graines qu'il me jeta dessus.

Une fois en hauteur, je lançais Brouillard le temps que je réfléchisse à ma prochaine action. Une lueur verte attira mon attention, et je réalisais qu'une Vampigraine avait pris racine sur une de mes épaules. Les petites sphères lumineuses descendirent lentement vers le sol signalant ma présence. Je me décalai et évitai une nouvelle fois des feuilles tranchantes.

Il fallait que je le mette rapidement hors état de nuire. Je regardais dans quelle direction partaient les boules d'énergie avant de partir par côté avant de plonger dans sa direction pour réaliser une Cru-Aile. Le courant d'air que je créais emporta une partie de mon nuage noir qui se dispersa un peu plus.

Je traversais à l'aveugle quand je sentis mon aile percuter quelque chose de dur. Je continuais mon chemin avant de faire un virage à trois cent soixante degrés et me poser. Je vis alors une boule violette arriver dans ma direction, je la repoussais d'un coup de queue. Malheureusement la Bomb'Beurk explosa à son contact. Couvrant mon appendisse et une partie de mes habits d'une texture ragoutante et puante.

Je voulais éviter le corps à corps mais je n'allais pas avoir le choix. Je lançai un Lance-Flamme pour me cacher à sa vue avant de m'élancer dans sa direction. Il prit une position défensive, Abri pensais-je en voyant mes griffes heurter une barrière invisible. Une poussière rose commença à s'étendre autour de moi. Je profitais de son attaque pour l'envoyer en l'air d'une Queue de Fer.

Bien que mon corps était plus lourd, je décollai et lui envoyai un Ultimapoing dans la tronche qui le fit monter et heurter le plafond. Je le rattrapais non sans me prendre une partie de sa Tranch'Herbe. Après un tel coup il devait plus voir très clair supposais-je en voyant son visage rouge de sang.

Une fois à sa hauteur je tentais de l'attraper mais mes mains rebondirent sur un bouclier invisible.

-Saleté. râlai-je mentalement.

Je lui donner un coup d'aile sans retenir ma Cru Aile qui trancha une partie de son bourgeon et plusieurs des feuilles qui l'entouraient. L'attraction terrestre le ramena vers le sol, je le suivis pour tenter de le finir. Une Bomb'Beurk explosa sur une de mes ailes. Il visait de plus en plus mal, c'était bon signe.

J'effectuai une petite roulade, ma queue, boostée par la Frénésie que j'avais lancé au tout début du combat, heurta sa barrière et l'envoya malgré tout plus rapidement vers le sol. Il s'écrasa et, sans lui laisser plus de temps, je vidais mes poumons avec un Lance-Flamme. J'atterris doucement non loin, fatigué et le souffle court. J'avais gagné.

Soudain une vive lumière blanche émana du trou dans lequel se trouvait le perdant.

-Il évoluait ? pensai-je à tort avant de le voir sortir presque sans blessures du trou.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu m'inciterais à l'utiliser. dit-il alors qu'un halo lumineux sorti de son bourgeon avant de se diviser en plusieurs faisceaux roses qui filèrent dans ma direction.

Je m'envolais aussitôt pour esquiver mais son attaque changea de direction et me suivit. Je ne pus l'éviter et eu l'impression de me faire traverser par des pics de glaces. Je me laissais tomber avant de lui lancer un Brouillard. Je suivis une nouvelle fois les petites lueurs d'énergie vertes qui s'échapper de la Vampigraine. Quand celle-ci se divisa en deux. J'en suivis une avant de la voir disparaître, m'informant de la présence de mon adversaire.

Cette fois-ci, mon aile le heurta mais ma course s'arrêta brusquement la tête dans la terre. Un peu sonné, je sentis une pression au niveau de ma jambe droite et soudain je me retrouvais projeté dans les airs dans la direction d'où je venais. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, j'entendis un plouf avant que le froid ne m'envahisse. J'étais perdu, rien n'était solide sous mes mains. Je pris ma respiration mais aucun air ne vient, tout devenait sombre.

Puis d'un coup mes poumons se remplir d'air. Je me tournais par côté pour cracher de l'eau et reprendre mon souffle pendant qu'on me tapait doucement le dos.

-Elle a fait un bisou ! s'exclamèrent des voix d'enfants.

-C'était un bouche à bouche. s'indigna Herbi.

J'augmentais ma température pour me sécher, ce qui fut plus long que d'habitude. Karen me regardait faire en silence, bien que l'envie de m'asperger d'une Super potion, qu'elle tenait à la main, devait la démanger.

De l'autre côté, Herbi jetait des regards noirs aux jeunes qui le taquinaient avec beaucoup d'entrain. Je ne disais rien, déçu d'avoir perdu face à la plante verte. Je l'avais sous-estimé, mais cela ne changer rien au fait que je n'étais toujours pas assez fort.

Après l'année écoulée … après m'être tant entraîné … le résultat était là. C'était par ce que j'étais un hybride ? Peut-être que j'avais une limite … que je ne pouvais dépasser. Je savais déjà les différences entre moi et les Pokémons normaux. J'avais tenté de palier à ses faiblesses et suivis tous les ordres. Tout ça n'avait pas servi au final.

-Ça va ? me demanda l'humaine inquiète.

-Comme quelqu'un qui a failli se faire noyer. repliquais-je de mauvaise humeur.

-Je pensais pas que tu étais si léger. Tu serais tombé sur la terre ferme sinon. expliqua le vainqueur.

-Mais oui, bien sûr.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Pas du tout.

-…

-Tu dois remercier Lara, c'est elle qui t'a sorti de là. m'annonça Karen.

-Hein ?

Je me retournais vers la Draco qui hocha de la tête. C'était de pire en pire. Le prochain truc, ce sera quoi ? Donner un trophée à Herbi pour avoir failli faire la mort la plus débile ?

-Je ne m'attends pas à des remerciements. déclara le serpent bleu.

-Comment ...

-Tu t'en sors pas mal en combat, enfin … mieux que je pensais. dit Karen bizarrement contente.

Son intervention m'ôta toute réplique de la bouche. Elle pensait que j'étais plus faible que ça avant ?

-En attendant, bois ça ! m'ordonna avec sérieux l'humaine en me posant la Super potion dans les mains.

-… Merci. murmurai-je avant de vider la bouteille de son contenu.

Elle dut m'entendre car son froncement de sourcils disparut.

-Tu en veux une autre ? me demanda-t-elle, tandis que les effets de la potion se faisaient sentir.

-Non ça ira.

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue. Pour prouver mes dires, je me levai et entrepris de finir de me sécher.

La méthode était toute simple. Je chauffais mes ailes en leur crachant du feu dessus. Une fois assez chaudes je les enroulais autour de moi. Sans attendre de la vapeur s'éleva. Quand je ne sentis plus d'humidité je rouvris mes ailes.

-Voilà, c'est tout sec.

-C'est super commode ! s'exclama Karen en se levant. Tu ne pouvais pas chauffer l'eau quand tu es tombé ?

-Non. Il y en avait trop, sans compter qu'elle est trop froide.

-Je vois … bien joué pour ton match. Tu as obligé Herbi a se soigner.

-C'était ça la lumière ?!

-Je ne sais pas de laquelle tu parles.

-La blanche.

-Oui.

-Et … c'était quoi la rose ?

-Ah tu dois parler de Retour.

-… J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

-J'aillais quand même pas te faire un Lance-Soleil. annonça la plante verte qui s'était débarrassé des petits en venant se coller à Karen. Là, tu n'aurais pas fait long feu.

-La modestie ne t'étouffe pas toi.

-Les garçons, ne vous cherchez pas des noises. Ce n'est pas le moment. dit celle qui possédait nos balles. D'ailleurs Rei, j'ai trouvé que tu restais beaucoup à terre. Tu utilisais à peine tes capacités aériennes.

-Ce n'est pas ma spécialité. me défendis-je un peu sèchement.

-On va travailler là-dessus alors.

-…

-Tu ne pensais pas passer l'hiver sans rien faire. Il faut toujours s'entraîner !

-Je fais de l'exercice tous les jours !

-Et comment ?

-Dans ma Pokéball.

-Tu as autant de place ?

-Suffisamment pour ce que je veux faire.

-… Et qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

-Je vole en évitant les arbres.

-les arbres ?

-Oui, dans ma balle, j'ai une reproduction de la forêt où je vivais.

-…

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Si, si. Je réfléchi à un truc.

Je la laissais se perdre dans ses pensées, ne sachant que dire ou faire. Mon attention fut attirée par les petits dragons qui se battaient gentiment avant que Lara n'intervienne pour prévenir toute blessure. Finalement ils finirent par se courir après.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, la Draco avait beaucoup voyagé, peut-être qu'elle pourrait me renseigner sur …

-Rei, tu voudrais bien faire un combat contre Roy ? annonça soudainement Karen.

Je la regardais surpris avant de me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé lors de mon escapade. Il m'avait clairement montré que je n'avais aucune chance contre lui dans les airs, au contraire.

-Non.

-Pas maintenant évidement.

-Ça reste non.

-… tu as peur de perdre une seconde fois ?

-Pas du tout. répondis-je toujours calmement. J'ai pas envie c'est tout.

-Allez. insista-t-elle. C'est juste un petit combat amica…

-J'ai dit non. me répétai-je en lui tournant le dos pour lui faire comprendre que le sujet était clos.

Je l'entendis soupirer quand un Minidraco s'écria « touché » en s'éloignant rapidement d'Herbi.

-Ils jouent à Trappe-trappe. expliqua Lara un peu plus loin.

-Je vois. Dit le Pokémon vert avant de lancer ses lianes dans ma direction.

J'esquivai tant bien que mal les deux premières avant de me faire piéger par la suivante.

-Qu'est qu'il y a Herbi ? demanda sa copine inquiète.

-On c'est fait embarquer dans un jeu. expliquai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Un jeu ? Lequel ?

-Du Miaouss et du Pikachu. répondis-je en essayant de la toucher.

Malheureusement la plante vert m'avait vu venir et avait attrapé l'humaine dans ses lianes pour l'éloigner de moi.

-Viser plus faible. Tu as pas honte ? me rétorqua-t-il.

-Non. répondis-je en lui donnant un petit coup de queue avant de m'enfuir par la voie des airs.

L'Herbizarre lâcha un juron avant de toucher quelqu'un d'autre. Je regardais tout ce petit monde s'amuser, à l'abri de leurs appendissent.

-Tu ne descends pas t'amuser avec eux ? me demanda Roy qui m'avait rejoint.

-Non merci. C'est plus drôle à regarder.

-Si tu le dis.

Je vis Spark faire semblant d'être distrait pour se faire toucher par un jeune dragon qui s'était fait avoir par Hips dans l'eau des bassins. Le Voltali partit aussitôt en direction d'un petit groupe qui s'éparpilla sans attendre en criant. Il changea de cible et disparut d'une Vive-Attaque. Il réapparut dans le dos de Moustache. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui avant d'utiliser Téléport.

-C'est quand même de la triche de pouvoir utiliser Téléport. Il est sur de pouvoir toucher quelqu'un super facilement.

-Pas autant que celui de voler. répondit le concerné sur le dos du Roucarnage avant d'ajouter avant de disparaître à nouveau : Bonne chance.

Je jurais mentalement avant de plonger en direction du sol.

-Je vais t'attraper. chantonna Roy amusé derrière moi.

Il était hors de question que je me fasse avoir, on était à l'intérieur. J'avais toutes mes chances de lui échapper.

Je redressais ma trajectoire une fois proche du sol avant de voler en zigzag, utilisant les rares arbres pour tenter de le semer. Un coup d'œil m'informa qu'il me suivait plus haut. Il fallait que je passe au-dessus de lui, je n'avais pas confiance en moi pour voler sur le dos pour le surveiller tout en l'esquivant.

Je descendis graduellement avant de freiner en plantant mes pieds dans le sol. Il me frôla alors que je repartais dans l'autre sens en prenant cette fois de la hauteur.

Cela n'était pas une si bonne idée, il fit en sorte que je ne puisse pas me rapprocher du sol. Cela n'aurait pas était un problème à l'extérieur, hors ici, le plafond limitait grandement mes déplacements. J'avais beau faire de mon mieux il trouvait toujours un moyen de me bloquer et m'obligeait à monter plus haut.

-On s'arrête là pour le moment. Tu t'es bien débattu. me dit-il avant de me toucher du bout de l'aile avant de s'éloigner d'une Vive-Attaque.

-Tu … commençai-je réalisant qu'il se jouait de moi depuis le début. Tu ne perds bien pour attendre !

Je me lançais à sa poursuite avant de rapidement me rendre compte que je n'allais jamais assez vite. J'avais même tenté de reproduire ce qu'il m'avait fait mais en vain. Mais son rire énervant et ses commentaires m'énervait et me donner de plus en plus envie de lui mettre une raclée.

Ce fut dans un virage que je me résolu à changer de cible. Si je ne pouvais pas le toucher le pot de colle, je me contenterais de quelqu'un d'autre. Je fis un piquet suivit d'une vrille pour passer rapidement à côté de ma future victime. Ce fut suffisant pour donner le rôle du Miaouss à Lara qui écoutait un petit Dragon.

Cette dernière mis un moment à réaliser ce qu'il se passait avant de passer en mode mamie gâteau. Et j'eus l'impression de revoir Sky me pourchassant en voyant les Minidraco détaler devant elle, qui faussement sérieuse les menaçait de les toucher. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était le plus honteux entre être considéré comme un gosse devant tout le monde ou finir avec les sous-vêtements de Karen sur la tête.

Le jeu continua un moment et cette saleté de Roy n'hésitait pas à se faire prendre pour cible juste pour s'amuser à me chasser. Et le crétin que j'étais, au lieu de reste immobile pour ne pas me fatiguer, essayer à chaque fois de lui échapper.

Les nerfs à vif, je décidai de changer la donne et descendit sur la terre ferme non loin du duo Herbi/Karen qui s'entraidaient dans la lutte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda la rousse.

-Je t'emprunte ton sac.

-Tu comptes le jeter sur Roy ?

-Que… pas du tout ! J'ai juste besoin de plus de poids.

-Tu n'arrives pas à le toucher. Ajouter des trucs n'y changera rien. ajouta le Pokémon vert.

-Si ! Je vais te le prouver !

Je fermai le sac avant de le mettre à l'envers, autrement dit devant, pour ne pas qu'il gène mes ailes. Je le soutins avec mes bras pour éviter qu'il tombe dans le cas où les bretelles glisseraient. Puis je repris le chemin des airs près à prendre ma revanche, dès que j'eus récupérer le rôle du chat.

-Utiliser Vol n'y changera rien. annonça ma proie.

Je ne répondis pas et lui fonçais dessus. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas utiliser cette capacité même en étant seul. C'était totalement différent, j'arrivais à suivre le Roucarnage qui cessa de rire pour ce concentrer.

Je fis attention à garder l'avantage d'être au-dessus pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Une fois bloqué à ras du sol j'entrepris de me rapprocher pour le toucher. Il fit alors une Vive-Attaque pour se dégager. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça et recommençai depuis le début.

Je savais que j'avais moins d'endurance que lui et tentait de le bloquer le plus rapidement possible. Mais il arrivait toujours à m'esquiver de peu et lorsque la situation était trop compliquée il utilisait son attaque super chiante pour se dégager.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution. Je ralentis doucement ma vitesse, tout en faisant semblant de tenter de le suivre avant de m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Ne voyant pas la supercherie il revient vers moi.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit. commença-t-il avant que je ne lui fonce dessus.

Il m'esquiva en faisant un tonneau mais je donnais un coup de queue dans sa direction et, à ma plus grande joie, je le touchais. Et apparemment cela le surprit aussi. Même s'il me retouchait, je m'en moquais. Je l'avais eu au moins une fois. Mais il ne le fis pas et descendit s'occuper des Pokémons terrestres.

Épuisé et les ailes douloureuses, je redescendis vers la terre ferme avant de m'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche.

-Tu joues au mort ? me demanda une petit serpent, Lissandre je crois.

-Non, je me repose.

-D'accord.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-… Je voulais savoir si … si tu pouvais me faire voler.

Je regardai son regard d'enfant plein d'espoir et me laissait attendrir.

-Pas aujourd'hui mais pourquoi pas la prochaine fois.

-Promis ?

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Youpi ! me cria-t-elle par les oreilles. On ira vite ?

-Oui, oui. répondis-je mécaniquement.

-Tu feras des loopings ?

-Oui.

Je commençais à regretter d'être redescendu sur la terre ferme. Quand une sonnerie stridente retentis, coupant court aux questions de Lissandre. Je me redressais aussitôt cherchant quel était le problème.

-Fin de la pause. annonça Karen en éteignant la sonnerie de son Pokématos.

Le temps de repos de Karen étant terminé, il fallut quitter la grotte. Bien entendu, certains Minidraco lui firent part de leur tristesse. Mais l'humaine en avait apparemment l'habitude car elle leur fit retrouver le sourire d'un clin d'œil.

Pour ma part, je me contentais de retourner dans ma balle pour me reposer. Karen n'avait pas fini de se préparer à ressortir dans le froid hivernal que je m'endormis.

* * *

 **EDIT: j'avais posté le chapitre suivant je viens de corriger  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Guest: Rei n'aurait pas frappé Karen. Il a besoin d'elle, il veut juste qu'elle le laisse tranquille et arrête de lui coller aux basques.

Après elle est appréciée par ses Pokémons car elle les considère comme des amis et donc lui rende la pareille.


	10. 9 - Noël

**Pour ceux qui ont l'impression de lire le même chapitre que le mois dernier … ils n'ont pas eu de chance. J'avais posté ce chapitre au lieu du précédent avant de tout remettre dans le bon ordre.**

 **Merci à Zeclipse de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Je crois que le combat Rei vs Herbi n'avait pas intéressé grand monde au final. (va bouder)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** Noël

Les jours suivants furent le début du changement. Karen m'aida a arranger sa chambre d'amis pour que je puisse l'occuper. Lorsque le temps s'y prêtait, l'humaine m'amenait avec elle pour que je puisse prendre l'air et m'entraîner. J'avais fini par lui avouer, non sans honte, que Roy était d'accord pour m'aider à améliorer mes compétences aériennes. Chose dont elle s'était réjouie sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

Le Roucarnage me faisait faire des exercices qui paraissaient simples mais que j'avais beaucoup de mal à réaliser.

Le premier consistait à se placer en plein vent à un mètre du sol et de rester sur place. Chose facile si le vent ne changeait pas sans cesse de direction ou de force.

Le suivant était dans la continuité il fallait juste que je monte et descende d'environ un mètre toujours en restant sur place. Là j'avais commencé à trouver des difficultés. Si j'ouvrais trop mes ailes je décollais trop haut et si je les inclinais trop je finissais la tête dans la neige. Je n'avais pas tenu longtemps la première fois et avait rapidement dû retrouver Karen pour ne pas finir gelé.

Roy ne me donna pas d'autres exercices, disant que les bases étaient la chose la plus importante. Parfois, pour changer un peu, il me faisait faire des courses-poursuites pour m'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Ses séances me laissaient sans énergie donc il les faisait en fin de journée.

Nous n'eûmes pas l'occasion de retourner à la grotte des Minidraco, il fallait éviter au maximum aux soigneurs d'être trop présents dans le secteur pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Quand je n'étais pas à l'extérieur à me geler, je restais seul à la maison. Comme convenu, je m'occupais de faire le ménage. Cela me permettait de faire passer le temps et de m'occuper. En plus de faire correctement les choses vues que Karen faisait du vite fait, bien fait.

Hormis cela, j'évitais toujours de parler à certains de ses Pokémons. D'ailleurs Herbi semblait encore plus m'en vouloir, alors que je ne lui faisais rien. Mist et Hips étaient encore plus excités que d'habitude. Je mis tout cela sur le compte des fêtes de fin d'année qui approchaient.

Ignorant si l'humaine faisait quelque chose de particulier durant cette période, je lui posais la question un soir.

-Pour Noël ? On le fête chez mes parents mais j'y vais pas cette année.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais de laisser passer les fêtes tout seul.

-Franchement je m'en fous. Tu peux y aller, je sais vivre tout seul. Je vais pas mourir car tu auras passé deux-trois jours loin de ton appart.

-… De toute manière, je les ai prévenus que j'étais occupée et que je ne pourrais pas venir. Donc c'est réglé.

-…

-Tu pourrais montrer plus d'enthousiasme.

-…

-T'inquiète pas tu auras aussi un cadeau.

-Te déranges pas, j'en ai pas besoin.

-Les fêtes sont censées apporter de la joie à tout le monde. Pas de cadeau, c'est triste. C'est comme être tout seul le jour de Noël.

-Bah c'est juste comme un anniversaire. Un jour comme les autres hormis qu'on a un gâteau et des cadeaux à la fin du repas.

-Tu n'as pas du en passer de chouette pour dire ça. D'ailleurs c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

-Il est hors de question que je te le dise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu voudras sûrement le fêter … et de toute manière je ne serais plus ici à ce moment-là.

-… Donc je vais mettre les bouchées doubles pour Noël !

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine. soupirai-je.

-Mon ptit Rei. commença-t-elle en me pointant du doigt. C'est moi la maîtresse de maison, tu es l'invité donc tu me laisses faire et tu profites.

Je ne répondis rien, surpris et gêné par les mots qu'elle avait utilisé. Depuis quand j'étais « mon ptit Rei » ? Mon manque de réponse sembla l'amuser et elle baissa son bras.

-Mais si tu veux aider à décorer l'appart, je ne dis pas non à un peu d'aide.

-Je suis là pour t'aider. Il peut retourner se planquer dans la chambre d'ami. ajouta l'Herbizarre froidement en venant se placer entre moi et sa copine.

-Herbi ? interrogea cette dernière.

-Je … j'ai du ménage à faire. m'excusai-je pour fuir cette situation.

Je les laissais discuter entre eux pour aller chercher un essuie-tout pour nettoyer les vitres. Puis Karen sortit chercher un carton de décoration dans sa cave, avant de revenir et de commencer à mettre les décorations.

-Noël est dans une semaine ! m'exclamai-je.

-Peut-être, mais il faut toujours décorer en avance. Normalement, on fait ça le premier décembre mais j'ai complètement oublié.

Je n'ajoutais rien sachant que c'était inutile. Et espérais vivement que la semaine et Noël passent rapidement.

L'enthousiasme de Karen s'était communiqué à ses Pokémons et l'ambiance dans l'appartement était à la fête. Elle était jusqu'à allée acheter un sapin qui prenait place entre la baie vitrée et la télévision. Son habitation avait pris beaucoup de couleur, même s'il y avait une dominante de vert et rouge. Inconsciemment, leur bonne humeur m'influença et je passais plus en plus de temps dans la pièce à vivre qu'avant.

Puis le jour que je redoutais arriva. J'avais prévu de passer la matinée sous la couette pour avoir la paix mais c'était trop demandé.

-Joyeux Noël ! s'écria Karen en déboulant dans ma chambre.

-'Noël. répondis-je d'un grognement en glissant ma tête sous l'oreiller.

-Lève-toi, on a plein de choses à faire ce matin !

-Pas envie.

\- Viens au moins prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de me lever à contrecœur. Ce jour avait l'air important pour toute l'équipe, je pouvais au moins faire un effort pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance. Ce serait en quelque sorte mon cadeau, faute de pouvoir en faire un plus tangible.

-J'arrive, laisse-moi m'habiller.

-D'accord.

Elle repartit aussi joyeusement qu'elle était venue. La journée s'annonçait longue.

Après le petit déjeuner, elle nous emmena dehors profiter des animations en ville. Bien que je devais rester dans ma balle, elle avait fait en sorte que je puisse voir l'extérieur. Elle traversa le marché de Noël ou plusieurs petites maisons en bois toutes décorées proposer différents articles. Il y avait là des accessoires pour Pokémon, de la nourriture, des boissons chaudes, des jeux, des vêtements …

C'était tellement varié que j'avais l'impression qu'un centre commercial s'était déplacé en centre-ville. Karen acheta des confiseries avant de reprendre son chemin. Elle s'arrêta plus loin pour nous permettre de profiter d'un petit concert de rue ou tout le monde avait revêtu les habits du père Noël. Elle continua a vadrouiller en ville pendant une bonne heure, Herbi la suivant tantôt au sol, tantôt dans ses bras. Au retour, elle retraversa le marché et s'arrêta face à un stand remplis de jouets pour enfants, où une petite rousse avec de fausses oreilles de Raichu faisait un petit spectacle avec sa Pikachu.

Je sentis mon souffle s'arrêtait. Sa voix, son comportement, cette cicatrice, aucun doute n'était possible.

-Chu. murmurai-je avant de reprendre plus fort : Chu !

Je tapais contre la partie translucide espérant vainement qu'elle cède. Elle était là, de l'autre côté.

Mon attention se reporta vers l'humaine qui lui donner des ordres et réalisait à son visage qu'il s'agissait de Pixie. Elle avait évolué ? Pourquoi ses oreilles semblaient fausses ? Elle était arrivée à prendre une apparence plus humaine ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête alors que mon regard restait fixé sur elles.

Mon ancienne amie finit son tour en réunissant ses doubles qui explosèrent pour ne laisser qu'elle devant.

-Merci, merci. salua-t-elle le public en faisant une courbette tout en souriant.

Les jeunes spectateurs l'applaudirent couvrant les paroles de Pixie et Karen poursuivit son chemin. Je regarder les deux filles souriantes disparaître dans la foule humaine.

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Elles semblaient heureuses ensembles. Si je les revoyais … elles feraient quoi ? Pixie m'en voudra-t-elle d'avoir détruit sa précédente vie ? De l'avoir obligée à changer ? Et Chu … voudrait-elle rester avec sa nouvelle amie ? Faire des spectacles lui allait bien mieux que de faire des combats. Je me mis à repenser à Arkan. Je ne voulais pas que le même schéma se répète.

Mais je pouvais tout de même les prévenir. Peut-être que Chu s'inquiétait toujours de ce que j'avais pu devenir.

Si je demandais à Karen, j'étais quasiment sûr qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à revenir ici pour que je puisse leur parler. Sauf que je ne souhaitais pas leur faire face et encore moi mettre l'humaine au courant que je les connaissais. Sans compter que … j'avais peur d'essuyer un autre refus. Arkan m'avait amplement suffit et Chu semblait heureuse avec Pixie.

J'essayais de chasser mes pensées déprimantes, en vain. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau la poitrine comprimée. Mais je gardais mon calme et respirais doucement.

Pendant ce temps, Karen regagna son domicile. Elle nous fit sortir et nous demanda si ça nous avait plu ou si l'on souhaitait quelque chose en particulier. Je restais les yeux rivés sur le sol avant de prendre la direction de ma chambre.

-Rien pour moi. dis-je sans me retourner.

Je fermai la porte avant de me laisser glisser pour m'asseoir contre. Que pouvais-je faire maintenant ? Je ne comptais pas les voir et je ne voulais pas que Karen mette son nez là-dedans. La meilleure solution était que je ne fasse rien. Pixie et Chu pourrait continuer à vivre leur vie sans risquer que je leur attire de nouveau problèmes. Oui c'était mieux comme ça, elles avaient recommencé leur vie sans moi. Il était inutile d'aller les déranger.

-Rei, ça va ? s'inquiéta Karen de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Ça va. répondis-je.

-J'ai fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

-Non. Je … je viens de me rappeler d'un truc. dis-je pour ne pas qu'elle recommence à se prendre la tête.

-Ah … tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

-… Viens on ne va pas tarder à manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Ok, mais si tu veux parler, tu peux compter sur moi.

Parler n'y changerai rien. Je ne réalisais que maintenant que mon idée de retrouver tout le monde était stupide. Il fallait que je sorte Néo de là, ce devait être ma priorité. Puis chercher comment délivrer mon frère et les autres. Mewtow pourrait surement m'aider, il faisait peur aux membres la team Rocket. Mais comment pouvais-je le trouver ? Et acceptera-t-il de m'aider ? J'avais beau me creuser la tête aucune solution ne me venait.

La sonnerie stridente de la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter et revenir à la réalité. Je ne me rappelais pas que Karen avait invité quelqu'un. Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à m'étonner de cela à entendre la réaction des autres.

-J'arrive. cria-elle.

Je l'entendis se diriger vers l'entrée et ouvrir la porte.

-Surprise ! s'écria une voix féminine.

-Maman, Papa ?

-Comme tu ne pouvais pas venir on est venu à toi.

Je songeais immédiatement à ma Pokéball dans l'entrée avant que mon regard se porte sur la fenêtre. Je pouvais toujours passer par là si besoin.

-Je pensais que tu allais être au travail toute la journée. On ne dérange pas j'espère.

-Aahh… euuuh ... ben.

-Oh ! Tu étais en train de manger. Bonjour tout le monde.

-Bonzour ! répondit Hips fidèle à lui-même alors que Mist faisait de même sans zozoter.

Je profitais du moment pour cacher le plus discrètement possible toutes mes affaires sous le lit. Quand mon stress augmenta d'un cran.

-Tu étais avec quelqu'un ? demanda une voix masculine.

-Hein ? Non, non.

-A qui sont ses chaussures alors ?

-Ah ça … ce … une amie les a oubliée.

-Ce sont des chaussures d'homme non ?

Cacher mes affaires ne servait strictement à rien au final. J'enfilais un manteau et ouvrit la fenêtre. Aussitôt un vent glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce me faisant hésiter. Il faisait jour et je n'avais pas cachette à l'abri du froid.

-Tu comptais passer Noël avec un homme ?! Petite cachotière !

\- Euuh... Pro... probablement sous la douche, je vais aller le voir pour le prévenir de... enfin, qu'il sorte pas... enfin convenable, voilà !

Sous la douche ?! A quoi elle pensait, il n'y avait pas pire excuse !

Elle déboula dans ma chambre, surprise de voir la fenêtre grande ouverte et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura-t-elle.

Je me retiens de crier pour ne pas me faire griller.

-C'est quoi cette excuse bidon ?! C'est pas la salle de bain ici ! Et puis maintenant ils sont sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un !

-Tu comptais pas partir comme ça ?!

-Tu as une meilleure idée peut être ?

-…

-Bon tu as ma Pokéball ?

-Oups ?

-…

Je lui tournais le dos pour monter sur le bureau et passer par la fenêtre.

-Non !

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me tira en arrière. Je perdis l'équilibre et lui tomber dessus avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Je me relevais aussitôt en repliant mes ailes.

-ça va ?

-Tu n'es pas léger.

-Karen tout va bien ? s'exclama sa mère et ouvrant la porte. J'ai entendu du bruit et ... Kyaaaaaa !

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le regard de terreur auquel j'avais pris l'habitude. Sa mère partit lentement en arrière avant d'être rattrapée à temps par Mist.

-Sonia ?!

-Oh non. murmura Karen en se redressant en voyant la scène à la porte.

Je regardais l'homme se pencher sur sa femme évanouie. Je le connaissais, je me rappelais de lui. C'était lui qui avait programmé nos balles. C'était à cause de lui que nous étions obligé d'obéir à tout le monde et non pas à une seule personne.

Je sentis la colère me gagner, sans réfléchir se sortit mes griffes et me jeter sur lui. Il me remarqua à mi-chemin et leva vainement un bras pour se protéger. Au dernier moment une lumière me cacha sa vue. Mes griffes tranchèrent une peau jaune et noir.

-Aie. gémis l'Elektek avant que je le fasse dégager de devant ma proie d'un Ultimapoing qui l'envoya contre la baie vitrée.

-Rei stop ! cria quelqu'un.

J'allais enfin pouvoir agir en rayant de la planète cet humain.

Soudain un choc m'envoya m'étaler sur le côté.

-Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance. me dit Spark les poils grésillant d'étincelles.

Il le protéger ? Donc j'allais devoir l'abattre pour atteindre mon but.

Un éclair me toucha sans me blesser. Cage Eclair pensais-je en voyant mon attaque Tranche se figeait tout comme moi. Le Voltali en profita pour me sauter dessus et me bloquer à terre. Je bloquais tout juste une Morsure en lui m'étant mon bras dans la gueule qu'il sera sans hésitation.

J'utilisais une de mes ailes pour le sortir de sur moi. Le coup porta, l'envoya détruire la table basse du salon et heurter le meuble de la télévision qui lui tomba dessus. Je me retournais vers les deux humains pour voir Karen se placer entre moi et ses parents.

-Stop ! Ne leur fait pas de mal, ils …

-Tu es avec eux. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire confiance.

-Attend tu …

Je tentais de la faire dégager hors de la voie d'un coup de queue mais le bouclier de Moustache, qui s'était téléporté à côté d'elle, m'en empêcha.

-Saleté. râlais-je comprenant que sa protection m'empêcher d'atteindre mes cibles.

Je n'avais pas le temps, ils étaient trop nombreux. Il fallait que je parte, je ne voulais pas être à nouveau prisonnier. La paralysie me toucha à nouveau avant qu'une douleur me traverse le corps et s'éternise sur mes ailes et ma queue.

-Lektrik arrête ! Tu fais empirer la situation.

Je rouvris les yeux, que j'ignorais avoir fermé pour réaliser que j'étais au sol. Je tentais de me relever mais les effets de Cage Eclair se faisaient encore sentir. Je vis alors Roy faire barrière de ses ailes entre moi et ce qui se trouver derrière lui.

-Calme toi. me dit-il doucement.

-Je … je ne me ferais pas … avoir.

-Il n'y a rien à craindre.

-Non … il est des leurs. Vous en faites partie ! Vous … m'avez mentis !

Je pris appuis sur le mur pour me maintenir debout. La paralysie était un vrai fléau.

-Tu te trompes. Nous … commença-t-il.

Je profitais de son moment de faiblesse pour lui cracher une flamme au bec. Automatiquement il plia une de ses ailes pour se protéger.

-Plutôt mourir que de me faire reprendre !

Je me glissais par l'ouverture avant de réaliser avec horreur que c'était ma balle que l'humaine tenait dans ses mains. Je ne pus esquiver le rayon rouge qui me ramena dans ma prison.

J'avais encore échoué. réalisais-je avec horreur. Ils allaient m'y ramener, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Tout était fini.

Mes jambes lâchèrent sous moi et je me retrouvais tremblant à quatre pattes cherchant à me calmer et surtout respirer.

-Papa, installe maman sur le canapé, je m'occupe de Rei.

-Karen tu …

-Vas-y ! Je reviens.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je m'assis à même le sol essayant toujours de retrouver un souffle moins erratique.

-Rei, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il se passe avec mes parents mais tu peux être sûr qu'ils ne t'emmèneront nulle part.

Elle sembla hésiter sur ses prochaines paroles mais annonça finalement :

-Je ne suis pas sûre t'avoir raconté cette histoire, mais à la base, j'ai quitté ma maison parce que mes parents n'approuvaient pas ma relation avec Herbi. J'ai eu depuis l'occasion à plusieurs reprises de leur faire comprendre que j'avais maintenant deux familles, et que mes Pokémon faisaient partie de celle qui passait en priorité. Et même si tu n'es pas mon Pokémon, je considère que tu fais partie de cette famille. Je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque, mais je t'apprécie de plus en plus et, au même titre que toute ma famille, je serais prêt à me dresser contre mes parents pour toi.

Même si je ne la croyais pas … ma vie était dans ses mains maintenant.

-Je sais que c'est encore dur pour toi, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. Je vais aller parler à mes parents, je cache ta balle pendant ce temps, donc essaie de te calmer. Si possible, j'aimerais résoudre le conflit par le dialogue... Et ne dis pas que tu veux mourir comme si de rien n'était. Tu as dit que tu restais avec moi jusqu'au printemps, alors tu dois rester au moins jusque-là. Je … j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te montrer.

Elle sourit à la Pokéball dans laquelle j'étais mais cela ne cachait pas son anxiété. Elle murmura alors :

-Bon... une bonne cachette maintenant.

Elle ne fut satisfaite que lorsqu'elle me cacha dans l'un de ses tiroirs, sous une nuée de culottes de toutes les couleurs, disant fièrement que ses parents ne fouilleraient pas là-dedans. Elle referma ensuite le tiroir me plongeant dans le noir.

Petit à petit j'arrivais à regagner un semblant de calme. La douleur de mon bras où m'avait mordu Spark détourna mon attention de la situation mais je ne cessais de trembler.

J'avais du mal à distinguer leur conversation mais des éclats de voix me parvenaient. Arrivait-elle a les convaincre ? J'avoue que ma première réaction n'était pas très positive mais j'avais agis par instinct, sans réfléchir.

Le temps s'écoula doucement et je repris le contrôle de mon corps. J'étais toujours aussi inquiet surtout depuis que je n'entendais plus de voix.

Attendaient-ils que les membres viennent me chercher ? J'étais prisonnier, totalement à la merci du premier venu qui voudrait récupérer ma Pokéball. J'en avais marre de tout ça. De ces saletés de balles qui me pourrissaient l'existence.

S'ils me ramenaient ils obtiendraient surement une prime. Ils avaient tout à gagner à me ramener là-bas. Après tout je mettais leur famille en danger par ma seule présence.

Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que cet homme est pu avoir un enfant. Le jour où il était venu reprogrammer les Pokéballs des autres à l'époque m'avait marqué. J'avais la chance de ne pas pouvoir me faire capturer comme mon frère. Mais entendre leurs cris dès qu'ils n'écoutaient pas me donner la chair de poule. J'en étais venir à redouter le jour où il reviendrait.

Ce jour était arrivé des années plus tard. Dès le départ j'avais du obéir à Neil, ce qui m'énerver beaucoup puis je l'avais vu. J'avais compris ce qu'il m'attendait et m'étais battu pour ne pas me retrouver à ma merci des membres de l'organisation, en vain.

Quand je pense que j'avais eu sa fille sous la main depuis le départ. Si j'avais su, aucun d'entre eux ne serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. Mais je pouvais toujours réparer ça …

J'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et me concentrer sur le bruit que j'entendais. Les pas s'approchèrent et je fus soudain ébloui par la lumière.

-Désoler d'avoir mis autant de temps. s'excusa la rousse. J'ai eu du mal à les convaincre.

Les convaincre de quoi ? De ne pas dire que tu m'avais planqué ? Ou de t'attribuer la victoire ?

-Tu es calme ?

Je hochais la tête. Oui j'étais calme et plus qu'elle ne pouvait le penser. Je savais quoi faire maintenant.

-Tu me promets de ne pas te battre ?

Je lui répondis à nouveau par l'affirmatif. Elle hésita un instant et me fit sortir.

-Mais tu es blessé ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant mon bras sanguinolent.

-ça va. Ce n'est pas gra… ve. fini-je alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre en coup de vent pour revenir avec une potion à la main.

Je la laissais traiter ma paralysie et mes blessures en silence. Je n'osais pas pauser de question et je surveillais la porte au cas où quelqu'un viendrait. Dès que la dernière trace de dent de Spark disparut, elle prit une grande respiration avant de m'adresser la parole.

-Désoler pour ça. Je … j'ai discuté avec mes parents et je t'assure que j'ignorais qu'ils avaient un lien avec la team Rocket !

-…

-Tu peux me croire ! Ils ne m'ont rien dit pour … me protéger. ajouta-t-elle avec un regard vague. Comme tu le disais au départ : moins on en sait, mieux c'est. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que … qu'ils puissent avoir une relation avec cette organisation. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu resteras avec moi et ils ne diront rien !

-ça c'est toi qui le dit. Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

-Si j'étais au courant et que je souhaitais vraiment te renvoyer là-bas. J'aurais pu le faire dès le départ sans te rendre ta liberté.

-D'accord ça c'est ton cas. Et eux ? Rateraient-ils une occasion d'obtenir une promotion ? En me ramenant là bas, ils se protègent et te protègent. Si je ne suis plus là, il n'y aura plus de danger. Il n'y a que des avantages pour vous à faire ça.

-Rei, calme toi. Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Si. Je te l'ai dis ils sont partout ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que …

Je perdis mes mots quand elle m'enlaça. Je me retiens de la repousser pour ne pas la blesser et me retrouver avec toute son équipe sur le dos. Ne sachant que faire je restais immobile attendant qu'elle arrête. Je remarquais alors que je tremblais à nouveau.

-Tu m'as fait confiance jusqu'ici. Croit en moi quand je te dis que tant que je serais là tu n'y retourneras pas.

Je ne répondis pas. Bien sur que je voulais y croire, mais je préférais ne pas. Je ne voulais pas être à nouveau déçu par quelqu'un. J'avais appris par expérience que l'on pouvait se faire trahir par n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

-Tu peux me lâcher ? demandais-je après un moment mal à l'aise.

-Tu es tout chaud. On dirait une bouillotte. dit l'humaine en me relâchant.

-Normal, je suis de type feu.

-Bon … est ce que tu voudrais bien me suivre dans le salon ? Je voudrais convaincre mes parents que tu n'es pas dangereux.

-…

-Dans le sens où tu ne comptes pas nous faire du mal. Mon père connait votre réputation … il faut juste le rassurer et lui prouver que tu n'es pas comme ça.

-N'est plus. corrigeais-je.

-Tu faisais qu'obéir aux ordres. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça de toi-même.

Je hochais légèrement la tête.

-A toi de jouer alors. M'annonça-t-elle en souriant.

-Là maintenant ?

-Oui.

Je regardais la porte sans avoir envie de l'ouvrir.

-T'inquiète je suis là.

-C'est censé me rassurer ?

-Oui, mais ça va bien se passer.

Je doutais vraiment de ses paroles, sans compter que sa bande serait là, alerte. Je ne pourrais pas partir aussi facilement en cas de problème. Ils allaient me mettre des bâtons dans les roues à coup sur.

Je la regardais ressortir de la pièce et m'attendre à l'extérieur. Je restais sans bouger inquiet. Etait-ce la bonne solution ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Je pris une grande respiration pour me donner un peu de courage et la suivit avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

La pièce était encore sans dessus-dessous. Les restes de la table basse avaient été empilés dans un coin. La télévision était revenue sur son support mais garder une fissure en travers de l'écran. Des décorations trainaient ici et là. Roy avait le bec légèrement noircie mais pas de blessures visibles, tout comme Spark et l'Elektek. Ils avaient du les soigner entre temps.

Ses parents étaient debout à côté du canapé, entouraient par les Pokémons de Karen. Un peu comme un groupe qui faisait face à un envahisseur. Tous les regards étaient dans notre direction. Je regrettais déjà d'être sorti. Je suivis sans un mot Karen qui s'arrêta non loin de ses parents.

-Papa, maman, Lectrik, je vous présente Rei. Rei, je te présente mes parents Patrick et Sonia et Lectrik.

Un silence suivit les présentations, chacun fixant le camp adverse.

-Et si on allait tous s'assoir à table ? proposa Karen pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Il ne risque pas de s'en prendre encore à nous ? s'inquiéta Patrick.

-Uniquement si vous tentez de me ramener là-bas. le menaçais-je.

-Rei. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis ? m'interpella Karen sur un ton de reproche.

-Quoi ? Je le préviens.

-Karen tu devrais le faire rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Ça serait plus sur pour nous tous.

-Je suis d'accord. ajouta le jeune d'œuf poilu.

-On t'a rien demandé à toi. répliquais à l'intention du Voltali.

-Mon but est comme nous autre de protéger Karen et sa famille. Certains pensaient que tu t'étais calmé, à tord.

-Je ne savais pas que son père faisait partit de la team Rocket ! me défendis-je.

-Et alors ? Tu vas tuer tout le monde à cause de ça ?

-N… non.

-Non ? Pourtant tu étais bien partit là.

-Spark.

-Minute Roy, j'ai pas fini. Sans compter les menaces que tu viens de faire.

-Tu as même essayé de t'en prendre à Karen. ajouta Herbi pour bien finir de m'enfoncer.

Je ne trouvais rien à redire et regardais le sol. J'avais perdu mes moyens et avais agis sous la panique.

-Il a paniqué c'est tout. Il n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait. me défendis le Roucarnage.

-Tu prends sa défense ? Il t'a attaqué aussi ! s'offusqua le Voltali.

-Plus de peur que de mal. Il ne voulait pas me blesser par vrai ?

-… oui. Désolé.

-De toute manière on ne craignait pas grand-chose. Herbi l'a déjà vaincu, Spark l'avait bien amoché. Il aurait pas fait long feu. explica Mist en souriant. En plus Herbi et moi aurions pu l'endormir quand on voulait. A sa place je m'inquièterai.

-ça me rassure beaucoup ce que tu dis. répliquais-je.

-De rien.

-C'est bizarre. annonça la femme aux cheveux courts bruns.

-Oui, on en prend vite l'habitude. répondit sa fille.

Je la regardais en haussant un sourcil.

-Quand tu discutes avec eux, on doit déduire de tes réponses ce qu'ils disent. Et vu que tu ne parles pas beaucoup … ce n'est pas facile. Qu'est ce qu'ils disaient ?

-R… rien d'intéressant.

-Ils t'ont demandé de t'excuser pour tout à l'heure ?

-Je croyais que tu ne comprenais pas.

-Je commence à connaitre tes réactions. Quand tu as les joues rouges comme maintenant c'est que tu es gêné.

Mon propre corps me trahissait ?

-Ah tu n'avais pas remarqué. conclu-t-elle en continuant de me fixer alors que je sentais mes joues se réchauffer.

Je levais mon aile droite pour me cacher derrière. Je commençais à croire que ça l'amuser de me mettre dans l'embarra.

-Tu fais ton timide ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi.

-Karen. l'interpela son père. Tu devrais faire attention. Tu …

-Mais non, Rei est gentil. Il donne l'impression d'être sauvage car il sort les griffes dès qu'il se sent en danger.

-Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas sauvage !

-Tu ne nies pas la seconde partie.

-Tu ne m'en laisses pas le temps ! grognais-je.

-Si nous revenions au sujet principal ? coupa le papa, surement inquiet que j'attaque sa fille.

-Oui ? répondis Karen en se tournant vers lui.

-Cela fait combien de temps que … qu'il est avec toi ?

-Hum environs deux mois.

-Deux mois ?! dit sa mère surprise.

-Et ce n'est pas fini, malheureusement. ajouta Herbi que je traduis suite au regard insistant de Karen.

-Il est content. Aie ! m'exclamais-je en me prenant une liane dans une jambe, avant de dire aux humains : Il est de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. répondit la plante verte que j'ignorais volontairement.

-Depuis tout ce temps tu le caches ? demanda Patrick.

-Oui. Mais on fait attention. On évite les sorties par temps clair et il ne répond ni au téléphone, ni aux personnes qui viennent toquer à la porte.

-Comment as-tu fini avec sa balle ? Je ne vois pas de raison pour laquelle on te l'aurait donné.

-En fait il me l'a donné.

-Comment ?! ajouta-t-il surpris.

-On a sympathisé et il a décidé de me faire confiance.

Il se tourna vers moi suspicieux.

-Et comment en es-tu arrivé là ?

-Je me suis échappé. Et vu que c'était l'hiver il a fallu que je trouve un endroit où m'abriter.

-Tu t'es échappé ?! C'est possible ça ?

-Une occasion c'est présenté. répondis-je ne voulant pas préciser que j'avais été aidé.

-Karen tu sais les risques que cours s'il est découvert ?

-Oui. Il a été clair dès le départ.

-Je tente de vous protéger de mon côté en évitant de vous mêler à tout ça. Et voila que ma fille saute à pied joint dans les problèmes que je tente de lui éviter tu y crois ? dit-il à sa femme.

-Elle a toujours été têtue, comme toi. … Ma chérie je sais que tu es gentille et ce que tu fais part d'un bon sentiment. C'est très noble de ta part mais on souhaite te protéger. Malgré nos désaccords on tient à toi.

-On peut faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas lié à tout ça et le ramener. Tu pourrais …

-Je n'y retournerais jamais !

-Oui. Il est hors de question, que la team lui remette la main dessus.

-C'est trop dangereux Karen ! Il pourrait t'attaquer à nouveau, sans compter que les secrets sont souvent découverts. Je ne sais pas qu'est ce qu'il t'ai passé par la tête de lui enlever les restrictions. C'est un assassin la solution serait que tu le mettes au PC …

-Aucune de mes Pokéball ne finira jamais dans une de ses machines !

-Je sais c'est pourquoi il …

-Je n'attaquerais pas Karen.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ?

-J'ai sauté aux conclusions. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu vois il y a eu un malentendu. Je ne savais même pas que vous vous connaissiez. Et si tu m'avais un jour dit que tu faisais partie de la team Rocket j'aurais pu prendre les devants. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais avec eux ? Je croyais que tu travaillais dans une équipe de développement de Pokéball.

-C'est mon travail. Je n'ai pas eu le choix que de collaborer. Ce sont eux qui finance nos recherches figure toi.

Karen ne trouva rien à redire à tout cela, j'en profitais pour poser à mon tour des questions.

-Rien ne vous oblige de la dénoncer ou de me ramener. Vous avez le choix.

-Et si vous vous faites prendre et que l'on m'interroge ? Ils découvriront la vérité et ce sera pire.

-Il existe une solution.

-Je suis curieux d'entendre laquelle.

-La team Rocket est gérer par le conseil des 4. Donc c'est tout un système qui nous prend en otage. La solution serait de devenir Maitre et de réformer tout ça. Le problème est que je ne peux pas prétendre à se rôle. Les humains me considèrent comme un Pokémon et vice versa.

-Tu ne penses pas …

-Je soumets une idée sachant que cela pourrait faire une pierre deux coups. Vous, vous devenez libre et moi aussi.

-Je refuse ! Il est hors de question que Ka…

-Ne prend pas de décision pour moi. Je suis d'accord avec l'idée de Rei.

-Tu n'y penses pas ! Tu risques encore plus qu'en le gardant caché !

-Mes Pokémons sont assez fort. Je pourrais très bien y arriver.

-Là n'est pas le problème. Red a déjà essayer et cela c'est très mal fini pour lui.

-Oui. Rei m'a aussi appris cette nouvelle.

-…

-Il y a d'autres choses que je dois savoir ? J'aime ne pas trop apprendre des choses que mes parents auraient pu me dire par quelqu'un d'autre.

-On faisait ça pour te protéger.

-Je suis assez grande pour entendre toute la vérité.

-Tu l'as connais. On n'a plus rien d'autre en réserve.

-Vraiment.

-Oui, rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit.

-Très bien. Que c'est-il passé pour Red ?

Les deux adultes se regardèrent hésitant, puis sa mère hocha la tête et après un soupir son père résuma :

-Après être devenu Maître, on lui a montré le vrai visage de notre société. Il a voulu changer beaucoup de choses. Et cela n'a pas plus à grand monde, donc ils l'ont piégé. Ils lui ont fait croire que ses idées étaient bonne et en on réalisé une ou deux et quand il était le moins sur ses gardes ils l'ont assassiné.

-Blue avait accepté de … commença la rousse avant de se faire couper.

-Blue avait commencé à voir le bout de l'iceberg mais pas ce qu'il y avait dessous. C'est pourquoi ils l'ont placé à Jadielle comme Champion. Lui-même sait qu'il est sous surveillance. S'il tente de détruire le système ou autre … il finira comme Red.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne vient plus à la maison.

-Non. Moins il voit de gens, moins de danger il leur fera courir.

-Vous connaissez le Champion de Jadielle personnellement ? demandais-je surpris.

-Oui, c'est un ami. Bien que le temps nous a éloignés.

-Est-ce que vous … pourriez lui demander … une information ? dis-je en cherchant mes mots.

-Comment ça ?

-Il … il a reçu un nouveau Pokémon il y a plusieurs mois. Je … je voudrais savoir comment il va.

-… reçu un Pokémon. commença Karen en réfléchissant à voix haute. Tu veux dire qu'il a un de tes amis ?

-… oui.

-Donc il est temps d'aller voir ce que devient ton vieil ami dans ce cas. continua-t-elle joyeusement.

-Non ! Surtout pas. Il ne faut rien faire de suspect.

-Mais tu veux le voir non ?

-… Je veux savoir comment il va.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit avec toi ?

-Oui mais il faut être réaliste. Ce n'est pas possible …

-Faux ! me coupa-t-elle avant de reprendre plus calmement. Avec mon père ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

-Karen, tu n'y penses pas ?!

-Si justement.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de prendre un tel risque.

-Très bien !

Je regardais la rousse s'avançait vers moi, cherchant à comprendre de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Soudain, je sentis les lèvres de Karen sur les miennes alors que ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête m'empêcher de reculer. Je restais immobile sous la surprise, mon cerveau ayant arrêtait de fonctionner.

 _Je regardai la rousse s'avançer vers moi, cherchant à comprendre de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Soudain, je sentis les lèvres de Karen sur les miennes alors que ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête m'empêchaient de reculer. Je restai immobile sous la surprise, mon cerveau ayant arrêté de fonctionner._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des invités (qui correspondent au précédent chapitre):**

 **Ange :**

Oui il commence à redevenir plus « humain ». Désoler pour les prénoms, personnellement à force de voir les noms en anglais sur internet j'arrive à savoir ce que c'est. Mais je note pour les prochaines fois, je ferais une petite description à chaque fois pour t'aider à deviner lequel c'est.

Je trouve aussi les noms français marrant :) Mais en anglais y en a de pas mal aussi. Notamment l'évolution d'Hericendre, Feurisson qui donne Quilava en anglais. J'ai lu « qui va la » la première fois résultat c'est devenu son nom. XD

 **Jolteon :**

2 jours ?! -applaudit pour la performance- Rassure moi, tu as bien mangé et dormi au moins ?

Green ? Tu n'es pas en France toi. Ici, on a jamais eu de « Green » les deux premier jeux étaient Rouge et Bleu (le seul vert qu'on a eu est "vert feuille" des années plus tard).

Rei se prononce « Rèy » (oui ma phonétique est affreuse)

Pour la suite de l'aventure je vais garder le silence pour ne pas spoiler. Mais tout est déjà ficelé jusqu'à la fin.

Je l'ai dit et répété plusieurs fois mais je peux encore le redire : Je finirais cette histoire ! Si un jour je n'ai plus envie de continuer je ferais un Looooonnnnnng résumer mais franchement ... j'ai tapé plus de la moitié de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas envie de la bâcler à la fin.

 **Guest :**

Il faut bien des instants mignons dans ce monde de brutes xP

Il y a bien une histoire entre Lara et Roy mais … se sera pour une autre fois.


	11. 10 - Idées

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas tout fini à temps.**

 **Pour le mois dernier, je suis partie en vacances sans avoir eu le temps de finir désolée.**

 **En ce qui concerne les reviews … je sais même plus où j'en suis et à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Désolée, je ferais plus attention à partir de maintenant (dès que j'aurais nettoyé ma boite mail qui est devenue folle. Elle a ressorti tous mes mails depuis 2015 créant un beau bordel).**

 **Le premier qui me dit que les vacances ça ne me réussit pas …je lui envoie un Dereck.**

 **Ceci mis à part, je viens avec une bonne nouvelle … pour vous, pas pour moi. Vu que je suis à nouveau en train de chercher du boulot. Je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire ! Et avec de la chance repasser à deux chapitres par mois !**

 **Maintenant je vous laisse tranquillement lire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Idées  
**

 _-Donne-moi une bonne raison de prendre un tel risque. demanda avec sérieux le père de la rousse._

 _-Très bien ! s'exclama celle-ci._

 _Je regardais la rousse s'avançait vers moi, cherchant à comprendre de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Soudain, je sentis les lèvres de Karen sur les miennes alors que ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête m'empêcher de reculer. Je restais immobile sous la surprise, mon cerveau ayant arrêtait de fonctionner._

Elle se détacha de moi pour faire face à ses parents, aussi surpris que moi, les joues rouges en moins. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Ce n'est pas un simple bisou qui allait changer quelque chose. Surtout que c'était Herbi son copain, pas moi. J'évitai d'ailleurs le regard de ce dernier sachant d'avance de quelle humeur il allait être.

-Joue le jeu. me murmura Karen à l'oreille en faisant un câlin, avant de se tourner vers ses parents sans me lâcher la main. Voilà ma raison.

-… Euh … ma chérie … ce … c'est … commença son père en cherchant ses mots. Tu aurais pu nous en parler …

-Et tu aurais dit : 'super, je suis content pour toi' ?

-On aurait pu prendre des mesures plus facilement, qui sait à quel point il a pu te retourner le cerveau en deux mois.

-Chéri...

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Sonia, elle prend ces histoires beaucoup trop à cœur, comme lorsqu'elle a fugué. Mais la situation est encore plus grave là ! On ne peut pas laisser ce … type l'embobiner pour la faire se tuer à sa place. finit-il en regardant mes mains griffues.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je … j'ai fait confiance à Karen ! Avec ma balle, elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Mais vous ne pouvez pas connaître ça. Vous n'avez jamais eu à … à … faire tout ce qu'on vous ordonnez !

-Ça fait deux mois que tu es avec elle, et si elle est amoureuse, tu as du pouvoir la manipuler facilement, peut-être même en lui donnant ta balle ...

-Papa ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Comme tu le dis, ça fait deux mois que je suis avec lui, je le connais autant qu'il me connaît et je peux te garantir qu'il n'y a aucun risque. ... Rei est plus du genre à faire des menaces qu'à passer sournoisement.

-Et... il t'a menacée ? dit sa mère surprise.

-Bien sûr que non ! Quel genre de menace il pourrait me faire en me donnant sa Pokéball ?!

-Exactement. répondis-je avant d'écouter la conversation des Pokémons.

-C'est vrai qu'il faizait beaucoup de bruit. Mais au final il faizait pas grand-choze. commenta le zozoteur.

-Tu rigoles ? Sans les restrictions il aurait déjà massacré Karen ! s'exclama le Voltali.

-C'est vrai ?! fut surpris l'Electek.

-Non ! m'exclamai-je.

-Alors tu nous expliques ce que tu cherchais à faire les premières semaines ? répliqua aussitôt Herbi.

-En fait …

Je me tus en remarquant que les trois humains avaient arrêter de parler pour me regarder.

-… Euh … continuez de parler. J'ai rien dit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

-Rien d'important.

-Moustache ? demanda le père espérant sûrement une réponse.

Je regardais le Pokémon Psy qui m'envoya le mot « calme » dans la tête avant de résumer rapidement notre rencontre avec Karen. Il expliqua que j'avais eu peur mais que Karen m'avait rassuré et qu'après plusieurs jours planqués dans le parc j'avais décidé de lui faire confiance. Et que depuis, il n'y avait pas eu de gros problème et que j'étais devenu calme au fur et à mesure des jours.

Oui, en gros, je me tapais la honte. Mais je devais garder le silence pour ne pas faire un faux pas.

Puis il évoqua que j'avais été un dresseur avant. Je me retrouvais aussitôt avec deux Rondoudou devant moi, ou plutôt deux humains avec des yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

-Tu … étais … commença Sonia.

-Oui … avant que j'évolue … je croyais que j'étais humain et je voyageais avec mes Pokémons. Les circonstances on fait que nous nous sommes séparés peu avant que je me fasse attraper.

-C'est pour ça qu'il n'y en a qu'un qui était avec toi ?! conclut Karen.

-Oui.

-T'inquiète pas, on le récupérera.

-Karen. Ça suffit les bêtises ! Sois réaliste, en cherchant à aider ce … type, tu nous mets tous en grand danger.

-Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas eu de problème que je sache.

-Mais ça pourrait arriver n'importe quand !

-Je sais que me connaître vous expose à beaucoup de danger, alors me cacher ne peut être que pire. Donc si on se fait remarquer, je dirais que j'ai pris Karen en otage. Comme ça, moins de charges reposeront contre vous.

-Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! C'est à cause de toi que tout ça arrive. Tu ne pouvais pas aller te trouver un autre humain ? Non, tu es tombé sur Karen. Une gentille fille prête à croire à tes histoires de pauvre petit Pokémon. Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi !

-Papa !

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Tu ne remarques même pas qu'il te manipule ! Aller défier le conseil ? Jamais tu n'aurais eu l'idée stupide de faire ça. Je croyais que tu tenais à tes Pokémons. Ce n'est plus le cas ? Tu veux les envoyer à l'abattoir pour … ça. ajouta-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Et tu nous sors l'excuse que tu l'aimes ? Mais lui, il t'aime vraiment ? A-t-il conscience des problèmes et dangers qu'il t'apporte ?!

Je restai sans voix et me tournai vers Karen.

-C'est ma vie ! répliqua la rousse en colère. Je fais ce que je veux ! Je sais très bien que vous n'acceptez pas mes choix. Vous ne cherchez même pas à me comprendre. Mais vous n'avez pas à me dire qui fréquenter, avec qui sortir. Mon cœur a choisi Rei et je resterais avec lui que vous le vouliez ou non !

Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle m'attrapa à nouveau pour un câlin que je suivis sans hésitation pour tenter de cacher mes tremblements.

-Mes paroles peuvent te paraître dures mais on cherche à te protéger. À t'ouvrir les yeux !

Je resserrai ma prise sur Karen pour me donner un peu de courage et fit à nouveau face au paternel.

-Mon but n'a jamais été d'entraîner Karen dans mes problèmes. dis-je calmement me surprenant moi-même. Je comprends votre peur car c'est aussi la mienne. En revanche il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Le rôle des parents n'est pas d'aider et de soutenir leurs enfants, d'être là pour les aider de leur apporter conseil et soutien ? Je vous vois juste en train de rejeter votre fille pour ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle est. Pourtant … vous devriez être fier d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et attentionné. Elle a un travail, des amis et est heureuse, je crois.

-On voit bien que tu n'as pas d'enfants pour penser une stupidité pareille... Évidemment que nous sommes fiers d'elle, c'est justement pour ça qu'on ne veut pas l'envoyer à l'abattoir.

-Je dis juste ce que je ressens quand je vous entends lui parler. Et j'ai autant confiance en vous que vous en moi. En revanche, vous oubliez un point important. Que j'aime ou non Karen ne change rien sur un fait : Je ne suis pas normal. Sans elle, je … je ne pourrais rien faire. Je n'aurais aucun intérêt de lui faire prendre des risques, au contraire. Si elle tombe, je tombe aussi et ce sera uniquement parce que j'aurais échoué à la protéger.

-… Ça semble logique. conclut-il.

-Maintenant que c'est réglé, on arrête ça pour l'instant et on profite de la fête ! On commencera à réfléchir aux problèmes demain ! s'exclama Karen en me relâchant.

-Très bonne idée. enchaîna sa mère.

Le plus gros de la tension était retombé. Pour le reste, seul le temps pouvait l'améliorer.

Sonia attrapa et entraîna sa fille dans la cuisine une fois le plan prêt, me laissant seul avec le membre de la Team Rocket. Nous nous fixâmes un moment quand il brisa le silence.

-Je ne dirais rien. Mais si jamais les choses tournent mal, je n'hésiterai pas à faire ce qu'il faut.

-Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'arriver à cette extrémité.

-Je l'espère.

-Hey ! Au lieu de lambiner vous pourriez mettre le couvert les garçons ! répliqua la rousse depuis la cuisinière.

-Oui.

Je sautai sur l'occasion pour esquiver le paternel qui vient m'aider en silence.

Nous débarrassâmes la table pour ajouter une rallonge avant de mettre le couvert pour quatre. Le temps que le reste finisse de cuire je m'attelais à ranger la pagaille que mon combat avait mis dans le salon. La télévision était définitivement morte tout comme la table du salon. J'allais encore faire dépenser à Karen de l'argent par ma faute.

-Où ranges-tu ton briquet ? demanda Patrick resté silencieux jusque-là.

-Demande à Rei. répliqua Karen en me voyant transporter les affaires à mettre à la poubelle vers la porte d'entrée.

Je vis l'homme ouvrir la bouche avant de s'arrêter pour dire plus bas :

-Je vois. Rei tu pourrais allumer les bougies, s'il te plaît ?

Sa politesse me surprit mais je fis ce qu'il me demandait. J'attrapai les bâtons de cire avant d'en allumer l'extrémité en soufflant doucement dessus avant de les reposer dans leur socle, sous le regard des humains.

-Je vous rassure, je sais maîtriser mes flammes. Je ne vais pas mettre le feu à l'appartement.

-Je m'inquiète plutôt pour Karen là. laissa échapper sa mère.

-Y a pas de raison.

-Oui, il n'y a pas de problème. En plus c'est une vraie bouillotte. ajouta Karen en faisant réchauffer les plats apportés par sa génitrice.

-Ça va, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. grommelai-je en allant chercher l'aspirateur dans la salle de bain.

J'aspirai rapidement le coin TV avant de tout ranger et rejoindre les autres à table.

Le repas se passa sans trop de problèmes, les sujets fâcheux étant évités. Sans compter que ses parents s'étaient mis en tête de lui acheter une nouvelle table de salon et télévision. Sorte de pardon pour les problèmes occasionnés.

Résultat, ils étaient tous sortis acheter les objets en question et j'avais suivi. Et c'était chiant, je n'avais rien à faire et je ne souhaitais pas sortir à nouveau. Qui ouvrirait son magasin l'après-midi de Noël? … apparemment plein de monde à Parmanie.

J'écoutais sa mère faire la conversation et compris qu'ils entraient dans un centre commercial grâce à la musique de fête qui était absente à l'extérieur.

Ils commencèrent par la table basse avant de partir au rayon des télévisions.

Ils firent le tour des différents modèles regardant les caractéristiques, avant d'aller voir le vendeur qui était déjà occupé.

-On n'a pas de modèle contre les surcharges électriques. s'excusa celui-ci.

-Vous devez bien avoir ça ! Vous inventez bien des trucs utiles comme inutiles !

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas souvent que vous devez avoir ce genre de demande. répondit sa cliente.

-Ce n'est pas courant en effet.

-Sinon quel modèle serait le plus résistant ?

-A l'électricité ?

-Euh, en général.

-Je vous conseille ceux-là.

-Pardon de vous déranger. s'incrusta la mère de Karen. On chercherait un bon écran qui a un bon équilibre.

Rah celle-là, je lui ai pourtant dit que je ferais attention la prochaine fois, s'il y en avait une.

-Décidément c'est la journée aujourd'hui. rigola le vendeur. Il est arrivé quoi à votre télévision ?

-Une petite chute. ajouta rapidement Karen.

-C'est toujours mieux que de le griller sur place. N'est-ce pas Chu ?

-Simple erreur de calcul. répondit la concernée.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation de la revoir, je m'envolai pour les observer à travers le dôme transparent. Pixie tenait mon ex-Pokémon dans ses bras comme pour éviter qu'elle s'approche trop des écrans.

Comme ça Chu rôtissait les télévisions ? C'était nouveau ça.

-Ce n'était pas vous qui étiez au marché de Noël ? questionna soudainement Karen.

-Oui, on a un stand. Pourquoi ? répondit Pixie sur ses gardes à en voir son regard.

-J'ai vu le spectacle de ton Pokémon. C'était super mignon.

-Tu vois, je suis en train de devenir une star ! Elle veut un autographe ? ajouta joyeusement la concernée.

-Merci. C'est justement en s'entraînant que la télévision s'est pris un éclair perdu.

-Hahaha. Pas de chance.

-C'est peu dire.

-Karen, il te plaît celui-là ? demanda son père.

-Il n'est pas un peu gros ?

-Il y a moins de risques de chute.

-Ce n'est pas un critère ça, Rei a dit qu'il ferait attention. répondit Karen qui ne remarqua pas la surprise passer un instant sur le visage des autres clientes.

-Il était en colère ? tenta Pixie.

-Non, il est gentil … juste maladroit.

-Maladroit ? Alors il vaut mieux un truc stable, au cas où.

-… Pas bête. Papa, c'est bon on le prend.

Je me fis discret, surtout depuis que Chu fixait intensément les Pokéballs de Karen.

-Demande-lui de quel Pokémon c'est. demanda la Pikachu sérieusement.

-Non. On sortira quand on aura choisi une télévision.

-Demande-lui sinon je lui vole toutes ses balles.

-Chu ! Ça suffit.

-Ça va, ça va. grogna cette dernière.

Pixie se concentra à nouveau sur les écrans avant de poser La question, sûrement agacé par l'insistance de Chu.

-À tout hasard … votre destructeur de télévision ne serait pas un Pikachu ?

-Ne réponds pas, ne répond pas. pensais-je fortement.

-Pas du tout. C'est un Dracaufeu.

-Merde. jurai-je.

Le mal était fait, je sentis Pixie se tendre alors que Chu fixait avec beaucoup plus d'insistance. Sans attendre, j'atterris sur l'herbe et me recouvrait de mes ailes pour me faire le plus discret possible.

-J'en ai jamais vu. Vous pourriez me le montrer ? demanda la fausse Raichu gênée.

-Désolée mais il est susceptible. Il va encore croire que c'est pour me vanter et va me faire la tête pendant un moment.

Je n'avais jamais autant eu envie d'avoir des pouvoir psy. Surtout pour dire à Karen de se taire.

-Dommage … ah il est tard ! Chu, on reviendra cherche une télévision plus tard. On va être en retard pour le travail.

-Non, je veux savoir ! répliqua celle-ci.

-On verra ça demain, on va se faire gronder sinon.

-J'ai dit non ! Je veux être sûr que c'est lui ! affirma-t-elle.

-Elle tient vraiment à avoir sa télé. rigola Karen.

-J… je ne sais pas. Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est avec moi je ne comprends pas tout.

-Blablabla. Demande-lui si son Dracaufeu est noir.

-Y en a une qui te plaît ? continua Pixie en parlant toujours des écrans.

-Ah non je ne veux pas jouer aux devinettes là.

-Apparemment ce n'est pas ça. conclut la propriétaire de la Pikachu.

-Attends je peux aider. proposa Karen en faisant sortir Moustache.

-Bonjour. dit ce dernier.

-Bonjour. lui répondit Chu avant d'attaquer le vif du sujet. Dis-moi son Dracaufeu n'est pas noir ?

-… Non. Je n'en ai vu que des oranges jusque-là. Pourquoi ?

-Non ce n'est rien. Je cherche juste un ami. répondit-elle apparemment déçu par sa réponse.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire qu'elle l'avait ? continua l'Alakazam jouant parfaitement son rôle.

-Peu de monde appellent leur Pokémon Rei … à moins que ce soit Dereck aux commandes. réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

-Je ne comprends pas tout.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est une longue histoire. Désolée du dérangement.

-… Il y aurait un moyen que je te contacte ? Au cas où je le croiserai.

-Tu m'aiderais ?!

-Je suis un gentleman, il est de mon devoir d'aider les dames en détresse.

-Hahaha si tu veux. Demande à Fiona son numéro, pour le moment je l'accompagne.

Moustache expliqua aux humaines que Chu cherchait un ami et qu'il avait besoin du numéro de « Fiona » au cas où il le verrait. Je ne vis pas la tête des principales intéressées mais j'espérais que les choses n'iraient pas plus loin.

Pixie donna le numéro de téléphone de sa boutique avant de partir à toute vitesse pour ne pas arriver en retard. Alors que Karen rappelait Moustache dans la balle en silence.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Sonia à sa fille.

-Oui. Cette jeune fille avait du mal à comprendre son Pokémon. J'espère que ça se passera bien pour la suite.

-Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde.

-Je sais mais ça devrait bien se passer maintenant. ajouta-t-elle joyeusement, ce qui ne me disait rien de bon.

-D'accord. Sinon tu as besoin d'autre chose tant que l'on est là ?

-Hum pas que je sache.

-On passe à la caisse alors.

-Comment on va amener tout ça à l'appartement ?

-On leur a demandé de nous livrer via le système de Machopeur.

-Encore merci.

-C'est normal. C'est Noël, j'avais prévu d'autres cadeaux mais ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça.

Ils partirent payer à la caisse quand Karen les délaissa pour aller aux toilettes. Je ne cachais pas ma surprise quand je me retrouvais hors de ma balle face à elle dans un grand cabinet.

-Tu les connais ? me demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

-O… oui.

-Elles font partie de la TR ? ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

-N… Oui ! Il ne faut pas chercher à les rencontrer. Il vaut mieux que …

J'arrêtais de parler ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle venait de m'attraper le nez.

-Continue de mentir et ton nez va se rallonger comme un Soporifik.

-…

-Dis-moi quel est le problème alors. soupira-t-elle en me lâchant.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elles s'impliquent. Je veux que vous restiez à distance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est.

-Je crois que je suis déjà dans la mouise jusqu'au bout. En savoir plus ou moins ne changera pas grand-chose.

-… Je sais mais … je leur ai causé pas mal de problème. Je ne veux pas les inquiétez d'avantages.

-La Pikachu avait plutôt l'air de te chercher pourtant.

-C'est parce qu'elle est têtue.

-Plus que toi ?

Je hochai la tête, ce qui sembla l'amuser.

-Tu ne veux pas que je rentre en contact avec elles, je pourrais au moins savoir qui elles sont ?

-… Pixie, enfin Fiona, est comme moi. Et Chu faisait partie de mon équipe.

Elle me regarda surprise avant de se reprendre.

-Attends, elle ne ressemblait pas à un Pokémon !

-Elle peut plus facilement cacher ses attributs.

-D'accord mais … elle est quoi exactement ?

-Maintenant je dirais une Raichu.

Cette nouvelle sembla bien plus réjouir Karen que l'achat de nouveaux trucs.

-Et pour Chu tu ne veux pas la revoir ?

-Non. Il en est hors de question.

-Mais elle a l'air de vraiment tenir à toi.

-Rien à faire. Plus elle reste loin, mieux ça ira.

-… Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais retrouver tes amis ?

-Écoute Chu est avec Raika, elles s'entendent très bien. Pas besoin d'aller les déranger pour ça.

-… Rei je parle de ce que toi, tu veux. Pas de ce que tu penses être le mieux.

-C'est ce que je veux.

-Tu es sûr ? J'ai remarqué que tu tentes toujours de tenir tout le monde éloigné. En pensant ce qui est préférable pour eux. Sauf que dans ton raisonnement, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire et tu ne dis pas ce que tu souhaites.

-… Les sentiments n'ont rien à faire ici. Si tu penses avec ton cœur, tu ne peux pas prendre les décisions qu'il faut aussi facilement. On est en guerre contre la TR, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être faible.

-Pourtant ses sentiments permettent aux gens de se dépasser. Et les garder pour soi n'est pas bon ... C'est ça !

-Pardon ?

-C'est pour ça que tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur et que tu te mets en colère. Tu ne veux pas que l'on sache ce que tu caches ici. dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma poitrine que je chassais aussitôt.

-N'importe quoi.

-Ok … J'ai pas encore entièrement gagné ta confiance apparemment, je dirais rien pour l'instant. dit-elle tristement.

-Pour information … de tous les humains tu es celle à qui j'ai fait le plus confiance ... et ça malgré tes parents. Mais cela ne te donne pas l'autorisation d'aller parler à Pixie et Chu ! ajoutai-je rapidement.

-J'ai déjà dit que je ne le ferais pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu dis que je ne te ferais pas confiance ? râlai-je un peu.

-Quand deux personnes se font vraiment confiance, il y a un lien entre elles et je le sens plutôt instable.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait là ? Je ne comprenais pas son raisonnement.

-Hmm... En fait, ce serait peut-être plus facile si on était vraiment amoureux.

Je la regardai abasourdit, j'avais raté un épisode ou quoi là ?

-Je plaisante, hein ?

-Ah euh oui.

-Karen ? demanda une voix qui raisonna dans les toilettes.

Je sursautai avant de tenter de toucher ma balle qui avait regagné sa place depuis le début de notre conversation.

-Je suis là.

Je levai aussitôt mes mains en l'air, surpris et gêné de lui avoir touché le ventre … elle avait qu'à pas se tourner pour répondre aussi !

Elle me regarda d'un air de dire « tu me fais quoi là ? »

J'articulais silencieusement le mot Pokéball, n'osant plus fait un geste dans sa direction.

-Tout va bien ? demanda sa mère n'entendant rien.

-Oui, oui j'arrive !

Elle me rappela enfin et tira la chasse avant de sortir. Pendant ce temps, je me remettais de mes émotions dans ma balle. La situation était trop bizarre.

* * *

Ils passèrent une bonne partie du reste de l'après-midi à déambuler dans Parmanie. Karen leur faisant visiter les endroits touristiques, hormis son lieu de travail. Puis ils rentrèrent à la maison pour ne pas rater la livraison des meubles. Une fois ses derniers livrés, montés et installés, ce fut à nouveau l'heure du repas.

Après avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à la question, j'avais pris ma décision. J'attendis que tout le monde eut fini le dessert pour me lancer.

-Pourrais-je vous demandez un grand service ? demandai-je à Patrick.

-Cela dépend de ce que c'est.

-Je … j'ai un ami qui a été confié au Champion de Jadielle. Je voulais savoir … s'il était possible d'en avoir des nouvelles.

-Oui, tu en avais parlé plutôt. réalisa Karen.

-Vous savez que je n'ai aucune raison d'approcher le Champion ? répondit son père.

-Tu ne préférerais pas le récupérer ? tenta Karen.

-Et je ferais quoi avec sa balle ? Te la donner ? Tu ne crois pas que ça serait étrange que tu attrapes un Dracaufeu puis un Nidoking ?

-Justement papa pourrait modifier ça.

-Pardon ?

-Il fait partie du secteur de programmation des Pokéball. Il pourrait donc modifier sa balle.

-C'est plus complexe que ça Karen.

-Mais tu pourrais le faire, pas vrai ?

Il la fixa quelques instant, avant de répondre.

-Oui, mais ça ne sera pas si facile.

-De quoi as-tu besoin ?

-De mes outils et de plusieurs Pokéballs. Si cela peut te protéger, je pourrais aussi reprogrammer sa balle. expliqua-t-il en me pointant. Le fait qu'il soit comptabilisé comme un des tiens est aussi problématique.

-Que comptes-tu faire exactement ?

-Il suffirait que je programme une nouvelle balle qui … pour faire simple considérera être vide.

-Ça serait génial !

-En revanche, pour le Pokémon qui est chez Blue ce sera un autre problème.

-Comment ça ? demandais-je.

-Là, le but sera de faire croire que sa balle actuelle est toujours pleine tout en le transférant dans une nouvelle.

-Cela n'a pas l'air si compliqué.

-Oralement oui. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'une raison valable pour aller demander un tel service à un Champion.

-Un cadeau de Noël. tenta Karen.

En réponse, sa mère soupira, avant de nous expliquer qu'ils avaient peu de contact avec la famille Chen en raison de leur collaboration avec la Team Rocket.

-Plus on se tient loin des problèmes, mieux l'on se porte. finit-elle.

-Eux aussi en font partis ? s'exclama Karen surprise.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde impliqué.

-Je sais … c'est juste que ça ne colle pas à l'image que je me faisais du professeur.

-Rien ne dit qu'il approuve. Il est peut-être contraint. Tout est possible, c'est pourquoi il faut être prudent.

En y réfléchissant, Milly m'avait dit que Blue faisait partie de la rébellion … ce pourrait-il que le prof aussi ? A moins que ce ne soit un otage. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquées.

-Demandez-lui juste comment va ce Nidoking. Le but est juste d'avoir des nouvelles, pas de vous mettre dans une position délicate. Sans compter qu'ils doivent s'attendre à … je sais ! m'écriai-je faisant sursauter tout le monde. Si j'ai un plan du bâtiment et la localisation de ma balle, je pourrais m'introduire à l'intérieur pour la lui dérober.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'ils s'attendent à te voir et t'attraper ?

-Je me suis introduit un peu partout lors de mes … missions. Je sais comment m'y prendre.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai pu te vaincre. me lança Herbi.

-Et que tu voles comme un oisillon. rigola Roy.

-Je vous ai rien demandé à tous les deux. Le but n'est pas de se battre au contraire. Sans compter que je serais en forme cette fois.

-À d'autres. répondit la plante verte. Pour moi c'est non. Il y a trop de risques.

Sa déclaration fut approuvée après un petit débat par le reste de l'équipe. Je me retournais vers les humains pour leur faire une traduction rapide :

-Ils ne sont pas d'accord. Je ne suis pas assez fort d'après eux. râlai-je.

-C'est trop dangereux. Tu risques de te faire attraper.

-On ne va pas vous envoyer le voir, vous resterez loin des ennuis. tentai-je.

-Moi, je pourrais. proposa Karen.

-C'est non. dis-je sèchement. Toi, ton rôle est de faire profil bas.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui à ce niveau-là. enchaîna Patrick. Tu dois être discrète et …

-J'irais juste lui demander des renseignements sur le Conseil des 4.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « discret » ?

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester sans rien faire alors qu'ils menacent ma famille ?!

-Justement, c'est ce que l'on souhaite. On ne veut pas que tu te mettes en danger pour nous.

La tension dans la pièce remonta. Je restais silencieux ne sachant que faire et mal à l'aise. Ce fut finalement sa mère qui prit calmement le relais.

-Karen, on sait que tu veux bien faire. Mais je refuse que tu te sacrifies pour nous ! On vit bien, on a pas de problèmes. On doit juste ne rien faire qui puisse attirer leur attention ou leur montrer que nous agissons contre le système. Ce n'est pas insurmontable.

-Mais on peut faire quelque chose pour changer ça ! Si nous, on n'a pas de problème d'autres en ont.

-Ils se les ont créés, c'est à eux de les régler. Pas à toi.

-Dis ça à Rei. Tu penses qu'il peut s'en sortir tout seul ? Que c'est de sa faute ?

-Hé ! Ne me mêle pas à ça.

-Tu es concerné.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit d'aller affronter le Conseil. Rester dans l'ombre me suffit.

-Même lui comprend ça. lança Sonia tandis que Karen me jetait un regard noir.

-Tu es trop gentille. Il ne faut pas que tu prennes ça trop à cœur. dit Herbi d'une voix douce en posant une liane sur le bras de sa copine.

-Si je comprends bien … tout le monde est contre moi ? déclara la rousse défaitiste.

-On est pas contre toi dans le sens que tu sembles le penser. intervins-je. Ce que tu veux faire est très louable mais on s'inquiète tous pour toi. Réfléchis calmement. Crois-tu réellement qu'il est si facile de changer tout ça ? Red a essayé et tu connais le résultat. On ne veut pas que tu suives le même chemin.

-C'est pour ça que tu veux, toi, prendre le risque d'aller chercher ton ami ? Tu fais exactement pareil !

-Non. Je sais que je peux réussir sans problème en me préparant correctement. Et je tente de corriger mes erreurs sans t'entraîner encore plus dedans.

-Tu ne savais pas à ce moment …

-Cela ne change rien à la base. Et c'est à moi de le sortir de là et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

-Même si cela comporte moins de risques ?

-Moins risqué ?! De mon point de vue c'est le plus simple. Sans compter que tu parles à un hybride là.

Elle garda le silence, sûrement ne sachant que dire.

-Il en va de même pour toi. ajouta le scientifique à mon encontre.

-C'est pourquoi je parlais de bien se préparer. Avec un plan d'infiltration cela serait possible. Je sais déjà un ou deux point que je dois améliorer pour augmenter mes chances de réussite.

-Et pourquoi ne pas tout simplement laisser tomber ?

-Non. Il était avec moi pour une raison. Il ne mérite pas de finir lui aussi … prisonnier. Il a le droit d'être libre.

-Et la logique voudrait que tu le relâches dans la nature avec le risque qu'il s'en prenne aux humains ?

-Ce n'est pas contre vous qu'il sera en colère, mais moi.

-En es-tu sur ? Réfléchis bien, il a été entraîné et ce n'est plus le faible Pokémon sauvage que tu as connus.

-Je sais, mais je dois quand même le faire.

-Pour lui ? ou pour toi ?

-Pour lui ! … principalement. Ce serait mentir de dire que je ne le fais pas aussi pour moi. Il doit regagner sa liberté. S'il veut s'en prendre aux humains. Je ten… non, je le convaincrais de ne pas le faire.

-Et si tu échoues ?

Je savais ce qu'il voulait entendre et je me refusais à y penser.

-… Cela signifie que … les humains l'avaient cherché.

-Donc tu condamnerais tout le monde à cause des actes d'une minorité ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas. On n'est pas stupide, on sait très bien qui est notre ennemi. On ne s'en prend pas aux gens sans raison.

-Cela est peut-être valable pour toi. Sauf que chacun est différent.

-Autrement dit … vous préféreriez qu'il reste esclave alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, hormis avoir tenté de me protéger ?!

-Non. Je veux juste savoir si tu agiras pour le bien de tous si besoin.

-… Je l'ignore. dis-je bien que la vraie réponse soit non.

-Dans tous les cas, on t'aidera à le sortir de là ! affirma Karen en se levant brusquement. D'ailleurs, on va tout de suite s'occuper de ta balle.

Son intervention eut le mérite de couper court à cette horrible conversation. Elle récupéra ma balle dans l'entrée avant de la confier à son père, ainsi qu'une simple Pokéball que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là.

-Je te fais confiance et je compte sur toi. annonça sérieusement la rousse.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien ici pour …

-Oui, mais je compte sur toi pour le faire rapidement. Désolé Rei, tu devras rester dans l'appartement en attendant.

Je hochai la tête ne voyant rien qui pourrait améliorer la situation. Je n'avais pas confiance en eux, mais c'était ses parents elle les connaissait mieux que moi. Ce serait là l'occasion de les tester.

Le couple se regarda un instant avant de plus ou moins accepter l'idée de leur fille. Malgré tout la tension dans la pièce ne retomba pas pour autant et sa mère prétexta être fatiguée pour partir. Elle avait dû comprendre que s'ils continuaient cela allait sûrement se finir en dispute.

-Pardon. s'excusa Karen une nouvelle fois dès que ses parents furent dans le couloir et la porte d'entrée verrouillé.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je ne comprenant pas.

-Je voulais te faire passer un bon Noël. Si seulement j'avais su qu'ils allaient venir …

-Tu ne le savais pas. Tu n'y es pour rien mais … peut-on leur faire confiance ?

-Bien que l'on ait des désaccords. J'ai confiance en eux. Ils ont compris que je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

-Ils pourraient dire que je t'ai fait un lavage de cerveau ou …

-Rei, cesse de t'inquiéter autant. Je suis là pour gérer ça.

Je n'ajoutais rien ne sachant que dire qui n'allait pas la faire s'énerver ou déprimer.

-Il commence à se faire tard. On mange puis au lit ! continua-t-elle plus joyeusement.

Je la suivis et nous fîmes disparaître les restes. Je mangeais accordant peu d'attention à leur conversation.

En y repensant, j'avais voulu l'amener à affronter le Conseil mais cela c'était révélé une mauvaise idée. C'était la seule personne de confiance que j'avais, il ne fallait pas que je la perde. Elle ne devait pas sortir de l'ombre. Au contraire, il fallait y rester, c'était notre seule solution pour ne pas se faire tuer. Il fallait que je revoie mon plan dans sa globalité.

Premièrement améliorer mes compétences en vol et mon niveau en général. Si je comptais aller chercher Néo, il faudrait que je sois assez fort pour pouvoir m'en sortir seul.

Deuxièmement, lui ôter de la tête l'idée d'affronter le Conseil des 4. Même si la conversation de tout à l'heure l'avait calmé, je n'osais espérer qu'elle oublie ce projet. Au pire je pourrais la convaincre de retarder l'échéance.

Troisièmement, trouver d'autres alliés. Cela sera le point le plus difficile … Rappelle-toi de ce qu'avait dit Milly … il y avait Blue et deux autres Champions … que je n'avais pas affronté … oui ! Azuria ! Et il y en avait encore un de sur … et … c'était qui ? … merde.

-Ça va Rei ? me demanda la rousse.

-Oui, oui. Je réfléchis à un truc … Tu pourrais me dire la liste des villes où se trouvent les huit Champions, s'il te plaît ?

-… D'accord.

Elle commença à les énumérer et j'eus le déclic. Le dernier rebelle était celui des Îles Écume.

-Merci.

-Tu as un problème ? Tu veux en parler ?

-Plus tard. Tu travailles demain !

-Ça je le sais. D'ailleurs, il n'y aura pas de télévision pour …

-Pas grave ! J'aurais juste besoin de feuilles et d'un stylo.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Euh … je … tu sauras plus tard.

Je vis immédiatement à sa tête que je n'en avais pas assez dit, mais il était trop tard pour tenter de me tirer les vers du nez. Herbi me donna un coup de pouce en attirant l'attention de Karen.

-Ne te prends pas la tête. Tu as eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. lui dit-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. répondit-elle en posant une de ses mains sur la liane qui avait attiré son attention.

J'attendis un peu avant de tousser, coupant court à leur instant de complicité.

-Pardon de vous interrompre mais allez au lit. Je m'occupe du reste.

-Tu es sûr ? Je peux …

-Non. Toi, tu vas te coucher tout de suite. J'ai rien d'autre à faire pour la journée … voir plusieurs. Laisse-moi m'occuper un minimum.

-Bon … d'accord.

-Oui. Aller, zou. répondis-je en faisant un mouvement de la main pour lui dire de circuler.

Cela sembla l'amuser mais elle obéit, suivie par Herbi. Ses Pokémons restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle éteigne la lumière.

-On peut savoir ce que tu mijotes ? me demanda Spark méfiant.

-Un truc qui devrait te plaire, on en reparlera demain.


	12. 11 - Début d'un plan

**Désolée pour le retard … c'est chaque fois pareil, dès que je vous annonce pouvoir tenter de reprendre un rythme de 15 jours. La vie fait l'inverse et je me retrouve avec des tonnes de choses à devoir m'occuper. Je n'ai pas su trouver le temps (ni la motivation) d'écrire. Mais c'est du passé, profitez bien de ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Début d'un plan  
**

-Bonjour Rei ! s'exclama Karen en déboulant dans la chambre.

J'entrouvris un œil pour voir ce qu'elle avait avant de le refermer et de glisser le drap sur ma tête.

-C'est le matin ! continua-t-elle énergiquement. Il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux !

-Pas envie. grognais-je doucement.

-Très bien. répondit-elle en partant.

Un truc contre ma tête me réveilla à nouveau.

-Debout. insista cette stupide humaine.

Je cédais à contrecœur sachant qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tranquille. De tous les humains, il avait fallu que je tombe sur une bornée. Mais si c'était le prix pour ne pas être livré à la team Rocket, je pouvais le supporter.

-Ça va, ça va. Je me lève. répondis-je en me redressant.

Sans attendre elle déposa le paquet cadeau sur mes jambes.

-Joyeux Noël !

-Karen … je t'ai dit combien de fois, que tu n'avais pas besoin de …

-Tut tut tut. C'est le père Noël qui l'a amené, pas moi. Si tu as une réclamation à faire c'est à lui.

Je ne répondis rien de plus et attrapai la boite rectangulaire emballée dans un papier rouge. Elle n'était pas très grande, ce qui me rassurait un peu. Je n'aimais pas être dépendant de quelqu'un, surtout financièrement. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas fait trop de frais, ce que j'avais cassé hier était suffisant.

Je déchirai soigneusement l'emballage pour découvrir un simple carton. En ouvrant celui-ci j'en sortis un étui qui contenait des lunettes d'aviateur.

-Merci. la remerciai-je sincèrement.

-Contente que ça te plaise. Je pense que ça te sera utile.

-Et pas qu'un peu ! C'est génial de voler avec ça.

-Je sais, je m'en suis achetée une paire. Je vole sur Roy parfois.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Tu les essayes ?

Je hochai la tête avant de les mettre, puis je réglai l'élastique qui les maintenait en place. Dès que j'eus fini je me tournais vers la rousse.

-Alors ?

-C'est parfait.

-Merci. dis-je à nouveau en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Voyant son air choquée, je doutais d'avoir fait une bonne chose.

-Pardon. Je ne le ferais plus.

-Ce n'est pas ça, tu m'as surprise. répondit-elle rapidement en souriant.

Je ne comprenais décidément pas ses changements d'humeurs aussi rapides. Et je fus d'autant plus perdu quand elle me fit un câlin. Je me retins de la repousser en me disant que c'était son cadeau à elle.

Un bruit attira mon attention et je vis Herbi à l'entrée me fusiller du regard. Je levais les mains en l'air pour lui montrer que je ne faisais rien. Et contrairement à ce que je pensais cela sembla l'énerver encore plus.

Il me fit rapidement signe avec ses lianes de me séparer de l'humaine et aussi qu'il fallait qu'on parle.

-Euh Karen … tu peux me lâcher ? dis-je gêné.

-Désolée. fit-elle en me lâchant.

Je regardai à nouveau en direction de l'entrée pour remarquer que la plante verte sur patte avait disparu.

-Tu ne risques pas d'être en retard ? tentai-je pour changer de sujet.

-Non, t'inquiète. D'ailleurs, ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec Mist aujourd'hui ?

-Pas de problème. répondis-je bien que j'aurais préféré discuter de mon plan avec Roy ou Moustache.

-Passe une bonne journée alors.

-Toi aussi.

Je la regardais repartir, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Au moins, elle pensait à autre chose que de me poser des questions dérangeantes.

J'enlevai mes nouvelles lunettes pour les poser sur la table de chevet avec l'emballage du papier cadeau. Bien décidé à grappiller une ou deux heures de sommeil en plus.

Je me réveillais bien plus tard et pris mon temps pour me préparer avant d'aller cuisiner le repas de midi.

Mist était resté silencieux jusque-là, lisant un livre dans le canapé. C'était étrange de sa part mais je préférais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Seul le bruit que je faisais en cuisine troublait le silence.

Dès que j'eus fini mes pâtes à la carbonara, je m'assis à table avant de marquer une pause.

-… Mist tu veux manger ?

-Il est déjà midi ?

-Oui.

Ce dernier se leva et vint me rejoindre tandis que je sortais son assiette et sa nourriture spéciale. Je réalisais en me retournant qu'il avait récupéré un tabouret pour pouvoir s'installer avec moi à table.

Je posai une assiette avec un repas typique de Pokémon plante dont j'ignorais le contenu devant lui et regagnai ma place.

-Bon appétit ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Bon app'

Le silence ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps, dès qu'il eut fini, il passa à l'attaque.

-Ça ne te dit pas de manger comme nous ?

-J'ai pas l'habitude. Et puis, je sais cuisiner que des plats normaux. Sans compter qu'en faisant mon repas, je prépare en même temps le repas du soir pour Karen. Elle aura ça en moins à faire en rentrant.

-Tu lui fais déjà le ménage et la lessive.

-Ça m'occupe.

-Tu n'essayerais pas de prendre la place d'Herbi ?

-Pardon ?! C'est lui qui fait ça d'habitude ?

-Non, non. Je veux dire … tu ne serais pas amoureux de Karen ?

-… Quoi ? Pas du tout ! répondis-je avec un temps de retard voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Ah bon … Pardon.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ?

-Ben … Herbi râle de plus en plus. Et Karen se … préoccupe plus de toi que de lui.

-Ça, je m'en passerais bien.

-Il parait qu'en plus tu lui as fait un câlin ce matin.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est elle qui m'a fait un câlin. Je ne lui ai exceptionnellement rien fait car je n'avais pas de cadeau en retour.

-Je vois.

-Et je peux t'assurer qu'Herbi n'a rien à craindre. Dans trois mois je mets les voiles. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi.

-Justement d'ici là, vous pouvez vous attachez l'un à l'autre et …

-Ça n'arrivera pas ! Karen me sert juste de planque le temps que l'hiver passe. Je ne compte pas rester à moisir ici. Je dois délivrer les autres. C'est Karen qui se mêle de tout, encore heureux qu'elle ne compte plus aller affronter le conseil.

-Tu ne comptais pas l'utiliser pour les vaincre ?

-… Je mentirais si je disais non. J'y ai pensé mais ce n'est pas une solution. Ni pour elle, ni pour nous.

-…

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Si. Ce … c'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu me parles si sérieusement. D'habitude tu m'ignores.

-Y a rien de mieux à faire.

-Je vois …

-D'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider. Tu as voyagé longtemps avec Karen ?

-Oui, depuis presque le début.

-Alors j'aurais des questions à te poser.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi assis à table, lui répondant à mes questions sur les endroits que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de visiter. J'en profitais pour savoir comment ils s'instruisaient à l'état … sauvage. Et bien entendu, s'il avait vu un de ces fameux Pokémons légendaires.

Lorsque la blonde rentra, elle dévora son repas avant de filer à la douche. Je sautais sur l'occasion pour régler certains trucs.

-Herbi, je peux te parler deux secondes ?

-Ça tombe bien j'avais deux mots à te dire.

-Euh … tu veux en discuter ici ou en privé ?

-Ici ira très bien.

Bon ça c'était fait, rester à aborder le sujet.

-Je peux savoir à quel jeu tu joues avec Karen ? me dit-il, en prenant l'initiative.

-Hein ? Je ne joue à rien.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Tu lui fais faire n'importe quoi.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui lui dit quoi faire. Au contraire !

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle fait toujours de son mieux pour aider les autres depuis le temps que tu es avec nous.

-Justement c'est ce qui me fait peur.

-Comment ça ? répondit-il surprit.

-J'ai compris qu'il valait mieux faire attention à ce que l'on disait. Sinon elle risquait de se lancer dans des plans douteux.

-Comme aller affronter le Conseil ?

-Exactement ! J'ai tout intérêt à ce qu'elle reste dans son train-train habituel. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle décidait d'être plus active.

-N'oublie pas que c'est ma copine. ajouta-t-il en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

-Je sais, et de toute manière elle ne m'intéresse pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. affirmai-je.

Il me fixa sans rien dire. Je profitai de l'occasion pour passer à un autre sujet après avoir vérifié que l'eau coulait toujours dans la salle de bain.

-D'ailleurs je suis en train de préparer mon départ.

-Déjà ?! fit Roy surprit.

-Oui … enfin, pour le moment je me renseigne. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voyager à travers tout le Kanto avant … de me faire attraper. Mist m'a bien aidé cet après-midi mais je … j'aurais besoin de vous pour la suite.

-Comment ça ? demanda Spark.

-Je voudrais trouver des gens qui font partie de la rébellion. Mais avant, il faut que je connaisse très bien la géographie du pays. Je veux dire par là savoir où se trouvent des endroits vident de toute présence humaine.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Karen ? me questionna Hips.

-Car elle va encore avoir des idées fumantes.

-Oui, elle risquerait de vouloir t'accompagner. expliqua Herbi.

-C'est très probable. ajouta Moustache.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. D'ailleurs je n'ai plus de Pokéball, l'un d'entre vous pourrez cacher mes notes en attendant ?

-Donne, je m'en occupe. proposa Herbi me surprenant.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je me dépêchais d'aller chercher mes papiers dans ma chambre pour les lui ramener. Une fois fait, il alla les mettre en sécurité dans sa balle alors que le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta.

-Va falloir t'entraîner sérieusement. m'annonça le grand oiseau.

-Je sais. J'ai du chemin à faire.

-Tu n'as qu'à commencer à faire des exercices d'intérieur .

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Des pompes.

-… Des pompes ? répétai-je dubitatif sur l'utilité de cet exercice.

-Oui, avec tes ailes. Mais si tu n'y arrives pas tu peux t'aider de tes mains. Il y a aussi un exercice d'assouplissement.

Voyant que je n'ajoutais rien, il reprit :

-Quand tu étends tes ailes vers l'arrière. Arrives-tu à les toucher l'une avec l'autre ?

-Oui. répondis-je en le lui prouvant.

-Et devant ?

Je fis la même chose devant moi.

-Non, ne les plis pas.

Là, c'était un peu plus dur mais j'y arrivais tout de même.

-Très bien, c'est acquis. Tu continueras ça quand même, en alternant avant et arrière. Tes ailes sont souples et il faut qu'elles le restent.

-C'est noté.

-Passons aux pompes maintenant. Tu poses la moitié de tes ailes comme ça et hop.

Je restais un instant sans voix. Il tenait en l'air tranquillement uniquement en contact avec le sol sur la tranche de ses membres. Je ne pensais pas cela possible.

-À toi maintenant me dit-il en reprenant une position normale.

Je regardai le sol face à moi hésitant, avant de tenter ma chance.

Je me mis à quatre pattes et suivis ses indications pour placer correctement mes ailes. J'allongeai ensuite les jambes avant d'essayer de me redresser uniquement à l'aide de mes appendices à écailles. Cela était vraiment difficile, je devais m'aider de mes mains pour éviter de m'écrouler. Je descendis et remontai une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Chaque tentative devenait de plus en plus ardue. Mes ailes tremblaient sous l'effort. Je décidais alors de tenir le plus longtemps possible sans bouger et sans mes mains.

\- Un … deux … trois … commença à compter Spark amusé.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, essayant de rester focalisé pour ne pas tomber.

-Vous faites quoi ? demanda Karen que je n'avais pas vu arriver, brisant ma concentration.

Mon aile gauche se plia et je finis par terre.

-Neuf secondes. Ça se passe de commentaires. ajouta le Voltali.

-Essaye pour voir. râlai-je en me redressant pour m'asseoir.

-Je n'ai pas d'ailes moi.

-… c'est vrai qu'avec tes pattes c'est bien plus facile.

-Tu veux essayer ?

-C'est un défi ?

Son sourire me répondit, il devait y avoir un truc. Il était trop sûr de lui.

-De toute manière ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Peur de perdre ?

-Non.

-Je peux avoir une explication ? demanda Karen les cheveux encore humides et qui avait revêtu des habits propres.

-On discute, rien d'intéressant.

-… Ne vous battez pas.

-Ça ne risque pas.

-Tant mieux.

Elle repartit finir de se sécher pendant que nous parlions d'un autre sujet.

Bien plus tard, la sonnerie interrompit notre partie de carte. Je partis aussitôt me planquer dans ma chambre pendant que Karen allait voir.

Ses parents étaient de retour, accompagnés des achats de la veille. Ce n'était pas pour autant que je sortais de ma cachette.

Une fois les affaires déposées, Karen leur fit comprendre plus ou moins gentiment que l'on pouvait très bien monter les meubles sans eux. Elle avait assez de main-d'œuvre disponible dans l'appartement.

Ils se dirent au revoir, ses parents ne cachèrent pas leur surprise de ne pas me voir.

-Hier lui a suffi. répondit leur fille un peu sèchement.

Si je pouvais, je l'aurais applaudie. Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux. Bien que j'ignorais s'il était vraiment convenable de parler ainsi à ses parents, je saluai malgré tout le fait qu'ils ne s'attardèrent pas.

Dès que je fus sûr que la porte d'entrée fut refermée, j'entrouvris la porte pour vérifier. Je remarquais qu'Herbi était près de la porte d'entrée à côté de sa copine qui faisait toujours face à la porte.

-Avait-elle un problème ? pensai-je rapidement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction des cartons qui avaient été installé le long de la baie vitrée et me dirigeai dans leur direction.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? me demanda Moustache.

-Monter tout ça.

-Tu sauras faire ?

-Viser quatre pieds à une planche, oui. Ouvrir doucement un carton et poser son contenu sur un meuble aussi.

-Je parlais dans le sens de ne rien abîmer. Tu as tendance à attirer les ennuis.

-Un vrai aimant. ajouta inutilement le Voltali.

-… Simple impression.

-On se le demande parfois.

-… Vous comptez m'aider ou continuer à vous moquer ?

C'était apparemment la chose à dire car tout le monde se mit à donner un coup de main même s'il en avait pas besoin. Karen les regarda amusée, je l'invitais alors à inaugurer la nouvelle table et télévision par une soirée TV.

-J'aimerais bien mais je travaille demain. On pourra se faire une soirée pizza quand je rentrerais.

Son idée fut approuvée à l'unanimité.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ou le train train habituel repris. Puis Karen reçu un colis qui contenait mon ancienne et ma nouvelle Pokéball ainsi qu'une lettre de ses parents.

-Voyons voir. commença la rousse assise de l'autre côté du canapé. D'abord te mettre dans la nouvelle balle avant de te relâcher avec l'autre … hum … en revanche après ça tu ne pourras plus changer de Pokéball.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-… Je te préviens, c'est tout. Vu qu'elle ne te considérera pas comme attrapé, elle ne pourra pas te relâcher.

-Tu n'auras qu'à la garder.

-Ok … ensuite …

Elle finit de lire ou plutôt baragouiner avant de me faire une synthèse :

-Après, tu n'auras pas de maître attitré et mon père effacera ta trace de ma liste. Et vu qu'elle sera neuve, aucune restriction ne te sera imposée. C'est tout.

-Ça me va.

-Ah oui, une dernière chose. Pour l'ambiance dans la balle, il a copié celle de l'autre pour ne pas que tu te retrouves dans un environnement vide.

-D'accord. répondis-je bien que cela ne m'enchantait guère.

-C'est parti.

Depuis sa place, elle jeta la balle pour m'attraper une nouvelle fois. La sensation était bizarre, différente des précédentes fois. Puis elle me relâcha avec la Safariball et je me sentis mieux. Seule l'impression que l'endroit où je me trouvais était moins vivant resta.

-Tu peux sortir tout seul ? me demanda Karen.

J'essayais à plusieurs reprises en vain.

-Dommage. me répondit-elle en me faisant sortir.

-Ça ne change pas grand-chose au final. Si ce n'est que tu cours moins de danger maintenant. expliquai-je en retournant m'asseoir.

-Si tu le dis. Au moins tu pourras à nouveau venir avec moi au travail. Il y aura quelques personnes pour fêter le nouvel an mais on sera relativement tranquilles.

-Et tu vas enfin pour venir voler avec moi !

-S'il ne fait pas mauvais bien entendu. répondit Karen coupant court la joie de Roy.

-Il faut bien que je teste tes lunettes. Sans compte que dans la nuit je suis invisible … ou presque. ajoutai-je heureux de pouvoir changer d'environnement.

Les pompes n'étaient ni agréables, ni marrantes. Bien que j'avais fait des progrès, il me restait encore de la marge.

-Très bien, mais s'il neige tu ne resteras pas cent sept ans dehors.

-Oui chef ! la taquinai-je.

-Il a intérêt soldat. répondit-elle avec un temps de retard. … D'ailleurs tu veux garder ta vieille Safariball ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Elle est bonne pour la poubelle.

-En souvenir.

-… Garde là si tu veux alors.

Cela la fit sourire, me faisant me poser des questions sur la particularité de cette balle. Ce n'était qu'une simple Pokéball ordinaire non ?

Le lendemain arriva enfin. J'étais si impatient de sortir prendre l'air que j'avais eu du mal à dormir.

J'avais revêtu des habits chauds et emporté mon cadeau de Noël. Et maintenant … j'attendais que Karen eut l'occasion de sortir.

Les minutes puis les heures défilèrent sans grand changement. Midi sonna alors qu'elle n'avait pas sorti un seul pied hors du bâtiment.

À la place je devais supporter le dialogue de ce crétin de Jérôme qui racontait ses hauts faits de travail.

Il pensait impressionner Karen ? Il allait devoir trouver mieux que de savoir calmer une Kangourex qui avait perdu son petit.

-D'ailleurs en parlant d'enfants. Tu es allée au bloc F ?

-Non.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais cela fait trois ans ...

-Trois ans et 7 mois. le corrigea-t-elle moins joyeuse d'un coup.

-Karen, tu es une fille forte. Je sais que c'est une passe difficile mais va les voir. Pony n'aurait pas aimé que tu continus à t'en morfondre. Et puis les voir te remontera le moral.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je viens avec toi. Si … si c'est trop dur, on fera demi-tour.

-… Oui.

J'ignorais qui était Pony mais il devait sûrement s'agir d'un Pokémon. Cela me rappela que je n'avais jamais demandé à la rousse comment s'était passé son voyage initiatique. Il n'avait pas dû être rose, rares étaient ceux qui ne laisser rien derrière eux. Aussi bien humain que Pokémon, c'était la vie, c'était la loi du plus fort.

Karen suivit son collègue jusqu'au fameux bloc F. Après avoir enlevé leurs vestes, ils restèrent un moment devant la porte seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt.

Karen prit alors une grande respiration, avant de faire un pas en avant l'air décidé. Elle ouvrit la porte grise sur laquelle était peinte la lettre F en rouge.

Je restais un instant surpris par la taille du bâtiment mais surtout son contenu. Ici les Pokémons feu s'amusaient et se prélassant sous des lampes UV. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les deux humains s'étaient mis en t-shirt. Il devait faire très chaud pour eux.

Un groupe de Magmar vient les saluer espérant qu'ils aient quelque chose à grignoter sous la main. Manque de chance ce n'était pas le cas.

-On est venue voir Feufollet et les autres. annonça Jérome.

Cela surprit les canards de feu qui se firent plus calme et se mirent à fixer Karen.

-Ça ira. Répondit cette dernière se voulant rassurante.

Les Pokémons feu se regardèrent avant de leur laisser la route libre. Cette histoire ne me présageait rien de bon.

Soudain mon humaine s'arrêta. Je tentais d'en comprendre la raison en vain. Il n'y avait rien de particulier autour de nous.

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta enfin son crétin de collègue.

Si j'arrive à comprendre avant lui quand elle ne va pas bien, soit il est aveugle, soit il est définitivement stupide.

-Il faut que je le fasse. répondit-elle sûrement pour se donner du courage.

Je remarquai alors qu'elle s'avançait vers un groupe essentiellement composé de Ponyta et quelques Galopa. Je réalisais alors un truc Pony était une version raccourcie de Ponyta.

-Merci Herbi. murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte mais qui me sembla bizarre. Salut tout le monde, tout va bien ?

Plusieurs 'oui' lui répondirent.

Jérome s'avança alors pour caresser le museau de certains en faisant attention à ne pas se brûler.

-Karen. dit Herbi doucement, me faisant réaliser qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune idiot avait fait demi-tour.

-Karen ne te retiens pas. commença-t-il avec une voix condescendante. Il faut que ça sorte. Il faut que tu te pardonnes, que tu passes à autre chose.

-Ce … c'est de ma faute si elle est morte.

-La mort fait partie de notre vie. On ne peut y échapper, on partira tous un jour où l'autre. Rien n'est éternel.

-Mais si j'avais pris la bonne décision …

-On ne peut pas changer le passé. Cela fait mal mais notre rôle de vivant, de survivant et d'apprendre à vivre avec cette absence. Dis-toi que nous nous retrouverons tous ensemble à la fin.

À moins que je me trompe, ce n'était pas une réplique du film sur la guerre entre le Kanto et Jotho ?

-Viens voir. dit-il devant le manque de réaction de son public.

Il prit la main libre de Karen pour la faire venir au milieu des Ponyta avant de reprendre :

-Regarde … la vie continue.

… Oui, aucun doute, c'était bien ce film-là. Par contre ce n'était pas du tout le même contexte. Si je ne me trompais pas, c'était quand les humains et les Pokémons commençaient à reconstruire ensemble leur village ravagé par la guerre.

-Pense aux bons moments que tu as passé avec Pony. Tu pourrais te faire d'autres bons souvenirs. Je ne te demande pas de lui trouver un remplaçant mais uniquement de songer à créer de nouveaux moments inoubliables avec d'autres.

Je remarquai un drôle mouvement de sa part qui ne me paraissait pas naturel. Aussitôt un petit cheval de feu s'approcha de Karen pour frotter son museau contre sa jambe.

Sans attendre, ce fut à nouveau les grandes larmes. Heureusement que je n'étais pas dehors à la place d'Herbi car je n'aurais pas su quoi faire. Jérôme, lui, n'attendit pas et la prit dans ses bras en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes. Seul une exclamation de douleur perturba son discours, sûrement à cause d'une liane perdue.

Dans tous les cas, cela eut le mérite de fonctionner. La rousse se calma et donna quelques caresses au Ponyta avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il sait exactement passé avec Pony ? demandai-je à Roy maintenant que je pouvais enfin me dégourdir les ailes dans un ciel sombre.

-Je ne sais pas. C'était avant que j'arrive. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un sujet tabou.

-Je vois.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un dans ton aventure ?

-Oui … et je sais que je n'aurais rien pu faire.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-… On était en train de faire le plein d'eau auprès d'un bassin. Elle avait eu un dresseur avant moi qui n'avait pas été des plus agréable. Cela faisait … environ deux jours … peut-être même une semaine qu'elle était avec nous. J'étais encore humain et je la terrifiais.

-Il y avait des Pokémon dans l'eau ?

-Exactement. On s'est pris une vague. J'étais plus lourd donc je ne suis pas entièrement tombé à l'eau.

-Je vois. Elle était de quelle espèce ?

-… Elle … elle s'appelait Misty. répondis-je sachant qu'il ferait le lien avec Mist le Pokémon de Karen.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de décréter la fin de la pause.

Il débuta l'entraînement par des figures simples avant de graduellement m'en montrer des plus difficiles. J'étais assez fier de pouvoir les réaliser sans trop de mal, bien que Roy corrigeait sans cesse ma façon de voler.

-Fais ton virage plus large. Tu as tout le ciel comme place.

-J'ai pas l'habitude.

-Peut-être mais fais d'abord les figures larges puis raccourcis progressivement leur taille. Et plie-moi plus ton aile droite pour virer.

-Oui, oui.

-Non pas comme ça ! Viens là que je te montre.

Je me rapprochai, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Mets-toi sur mon dos et pose tes ailes sur les miennes et essaye de suivre leurs mouvements.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait en m'accrochant à son plumage. Puis il vira à droite puis à gauche lentement pour que je puisse suivre la courbe de ses ailes. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisais une différence dû à ses plumes que je n'avais pas.

-Tu peux refaire un tour à trois cent soixante degrés, s'il te plaît ?

Comme je l'avais remarqué, il n'incurvait plus l'aile sur laquelle il tournait, cela faisait se redresser ses plumes à l'arrière de celle-ci. Je ne pouvais pas reproduire cela mais je pouvais toujours essayer ce qu'il faisait.

-Je vais essayer. dis-je en me redressant pour reprendre mon envol.

Dès que je fus à nouveau libre de mes mouvements, j'entrepris d'imiter ce que j'avais appris. D'abord doucement avant d'accélérer.

-C'est ça ! s'exclama Roy content.

-Je sais, je sens la différence !

Au lieu de ralentir et d'utiliser la gravité, ce petit changement me donnait une impression de vitesse. Comme si je glissais sur un courant d'air. Pris par l'action, je gagnais en vitesse et finis sur le dos dans un virage.

-Bravo. rigola le Roucarnage. Redresse-toi maintenant.

Je tentais à plusieurs reprises avant de laisser tomber et d'utiliser ma vieille méthode pour être à nouveau à l'endroit. J'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre et il me tardait déjà de pouvoir voler aussi bien que lui.

Heureusement j'avais encore trois mois devant moi.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des guest :**

 **Ange :** Retour de Chu ? Réapparition je dirais. Comme tu as pu le voir et pour la première fois : Rei a un plan d'action. Après reste à voir s'il va le suivre à la lettre.

 **Enden :** Bonjour et bienvenue. Au risque de te décevoir … je ne sais pas si on verra Blue. Rei prévoit juste de voler enfin récupérer Néo. Je ne sais pas encore s'ils se verront. (Cela se décidera au jet de dés quand il y sera) Après Rei ne fait pas confiance à cent pour cent à Karen. Mais vu qu'elle est dans la même mélasse et qu'elle n'a rien fait contre lui … Il lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Dans tous les cas, s'il « tombe », elle tombera avec lui. Il ne lui est plus soumis, il peut lui en faire baver s'il veut. Sauf qu'il ne le fera pas car c'est sa ceinture de sécurité pour l'hiver, sans compter qu'elle a des Pokémons et qu'ils sont plus forts que lui. Donc il tente d'être un minimum agréable pour passer un « bon » séjour.


	13. 12 - Cicatrices du passé

**Sortez les bougies, « En quête de liberté » fête ses … quatre ans ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et j'ai encore du mal à imaginer le temps qu'il faudra pour terminer cette histoire.**

 **Encore merci à eux qui me suivent depuis le début mais aussi à ceux qui nous ont rejoints il y a peu.**

 **En attendant je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :** Cicatrices du passé

Je regardais la famille assise autour de la table en train de manger leur repas du soir. Le couple souriait à leur petite fille. Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'année peut-être moins, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Sa mère se tourna vers moi et m'invita à les rejoindre à table.

Elle n'avait pas peur ? Elle me connaissait ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'elle se leva et m'attrapa le bras.

-Allez viens on t'attendait.

Je la regardai surpris. Ils m'attendaient ? Je voulus lui demander mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je m'assis face à mon assiette de soupe pendant que la mère reprenait sa place.

-Bon appétit ! s'écria la plus petite en commençant à manger sans plus attendre.

Je les regardais manger un instant avant de les imiter. J'attrapai la cuillère avant de mon concentrer sur mon plat.

Je m'immobilisai aussitôt contrairement à eux, j'avais la tête de ma première victime qui me fixait. Je tentais de me reculer mais c'était comme si son regard me paralysait. Soudain une main sur mon bras me fit sursauter.

-Un problème Rei ? me demanda le père.

Sachant que je ne pouvais pas parler je me retournais vers lui pour lui expliquer gestuellement quand la peur m'envahit.

Sa chair fondait avant de tomber en lambeaux au sol, son visage passait du rouge au noir à l'exception de ses yeux qui me fixaient comme s'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Je le voyais lentement se consumer devant moi alors que l'odeur de la chair brûlée emplissait la pièce.

Je cherchai à me défaire de sa poigne et me levai.

-Rei tu n'as pas fini, s'indigna la mère.

Je détournaiss ma vision de l'horreur qui me tenait pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas le seul à ce consumer. Les autres personnes présentent étaient dans le même cas, si ce n'est pire. Je tentai de me dégager mais il était bien plus fort que moi.

Il se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol. Je tentai de le repousser en vain.

-Tu sais ce qui ce passe quand on n'obéit pas, annonça d'une voix aiguë l'humain difforme.

Je me débattis pour échapper à ses mains qui se dirigeaient vers mon visage. Il me força à ouvrir la bouche avec des doigts saignants avant de marquer une pause et de se mettre à rire.

-Ah ah ah. C'est vrai tu n'as plus de langue.

Je réalisais alors pourquoi je ne pouvais plus parler. Je sentais ce qu'il me manquait.

-Non, ce n'était pas possible. réalisai-je avec effroi.

-Maintenant il est temps de manger sa soupe, ajouta l'autre monstre en attrapant le contenu de mon assiette par les cheveux pour l'amener à ma bouche.

Je fermai un instant les yeux, ne voulant pas voir cela.

-Fais aaahhhh.

Je serrai les dents brisant mes quelques doigts qui s'y trouvaient pour ne pas avoir à manger ce qui m'étais présenté.

-Tu préfères mes doigts ? Très bien avale, continua celui qui m'immobilisait en recouvrant de ses mains ma bouche et mon nez.

Je résistais, je ne pouvais pas respirer mais il était hors de question que j'avale. Sentir ses bouts de chair sur ma langue était déjà immonde.

Minute … j'avais une langue ?

Je me réveillai de ce cauchemar en sursaut. Je restais tremblant quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle quand un haut le cœur me prit. Je me levai aussitôt, plaquant une main sur ma bouche avant de courir. J'oubliai toute discrétion et allumai la lumière dans la pièce principale. Sans prêter attention aux Pokémons réveillés par mon passage, je fonçai à la salle de bain et arrivai juste à temps sur les toilettes pour vider mon estomac.

Les images de ce mauvais rêve me rappelèrent la scène d'origine, augmentant mon malaise. Je me rappelais enfin d'eux, de ce qu'ils avaient fait et comment cela c'était fini.

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle quand je le pouvais. Rapidement mon estomac se retrouva vide et je pus me remettre.

-ça va ? me demanda quelqu'un dans mon dos d'une voix endormie.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant fixer le dossier de la cuvette devant moi pour chasser mes pensées. Cela ne dura que quelque secondes avant que je vomisse de la bile, me brûlant la gorge. Je sentis soudain une main caresser doucement mon dos.

-Karen, pensais-je en profitant de l'occasion pour l'imaginer.

Il fallait à tout prix que je pense à autre chose, que je chasse ce cauchemar. J'en faisais toujours depuis que j'avais été capturé par la Team Rocket. Mais c'était un des rares violents qui me rendaient malade de la sorte.

-Tient … bois, me proposa la rousse en me présentant un verre.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et utilisai aussitôt le liquide pour me rincer la bouche. Puis je me redressai en prenant appui sur la cuvette pour tirer la chasse avant de me rassoir à même le sol.

-Un truc qui est mal passé ? m'interrogea l'humaine ayant du mal à se réveiller.

-S'il te plaît ne me parle pas de nourriture.

Le silence dura quelques minutes avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu travailles demain, retourne te coucher.

-Tu n'es pas malade ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Retourne dormir, soupirai-je fatigué.

-Encore … un cauchemar ?

Je hochai la tête après un temps d'hésitation. Encore ? Je l'avais réveillé à d'autres reprises ? Mince, moi qui pensais avoir été assez discret jusque-là.

-Ce n'est pas grave je te dis.

-Tu es sur ? ajouta-t-elle avant de bailler.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Ne sachant pas comment répondre correctement. Être à moitié à poil devant la cuvette des toilettes ne me rendait pas très crédible. Elle se posa contre mon dos avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Ne pose pas de question et retourne dormir, répondis-je en poussant son bras avec mon coude doutant de la propreté de mes mains.

-Tout va bien.

-Je sais pas besoin de …

Je réalisais alors que le truc doux que je ressentais dans le dos n'était pas du tissu. Je ne bougeais plus, comprenant qu'elle dormait probablement à poil et qu'elle n'avait rien eu le temps de mettre avant de venir.

Mon cerveau cherchait aussitôt une solution qui ne mettrait pas Herbi en colère. Je gardais mes yeux rivé devant moi et les mains sur l'abattant. Devais-je appeler la plante verte à l'aide ? Ou attendre que quelqu'un arrive pour la sortir de là ? Je pouvais aussi le lui dire indirectement.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter maintenant, je suis là, avec toi, et j'y resterais... dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée

-Je m'inquiète pas, va dormir ! ordonnai-je un peu sèchement.

-Je resterais là pour toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur... Viens dormir avec moi pour cette nuit... On en discutera pl...

J'attendis la fin de sa phrase avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était endormie.

-Karen ? Karen ! tentai-je en secouant mon dos ce qui eut pour effet de la faire resserrer sa prise.

-Bouillo…te, murmura-t-elle, avant de soupirer.

-Herbi ? murmurai-je sans obtenir de réponse.

Je pouvais toujours me lever mais dans tous les cas il y aurait un moment où je serai obligé de regarder. Non, il ne fallait pas. Comment pourrais-je lui faire face ensuite sans y repenser ?

Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard sûrement inquiet de ne pas voir revenir sa copine.

-Karen qu'est-ce que tu …

-Enfin ! dis-je tout bas. Vire là de …

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'une liane me frappa la tête.

-ça ne va pas la tête ?! Je n'ai rien fait ! grommelais-je attendant que la douleur passe.

Je fermai les yeux attendant un autre coup mais rien ne vient. J'entrouvris un œil et une liane attira mon attention. Le Pokémon plante s'était mis à côté du meuble en porcelaine et me fixait l'air passablement énervé. Je déglutis sachant que j'étais totalement bloqué.

-Explique-toi, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

-J'ai … je suis venu vomir et elle est venue me faire un câlin, répondis-je rapidement en montrant une de mes mains portant la trace et l'horrible odeur pour justifier mes paroles.

Sans attendre il fit un pas en arrière en retroussant le museau. Ce que je comprenais, moi aussi je voulais me laver.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle te ferait un câlin juste pour ça, elle irait plutôt te chercher des médicaments ou un verre d'eau.

-J'en sais rien. Mais tu pourrais l'enlever de là, s'il te plaît ?

-Pas sûr …

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?!

-Ramène là à notre lit, on trouvera bien un moyen de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Euh … tu ne peux pas le faire avec tes lianes ?

-Ce serait trop tentant. dit-il sombrement.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Pourquoi se retenait-il de le faire ?

Il garda le silence un instant avant de soupirer :

-Ok, pour faire simple, mes lianes sont des armes, je te déteste et j'ai vraiment très envie de t'attaquer actuellement. Je me retiens parce que Karen n'apprécierait pas mais tu n'aimerais vraiment pas que j'approche ça plus près de toi, dit-il en secouant une de ses lianes devant lui. Donc ramène-la dans la chambre.

Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il avait été assez patient et que si je continuais à lui répondre il risquait de passer à l'acte.

Je déglutis sachant ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que j'avais tenté de me lever. Je pris une grande respiration et me levai lentement. Comme prévu elle grogna et resserra sa prise. Je me figeais mais un regard de la part d'Herbi m'incita à continuer. Je regardais le plafond en avançant tant bien que mal les mains de chaque côté avant de faire un pas de côté pour faire un demi-tour.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à avancer vers la chambre, malheureusement le premier pas la fit glisser plus bas et je dus retenir mon short avec ma seule main propre pour ne pas qu'il descende avec elle.

Je jurai doucement ne voyant pas comment avancer sans devoir la réveiller. Puis je réalisai que c'était là une solution.

-Euh … je n'ai pas de meilleure idée, informai-je Herbi avant d'avancer en faisant descendre mon seul habit avec lequel Karen glissa jusqu'au sol.

Une fois libre je partis me laver les mains dans le lavabo sans oser me retourner. Au bruit je compris qu'Herbi devait la ramasser.

Elle grommela quelque chose que je ne compris pas. C'était de loin ma dernière préoccupation, mon but actuel était concentré sur le fait de ne pas énerver plus son copain. Un coup m'avait suffi, je n'avais pas envie de m'en prendre d'autre.

Le claquement de la porte m'informa qu'ils avaient quittés la pièce et je pus me relâcher. Je fini de me laver avant de ressortir et de retourner dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte avant d'enfiler le premier slip que j'avais sous la main. Avant de contempler mon lit.

Le comportement de Karen m'avait fait momentanément oublié mes pensées morbides. J'hésitais à aller dormir avec les autres dans le salon. Avant de me résonner, au lieu d'être le seul à ne pas dormir, j'allais sûrement en empêcher d'autres de dormir.

J'attrapai un des livres que j'avais commencé à lire et retournai sous les draps. Et passai le reste de la nuit perdu dans un monde imaginaire.

Je levai les yeux de mon livre en entendant ma porte s'ouvrir.

-Ah ! Tu es déjà réveillé ? murmura Karen en rentrant.

-Hum … oui.

Je la regardai content qu'elle soit habillée. Je fis comme si de rien n'étais vu et replongeai dans ma lecture.

-Euh … Rei.

-Oui ?

-Je … je peux te parler un instant seul à seul ?

-Un problème ? demandai-je.

-Non … enfin si. Comment dire ?

-… avec des mots.

Je la vis hésiter avant qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle fixa un petit moment le sol avant de se tourner vers moi en posant mon short à côté de moi.

-… à propos de la nuit dernière…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je en faisant mine de retourner lire, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas j'ajoutai : Merci de me l'avoir ramené.

Elle sursauta sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

-C'est … normal … c'est à toi … enfin …

-Tu ne devrais pas retourner voir Herbi ? Il va encore prendre tout de travers.

-Herbi … J'irai le voir après … Je voulais vraiment parler avec toi avant ça …

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire ? Pas qu'elle voulait rompre avec lui j'espère. Il allait m'exploser la tête.

-Parler de ça …

A moins qu'elle voulait parler de mes cauchemars … ça serai la chose la plus logique … oui je ne voyais rien d'autre.

-… je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, finis-je.

-…

-Tu t'en rappelles ? Tu n'étais pas bien réveillée.

-C'était difficilement oubliable... Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose hein ? Mais... tu... on... voilà... Haha, c'est plus dur d'en parler que je ne le pensais.

-Je suis du même avis. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait finir comme ça.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'ajouter.

-Donc je voulais t'en parler avant de m'excuser auprès d'Herbi.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai tout expliqué à Herbi, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Tout... Tout expliqué ?! dit-elle surprise.

-Ben oui, il était là. Il ... a tout vu.

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- ... Du coup... ça ne le dérange pas ?

-On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait totalement approuvé, continuai-je sans lui préciser que je m'étais pris une liane dans la tête.

-Oui, ça lui ressemble... répondit-elle tristement. Tu... Tu crois que ça arrivera encore ? Pas que je le veuille hein, mais... enfin...

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut contrôler, ajoutai-je sombrement.

-C'est vrai que quand ça arrive... c'est comme si notre corps ne nous obéissait plus...

-Je ferais attention à être plus discret la prochaine fois.

-La prochaine fois ?! Enfin, oui, il vaut mieux être discret... mais non, on peut pas ! Enfin... je sais pas...

-Si j'avais pu garder mon short ça aurait pu aller. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le récupérer et j'ai dû traverser le salon à poil.

-Tu aurais pu rester dormir avec moi...

-Quoi ?!

Les joues de la rousse prirent autant de couleur que ses cheveux.

-Je... enfin... Comment dire... ?

-Que je dorme seul ou avec toi n'y changera rien.

Hormis de me faire haïr encore plus par Herbi.

-Je suis pas très sûre de moi, mais je pense qu'après tout ça, on a besoin de rester ensemble pour... le réconfort et la chaleur humaine... Enfin, quelque chose comme ça...

-T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je peux gérer ça tout seul.

-Je... pense que c'est plus agréable quand on laisse d'autres gérer pour nous parfois.

-Euh … tu es sûre qu'on parle de la même chose ?

-Ben... du fait que... dit-elle très hésitante. Tu m'aies vue...

-Promis ! Je n'ai rien vu ! me défendis-je en rougissant.

-Rien vu ? Comment ç... Pourquoi ? Ah... la position peut-être...

-Exactement, tu étais dans mon dos. Et ... et je ... je ...

-Dans ton dos ? Mais... C'était pas... plutôt l'inverse ?

-Hein ? Pas du tout.

-Mais comment t'es rentré alors ?! s'exclama-t-elle soudain paniquée.

-... par la porte de la salle de bain.

-Salle... de bain... ? Mais on l'a fait dans la chambre !

-Je ne suis jamais entré dans ta chambre ... C'est Herbi qui t'a ramenée.

-Je suis sûre que c'était toi pourtant...

-J'ai fait quoi ?

\- ... Ne me le fais pas dire, idiot... répondit-elle en regardant à nouveau le sol face à elle.

-Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait. C'est Herbi qui a fini par s'occuper de toi.

-Ça veut dire que tu avais commencé donc... Tu es parti au milieu ? C'est bizarre, je m'en rappelle encore pourtant, un peu flou mais...

-J'ai essayé mais Herbi est arrivé. Vu sa tête je n'ai pas insisté.

-Oh, il est arrivé pendant... Je ne me souviens pas de ça... Il faut vraiment que je m'excuse...

-C'est normal, tu t'es endormie avant qu'il arrive.

-... Désolée...

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu étais fatiguée. Vu l'heure c'était normal ... bien que dans cette position c'était ... gênant.

-C'est... Je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs quand même à part ça ? ça t'a plu ? dit-elle en secouant la tête avant de la cacher dans ses mains. Je trouve que c'est dommage que... Mais on pouvait pas, on peut toujours pas... ou si ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ben... Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher d'un coup : Qu'on couche ensemble une nouvelle fois...

Je la regardai surpris, d'où elle me sortait ça ?

-Mais on n'a pas … couché ensemble.

-... Mais... la nuit dernière... non ?

-Non.

-Du coup... Il s'est passé quoi exactement la nuit dernière ?

-Euh … Comment dire ça …

J'utilisai mon livre pour cacher mon visage qui devait être aussi rouge que le sien. Et lui raconter non sans hésitation notre mésaventure dans la salle de bain.

-Donc la prochaine fois que tu m'entends vomir. Tu restes au lit, dis-je en baissant un peu le livre pour la voir.

-Je... ne me souviens pas du tout de tout ça... Tu es tombé malade ?

-Euh … on va dire ça.

-D'accord... conclut-elle avant de murmurer : donc on a rien fait, c'était un rêve...

Elle avait ce genre de rêves ?!

-Repose-toi bien aujourd'hui alors, je te ramènerai des médicaments en revenant donc je serai un peu en retard...

Elle se redressa et commença à marcher en direction de la porte.

\- Je vais... aller me préparer, oui. Donc... On oublie tout ça, j'ai rien dit, il s'est rien passé, il ne se passera rien et voilà. Enfin...

Elle passa la porte sans finir sa phrase.

-Je vais bien ! Pas besoin de médicaments ! criai-je sans obtenir de réponse.

Je crois que c'était un des pires quiproquos que j'avais vu. Sans compter la gêne de … de ce dont elle rêvait. Il valait mieux qu'Herbi n'ait rien entendu, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

Ne sachant que faire je restais au lit, essayant de me concentrer sur mon livre. Malgré tous mes pensées étaient plutôt chaotiques. Ce n'est qu'après avoir relus une énième fois la même ligne que j'abandonnais ma lecture. Il fallait que je trouve autre chose pour ne plus penser à cette conversation. Elle était avec Herbi et préférait les Pokémons. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle soit intéressée par moi. Oui, ça devait être un cauchemar et puis c'est tout. Personne n'aurait envie de faire ça avec moi … mais elle n'aurait pas dit le encore dans ce cas là.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un besoin comme les autres hybrides. D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi tout le monde semblait s'exciter à propos de ça … Rah, j'avais autre chose à faire que de me prendre la tête avec ça !

Il ne fallait rien espérer. Je devais rester réaliste. Je finirai tout seul mais libre, ce n'est pas comme si la solitude était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Mais il était hors de question que je finisse comme Yushin, sans compter que je ne pourrais jamais aller en ville acheter de l'alcool.

Je devais me préoccuper du présent. D'abord devenir plus fort, préparer mon voyage, rejoindre la rébellion, voilà mes priorités ! Pas de perdre mon temps avec des histoires de cul. Cette humaine me faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi.

Je soupirai avant de me lever pour m'habiller avant de me faire la réflexion qu'au moins je ne pensais plus à mon cauchemar. Une fois prêt j'hésitais à sortir.

Comment devais-je réagir maintenant ? Faire comme si de rien n'étais, semblait la meilleure solution, j'espérais que Karen en fasse de même.

Je sortis enfin de ma chambre pour réaliser qu'elle était déjà partie au travail. Je regardai l'horloge pour voir qu'il était déjà neuf heures passé.

-Bonjour, me salua Moustache.

-Bonjour … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? le questionnais-je.

-Je veille sur toi. Si tu es encore malade je pourrais rapidement avertir Karen.

-Mais je ne suis pas malade, soupirai-je.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Et puis une simple potion me soignerait dans ce cas-là.

-C'est commode d'être un Pokémon pour ça.

-Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire. Enfin, va rejoindre Karen, tu seras plus utile là-bas qu'avec moi.

-Je ne pense pas que cela change à ce qu'elle pense.

-Bouge pas je vais lui écrire une note avant.

Je retournai dans la chambre, pour récupérer une feuille dans le bureau avant d'écrire simplement.

 _Salut,_

 _Je ne suis PAS malade. (Rentre toi bien ça dans la tête)_

 _Moustache te sera plus utile à tes côtés. (J'ai pas besoin de babysitteur !)._

 _Bonne journée et choppe pas la crève._

 _A plus_

Je commençai à plier le message avant de sortir vérifier un truc dans le frigo, avant de reprendre mon stylo.

 _PS : Y a plus de tomates. Tu pourras en ramener 5 ou 6 stp._

Cette fois si je pliai le message et le donnai à Moustache qui disparut d'un coup.

Je regardai l'appartement vide autour de moi. Il était temps de profiter de ce temps libre pour réfléchir à mon plan pour convaincre la rébellion que j'étais de leur côté.

* * *

-Je suis de retour ! s'exclama joyeusement Karen dans l'entrée.

-Bon retour, annonçai-je depuis le canapé faisant mine d'être intéressé par les informations.

-ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'au bruit je comprenais qu'elle ouvrait ses Pokéballs.

Je me redressai par-dessus le dossier pour lui jeter un regard ennuyé :

-Oui tout va bien. Je ne suis pas malade.

-Qu'il fait bon d'être au chaud à la maison, dit Spark en s'étirant.

Je le regardai un instant avant de croiser le regard de Karen qui me fixait. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard comme gênée. Je remarquai alors la poche qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-Ah les tomates ! Merci, il ne me manquait plus que ça, la remerciai-je en me levant pour les récupérer et ainsi pouvoir finir de préparer le repas.

-Tu nous mijote quoi pour ce soir ?

-Des lasagnes.

-Je fonce me changer alors.

-Tu as le temps. C'est long à cuire.

-Oui, oui.

Elle partit rapidement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, tandis que j'ouvrais le frigo pour sortir les récipients dans lesquels j'avais entreposé la préparation de cet après-midi. Une fois le tout réuni sur le plan de travail, je réglais le thermostat et je m'occupais des tomates pour en faire de la sauce.

Plutôt content de ne pas en avoir mis partout, je la mélangeais avec la viande hachée avant de commencer à remplir le plat par couche d'aliments. Dès qu'il fut plein à ras bord, il finit dans le four.

La rousse sortit quelques minutes après, apparemment heureuse d'être propre, avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

-ça sent bon.

-Il y en a encore pour dix-sept minutes, annonçai-je depuis ma chaise.

-D'accord … tu as du tomate sur la joue. dit-elle en tendant sa main ma joue droite et de s'arrêter.

Voyant son visage prendre de la couleur. J'essuyai d'un coup de main l'intrus, sans plus de cérémonie.

-Ah ! Tu l'as étalé !

Je recommençai sous son regard désespéré.

-Il en reste encore ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de regarder ailleurs et je me levai pour aller me laver. Sa réaction avait été assez gênante, je n'avais pas envie de rester et de faire empirer la chose.

Je restais plus longtemps que j'en avais besoin dans la salle de bain. J'arrivais bien à faire comme si de rien n'était, ce qui ne semblait pas être son cas. Du moment qu'Herbi ne venait pas encore me chercher des noises tout irait bien.

Je finis par retourner dans la cuisine pour fixer le compte à rebours décroître lentement. Puis il fut temps de nous mettre à table et de nous faire face. Après un début silencieux, Karen finit par raconter sa journée de travail en évitant de croiser mon regard.

Si ça l'aidait à garder une certaine contenance, pourquoi pas. Je l'aidais un peu en posant de questions banales auxquelles elle répondit sans hésitation. Toutes sauf une, que je posais pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle :

-Tu es retournée voir les Ponyta ?

-… non, répondit-elle sombrement.

-Tu as un problème avec eux ?

-Non, rien de particulier.

-… C'est Pony alors ?

-J… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, conclut-elle en posant ce qu'elle nettoyait dans levier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? me dit-t-elle sombrement.

-Je tente de comprendre, ce que personne ne veut m'expliquer, râlai-je doucement.

-Bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de partir.

-Attend !

Je posai plus ou moins délicatement ce que je tenais avant de l'attraper par un bras.

-Lâche-moi, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait sûrement menaçant.

-Dit moi au moins ce qui ne va pas.

Elle tira sur son bras pour se dégager mais je ne la lâchais pas.

-S'il te plait, lâche moi, ajouta-t-elle effrayée.

Je la lâchai perdu. Elle avait peur de moi ? Depuis quand ?

-P … pardon, dis-je en regardant le sol, réfléchissant à comment je pouvais lui faire peur.

Mon attention fut attirée par une paire de chausson vert à l'effigie de son Pokémon favori. Qui me faisaient maintenant face.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça exactement ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'aider à quoi que ce soit...

-Tu as l'air d'avoir … un mauvais souvenir de ce Pokémon. Te connaissant … je … je me disais qu'il avait dû mourir et que tu croyais encore que c'était de ta faute. Non ? finis-je en risquant un œil dans sa direction pour voir un regard un peu trop brillant, avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous sa frange.

-Ça ... fait partie de mon passé, ça ne te concerne pas ...

-Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça, rétorquai-je.

-… Désoler … C'était pour t'aider...

-Pardon de vouloir rendre la pareille, grognai-je en regardant en direction de l'égouttoir.

N'obtenant aucune réponse je me retournai vers elle indécis, avant de l'appeler doucement.

Elle releva la tête et commença d'une voix menaçante :

-Ok, mais je te préviens, si je raconte cette histoire, je vais avoir besoin d'un câlin !

-Quoi ?! dis-je en reculant d'un pas par mesure de prévention.

-Si tu me tiens pas dans tes bras, je vais craquer avant la fin... juste d'y repenser déjà...

-Herbi risque de mal le prendre, dis-je en connaissance de cause.

-Il sait que c'est important... Et il ne se passera rien de plus entre nous... Non ?

-Juste un câlin alors.

-Tu peux aller m'attendre dans ma chambre ?

-Euh ... tu es sûre ?

-J'arrive de suite, je les préviens juste qu'on va parler avant.

-Non, je veux dire ... tu ne préfères pas ma chambre ou la salle de bain ? dis-je gênée qu'elle veuille aller dans ce lieu si personnel. C'est que je … ce … c'est … oublie ma remarque.

-... Si c'est à cause de ce matin, je suis désolée... Mais c'est vraiment pas pour ça que je veux aller dans ma chambre.

-Hein ?! Non pas du tout, c'est que ... c'est chez toi. Et que ... je vais partout dans l'appartement sauf dans ta chambre.

A peine eus-je fini qu'elle éclata de rire avant de se reprendre.

-Faut une première fois à tout, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant d'aller voir ses Pokémons.

Je la regardai un instant avant de regarder la fameuse porte. Et si c'était pas rangé ? Et si je tombais sur des trucs bizarres ? Et si …

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces stupides pensées et allai attendre à côté. Il était hors de question que j'entre le premier là-dedans.

La rousse revint rapidement et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

-… c'est rangé ?

-… Pas vraiment non …

-D'accord.

Elle prit les devant et marqua une pause après avoir allumé la lumière. Un coup de pied suffit à pousser les habits qui traînaient sous le lit. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et regardai le plafond pour faire genre que je n'avais rien vu.

-Donc... quand tu rentres dans un nouvel endroit la première chose qui t'attire, c'est le plafond ? C'est pas commun.

-Non, c'est euh ... je regardais la déco.

-Tu peux venir par-là ? dit-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle après s'être assise sur le lit.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait non sans hésitation. Puis elle m'analysa sans que j'en comprenne la raison.

-Tu arriverais à t'allonger sur le dos ?

-Oui.

-Si ... mais ça ne serait pas plus simple comme ça ?

Je déployai une de mes ailes comme s'il s'agissait d'un second bras et la serrai contre moi avec.

Elle posa sa tête contre moi après avoir passé ses bras autour de moi.

-Ce n'est pas très confortable.

-Je vois.

Je me laisser tomber en arrière avec elle, elle resta un moment immobile avant de me serrer un peu plus et de se lancer :

-C'est parfait... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement... ?

-Raconte comme tu veux. Je veux juste savoir ... ce qui ... te fait mal.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse sûrement en train de réfléchir à comment commencer. A chaque seconde qui passait je sentais mon malaise augmenter et je commençais à regretter d'avoir mis mon nez où il ne fallait pas.

-Bon... C'était quand je faisais mon voyage initiatique... Mon équipe n'était pas encore celle que tu connais et, comme tu dois t'en douter, j'avais... j'avais un Ponyta, Pony. Il était vraiment adorable.

-Je comprend.

-Il était avec moi depuis le début du voyage, quand j'ai gagné mes trois premiers Badges, il célébrait toujours avec nous. J'avais Herbi, Mist et Hips avec moi à ce moment-là d'ailleurs, ce sont les seuls qui l'ont connu... Vraiment connu... rajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et resserra son étreinte. Sa respiration était plus forte, elle expira à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer progressivement avant de continuer :

-J'ai fait une erreur de débutante, à mon quatrième combat contre un champion d'Arène. C'était Érika, je ne sais pas si tu l'as affrontée pendant ton voyage mais elle utilise des types Plante. Je pensais juste que c'était gagné avec Pony et qu'il pourrait tout faire tout seul. J'ai sous-estimé les attaques poison, croyant que les spores brûleraient sur les flammes de Pony... J'étais si bête, bête !

Cette fois, elle serra les mains et me pinça. Ça ne faisait pas mal mais c'était dérangeant. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, je décidai de poser ma main sur celle qui se trouvait sur mon ventre et cela sembla fonctionner pour une raison qui m'échappait son étreinte redevint plus douce.

Elle leva la tête vers moi et comme je le pensais en écoutant le ton de sa voix, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne prononça aucun mot, je sentais juste les tremblements de son corps essayer de me communiquer sa détresse. Je devais faire quoi ? Je n'avais pas prévu que cela prenne d'aussi grosses proportions. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû demander ça. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de partir. J'allais assumer ma décision jusqu'au bout.

-Désolée... Je dois vraiment t'embêter...

-Ah, non, pas grave, répondis-je sans vraiment y réfléchir, surpris par ses excuses.

Cela la fit sourire et elle posa à nouveau la tête sur mon torse en demandant craintivement :

-Je peux te demander de me caresser les cheveux ?

Je ne répondis pas, accédant à la requête en espérant que tout finisse au plus vite. Je sentis son corps se détendre doucement, ses tremblements s'atténuer. Elle se calmait enfin mais elle annonça pourtant d'une voix presque froide mais toujours empreinte de larmes :

-Pony est mort. Il est mort ce jour-là.

Aussitôt, les tremblements revinrent. Ceux qui prouvaient son effroi mais un second s'ajouta à ces derniers, ceux accompagnant un rire. Un rire sans joie, ni moqueur, ni cruel. Bref et suivit d'une seule phrase, presque un reproche :

-Tu dois te dire que je suis bizarre d'encore autant penser à quelque chose d'aussi lointain non ? Que les autres dresseurs font leur deuil bien plus rapidement...

Je n'osais pas lui répondre mais elle le fit toute seule en me posant une question :

-Tu sais ce qu'est une Pokéball Fovi ?

Je hochai la tête en me rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir, précisai :

-Les Pokéballs miraculeuses qui ressuscitent les morts. Tu n'avais pas assez d'argent pour en acheter une ?

-Miraculeuses. répéta-t-elle sombrement avant de m'expliquer. Si, j'ai pu m'en procurer une et je l'ai immédiatement utilisée sur Pony. Ah, tu as vu comment sont les Ponyta ? J'ai appris malgré moi, qu'à leur mort, les flammes s'éteignaient... Quand j'ai utilisé la Fovi, elles ont repris tout d'un coup et j'étais vraiment heureuse de voir ça... J'ai immédiatement sauté sur Pony pour le câliner, lui dire que tout était fini, que je ne ferai plus cette erreur...

-Ce n'était pas une erreur, tu …

-Pony... ne m'a même pas reconnue... Il était vraiment... C'était un Pokémon gentil et attentionné mais là, il était juste... vide... Ses flammes brûlaient toujours avec force mais c'était bien le seul signe de vie que je voyais en lui.

Elle s'interrompit pour pleurer. Je continuai de caresser ses cheveux en espérant que ça la fasse arrêter. Ce ne fut pas le cas mais elle continua l'histoire :

-Pony... était... Il...Il n'avait pas ressuscité du tout... J'ai cru qu'il était encore sous le choc, parce qu'il venait de mourir et de revenir...Qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps... Comme d'habitude, j'étais juste stupide.

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite avec une agressivité qui me surprit. Le sujet m'intéressait mais c'était clairement un terrain miné et Karen n'avait déjà pas l'air d'être loin d'exploser.

-Quand je suis allé voir les collègues de mon père qui développaient cette Pokéball. Ils m'ont dit que c'était normal, que parfois, ils avaient des pertes de mémoire, que ça allait revenir... Rien n'était vrai... Pony n'est jamais revenu... Je me suis dit que j'allais recommencer du début du coup, comme s'il était un nouveau Pokémon, c'était toujours mieux que s'il était mort... J'espère que Pony ne me regardait pas de là où il était, j'ai vraiment dû torturer son âme en faisant n'importe quoi...

-Tu … tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Ce Ponyta-là n'était pas Pony, c'était juste un corps... Il... Je crois qu'il oubliait tout très régulièrement, il ne se souvenait que des choses pratiques, les noms de nos équipiers, ses attaques, son instinct de combat... J'ai arrêté de le faire participer aux combats pour cette raison et... J'ai encore fait une bêtise après ça... Croire que tout allait s'arranger...

Elle s'arrêta et je la sentis se redresser à nouveau. J'ouvris immédiatement mes ailes pour ne pas la gêner. Alors qu'elle prenait une position assise en essuyant ses joues avec ses mains.

-Rei ?

Je me relevai pour la regarder. Ses yeux humides mais elle semblait plus calme à présent.

-Q-quoi ?

-Est-ce que je peux t'avouer quelque chose de... pas vraiment terrible mais... dont je suis pas très fière ? Je sais pas si ça te dégoûtera mais... Quitte à tout te raconter...

Je l'encourageai à continuer, pensant qu'elle continuerait simplement son histoire mais elle dévia de sujet :

-Tu sais que... Je suis en couple avec Herbi...

Mais c'était quoi le rapport ? Je hochai la tête sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir et elle enchaîna :

-Je... n'étais pas vraiment avec lui à cette époque mais on était déjà... intimes. Pour les nuits je veux dire.

Trop d'informations, je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir des détails là-dessus ! Fallait vraiment que j'évite à l'avenir à trop vouloir en savoir.

-Je veux juste te dire qu'après Pony... J'ai beaucoup déprimé, forcément... Et j'ai fini par...

Elle chercha ses mots et finit par reprendre ses précédents :

-Par être intime avec tous mes Pokémon... De tous ceux que tu as croisé, seuls Roy, Spark et Bouboule ne m'ont pas connue ainsi... Je... J'av... J'avais même tenté sur Pony par espoir d'avoir une réaction pour autre chose que pour le combat...

Elle porta soudainement ses mains à ses lèvres, faisant un bruit qui ne me faisait que trop penser à la nuit dernière. Elle n'allait quand même pas vomir ici ? Je tentai de reculer pour m'en éloigner puis pensai à l'inverse. Le souvenir qui la dégoûtait à ce point et ce qu'elle m'avait dit avant la discussion... Elle voulait être rassurée ? C'était bizarre mais... Si c'était comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait ?

J'envoyai mes ailes vers elle et la tira vers moi, non sans hésitation. Espérant qu'elle n'en profite pas pour se vider sur moi. Je posai une main sur sa tête, ce qui semblait la calmer le plus et continuai :

-Karen arrête de demander l'avis des autres. Ce n'est pas leur opinion qui est importante, c'est ta vie et tu fais ce que tu souhaites.

Je doutais d'avoir trouvé les bons mots mais je pensais être sur la voie quand ses bras revinrent se placer autour de moi et elle commença à pleurer bruyamment.

-Je … Je sais que c'est un peu maladroit comme … comparaison mais … J'ai réduits des gens en morceaux, d'autres en cendres. Pourtant … est ce que je te dégoûte ? Pas que je sache. Alors ce que tu as fait et … original mais tu avais tes raisons. A vrai dire … cela m'importe peu, c'est du passé pas vrai ? On ne peut pas y revenir dessus, on doit juste dépasser ça et continuer.

-Alors … tu ne me voies pas comme un monstre ?

J'eus un petit rire sans joie. C'était à moi qu'elle posait cette question ?

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?! De nous deux tu es la plus normale.

Elle marqua une pause et eut un petit rire.

-Franchement tu fais plein de bonnes choses … comme … un ange. Alors si je dois re comparer à moi … je vais dans la case opposée, dis-je avant de rougir embarrassé d'avoir dit un truc aussi ... aussi niais.

Elle ne répondit pas et je me sentais encore plus bête du coup. Je l'entendis alors murmurer :

-Un ange...

Je grognai quelque chose en réponse pas un vrai mot, juste pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas me citer quand je disais des trucs aussi stupides.

-Pour Pony, j'étais plutôt un ange de la mort, commenta-t-elle encore.

Je soupirai et m'énervai :

-Franchement, tu devrais plutôt être fière d'avoir tout tenté pour le sauver. Si j'avais eu une de ces balles... j'aurais sans doute tenté le coup moi aussi, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que ça ferait.

-Mais j'ai fini par tuer Pony. Deux fois. En l'envoyant contre Erika et en étant stupide la première fois... Et moi-même la seconde... Tu as dû remarquer qu'il n'était plus avec nous non ?

-C'était la bonne chose à faire, tu as été très courageuse de prendre cette décision, affirmai-je. Il doit reposer en paix maintenant. Le seul moment où tu es stupide, c'est maintenant que tu te plains d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait !

Je la sentis sursauter et se redresser très légèrement. Elle m'envoya un faible coup de poing contre mon torse, plus par frustration que par désir de me faire mal. J'allais m'énerver mais elle prit les devants :

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu... Tu n'as sans doute jamais eu à tuer tes propres amis !

-Je n'ai jamais tué d'ami. En revanche je sais très bien ce que c'est de tuer quelqu'un de ses mains ! Alors tu vas arrêter de penser à ça et de te pourrir l'existence ! m'énervai-je à mon tour.

Cela sembla la surprendre et j'en profitai pour continuer.

-Ton Pokémon est mort. Il ne reviendra pas ! Oui c'est triste, oui ça fait mal. Mais cela vaut-il la peine de morfondre ? Non !

Vu qu'elle ne me regardait toujours pas, je lâchai une de ses épaules pour lui attraper le menton et lui faire redresser la tête.

-Maintenant tu vas te rentrer une bonne fois pour toute dans ta petite tête : Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire de plus ? Rien ! Alors arrête de pleurer sur un truc aussi débile. La Karen que je connais fait bien plus que ça ! Je ne peux pas dire combien de Pokémon elle a sauvée et combien s'ajouteront à sa longue liste. Tout le monde ne peut pas être sauvé de la même manière. Mais elle peut être fière d'avoir pu sauver son ami.

-Je ne …

-Chut ! Moi j'ai tué plein de monde, je m'y connais mieux que toi sur le sujet ! Quand je te dis que tu l'as sauvé crois au moins en ce que je te dis. Tu aurais pu faire pareil avec moi.

-Quoi ?! Non !

-Vraiment ? Et si je n'avais pas arrêté de t'attaquer ? Tu ne l'aurais pas fait ?

-Non !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Car il y avait forcément un moyen de …

-Les cas dangereux on les tue, c'est tout.

-Je ne ferai jamais ça !

-C'est normal. Une Karen ça ne tue pas, ça sauve des Pokémons.

Elle pausa un instant et grogna faiblement :

-Pour l'instant...

-Quoi ? m'étonnai-je, pensant qu'elle avait encore trouver un truc pour recommencer à m'ennuyer en déprimant.

-Pour l'instant, je n'ai sauvé que des Pokémons, mais un jour, je te sauverai toi aussi !

Elle s'était à nouveau redressée et me fixait avec une étrange détermination.

-Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie, lui rappelai-je.

-Tant que tu n'es pas heureux et libre, je compte faire tout mon possible pour toi, affirma-t-elle.

Les traits de son visage redevinrent plus doux et elle me sourit :

-Merci beaucoup.

Là, j'étais perdu ? Pourquoi elle me remerciait alors que c'était elle qui essayait encore de m'aider ? Elle avait pas l'impression qu'elle en faisait trop ?

J'allai lui poser la question quand elle commença à bouger. Elle passa un genou au-dessus de mon corps en faisant attention à ne pas écraser mes ailes ou ma queue et je me figeai, incapable de comprendre et craignait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête. Je me retins de la pousser pour ne pas la faire traverser la pièce par la voie des airs et une nouvelle fois, elle parla juste avant que je ne place ma phrase, me coupant dans mon élan :

-Rei...

-O...oui ?

-Je veux juste te dire que je me sens bien avec toi... Je n'ai jamais réussi à parler de ça à personne, pas même mes parents mais avec toi, ça semblait plus facile.

De mon point de vue, ça n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir été facile pour elle. Mais où elle voulait en venir là, elle était vraiment obligée de se mettre sur moi pour me dire ça ? Non, apparemment, ce n'était même pas assez parce qu'elle décida en plus de se coucher sur moi, elle était décidément pénible avec ses câlins.

-Je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment confiance en toi, continua-t-elle. Je t'adore...

Elle se tut un instant et je cherchai un moyen de m'extirper de cette situation. Elle décida alors de m'achever :

-Rei... Je n'ai plus rien à raconter là... Mais on peut rester comme ça un instant ?

J'hésitai à lui dire directement non. J'aimais pas ça, encore plus dans ce lit mais si ça lui faisait du bien je pouvais prendre mon mal en patience.

-Cinq minutes alors, pas une de plus.

\- Ça te déplaît vraiment hein ... Désolé

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et se leva.

-Tu es libre, plaisanta-t-elle sans que je commente.

Je me relevai et m'étirai avant de me tourner vers elle.

-Tu veux Herbi ? Lui, il ne dira pas non à plein de câlins.

-Herbi ...

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, je ne perdis pas de temps et pris la direction de la sortie. Je me tournai une fois devant la porte pour lui demander.

-Au fait, tu lui diras qu'on a parlé de Pony ?

-Je le dirai à Herbi pour le rassurer...

-Merci. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense encore que j'essaye de ... euh ... bonne nuit.

-… nuit. murmura-t-elle.

J'ouvris la porte avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt en tombant face à Herbi.

-Pony ? me demanda ce dernier.

-On a un peu discuté. Tu ne veux pas aller la consoler ? dis-je en lui laissant le passage.

-Oui ou non, ce n'est pas compliqué !

-Oui, oui ! C'est bon, vas-y maintenant !

Cela sembla le satisfaire car il entra dans la chambre sans rien ajouter. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour la fermer et aller dormir.

C'était bien la dernière fois que je faisais un truc pareil ! Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise !

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Ange :** Tu n'es pas la seule qui aimerait pouvoir voler de tes propres ailes. J'avoue avoir fait une attraction qui m'a aidé à savoir le ressenti. (Pour faire simple c'était des montagnes russes, mais au lieu d'être assit dans l'attraction sur le rail. Tu étais maintenu par la machine au rail qui se trouvait au-dessus de toi. Sensations fortes garantis !) Pour Voltali, c'était mon Pokémon préféré de la G1 il y a quelques années. Mais maintenant il y en a trop pour choisir X)

 **Guest :** Herbi a de quoi être jaloux comme tu peux le voir. Pour l'histoire avec Pony tu as ta réponse.


	14. 13 - Crépuscule

**Chapitre 13 :** Crépuscule

Le bruit d'un Minidraco plongeant non loin de moi attira mon attention. J'étais assez loin de lui mais une vérification visuelle ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Les jeunes aimaient jouer à trappe-trappe avec moi, ce dont je me serais bien passé.

Mais j'avais passé un accord avec Lara après le nouvel an et il fallait que je le respecte pour obtenir les informations que je souhaitais. Sans compter que je risquais de passer beaucoup de temps dans la planque de ces Pokémon rares en attendant le beau temps. On avait convenu que c'était mieux que de passer la journée dans ma Pokéball. Bien que parfois je me posais des questions.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi longtemps à sa proposition. Amuser les enfants semblait facile. Je ne pensais pas que cela demandait autant d'énergie et de contrôle de soi.

J'avais tenté de les semer en volant d'une extrémité à l'autre de la grotte. Ne pouvant me suivre, je les avais bien fatigués, puis cela avait dérapé. J'ignore lequel avait commencé mais j'avais raté de peu le premier Cage-Éclair. Mais je n'avais rien pu faire contre les suivants. J'avais atterri en catastrophe avant de me faire écraser par un groupe de gosses un peu trop joyeux.

Heureusement un des adultes était venu les calmer et les avaient fait partir. Mais n'ayant pas prévu ce genre d'incident j'avais passé le reste de l'après-midi paralysé à attendre le retour de Karen.

Depuis j'avais fait suivre des bouteilles avec moi, mais il restait toujours le problème de pouvoir les attraper.

-Tiens.

-Merci. dis-je au jeune qui était allé chercher un Anti-para dans mon sac.

J'attrapai non sans mal le spray et l'utilisai. Sans attendre, je me retrouvai à nouveau libre de mes mouvements.

Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer ne pas me prendre un nouveau Cage-Éclair. Karen devait revenir me chercher après sa dernière ronde. Raconter son histoire avec Pony semblait avoir ôté un poids de ses épaules. Elle avait l'air d'être plus souriante.

C'était un point positif à double tranchant. Elle avait l'air d'être bien plus sûre d'elle. Tantôt elle tentait de m'entraîner dans ses activités, tantôt elle me laisser en plan. Et ce changement me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne comprenais pas sa raison d'agir. Il y avait un Abo sous la roche.

J'avais bien essayé de découvrir ce qu'elle mijotait. Pour seulement obtenir comme réponse que j'étais trop parano.

Je regardais le petit serpent qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est bizarre ... Je n'ai pas besoin de bouteille. Moi, j'attends un peu et je ne suis pas bloqué.

-C'est ta capacité naturelle.

-C'est quoi ?

-Chaque espèce de Pokémon a une particularité qui lui est propre. Celle-ci peut parfois changer en évoluant.

-Trop bien !

-Oui, certaines capacités peuvent être utiles. La tienne concerne ta peau. Quand tu es affecté par quelque chose, elle rejette ce mal. Les humains appellent ça une mue.

-D'accord. Toi aussi une à mue ?

-Non. Ma capacité n'est pas si utile, je suis un Pokémon feu. Donc s'il y a du soleil, mon corps va absorber sa chaleur et je cracherai des flammes plus chaudes, c'est tout.

-Cool.

Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était bien mais ce n'était qu'un enfant, il devait s'émerveiller de tout.

-Et Lara ?

-Je crois qu'elle a la même que toi.

-Et Karen ?

-Elle est humaine, elle n'en a pas.

-Ils sont super faibles les humains !

-Oui, mais ils ont su inventer des choses pour gagner en force.

-Tu veux parler des Pokéballs ?

-Par exemple. Imagine un peu, juste cet objet est redouté par tous les Pokémons.

-C'est si terrible ?

-Ça dépend sur qui tu tombes. Mais c'est rarement une bonne chose. Car tu ne peux pas désobéir à celui qui t'attrape.

-Et si on désobéit ?

-Tu ne peux pas. Imagine que je t'attrape et que je t'oblige à manger ... de l'herbe.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ?!

-Je le pourrais et tu serais obligé de manger jusqu'à ce que je te dise stop.

-C'est méchant !

-C'est un exemple ! Je ne t'attraperai jamais.

-Mais Karen elle t'a attrapé non ?

-C'est … un cas spécial.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce … c'est compliqué.

-Elle t'oblige à faire des choses ?

-Justement non. C'est très très rare ce genre d'humain.

-Donc il vaudrait mieux qu'elle m'attrape.

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Dis-toi qu'une fois attrapé, même par un gentil dresseur, tu devras rester avec lui tout le temps. Tu ne pourras pas voir ta famille comme tu veux. Et tu devras te battre pour protéger ton humain.

-Mais pourquoi tu restes avec elle alors ?

-Car je … je dois me cacher. Je suis comme toi, un cas très rare. Si les humains me voient … ils me courraient après pour m'attraper.

-Mais tu ressembles à un humain.

-De ton point de vue. Pour les humains, je suis un Pokémon.

-C'est compliqué.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Tu as vu beaucoup de choses dehors, non ?

-Oui, j'ai voyagé.

-C'était comment ?

-Je suis resté dans le Kanto.

-Tu ne crains pas de partir loin ?

-Si. On t'a déjà dit ce qu'il se passait quand des Pokémons d'autres régions venaient ?

-Ils attrapaient la maladie et mourraient … mais pourquoi ?

Je réfléchis un instant à une explication facile avant de répondre :

-Je suis un Pokémon feu, si jamais je vais dans un endroit où il pleut tout le temps. Je vais finir par mourir.

-Car tu crains l'eau !

-Exactement. Une maladie c'est invisible, donc tu ne le sais pas tout de suite. Et quand tu le réalises c'est trop tard.

-L'extérieur fait peur.

-Peut-être mais il y a plein de choses biens. Il suffit d'être bien accompagné et tu n'auras pas de problème.

-Ça ressemble à quoi l'extérieur ?

-En dehors du parc tu veux dire ?

-Oui.

Je commençais à lui décrire à quoi ressemblaient une montagne et la mer. Ce n'était pas facile surtout qu'il n'avait vu que les alentours du lac. Rapidement un autre Minidraco nous rejoignit puis un autre.

-Humains en approche ! s'écria un Krabby en sortant d'un des accès sous-marin donnant sur l'extérieur.

C'était le chef des Psykokwak du lac. D'après ce qu'on m'avait dit, il gérait les canards jaunes pour éviter qu'ils ne causent trop de grabuge.

-Combien sont-ils ? demanda Lara en s'approchant de lui tandis que les adultes calmaient les petits qui continuaient à jouer.

-On en a vu deux. Il y avait un Dardargnan qui les accompagnait.

-Bien. On applique la procédure habituelle. Tiens-nous informés de la suite, Karen patrouille le secteur elle ne devrait pas tarder à les trouver.

Un des Minidraco alla éteindre une grande partie des lumières, plongeant la grotte dans une lumière tamisée. Sans attendre tout le monde regagna son nid en silence puis viens l'attente.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait mais je n'aimais pas ça. Je voulais sortir et casser la figure à ces humains. Rester ici, à patienter en attendant que le danger passe me mettais les nerfs à vif.

Surtout que c'était Karen qui était chargée de les éloigner. Elle avait une bonne équipe mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un accident. Ils ne visaient pas les Pokémons mais les humains. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que tout le monde savait, c'est qu'ils étaient terriblement faibles et surtout fragiles. Ils ne pouvaient se soigner comme nous.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans grand changement. C'était bien plus long que d'habitude. N'y tenant plus je partis silencieusement rejoindre la vieille Draco. Cette dernière me regarda arrivé, l'air passablement ennuyé.

-Ils sont toujours là ? murmurai-je.

-Sûrement, maintenant tais-toi. répondit-elle tout bas mais sèchement.

-Faites-moi sortir je vais attirer leur attention ailleurs.

-Non.

-… Et si Karen ne les voit pas et qu'elle tombe dans un piège ?

-Cela n'arrivera pas. Elle connaît son travail et elle doit avoir été prévenue.

J'eus soudain l'envie de lui faire fermer son museau mais je contrôlais ma colère. Puis une idée me traversa. Elle n'était pas mon maître, je n'avais pas à lui obéir. J'étais libre de faire ce que je souhaitais.

Je fis mine de retourner dans mon coin avant de donner un coup d'aile en direction de l'entrée par laquelle arrivait Karen. Je dus marquer une pause à la porte pour défaire les verrous après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne en vue.

La sortie n'eut pas le temps de s'ouvrir que je me retrouvais ligoté. Je tournais la tête vers la source de mon problème.

Lafitsiora me regardait en silence avant de secouer la tête. Je pointai mon but du doigt avec mon seul bras de libre et elle resserra son étreinte avant d'avancer doucement dans la direction opposée.

Je tentai de me sortir de là en poussant avec mon bras et mes ailes mais elle avait bien plus de force que moi. Elle ne me laissait pas le choix, il fallait que j'utilise mes griffes. Je regardais un rayon verdoyant de mon attaque Tranche prolonger mes doigts avant de donner un léger coup dans les écailles devant moi. Malgré ma retenue quatre sillons rouges colorèrent sa peau.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, sous la surprise sûrement, sa prise se détendit. Je ne perdis pas une minute pour sauter en direction de la sortie et lancer l'ouverture des derniers verrous électroniques.

Je me tournai vers Lara. Je n'eus le temps de voir qu'un flou bleu avant de me faire plaquer par terre. Elle était bien plus rapide qu'elle le paraissait, mais elle était légère. Je ne bougeais pas attendant le clic significatif que l'ouverture de la porte. Dès que j'entendis ce bruit, je la chassais de sur mon dos d'un coup d'aile avant de m'envoler en direction de l'extérieur.

Dès que je fus sortis, je longeai la falaise qui bordait une bonne partie du lac. La luminosité assez limité m'indiquait malgré la couche nuageuse que le soleil n'allait plus tarder à passer l'horizon.

Je m'accrochai à la pente abrupte avant de risquer un coup d'œil sur la partie supérieure. Ne voyant personne, je m'envolai pour me poser à proximité d'un arbre non loin. Puis je me mis à observer les environs, il fallait que je retrouve Karen avant qu'il fasse nuit. Mais si la nuit me rattrapait, je pourrais en profiter pour me fondre dans l'obscurité m'occuper des intrus.

Je surveillai les environs du lac sans rien voir d'inhabituel. Deux choix s'offraient à moi, soit demander la direction où la rousse était partie, soit me mettre en quête des braconniers. La seconde possibilité était la plus logique car elle devait probablement être en train de les chercher. Restait à savoir la direction qu'ils avaient prises. Le parc était grand l'air de rien.

Nous nous trouvions dans la zone Nord-Ouest. Je pouvais rapidement survoler la zone mais déterminer leur trajectoire allait être difficile sans suivre des empreintes. J'optais pour la solution de la facilité et pris la direction du ciel à la recherche de la lumière de la motoneige.

Je tournai un bon moment, cherchant le moindre indice. Je fis les zones les plus faciles d'accès au lac sans succès. Je reviens finalement au bord du lac pour chercher des empreintes. Si le Krabby avait envoyé quelqu'un suivre les ennemis, je devais moi aussi pouvoir le suivre.

Je repérais les traces de Psykokwak avant de les suivre en les survolant. Je reviens à deux prises sur mes pas car les marques retournaient à la retenue d'eau.

Je perdais décidément mon temps, la luminosité ambiante descendait rapidement. Je laissais tomber les traces de pas de ses crétins de canards pour en chercher des différentes.

Je repérais bien plus loin celles d'un Krabby qui avait l'air de faire un aller-retour. Non sans hésitation, je pris le risque de les suivre. Celles-ci partaient en direction du sud pour s'arrêter dans un petit bois dense. Là elles furent rejointes par des nouvelles.

Je les regardais un moment mais il faisait plus sombre sous les arbres ce qui rendait ma tâche plus difficile. Je laissais tomber et les suivis en marchant faute de pouvoir voler sans problème. Dès que les arbres furent plus clairsemés, j'étendis mes ailes pour glisser dans les airs.

Restant sur le qui-vive j'avançais aussi vite que je le pouvais et surtout sans bruit. Les traces de pas s'éloignaient de plus en plus, puis je vis une tâche sombre sur le sol. Je me posais à bonne distance avant de m'allonger pour être plus discret.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de bouger, étais-ce un piège ? Je restai immobile, mais ma chaleur faisait fondre la neige qui trempait ensuite mes vêtements.

Je regardai autour de moi, guettant le moindre signe de vie. Soudain un éclair fendit le ciel au loin. Je me retins de partir aussitôt dans sa direction, mais cela ne m'aida pas à garder mon calme.

D'un coup d'aile j'allais me poser à proximité de la forme au sol. Je reconnu un Doduo, celui-ci était bien blessé. Une grosse entaille sur le côté laisser s'échapper des flots de sang.

La question de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi ou allié me traversa un instant l'esprit. Avant de réaliser qu'un dresseur ne laisserait sûrement pas un de ses Pokémons derrière.

J'hésitai sur la bonne chose à faire, avant de passer à l'action. Cela n'allait sûrement pas être agréable mais cela le sauverait peut être.

Je m'approchai de l'oiseau agonisant en préparant un Poing de Feu. Sans attendre ma main droite s'enflamma, je regardais la victime avant de me concentrer sur la plaie.

-Désolé. murmurai-je avant de resserrer les chairs de ma main gauche et de brûler ses plumes et sa peau avec mes doigts pour cautériser la blessure.

Une fois terminé, j'utilisais la neige pour nettoyer mes mains sanglantes. J'avais fait ce que je pouvais, il fallait maintenant lui apporter de vrais soins. Chose que je ne pouvais faire.

-Tiens le coup. Je vais chercher de quoi d'aider.

Je le laissai sur place et m'envolai en direction de l'éclair que j'avais vu. Rapidement des bruits de combat se firent entendre, j'avançais prudemment jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Avant de me cacher entre les branches d'un arbre.

Bien que nous soyons en hiver et que le végétal ne possédait aucune feuille. Je comptais sur la pénombre du crépuscule et la noirceur du bois pour me faire très discret.

Je regardais la clairière où faisait rade plusieurs combats. Les attaques fusaient dans tous les sens, éclairant momentanément la scène en plus des phares de deux motoneiges.

Je dénombrai environ neuf humains au milieu de tous ces Pokémons. Au bruit des coups se mêlaient les cris des dresseurs. D'un point de vue extérieur, je voyais là une belle pagaille. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qui était l'ennemi ? Sans compter la gestion des nombreux combattants qui évoluaient sans cesse dans la clairière.

Je cherchais du regard Karen avant de me rabattre sur son équipe, sûr de les trouver près d'elle. En vain, le peu de luminosité m'empêcher de distinguer clairement le roux de ses cheveux.

Une tornade descendant du ciel apporta le calme un instant. Les adversaires reculèrent le temps d'un souffle avant de repartir aussitôt à l'attaque dans un grand bruit.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel pour voir plusieurs types oiseaux en plein action. L'un d'eux ne put éviter une capacité et perdit de l'altitude. Il augmenta ses battements d'ailes en vain. Son manque de plumes sur l'une d'elle le força à poser pattes à terre. Cela ne gêna en rien les autres qui n'avaient cessé de se foncer dessus. Je compris rapidement que c'était du trois contre deux.

Ne pouvant agir librement au sol pour le moment, je décidais d'aller porter main forte là-haut. Je tentai de monter le plus rapidement possible, fixant des opposants pour déterminer de quel côté ils se trouvaient. Je finis par les surplomber à bonne distance, sans m'être apparemment fait remarquer. La couleur bleu foncé du ciel jouait largement en ma faveur.

Je ne lâchai pas Roy du regard, que j'avais reconnu pendant mon ascension. Dans son camp se trouvait un Rapasdepic et c'est tout.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir aux possibilités qui s'offraient à moi avant d'attendre la bonne occasion. Celle-ci se présenta quand le Roucarnage ennemi fonça sur mon professeur, suivi de près par un Roucoups. Je plongeais en vrille en direction de leur point de rencontre, quand je fus sur d'avoir atteint la bonne vitesse, je cessais de tourner et préparer une attaque Tranche. Les griffes de ma main gauche traversèrent sans résistance une des ailes du plus grand. Le plus petit, sûrement surpris, continua sa course en ligne droite et entra de lui-même en contact avec les lames tranchantes de mon autre main.

J'entendis Roy prononcer mon prénom alors que je reprenais un peu d'altitude, pour me mettre hors de porter des deux derniers Rapasdepic qui se disputaient la victoire. Tandis que deux paquets de plumes tombaient en direction du sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclama le Pokémon de Karen avec un mélange de surprise et de colère.

-Donner un coup de main. répondis-je simplement en secouant mes doigts pour nettoyer le liquide rouge qui se trouvait dessus.

-Ça je l'avais compris ! Je croyais que tu étais planqué avec les autres !

-Cela fait des heures que les ennemis tournent. Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez.

-On se bat, voilà tout ! Maintenant retourn…

-On discutera plus tard. dis-je en me préparant à une attaque en voyant l'évolution de Piafabec vainqueur venir vers nous.

-Tornade ne t'inquiète pas il est avec nous. annonça Roy en voyant l'inconnu.

-D'où il sort ? s'exclama-t-elle sans cacher sa surprise.

-De nulle part ! Lesquels sont les braconniers ? ajoutai-je en pointant le sol.

-Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Retourne te cacher ! Tu vas attirer de gros problèmes si on te voit.

-Il fait pratiquement nuit noire ! On me distingue presque plus !

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Je vous ai bien aidé, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans se cacher ? insista le Roucarnage en appuyant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

-Je sais ce que je fais ! Tu as oublié mon précédent travail ? m'énervai-je à mon tour. C'est un temps parfait pour moi. Montre-moi où se trouve les ennemis et je les mettrais hors état de nuire avant même qu'ils ne le réalisent.

-Les tuer ne réglera pas le problème !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je vais uniquement leur faire regretter d'être venus.

Il me fusilla du regard et je fis de même. Il était hors question que je cède là-dessus.

-Pardon de vous interrompre mais on a mieux à faire là. s'imposa la Rapasdepic. J'ai des tas de questions mais on verra plus tard. Tu penses pouvoir nous aider ?

-Sans problème. répondis-je en la regardant.

-Non, tu … commença Roy.

-Très bien ! le coupa-t-elle. Si tu arrives à t'approcher des braconniers aussi efficacement que nous, il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Il y a trop de risques qu'il …

-Où sont-ils ? demandais-je en ignorant Roy.

-Il y en a un vers les étoiles jaunes là !

-D'accord.

-Ensuite il y en a un sur sa droite normalement et … la bulle argenté !

Un mur de plumes me bloqua la vue soudainement.

-Roy. râlai-je.

-Je sais que tu veux bien faire mais c'est non. Tu sais les risques que …

-Je le sais très bien ! Et je vais te montrer que je sais de quoi je parle !

Sans hésitation je fonçais en direction du sol et plus particulièrement le bois. Une fois au-dessus des arbres, je ralentis. S'il me suivait je pouvais toujours me planquer entre leur branche. Mais pour le moment, mon objectif était de trouver celui qui devait surveiller leurs arrières.

Malheureusement l'obscurité grandissante était à double tranchant. Je devenais presque invisible mais il en allait de même pour mes adversaires qui évitaient bien entendu d'être éclairé.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps je me dirigeais vers le premier humain à arrêter. Il se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de l'arbre le plus proche. Une fois repéré, je tentais d'apercevoir les autres, sans succès.

Il ne devait pas voir grand-chose non plus. J'allais devoir le réduire rapidement au silence pour qu'il ne puisse pas trahir ma présence. Sans compter qu'il allait falloir que je dose ma force pour ne pas le tuer. Se débarrasser de son Mimitoss ne devait pas représenter de difficultés, du moment qu'il ne me remarquait pas.

Je pris appui sur l'arbre avant de m'élancer. Je commençais par virer la boule de poil d'un Ultimapoing qui l'envoya en plein milieu des combats. Son dresseur eut tout juste le temps de pousser une exclamation de surprise avant de se prendre un coup de queue dans les poumons. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il tomba au sol, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Apparemment j'avais du casser quelques côtes car il semblait avoir des difficultés à prendre de grandes respirations.

Je ne m'attardais pas et revins sous le couvert des arbres, puis pris la direction de ma seconde victime. Tout comme le premier, il ne vit rien venir. Je l'assommais avant d'aplatir son Taupiqueur d'un coup de pied. Celui-ci fini d'ailleurs par se retrouver, je ne sais comment, en partie collé sous ma chaussure.

Les deux suivants ne se trouvaient pas bien loin l'un de l'autre. Avec à côté d'eux un Magnéti et un Gravalanch pour veiller sur eux. Ses derniers étaient d'ailleurs sur le qui-vive. Mes précédentes interventions se faisant remarquer par un manque d'attaques de certains Pokémons.

Il fallait que je continue mais ce combat présentait un gros désavantage pour que je tente le coup. Je ne pourrais pas les mettre tous KO en un coup. J'avais déjà eu assez de chance avec les précédents.

Je m'apprêtai à chercher le cinquième et dernier ennemis, quand une voix dans ma tête me fit sursauter.

-Rei ?! cria Moustache.

-Ça ne va pas de hurler ? pensai-je en vain.

Je pensais à l'image des deux dresseurs devant moi et pointer les deux Pokémons problématiques d'une flèche rouge.

C'était assez étrange comme moyen de communication mais il arrivait à décrypter les images auxquelles on pensait mais pas des simples mots.

-Je vois … Bouge pas.

Je ne doutais pas que Roy avait dû informer Karen de a présence, mais pas aussi vite. Je restais immobile cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire quand sa voix retentit à nouveau :

-Fermez vos yeux ! Flash !

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait sans attendre en penchant la tête vers le sol. Malgré la barrière de mes paupières une lumière grise apparut avant d'aussitôt disparaître. J'ouvris un œil après l'autre pour réaliser l'ouverture qu'il venait de me faire.

Je fonçai d'un coup d'aile vers les humains aveuglés. J'écrasais la tête du premier sur son Gravalanch et assommer sans plus de cérémonie le suivant. Mon travail effectué je pris de la hauteur.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un et je devais agir vite. Il avait sûrement déjà constaté, la perte quelques-uns de ses camarades. Il risquait de fuir et il n'en était pas question. J'allais leur faire passer l'envie de venir par ici moi. Je l'aperçus en train de battre en retraite vers le bois. Sans hésitation je volais dans sa direction.

Je ne pus l'atteindre quelque chose me percuta et dévia ma course. Je me rétablis une fois poser un pied au sol et lui fis face. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant de ne pas voir la chose en question. Un mouvement flou capta mon attention à ma droite avant de me faire à nouveau percuter.

Cela devait être une attaque très rapide. J'ignorai qui était mon adversaire mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je crachais un Brouillard avant de m'envoler, quand des étoiles virent me frapper suivit d'une vive douleur traversa mon aile droite, m'obligeant à reposer un pied à terre. Je regardais surpris une partie de la membrane coupée net. Je pensais alors aux rares Pokémons capable de tant de rapidité et précision.

-Tu as eu le dernier ? me demanda Moustache brisant ma concentration.

Mon opposant ne perdit pas de temps et me fit de nouvelles entailles. Je ne voyais par moment apparaître son corps vert ou le grillant de ses lames, mais cela pouvait être un reflet. Seul, ses traces dans la neige me permettaient d'avoir une idée plus ou moins précise de sa position.

Je n'avais pas le choix, si je voulais m'en débarrasser. Je pris une grande respiration et poussais un hurlement. Je le vis déguerpir dans la même direction que son dresseur et me lançai à sa poursuite malgré mes blessures. Elles n'étaient pas très profondes pour moi mais, le dresseur était trop dangereux pour les humains, il fallait que je l'arrête.

Je suivis les traces dans la poudreuse aussi vite que je le pouvais. Avant de m'arrêter, en l'apercevant au milieu du chemin.

-Dégage ! me menaça-t-il.

-Non.

Je me retrouvais encerclé par des Insécateurs. Je fis disparaître les illusions dans un torrent de flammes, seul un Pokémon resta debout, les flammes léchant une sorte de bouclier, sûrement Abri. J'eus tout juste le temps de faire un pas de côté qu'un de ses bras passa à la hauteur de mon visage.

Il voulait un combat à mort ? Très bien il allait en avoir un ! pensai-je.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de s'éloigner que mon poing partit automatiquement dans sa direction. Mon Ultimapoing le toucha au niveau de son abdomen et le propulsa plus loin. J'enchaînais sur un Plaquage qu'il esquiva sans trop de problème.

Puis je ne vis plus que du blanc, je réalisais avec un temps de retard que cette saloperie d'insecte avait utilisé Flash. Sans attendre, je poussai un nouveau hurlement pour l'éloigner et repliai mes ailes autour de moi en guise de bouclier.

Le temps que ma vue revienne, il avait à nouveau disparut. Je restais sur le qui-vive, attendant qu'il m'attaque par surprise.

-Rei sors de là ! m'annonça Moustache. Les gardiens arrivent vers toi.

Je tentais de me concentrer pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais voler bien loin et surtout que le Pokémon que j'affrontais été dangereux. Quand ce dernier repassa à l'attaque par derrière. Je ne le vis pas venir et cette fois-ci sa lame m'entailla le bras.

La situation n'était pas idéale. Entre Moustache qui me répétait sans cesse de partir, l'autre insecte collant et enfin le bruit des moteurs j'avais de grosse difficultés à me concentrer.

Voyant que l'Insécateur ne repassait pas tout de suite à l'attaque. Je me concentrai sur lui, l'imaginant les bras rouge de sang pour faire comprendre le danger à Moustache. Celui-ci sembla comprendre car le silence se fit enfin dans ma tête.

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait car j'eus aussitôt une solution à ma situation.

Je déployais mes ailes, prêt à m'envoler. Sans attendre mon adversaire sortit de derrière un arbre pour m'en empêcher. Je repliai aussitôt mes appendices pour éviter une énième coupure et pris une grande respiration. Dès qu'il fut à portée, je lui crachai un torrent de flamme pour ne m'arrêter que par manque d'air.

Alors que je reprenais mon souffle, l'odeur de la chair grillée arriva à mes narines et je réalisais avec un certain dégoût que je l'avais carbonisé. Le pauvre Pokémon n'avait plus une tâche de vert sur lui. Sa peau faisait penser à une baie desséchée. Son épiderme marron était plissé et épousait les formes de ses os.

Un haut-le-cœur me prit face aux flots de souvenirs semblables qui refaisait surface. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ça ! Je me détournai de cette vision pour vider mon estomac.

Dès que j'eus plus ou moins fini, je me mis en marche. Il fallait que je m'éloigne rapidement. Je fis quelques pas avant de déployer mes ailes et de m'envoler.

Je passais tout juste au-dessus des arbres et me laissai planer. Me concentrant pour garder mes appendices ouverts. Les coupures qui se trouvaient dessus me brûlaient, en plus de gêner mon vol.

J'atterris quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin dans un arbre. Je m'enroulais dans mes ailes pour garder de la chaleur et m'assis au milieu des plus grosses branches. Ici on ne trouverait pas facilement ma trace. Personne ne saurait que j'étais passé par là.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest :** Bravo pour avoir eu le courage de tout lire. Pour la review, je ne sais pas « Guest » est le pseudo de base quand on laisse des reviews anonymes. En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Maintenant passons à tes questions :

Pour l'âge des personnages, Rei a 19 ans (4 mai) et Karen 20 ans (28 juillet).

Comme tu te doutes, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions sur qui on reverra et ce que pense Chu de Rei. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela fait partie des choses auxquelles je dois répondre.

Méfie-toi des crossover, ils ont été écris alors que je passais sous silence pas mal d'éléments. C'est Nyu qui a grillé pas mal de choses mais il ne le savait pas lui-même. Pour faire simple, ce serait comme des univers parallèles où se retrouvent les mêmes personnages mais ne vivent pas la même chose. Surtout qu'on a écrit ça en rigolant les trois quart du temps.

Pour les Pokémons des autres régions … j'ai rédigé ta réponse au-dessus comme tu as pu le lire. )

Le Major Bob est à la retraite depuis peu. Mais il va souvent former des troupes car il trouve que ça manque d'action chez lui.

Pour ce chapitre :

Herbi n'a pas couché avec Karen, il l'a juste raccompagné au lit. Dans le quiproquo, Karen pense que son rêve d'avoir couché avec Rei n'en était pas un. Sauf que les réponses de Rei embrouille tout le monde apparemment. XD

En fait, j'utilise les éléments qu'à écris Nyu72 pour les incorporer chez moi. Mais comme son histoire n'est pas allée aussi loin encore j'invente. Il n'y a pas de Pokéball Fovi chez lui.

Après cette période qui suit la (première) mort de Pony, Karen est totalement perdue et dévastée. Elle s'en veut et je vois là une manière de se punir tout en cherchant du réconfort. La preuve qu'elle va bien mieux : elle a réalisé que ça n'allait pas et qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Du point de vue de Rei, il s'en fout. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, c'est sa vie et pas la sienne. En revanche, il comprend bien ce que sa fait de perdre un Pokémon, même si ça ne s'est pas trop vu car il était paniqué à l'idée d'être un hybride.

D'ailleurs, Misty est toujours dans son sac … chez la TR. Son ex-équipe n'a pas osé lui dire qu'elle était dedans. Ils comptaient lui dire à Lavandia, pour qu'elle ait une tombe mais Dereck a pris sa place. Quand Rei est chez Karen, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il évite Mist. Il a commencé à lui parler il y a peu.

Merci pour tes encouragements. Mon but est de surprendre mes lecteurs, je ne laisse pas d'indices mais plutôt des clins d'œil. Par exemple un facilement repérable quand on relit : il y a un reportage sur les Salamèches pendant l'épreuve à Argenta … oui c'est compréhensible lorsqu'on sait l'autre moitié de Rei.

Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas. Si je peux répondre sans spoiler je le ferai.

 **Ange :** Rei le cache mais il a peur d'Herbi. Pour les autres Pokémons, je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu mais la situation ne s'y prête pas. Si tu veux savoir sur des Pokémons plus précisément dis-le moi.


	15. 14 - Famille

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre avec du retard. Je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire dernièrement, cela devrait normalement s'arranger vers août. Car, chez moi, la vie vient d'enclencher la 5** **ième** **vitesse (et j'arrive pas à rétrograder).**

 **Résultat, je cours partout pour faire ce que je peux et je trouve à peine le temps de dormir. Je crois que la seule grasse mat que j'ai faite c'était y a trois semaines. Celle d'avant … je m'en rappelle plus.**

 **Oui … je suis tellement « fraiche » que j'ai même oublié de poster ce chapitre le mois dernier. Chapitre écrit en partie pendant mes pauses repas sur mon téléphone portable (oui j'en étais arrivé là pour avancer mais c'est trop chiant)**

 **Donc … vivement août et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Famille**

Je restais immobile dans mon arbre, cherchant une solution. Je ne me sentais pas la force de voler jusqu'à l'appartement et il m'était impossible de revenir à la cache des Minidraco. Quel crétin, dans la précipitation j'avais totalement oublié de penser à ce problème-là.

Bon tout n'était pas perdu je pouvais toujours m'abriter pour la nuit dans un abri et attendre le soir suivant pour retourner directement à l'appartement. Oui, c'était la chose la plus logi…

-Rei, tu vas bien ? s'exclama la voix de Moustache dans la tête.

Je pensais à un pouce levé pour faire comprendre que ça aller.

-Où es-tu ?

Cette fois-ci je pensais à un arbre.

-D'accord. Karen ne pourra pas venir te chercher tout de suite. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec les braconniers. Tu … pourrais aller te planquer sur le toit de l'immeuble comme la dernière fois ? Je te dirais quand on prendra la route du retour.

J'imaginais un oiseau ayant des difficultés à voler.

-Tu es blessé ?

Cette fois-ci il put voir une aile avec une membrane coupée.

-Je vois … Reste où tu es, on viendra te chercher quand ce sera plus calme.

Je restais dans ma cachette ne comptant pas aller ailleurs. Les minutes passèrent lentement, la nuit m'enveloppa. Envelopper dans mes ailes je ne sentais pas la morsure du froid. En revanche la fatigue commençait à me gagner. Une sorte de réflex naturel, le corps des Pokémons se régénérait plus rapidement en dormant.

N'ayant rien à faire, les minutes s'écoulèrent très très lentement avant que Moustache me contacte à nouveau, me demandant où je me trouvais exactement.

La réponse fut très difficile, je pensais avant tout à une carte avec un point d'interrogation puis à une forêt.

-Tu ne m'aides pas là.

Lui non plus. Je repensais alors au Doduo que j'avais trouvé sur mon chemin.

-Ah ! On l'a trouvé et ils l'ont attrapé pour le soigner. Tu saurais retourner là-bas ?

Je secouais la tête avant de me rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas me comprendre de cette manière. Je repensais juste à ma carte avec un point d'interrogation.

Il parla trop bas pour que je comprenne exactement ce qu'il me disait, puis j'eu une idée. Je pensais aussitôt à un phare.

-… Ce n'est pas trop loin pour toi ? Je pensais que tu avais des difficultés pour voler.

Rah, je n'avais pas été assez clair.

J'imaginais une bougie éclairant la nuit et à un papillon qui s'approche.

-Je comprends, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire … on retourne dans la clairière ou ont eu lieu les combats. Essaye de repérer Spark mais reste dans le bois. Les collègues de Karen cherchent encore le dernier braconnier.

Sans attendre je sorti de ma cachette d'un vol malhabile. Je voyais des points lumineux ici et là. Je me dirigeais vers le plus proche avant de le survoler, c'était un Aéromite.

Je planais en direction de la lueur suivante me concentrant pour garder mon aile ouverte pour continuer de planer.

J'évitais au maximum de battre des ailes pour avoir moins mal mais ce n'était pas très efficace.

Mais il fallait que je tienne. Je ne pensais pas pourvoir redécoller une nouvelle fois si je me posais quelque part.

Je survolais une nouvelle fois un flash avant de soupirer de soulagement en reconnaissant Spark, Moustache et Karen.

C'est alors que je réalisais la difficulté de la tâche. Face à moi ce trouvais un écran noir, comment pouvais-je distinguer le sol, les arbres ?

Cracher un boule de feu me donnerai un peu de lumière mais je devrais dire adieu à ma discrétion. Pensant être au-dessus des arbres, j'amorçais un demi-tour dans le but de tenter un atterrissage en bordure de clairière. Quand la douleur de mon aile s'intensifia brusquement. Par reflex, je la pliais avant de réaliser mon erreur. Je ramenais l'autre devant moi pour faire bouclier.

La suite fut assez flou, je senti les premières branches plier et casser avant de me faire balloter. Heureusement pour moi l'épaisse couche de neige au sol amortie ma chute.

Je me redressais perdu. Ma chute m'ayant fait perdre le sens d'orientation. Je regardais autour de mon en me redressant, cherchant la lumière de Spark. Mais rien, seulement un écran noir.

Je jurais mentalement, j'avais trop mal à mon aile pour tenter une nouvelle fois de voler.

Je fini par avancer à tatillon à la recherche d'un arbre. J'en touchais rapidement un.

Après avoir laissé mes mains caressées son tronc pour mieux évaluer sa taille, je me hissais dessus à l'aide de mes griffes.

En pleine ascension Moustache m'interpela.

-Tu nous trouves ?

Je pensais aussitôt au moment où je les avais vu avant d'indiquer la direction par laquelle j'avais continué mon chemin.

-Très bien on arrive.

N'ayant plus de voix dans la tête, je me concentrer à nouveau sur le tronc.

J'arrêtais de monter dès que je trouvais une branche ayant l'air assez épaisse pour supporter mon poids avant de me mettre à scruter les environs.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement avant de repérer un point lumineux sur ma gauche.

Sans hésitation je redescendis et avancer dans la bonne direction.

L'attaque Flash fut bientôt en vue. C'était éblouissant dans cette pénombre, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer l'utilisateur.

J'attendis un instant immobile pour que ma vue s'adapte. C'était bien Spark et compagnie.

Je repris mon chemin dans leur direction.

-Rei ?! s'exclama Karen surprise. Ça va ?

-Oui, oui.

-Tu es sur ? Tu es plein de sang. continua-t-elle en ouvrant précipitamment son sac à dos.

-Ce n'est que des égratignures.

-Quand je pense que tu étais censé être là pour nous aider. Ça devient l'inverse là. Rajouta Spark.

-Je vous ai aidé quand même ! Je n'aurais pas eu de problème s'il faisait plus jour.

-On reparlera de tout ça à la maison. En attendant boit ça ! m'ordonna l'humaine en me tendant une potion.

Je n'ajoutais rien et la vidais d'une traite. Rapidement les coupures finirent de se résorber, notamment celle de mon aile. Je l'ouvris dès que la douleur disparut pour la voir comme neuve.

Karen me regarda sous tous les angles surement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Puis elle me tendit ma Pokéball. Je retournais aussitôt à l'intérieur au chaud.

Je ne savais pas si elle était plutôt inquiète ou énervé, il valait mieux rester tranquille et attendre que les choses se calmes se calme.

Maintenant qu'elle m'avait récupéré, elle pouvait rentrer l'esprit plus tranquille.

Aidée par Spark elle regagna sa moto neige et rentra à la base.

Une fois arrivé, je fus étonné par l'effervescence. Les humains présents en nombres parlaient dans une cacophonie.

-Karen ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Tout va bien ?

-Mis à part le froid tout va bien.

-Tant mieux. Vu que tu tardais à rentrer j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

-J'ai une bonne équipe n'oublie pas.

-Oui mais les braconniers aussi avaient des Pokémons et ça ne leur a servi à rien.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Ils sont entier ... avec de la casse.

-C'est à dire ?

-Un a des côtes cassées, un autre c'est son nez et quelques dents, etc. La chose qui s'en ai pris à eux ni est pas allé de main morte !

-Si tu savais. pensais-je sachant que je m'étais retenu.

-Ils ont vu quelque chose ? demanda Karen.

-Non, rien du tout. Et les informations que l'on a ... sont bizarres. Et toi tu as vu quelque chose ?

-Non rien.

-D'accord. Tu devrais faire ton rapport au chef, tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui par contre ... je te préviens il n'est pas de bon poil.

-Tu m'étonnes. Où je peux le trouver ?

-A l'infirmerie. Il interroge les braconniers avec la police.

-Très bien. Merci.

-A plus.

Karen continua son chemin et j'entendis plusieurs portes s'ouvrir et se fermer.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne rien avoir vu ? demande fermement quelqu'un.

-Voui ze vous zasure que ze n'est rien vu ! Zais zuste le temps de zentir qu'on me pousse quand ze me zuis pris mon gravanze dans la tête !

-Ce qui vous a poussé c'était une patte ? C'était dur comme de la pierre ?

-Zen zais rien ! Ze vous assure que ze vous le dirais pour zopper le truc qui nous za fait za.

J'entendis un grand soupire quand Karen prit la parole.

-Pardon de vous interrompre mais j'ai fini de patrouiller. Et je n'ai rien vu d'étrange dans la zone.

-Vous avez bien cherché ?

-Autant que la luminosité me le permettait. Je pense qu'on aura plus de chance demain à la lumière du jour.

-Vous ne pouvez pas attendre ! Il faut trouver cette chose tout de suite !

-Monsieur l'inspecteur. Je vous assure que nous trouverons une réponse à tout cela. Mais je ne pense pas encore que ce Pokémon soit une menace pour les humains visitant et travaillant dans le parc.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?!

-Nous avons déjà eu des cas de Pokémon dangereux. Et les circonstances actuelles sont différentes. On n'a recensé aucune attaque dangereuse depuis pas mal de temps. De plus il serait étrange qu'un nouvel arrivant s'attaque à des humains dès son premier jour et choisisse que les personnes devant nous.

-On ne peut être sûr de rien. Voulez-vous mettre en danger les gens car il n'y a eu qu'une attaque ?

-Non, nous allons restez vigilant. Notre but étant d'identifier l'espèce a qui nous avons affaire.

-Et qui nous dit que ce n'est pas vos employés qui ont fait ça ?

-Jamais on ne ferait ça ! s'exclama Karen outrée. Nous sommes là pour protéger les résidents et les visiteurs du parc !

-Nous verrons ça plus tard. continua l'agent.

-Karren va en salle de pause. Je te rejoins là-bas dans un petit moment.

-Très bien.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermé suivit d'un pas vif.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que je vis la lumière suivit de la tête de Karen.

-Je ne te félicite pas. Me dit-elle tout bas. Qu'est ce qui ta pris d'intervenir ?! Maintenant on va être sous surveillance ! Tu peux dire adieu à tes sorties pour un bon moment.

-Quoi ?! Je vous ai donné un gros coup de main ! Je ne les ai même pas tués ! Dis-je vainement sachant qu'elle ne pouvait m'entendre à l'extérieur de ma Pokéball.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre les conséquences de tes actions.

Je la fixais sans bouger. Bien sûr que je savais ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Et dans tous les cas l'enquête se solderait faute de preuve et d'information.

-En attendant tu vas passer quelques temps ici. Si on fouille mes affaires il ne faudrait pas te trouver.

Je réalisais alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les wc. Cela m'inquiéta, où comptait-elle planquer ma Pokéball ?

La réponse m'arriva rapidement. Je la vis monter sur la cuvette avant d'ouvrir la réserve d'eau bien au-dessus du cabinet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ta balle est trop grande pour passer dans le tuyau de la chasse d'eau. A tout à l'heure. Puis elle laissa ma balle tomber dedans.

-Génial pensais-je envoyant l'eau autour de moi avant que le noir me cache la céramique.

Je n'aurais jamais songé me retrouver un jour là-dedans. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer le retour rapide de Karen. Qui risquait être long apparemment.

J'avais essayé de dormir mais l'appréhension me gagna. J'imaginais plein de scénario catastrophe plus ou moins probable qui finissaient tous par la découverte de ma balle par quelqu'un d'autre que Karen ou finir noyé.

Je tentais d'occuper au mieux mon esprit mais toujours les mêmes pensées revenaient à l'assaut.

C'était bien la première et dernière fois que je finirais dans ce genre d'endroit !

Quelques heures qui auraient un pu être une journée ou plus, quelqu'un ouvrit le couvercle.

Avec tous les films que je n'étais fait auparavant, je regardais avec une certaine peur l'ouverture. Puis une liane apparut, celle-ci cherche ma Pokéball à tâtons avant de s'en emparer.

Je pensais immédiatement à Herbi, ce qui me fut confirmé dès que je fus à hauteur d'homme.

Le soulagement m'envahie et je m'assis pour souffler. J'avais été vraiment stupide de m'inquiéter de la sorte. Qui irait chercher une balle dans le réservoir d'une des cuvettes du personnel du parc ? Personne … sauf Karen.

-Merci Herbi. dit-elle sans énergie.

-De rien.

Elle me rangea aussitôt dans son sac puis j'entendis la chasse d'eau.

-Et maintenant au dodo. Je suis crevée.

-ça ira jusqu'à la maison ? demanda la plante verte.

-On va dormir au dortoir ce soir. Je suis lessivée.

-Je comprends.

J'ignore ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur mais je pouvais enfin me reposer sereinement.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, après une grasse matinée et un nouvel interrogatoire qui se résumer à relater une seconde fois l'histoire de la veille. Elle résuma sa journée de travail avant d'évoquer la bataille et la recherche infructueuse de l'étrange Pokémon. Une fois terminé, l'inspecteur la laissa enfin tranquillement rentrer chez elle.

La route se passa en silence et c'est vers midi que Karen fut enfin chez elle. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur elle sorti tout le monde de leurs balles, dont moi en dernier.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?! commença la rousse. Maintenant on va avoir les inspecteurs sur le dos.

-T'inquiète pas, ils solderont l'enquête par manque de preuve.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! ... Pour commencer, comment es-tu sorti de la grotte ?

-Par la porte.

-Tu sais qu'il y a une caméra ?!

-... J'ai oublié. Mais ils ne regarderont pas ça. C'est trop loin des combats.

-On ne sait jamais !

-Tu as intérêt que cela ne créait pas de problème à Karen. ajouta Herbi calmement bien que je saisissais la menace.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

-Que tu restes tranquillement dans la grotte et attende notre retour. Comme les autres fois. Continua Karen.

-Cette fois-ci c'était différent.

-Et en quoi ?

-... ben ... j'ai attendu plus longtemps que d'habitude. me défendis-je.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. On se bat pour la protection de tout le monde. Tu n'as pas à rejoindre le combat.

-Tu me demandes donc t'attendre et de rien faire. Espérant que tout aille bien ?!

-Exactement !

-Tu ne sais même pas à quel point c'est stressant.

-C'est un mal pour un bien.

-Peut-être mais en attendant vous ne reveniez pas. Donc j'ai décidé de venir vous aider.

-On n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui. Les combats auraient durés plus longtemps c'est tout.

-Et puis vu l'état dans lequel tu as fini. marmonna Spark.

-J'ai mis hors état de nuire quatre Pokémons et trois humains sans les tuer !

-Comment tu as fait pour ne pas te faire repérer ?

-Je suis arrivé dans leur angle mort.

-...

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-J...

-Qui nous dit que l'un d'entre eux ne t'aurais pas vu ? coupa Herbi.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je faisais ça. Enfin ... de les laisser en vie c'est une première donc j'ai fait encore plus attention.

Cela eu le mérite d'installer un silence.

-Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Je vais rester à l'appartement ou dans ma balle une semaine ou deux et se sera bon. Le parc va être surveillé et ces derniers évènements calmeront les ardeurs des prochains braconniers.

-Tu resteras à l'appartement. annonça fermement Herbi. Ce sera moins dangereux pour Karen et t'apprendra la patience.

\- J'ai été patient jusqu'ici !

-C'est pour ça que tu es sorti.

-Premièrement, je vous ai attendu longtemps assez pour qu'il fasse nuit. Commençais-je en essayant d'être calme. Deuxièmement, il faisait sombre et dans ses conditions je suis quasi invisible. Troisièmement, si la situation avait présenté un risque je ne serais pas intervenu.

-Têtu comme tu es permet moi d'en douter.

Je repensais un instant à la Rapasdepic qui m'avait vu quand j'étais allé aider Roy. Je m'apprêtais à répondre en taisant cet évènement, espérant que le Roucarnage garderait le silence à ce sujet ; quand Karen repris la parole.

-Je comprends Herbi. On te cache pour te protéger. On te demande uniquement de rester cacher en attendant.

-Tu réalises ce que tu me demandes là ?! S'il t'arrive un truc, je fais comment ? Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne peux pas aller me promener où bon me semble.

-Je ne suis pas si faible.

-Il y a toujours plus fort que soit. dois-je te rappeler la règle de base d'un dresseur de Pokémon ?

-Laquelle ?

-Ses Pokémons sont ses boucliers. Si le dresseur meurt c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est encore debout pour le protéger.

-C'est ton point de vue ça. Pas le mien.

-Tu vas pas me dire que c'est aux humains de les protéger j'espère.

-Oui et non. Je considère mes Pokémons comme ma famille. Donc il est normale que l'on se protège les uns et les autres.

-Mais bien sur … va affronter un Tauros et on en reparle.

-Je ne voulais pas dire les choses dans ce sens-là. Par exemple : Rei, je te cache, te nourris, te loge et veille à ta santé. C'est une des protections qu'offre un dresseur. Toi, ton rôle sera de me protéger quand le moment sera venu.

-Sauf que je ne peux pas savoir en restant à l'écart tout en sachant que tout le monde se bat dehors.

-Car ce n'est pas encore le moment.

-Mouais … à la manière dont tu le dis j'ai l'impression que je ne verrais jamais ce moment.

Je la regardais rougir sans comprendre la raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Elle avait choppé la crève ?

-Hum, pour faire simple, chacun à un rôle à jouer dans la famille a son propre rôle. Pour l'instant tu dois faire confiance aux autres. La situation est juste trop délicate. expliqua-t-elle.

-… Je vous laisse donc en famille. Je vais dormir. dis-je pour échapper à la suite de cette conversation qui prenait une tournure que je n'aimais pas.

J'eu à peine le temps de lui tourner le dos que je la retrouvais à me coller pour le faire un câlin.

-Tu es de la famille.

Je sentis la gêne m'envahir et attrapais ses bras pour les écarter et lui faire face.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Ne me mêle pas à vos histoires mielleuses.

Elle ramena ses mains aussitôt près d'elle, l'air choquée.

-O…Oui… Désolée …

Je restais un instant sans rien dire, ne sachant que faire dans cette situation. Avant de sortir la première chose qui me passais par la tête.

-Et j'aime pas les câlins.

Cela sembla la peiner mais Roy attira mon attention.

-Tu n'aimes pas les câlins ? me dit-il en s'approchant un peu.

-C'est un problème ?

-Plus pour longtemps.

-Q…

Son attaque me pris au dépourvu et je me retrouvais bloqué entre ses ailes et son poitrail.

-Lâche moi ! ordonnais-je ne me débattant.

-Calme toi et savoure.

-Quand je pourrais respirer !

-Si tu as assez d'air pour parler. Tu dois en voir assez pour respirer.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

-Karen dit lui de me lâcher !

-Moi aussi ! s'écria Mist en venant se coller dans mes jambes.

-Et voilà l'autre maintenant … c'est pas un câlin collectif.

Je tentais de le dégager en le poussant avec ma queue mais cette sale bête se cramponnait.

-Continuez et je vais vous rôtir sur place. les menaçais-je.

-On te connait tu n'en feras rien. rigola Roy.

-Apparemment je ne suis pas là seule à te considérer comme faisant partie de la famille. rajouta Karen.

Ne voyant aucun moyen de me sortir de là, je dû déposer les armes.

-D'accord, j'ai compris … vous me lâcher maintenant ?

-Pas avant que tu aimes les câlins.

-… Vous allez pouvoir attendre longtemps.

-C'est bizarre, je pensais que tu aimais bien ça.

-Hein ?

-La première fois dans le refuge c'est toi qui est venu. En me prenant pour quelqu'un d'autre et …

-J'avais froid. Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Pourtant c'est le but d'un câlin d'être chaleureux.

-Et de faire du bien ! ajouta Mist.

-ça dépend du point de vue.

-A moins que …

Je regardais le Roucarnage attendant la fin de sa phrase.

-… Que c'est les câlins de Karen qui te gêne ?

-Qu… Pas du tout !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je n'en ai rien à faire !

-Pourquoi tu es tout rouge ?

-Car tes plumes tiennent chaud.

-Hum, si tu dis la vérité je te lâche.

-… promis ?

-Promis.

J'hésitais un instant ne voulant pas nommer exactement ce qui me déranger le plus. Avant de me décider :

-Elle a un copain et … des melons. terminais-je en murmurant.

-Melons ? questionna l'oiseau et se tournant vers l'humaine. Il resta quelques secondes silencieuses avant de me lâcher alors qu'il se mettait à rire haut et fort.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Hahahaha Des melons ! Hahahaha

-Roooyyyy !

Je les regardais honteux se mettre à rire les uns après les autres dès qu'ils comprenaient la raison.

Karen rajouta de l'huile sur le feu en ajoutant :

-Ce … ce n'est pas une raison … de se moquer.

-Pourquoi des melons ? demanda Hips qui était un des rares avec Herbi à ne pas rire.

-Pour rien ! Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ! dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

-Hein ? Z'est juzte un fruit, non ?

-Ouiii, c'est ça un fr… commençais-je.

-Rei dit ça pour parler des …

-Moustache, je t'interdis de lui dire !

-Rei, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Laisse-les rigoler, il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans. dit Karen calmement.

Je la regardais surement rouge de gêne. Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça ?!

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me faire de câlins.

-Ah, tu comprends … Ce n'est pas contre toi … mais … voilà.

-C'est dommage parce que j'aime beaucoup t'en faire ... Mais après, si ça te fait souffrir, j'arrêterai.

-Bon, sois claire. Qu'est-ce que t'as mal compris ?

-euuh … ben … voilà quoi. répondit-elle en regardant le plafond.

-Bon, sois claire. Qu'est-ce que t'as mal compris ?

Elle descendit son regard sur ses mains et commença tout bas :

-Ben le fait … que j'ai … un copain et que tu …

-Je quoi ?

Elle resta silencieuse contrairement à ses Pokémons avant de murmurer :

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Euh … la première partie c'est bon, mais tu te trompes sur la seconde.

-Oh ? Ils rigolent pourquoi alors ?

-… Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

-Moustache, tu le sais toi ?

Le concerné me regarda et je lui fis non de la tête. Puis son regard dériva vers l'humaine et je fis de même. Elle le fixait et hocha légèrement la tête.

-… melons … ah ! murmura-t-elle avant que son visage d'un sourire.

Je soupirais et décidais que le meilleur choix était de m'enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'à demain matin.

La porte n'était pas assez isolée pour me couper des bruits du salon. Mais je ne prêtais pas attention à leur discussion, ni à quelques rires qui reprenait.

Je changeais de tenue avant de me glisser sous le drap. La journée avait été riche en émotion et je ne pensais pas que cela m'ai autant fatigué. D'ailleurs cela devait aussi être le cas de Karen pour qu'elle croit que je l'aimais … c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Elle était comme les autres pour moi. Je ne ressentais rien de spécial pour elle, hormis de la gêne et de l'agacement. Mais ça c'était de sa faute, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas s'occuper de mes affaires et uniquement de sa famille.

Même si elle me considérait faisant partie de la sienne, j'en avais déjà une autre répartie aux quatre vents maintenant. Quand je parcourais les routes avec Arkan, Sky, Chu et les autres, ou l'on s'amusait tous ensembles et qu'ils étaient pour moi aussi une famille.

Mais nos retrouvailles attendraient, je devais avant tout régler mes problèmes avec la TR avant de partir à leur recherche. Je ne pouvais espérer que cela soit le plus rapide possible.

Un point positif depuis cette soirée : quand Karen tentait de me faire un câlin, elle gardait une certaine distance, ce qui rendait les choses encore ridicules. Elle était même venue s'excuser le lendemain du fou rire de ses Pokémons pour cette histoire de melon. Je lui avais rapidement dit que ce n'était pas la peine et que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de cette histoire.

Les jours suivants furent ennuyeux. Karen prenait tous ses Pokémons avec elle pour le travail pour agir comme avant notre rencontre et paraître moins suspecte. Cela me laissait pour compagnie la télévision. Mes journées me semblaient interminablement longues mais je ne lui en disais pas un mot. Je m'occupais au maximum et finis pas me demander si son appartement n'avait jamais été aussi propre.

Elle semblait de plus en plus souriante chaque jour. Je supposais que la situation s'améliorer à son travail et qu'elle était moins stressée. Ce qui annonçait ma sortie prochaine de cet appartement. C'est ce que je croyais … jusqu'à maintenant.

C'était le dernier jour du weekend, Karen était sortie faire les courses le matin. Spark était allongé à côté de la porte fenêtre et prenait le soleil. Pendant ce temps Mist et moi faisions une partie d'échecs. J'étais toujours aussi nul à ce jeu, mais j'espérais un jour comprendre comment bloquer le roi adverse. Et vu que Mist était aussi doué que moi … j'avais toutes mes chances.

-C'est chiant tu ne veux pas jouer à un autre jeu ? rumina ce dernier.

-Non, je veux m'entraîner.

-Ben pas moi.

-Cela fait à peine dix minutes qu'on joue.

-Peut-être mais c'est ennuyant.

-Y a plus chiant que ça comme jeu.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer.

Il déplace un pion au mauvais endroit et je sautais sur l'occasion pour m'en emparer. Ce qui ne lui plut pas.

-Peur de perdre ? le taquinais-je.

Il me fixa un instant avant de se concentrer sur le plateau et se mettre à sourire. Je fis de même cherchant à voir où j'avais pu faire une erreur. Quand il éternua, faisant tomber la majorité les pièces dont certaines roulèrent et tombèrent au sol.

-Pardon. fit-il avec un trop grand sourire.

Je soupirais défaitiste.

-Tu veux jouer à quel jeu alors ?

-La bataille navale ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

-Va pour ça alors.

Il se précipita pour chercher le jeu pendant que je rangeais celui qui s'était éparpillés. Puis l'on se prépara pour une première partie. Il la perdit rapidement, peu très un peu trop pour que ça soit normal.

-Je suis sûr que tu triches.

-Je ne suis pas Moustache, je ne lis pas dans les pensées. J'ai juste eu de la chance.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Tu veux une revanche ?

-Oui !

La deuxième partie dura plus longtemps mais le résultat fut le même. Je me pris un regard noir du Rafflesia, contre lequel je me défendis en hochant les épaules.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc.

-C'est mon jour de chance c'est tout.

-Quand tu commences à sortir des conneries dans ce genre, c'est sûr.

Il souleva le plateau avec ses lianes avant de chercher d'où pouvait venir mon aide extérieur, en vain.

-Je ne triche pas. Tu es mauvais joueur en fait ? dis-je en croisant les bras.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

La troisième partie démarra et ce fut une bataille acharnée qu'il remporta. La quatrième se finit aussi rapidement en sa faveur. Là, c'était sur c'était lui qui trichait.

Je réfléchissais au moyen qu'il avait utilisé, il ne pouvait utiliser le même que le mien sans que je ne le remarque.

-J'ai soif, tu veux un verre ? dis-je pour prendre un peu de distance.

-Non merci.

-Comme tu veux.

Je me levai et remarquai que Spark s'allongeait au soleil. Je fis comme de rien n'était. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre. J'eus tout juste le temps de prendre un verre que la sonnette de la porte retentit. Reconnaissant le code, je partis sans attendre me cacher dans ma chambre.

-Je suis de retour ! annonça joyeusement Karen m'informant qu'elle était entrée. Tu peux sortir Rei.

Je restai un instant hésitant et fronçai les sourcils, ce n'est pas ce que le code disait. Je fis néanmoins confiance à Karen et ouvrit la porte.

-Surprise ! m'annonça-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je restais un instant immobile, comme frappé soudainement d'une attaque Cage-Éclair. Et je n'étais pas le seul à en croire celle qui se trouvait face à moi. Elle affichait de grands yeux et sa bouche formée un O.

Le bruit du verre tombant au sol me sortit de ma torpeur et je fis la seule chose qui me paraissait logique : fermer la porte.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews des invités et oui la suite se sera pour une autre fois :P  
**

 **Ange :** Je ne peux pas m'avancer sur ce qu'il se passera pour la suite de l'histoire. J'avoue que Rei … est un personnage imprévisible qui par ses actions me fait sans cesse changer la suite. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment c'est que ce chapitre clôture le premier arc de Prisonnier (qui en compte 3) donc de nouvelles choses sont à venir prochainement. )

Il y a beaucoup de personnage, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps que les développer plus et je vais avoir du mal à faire discuter Rei et Spark. Ils ne s'apprécient pas autant que j'espérais, ils se tolèrent pour le moment.

 **Bob Vador :** Merci pour ta review. J'avoue que j'ai été étonné que sur le nombre de fic sur le site, rares étaient celles parlant d'hybride. Donc j'en ai profité et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout !

(Désoler pour les fautes, je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier que tout enregistrer correctement)


	16. 15 - Surprise

**Tadam ! Voici enfin la suite. Maintenant j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que les parutions seront régulières !**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir qui se tenait derrière la porte. héhéhé**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :** Surprise

-Ce n'était pas possible. pensais-je en m'essayant par terre le dos contre le mur. En fait si, Karen ne m'écoutait que quand elle le souhaitait. Et là, elle n'en avait pas eu envie.

-Rei ? dit la voix triste de Chu à travers la porte.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. Elle m'avait vu … il ne fallait pas … je ne voulais pas.

-Karen ! Je t'ai dit de les laisser en dehors de ça ! criais-je.

-Je sais mais … tu ne penses pas que ça soit une bonne idée ? C'est ton amie … dit-elle.

-Tu m'écoutes que ce qui t'arrange pas vrai ?

-Rei ouvre cette porte. m'ordonna Chu.

-Y a personne de ce nom-là ici.

-Tu vas pas faire ton têtu ! J'ai pris des risques en venant ici. Je ne sais même pas si je peux lui faire confiance et si elle n'est pas membre de la TR.

-Elle n'en fait pas partie. Maintenant retourne voir Pixie et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! C'est toi que je suis venu voir.

-Merci de la visite, au revoir.

-… C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?! Au point de rendez-vous, on t'a attendu un mois ! Un mois ! On ne t'a jamais vu ! Et maintenant que je te retrouve il faudrait que je parte ? Tu de fou de moi là j'espère !

\- … s'il te plait, n'insiste pas. demandais-je refroidis par ce qu'elle me disait.

-C'est ton amie non ? ajouta Karen. Tu pourrais au moins être aimable avec elle !

-C'est mon problème.

-Reiiii … qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore passé par la tête ? me demanda froidement Chu, m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos.

-Rien. répondis-je un peu vite.

-… Tu n'as pas encore décidé un truc dans ton coin.

-…

-Tu es irrécupérable … bon tu ouvres ?

-Non. Retourne avec Pixie.

Il était hors de question que je la vois. Je ne voulais pas revivre la même chose avec Arkan. Ça faisait vraiment trop mal.

-J'ai pas envie d'être avec elle, mais avec toi.

Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas que ma voix me trahisse tout en essayant de retenir mes larmes. Il ne fallait pas, pas encore, c'était trop tôt. Je pris plusieurs respirations espérant regagner un certain control sur mon corps avant de terminer :

-J'ai encore des choses à faire. Je viendrais te chercher plus tard.

-C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Elle ne me laissait pas de choix. Mais c'était trop tôt … je …

-Chu ne t'en va pas ! s'exclama Karen.

-Il a fait son choix. répondit la Pikachu d'une petite voix.

Et merde ! C'était pire que je le pensais.

Je tentais de trouver des raisons, mais mes pensées étaient trop embrouillées. Regrettant d'avance ce que j'allais faire. Je me relevais, ouvris la porte et fis un pas dans le salon.

Chu avait fait quelques pas en direction de l'entrée mais rien de significatif annonçant un départ. Son regard brillant m'informa qu'elle n'avait pas totalement simulé mais son sourire me disait clairement que je m'étais fait avoir.

-Tu as gagnée contente ?

-Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dessus.

Je la rattrapais pour lui rendre son câlin.

-Crétin.

-Bouffeuse de pommes … et pourquoi tu chiales ?

-Pour la même raison que toi.

-J'ai une poussière dans l'œil, c'est pas pareil.

-Dans les deux yeux alors.

-Tss

J'essuyais mon visage avec mon bras puis je tentais de la décoller mais elle restait fermement accrocher à mon t-shirt.

-Chu tu me lâches.

-Non, je t'ai trouvé je te lâche plus.

-… Bon … Karen, je te présente Chu. Elle dévore les pommes aussi vite que son ombre et à un égo trois fois plus grand qu'elle.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça ?

Elle grimpa sur mon épaule avant de prendre la pause :

-Je vous présente Rei. Mon humain de compagnie et …

-Humain de compagnie ?! Je ne suis même pas humain !

-Tu l'es à moitié, ça marche quand même.

Je décidais de l'ignorer et présenter tous les Pokémons autour de moi avant de finir par la seule vrai humaine :

-… et celle qui t'a amené ici : Karen. Tu peux lui faire confiance, sauf quand il s'agit de ne pas mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres.

-Je ne le fais que quand c'est pour la bonne cause ! s'écria la concernée. Elle fait aussi partie de ta famille non ? Donc elle est de la nôtre.

-Tu as une nouvelle famille ? me demanda bizarrement Chu.

-C'est ce qu'elle dit.

-Bienvenu dans la famille ! continua Karen en ouvrant grand les bras.

J'ignore le regard que lui lança Chu, le résultat fut que Karen baissa les bras l'air gênée.

-Pixie n'est pas venue ? demandais-je.

-Elle avait des choses à faire. m'expliqua l'humaine.

-Non, elle doute de Karen. Je suis venue vérifier que c'était sans danger. En fait c'est surtout l'insistance dont elle a fait preuve qu'il la mise mal à l'aise.

-Je vois … ça ne dérange pas si on s'installe dans ma chambre pour discuter ?

-Non, je comprends que vous aillez plein de choses à vous dire. Tu mangeras avec nous Chu ?

-Oui. fit-elle avant de hocher la tête.

-Parfait.

Nous laissâmes la propriétaire de l'appartement ranger les courses pendant que nous nous installions dans la chambre. Je fermais la porte pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Puis je m'assis à côté de mon amie sur le lit.

-ça va ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur Karen. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas l'ampleur des conséquences si on découvrait qu'elle me cachait. Et toi ça va bien avec Pixie ?

-Le courant passe plus ou moins. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais je lui ai donné ma pierre. C'était le moyen le plus simple pour changer son apparence. Et toi tu es bien Rei ou Dereck ?

-Je n'ai plus de problème de … personnalité. Ce problème est réglé depuis plusieurs mois. Je me rappelle de tout, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Rei.

-Contente de te revoir.

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai eu un doute tout à l'heure quand même.

-Ce … c'est compliqué.

-Explique moi.

-Non raconte-moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé après notre séparation. Et aussi ce que tu as comme nouvelles de tout le monde.

-… comme tu veux. Donc comme convenu on a foncé directement à Lavanville. Vu qu'elle n'y était pas on est monté jusqu'à Thunder. C'est une ville avec plein de trous, des mines si je ne me trompe pas. Heureusement que Gryff était avec moi, on a cherché chacun de notre côté avant de la trouver.

-Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas contente.

-Je dirais que vos rencontres n'ont pas agis en ta faveur.

-Comment ça ? Je ne lui ai rien fait.

-C'est moi qui raconte, alors chut ! J'en étais ou ? … Donc quand on a trouvé Pixie, on s'est fait fermer la porte au nez. Vu qu'on avait pris la pluie, Gryff était d'aussi bonne humeur que moi. Je te passe le détail mais on est arrivé, grâce à sa mère, à rentrer. Et là, on a pu s'expliquer. Elles ont été très surprises de savoir que tu avais évolué. Elles pensaient que tu garderais toujours une forme humaine. On a longuement discuté puis on est reparti le lendemain au point de rendez-vous qu'on c'était donné.

Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

-On pensait t'amener les voir quand on se serait retrouvés. Mais tu n'es pas réapparut.

-Vous avez attendu longtemps ?

-Oui. Au départ, on pensait que tu avais du mal à retrouver l'endroit. Plus les jours passaient, plus on doutait que tu viennes. On a imaginé bon nombre de choses. On pensait ... que Dereck avait réapparut donc on a attendu.

-Vu que je ne revenais pas, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-... J'ai proposé de retourner voir Pixie et sa mère. Sky était d'accord avec moi ... mais pas Gryff. Il ... il a décidé de partir.

-Un autre, pensais-je essayant de garder une expression neutre avant de reprendre de vive voix : Donc Sky est avec toi ?

-Pas exactement. Il revient de temps en temps, je crois qu'il retourne là-bas t'attendre. Cela fait bien deux mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. On lui fera une surprise quand il reviendra d'accord ?

-Pourquoi pas. Pour une fois qu'on le surprendrait.

-Oui ... et toi ? Comment as-tu fini ici ?

Je repensais rapidement à cette année écoulée et ce que je voulais taire.

-Je me suis fait attraper au Bourg Palette. commençais-je en regardant devant moi. J'ignore encore qui les as prévenu mais ... avec Dereck qui allait et venait. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête ... le plus drôle ... c'est que c'est mon frère qui m'a attrapé.

-Ton frère ?

-Oui, j'ai un frère jumeau. Ou presque lui, il est roux.

-Roux ?

-Ses ailes le sont aussi. Il ressemble plus à un Dracaufeu que moi. Pour faire court ... j'ai été obligé de travailler pour la TR. J'ai rencontré d'autres hybrides. J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs donc je n'ai plus eu de problème avec Dereck. Et un jour, on m'a aidé à m'échapper. Je suis allé me planqué dans le parc Safari, Karen m'a trouvé. Malgré le danger, elle a décidé de me planquer et voilà.

-Doucement, tu vas trop vite.

-J'ai résumé, comme toi.

-Oui mais ... tu pourrais développer un peu plus.

-Je n'en ai pas très envie.

-... comment tu as rencontré Karen ?

-Il n'arrêtait pas de neiger, en arrivant au Park j'étais trempe et j'avais froid. Je suis entré dans un refuge et j'ai allumé un feu. C'est la fumée qui m'a trahi.

-Et ça se passe bien ?

-Oui, même si au départ je ne lui faisais pas confiance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle pouvait vendre la mèche n'importe quand. C'est quand elle m'a libéré de la contrainte de la Pokéball que je lui ai laissé le bénéfice du doute.

-Elle a utilisé ta balle contre toi ?!

-Pas intentionnellement. C'est plutôt moi qui suis allé un peu trop loin parfois.

-...

-J'étais ... plus énervé qu'aujourd'hui et je faisais tout pour la pousser à me relâcher. Et toi ? Ça se passe comment avec Pixie ?

-C'est un peu l'opposé par rapport avec toi et Karen. On a très bien commencé c'est par la suite que sa c'est dégradé. Après qu'elle est déménagée et évoluée, elle est restée enfermé à la maison environ trois mois. Puis elle a recommencé à vendre différentes trucs sur les marchés avec sa mère. Vu que le moral n'était pas très bon, on sait amuser a inventé des numéros comme on voit dans les concours Pokémon.

-J'avais remarqué.

-Comment ça ?!

-Durant le marché de Noël, Karen est passé à votre stand. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir la fin de ton numéro.

-ça t'a plu ?

-Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose malheureusement. Mais c'était bien.

-Merci. répondit-elle joyeusement. En fait c'est parce que je fais ça que Pixie n'est pas contente.

-Car tu as cassé la télé ?

-Juste un petit raté. Je m'entrainais à un nouveau mouvement que j'avais vu dans une émission. C'était une perte collatérale. Grace à moi, j'attire plein de monde au stand.

-J'ai vu ça.

-Je suis sûre que si je participais à un concours je gagnerai. Mais elle ne veut pas, car sa nous exposerait trop.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Alors qu'avec un chapeau elle ressemblerait à n'importe qu'elle humaine.

-Elle pourrait le faire. Elle a la chance de pouvoir marcher parmi les humains. Si elle fait attention personne n'en saura jamais rien.

-Je le lui ai dit. Surtout qu'elle était jalouse que tu sois humain. J'aimerai trop voir sa tête maintenant.

-Elle était jalouse ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir. Elle a une peur terrible de la TR et il est difficile de la faire sortir en dehors du travail.

-Elle s'en fait une montagne j'ai l'impression.

-Oui. Elle se pourrie la vie avec ça. Après tout tu es le seul hybride qu'elle a rencontré.

-Je ne comprends pas, quand j'étais humain je sortais sans problème. Bien que j'aie un jumeau je n'ai pas eu de problème pendant longtemps. Et même maintenant je sors, avec beaucoup de précautions en revanches.

-Pixie ne le fait pas, sauf si nécessaire. On se dispute souvent là-dessus. C'est pour ça que je suis deux fois plus contente de te retrouver !

-Tu veux revenir avec moi ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Tu es mon humain. A chaque fois que je m'éloigne de toi les problèmes arrivent au galop. Je dois retourner voir Pixie ce soir mais tu peux compter sur moi pour vite revenir et définitivement.

Je sentis à nouveau une grande joie. Elle voulait rester, elle n'allait pas m'abandonner comme Arkan. Je détournais le regard ne voulant pas me remettre stupidement à pleurer.

-Rei ?

Je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix et pris une grande respiration.

-Je ... tu ne peux pas venir pour le moment.

-Comment ça ?!

-Je dois me cacher. Je ne peux pas acheter à manger ou ...

-T'inquiète pas pour ça ! J'ai une solution !

-Hein ? Dis-je en me retournant vers elle.

-Oui quand je disais être avec toi. C'est plutôt toi qui viendrais avec moi.

Elle regarda en direction de la porte avant de me murmurer:

-La rébellion s'occupera de toi.

Je gardais le silence un moment surprit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils s'occuperont bien de toi. Tu n'es pas le premier à te réfugier chez eux.

-... je ... je ne sais quoi dire.

-Repose toi sur moi le temps que ça se passe.

-Pas tout de suite. Je dois ... aller chercher Néo.

-Pas de soucis. Il est où ?

-... avec la team rocket.

-... tu rigoles ?!

-Malheureusement non.

-D'après ce que je sais cela ne fait pas longtemps que tu t'es enfuis. Et tu veux déjà risquer ta liberté pour le sortir de là ?!

-Il c'est retrouver prisonnier par ma faute. Je dois le sortir de là.

-Avec le risque de te faire à nouveau prendre ?!

-Je sais comment éviter que cela arrive ! Et puis … j'allais te demander un coup de main.

-…

-La discrétion est devenue ma spécialité. J'ai un plan pour le récupérer mais … s'il y avait un problème ton aide serait très utile.

-Car je paralyse tout le monde ?

-Oui.

Elle soupira et garda le silence un instant.

-Et où se trouve Néo exactement ?

-A l'arène de Jadielle. C'est une arène de type sol principalement mais le but est juste d'entrer et sortir aussi vite.

-Je vois … ça ne serait pas plus simple d'aller chercher tous les autres ?

-Jje pensais que tu ne savais pas où était Sky.

-Je suppose et puis on peut aussi aller chercher Arkan.

-C'est pas la peine. dis-je en trouvant un intérêt soudain pour mes pieds.

-Pardon ?!

-Il ne viendra pas.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr il … tu es allé le voir ?

Je hochais la tête.

-… mais … enfin … Pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas ?

-Il a … il doit s'occuper de sa meute. répondis-je rapidement.

-Tu rigoles ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, je serrais les dents et me concentrais sur mes pieds. Chu sauta sur mes genoux et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Moi, je resterai avec toi. dit-elle fermement avant de me faire un câlin.

Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle avant de craquer une fois de plus. Je restais un bon moment accroché à elle. Elle resta silencieuse le temps que je me calme à nouveau.

-Désoler. murmurais-je en reniflant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour … ne pas arrêter de pleurer … c'est stupide et inutile.

-N'importe quoi. Une blessure physique saigne mais quand c'est dedans, on pleure. Je ne te juge pas pour ça.

-… et ça fait mal.

-Pleurer te fait mal ?

-Oui, aux joues et à la tête. Pas toi ?

-… C'est par ce que tu te retiens. De toute manière tu n'auras pas à pleurer avec moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit : je resterais avec toi.

-Merci.

-C'est normal. Il faut bien que je te surveille, si je veux que Sky ne me massacre pas. Quoi que … je pense que c'est surtout toi qui ne sera pas indemne.

-Il est en colère contre moi ?

-Hum … un peu, mais je pense c'est surtout qu'il a peur que l'on ne te revoit jamais. Donc je pense que la joie des retrouvailles risque d'être mouvementée.

-Je ne préfère pas y penser. De toute manière ce n'est pas demain la veille que je le verrai.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas contre toi. Le soucis … c'est Karen.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle risque de vouloir nous suivre.

-C'est plutôt positif ! On ne dit pas non à de nouveaux membres.

-Sauf que ses parents travaillent pour la Team Rocket. Ils savent pour moi mais ils gardent le silence. C'est pourquoi Karen ne doit pas avoir de solution que de me laisser m'en aller sans chercher à me suivre.

-Je vois. On a quelques personnes qui ont leur famille prit en otage. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit cela se fini rarement bien.

-Raison de plus. Bref, j'ai bientôt tous de prêt pour aller délivrer Néo. On verra après ça d'accord ?

-Rei ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté !

-Si, si. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

J'attrapais une feuille blanche et un stylo avant de lui détailler les principales lignes de mon plan.

-Ne le répète pas aux autres. Karen ne sait pas encore ce que je prévois de faire. Et tous les plans sont planqués dans ma Pokéball.

-Et si elle le sait … elle tentera de t'arrêter.

-Ou de me suivre.

-… Au moins tu as un plan bien préparé.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de m'entrainer. dit-je plus sombrement.

-Karen nous a expliquer dans les grandes lignes ce qu'ils … t'ont obligé à faire.

Je l'a regardais surpris qu'elle n'ajoute rien à ce sujet.

-Tu avais prévu de revenir ici après avoir récupérer Néo ?

-Non. Je pensais partir à Cramois'ile me cacher quelques temps.

-Hum … attend avant de faire ça. Il faut que j'en discute avec les autres. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des difficultés pour que tu nous rejoignes.

-Ils … ils ne risquent pas de … de vouloir se venger ?

-Ce venger ? Pourquoi ?

-Je … j'ai dû m'occuper de certaine personne qui faisaient partie de la rébellion.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix.

-Peut-être mais …

-Y a pas de mais qui tienne. C'est comme ça c'est tout. En plus ils …

Le bruit d'un petit coup contre la porte l'arrêta.

-Pardon de vous déranger. dit Karen derrière le panneau de bois. Le repas est prêt si vous voulez venir.

-On arrive. Répondis-je avant de me tourner à nouveau vers mon amie. On y va ?

-… oui. On continuera de discuter une autre fois.

-Faudra passer au parc alors.

-C'était mon idée.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre passer à table.

Chu regarda légèrement hésitante le bol que lui tendait Karen. Elle finit par prendre une des boulettes et de la gouter. Elle se retourna les yeux brillants vers moi.

-C'est trop bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Elle te demande ce que c'est. traduisis-je.

-Une des recettes spéciales Pikachu. Tu aimes ?

La concernée hocha vivement la tête et prit le bol avant d'attendre que tout le monde soit installé pour continuer.

Nous eûmes à peine eu le temps de nous assoir à table, qu'elle recula la chaise à côté de moi pour s'installer dessus.

-ça ne te dérange pas ? demandais-je à Karen. C'est un Pokémon de luxe.

-Genre. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Non pas de soucis.

J'attrapais le bol de Chu qui menaçait de se renverser sur elle, alors qu'elle tentait de le poser sur la table.

Je me levais pour aller vider son bol dans une petite assiette puis je récupérais un des coussins du canapé.

Une fois sur son rehausseur et à table, elle afficha un grand sourire. Après avoir échangés quelques mots avec Karen, nous commençâmes à manger.

Le silence régna au début du repas, avant que Karen me demande comment j'avais rencontré Chu. Après ça, les questions s'étaient rapidement enchainées dans les deux sens, alors que je devais traduire. J'avais essayé de recoller le boulot à Moustache qui trouvait que je me débrouillais très bien, le lâche. Et si je ne traduisais pas correctement les paroles de Chu, cette dernière ce mettait à râler et tenter de me corriger. Ce qui marcher … parfois, sa dépendait de sa volonté … et de ses coups de queue.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elles aient autant de choses à ce dire. Bref, un repas dont je me serais bien passé. Chu du néanmoins repartir assez tôt pour ne pas que Pixie ne s'inquiète trop. Dès que la porte d'entrée fut fermée, je réalisais que le calme était de retour.

Je n'avais jamais trouvé que Chu était aussi … envahissante. Il faut dire qu'à côté j'étais très silencieux, exception faite ce soir. Cela devait probablement la première fois depuis longtemps que j'avais autant parler. Même si c'était principalement de la traduction.

Je soupirais sachant ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre Karen qui avait commencé à faire la vaisselle.

-Laisse ça, je m'en occupe.

-Avec ton problème avec l'eau ?

-Si elle est bien chaude y a pas de soucis. Et puis tu travailles, va te reposer.

-Tu sais que travailler n'est pas un truc très fatigant ? Je peux faire des choses après au lieu d'aller dormir.

-Peut-être mais ton colocataire ne paye pas le loyer. Il pourrait aider pour…

-Rei. dit-elle sérieusement. On ne va pas reparler de ça, d'accord ?

-… oui.

A chaque fois que l'on abordait le sujet cela partait vite en vrille. La faute à Karen qui me considérait comme un invité et pas un colocataire qui profiter d'elle. Mais là n'était pas le sujet que je voulais aborder avec elle. Je la regardais passer l'éponge savonneuse sur une assiette, hésitant sur la manière de commencer.

-… dit moi Karen. commençais-je en me posant contre la table du salon.

-Oui ? répondit-elle sans ce retourner.

-Cela fait … combien de temps que tu es en contact avec Pixie ?

-…

-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas les mêler de ça.

-Tu n'étais pas content de revoir ton amie ?

-Si mais … je ne veux pas que tu ailles plus loin. C'était très sympa, mais ne vas pas plus loin.

-C'est ma vie, je te rappelle. C'est moi qui fais mes propre choix.

-Raison de plus ! Arrête de prendre des risques s'il te plait.

-…

-Bon je … euh je voulais au départ te dire merci pour avoir fait venir Chu.

-De rien c'es…

-Mais ! la coupais-je. Tu feras encore plus attention maintenant. Car c'est ma faute si tu es dans cette situation. Et quoi que tu dises … s'il t'arrive un truc j'en serai responsable.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien.

-On ne sait jamais. dis-je plus bas.

Elle posa ce qu'elle nettoyait au fond de l'évier et se retourna en pointant l'éponge dans ma direction.

-Je sais ce que je fais. Je suis grande, je sais prendre soin de mes Pokémons, de moi et aussi de mon « coloc ». Jusqu'ici on a pas eu de problème, preuve que je sais ce que je fais.

-Moi aussi j'y croyais avant de me faire chopper.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-En quoi ?

-Nous on ne te trahira pas.

Je la regardais essayant de cacher ma surprise. Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à sourire comme ça ? Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer alors que les mots me faisaient cruellement défaut. Ne voyant pas d'autre solution, je le choix le plus facile. Je fis semblant de bailler avant de prendre la direction de ma chambre.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Je marquais une pause hésitant à ajouter une chose mais la vue d'Herbi m'en dissuada. Je continuais mon chemin et me préparer pour la nuit.

Je me glissais sous les draps repensant à cette soirée mouvementée. Malgré toutes les émotions qui m'étaient passés dessus, je ressentais toujours une certaine joie d'avoir revu Chu.

Pour le reste, cela devait être la fatigue, il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour que … pour que je trouve Karen avec son éponge mignonne.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews  
**

 **Guest** : Désoler de n'avoir pas posté plus régulièrement, mais maintenant c'est fini les long mois sans rien ! C'était pas Pixie comme tu as pu le voir. J'avoue avoir fait exprès de brouiller un peu les pistes. Pour les melons, c'est la première chose qu'il a pensé. Il aurait pu dire pastèques aussi. Après oui vu qu'il n'est pas habitué aux filles, et encore moins les filles avec un petit ami ... ça le gène encore plus.

A la fameuse lettre de la fille du cimetière, c'est une lettre sentimentale c'est tout. Rien d'important pour l'histoire.


	17. 16 - Inquiétudes

**Me revoilà, avec la suite pour les courageux qui sont arrivés à lire jusqu'ici.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :** Inquiétudes

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Karen échangea un peu avec Pixie. La venue de Chu l'avait un peu rassurée, mais cette dernière sautait à chaque fois sur l'occasion pour demander à Karen si elle pouvait me parler. Et si personne ne l'arrêtait elle me disait les nouveaux tours qu'elle préparait. Plusieurs fois, j'avais dû l'interrompre pour que les deux autres filles puissent discuter en paix. Vu que nos conversations avec la demi-Raichu étaient assez limitées.

Malgré tout Pixie n'osait toujours pas venir, contrairement à Chu.

Au niveau du Parc Safari, l'ambiance était plus calme depuis que les recherches avaient été abandonnées, faute d'indices pouvant faire avancer l'enquête. Ce qui n'avait rien changé pour moi au final.

Bien que Karen me prenne avec elle, j'avais rarement l'occasion de sortir longtemps. La faute au temps pourri de ce début de printemps. Il pleuvait pratiquement tous les jours, si ce n'était pas la journée entière, c'était des giboulées. Bien que je fusse assez en forme pour me réchauffer tout seul, cela me demandait pas mal d'énergie.

Je restais donc la majorité du temps dans ma balle, à attendre que le temps s'améliore.

Je surveillais donc Karen. Cette andouille n'était pas dans son état normal, elle toussait de temps en temps. Elle disait que ce n'était qu'un rhume mais à voir Herbi, j'avais des doutes. On avait bien tenter de la convaincre de rester se reposer à la maison, mais cette tête de Tauros n'en avait rien eu à faire. Il faut dire que travailler sous la pluie ne l'aidait par tellement.

Je me demandais, si quelque part, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Vu que Lara, n'avait pas digéré le fait que je me sois arrivé à m'enfuir, m'avait interdit de revenir dans la cachette. C'était sûrement pour faire un exemple, il ne valait pas mieux donner l'envie au Minidraco de faire de même.

Karen devait se dire que si le temps s'améliorait, je pourrais sortir un peu. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle, elle s'entêtait à aller au travail au lieu de se reposer à la maison.

-Karen ! s'écria Herbi alors que le ciel de ma Pokéball devient flou un instant. Hé ! Reprends-toi !

-Ce … Ça va. J'ai trébuché.

-C'est ça ! Ça suffit les bêtises, tu es malade, on rentre tout de suite !

-… Je suis juste fatiguée. Donne-moi juste un instant. dit-elle doucement.

-Et puis quoi encore, dès que Moustache re … Karen ?! Karen !

Je n'apercevais rien hormis le ciel. Que ce passait-il ? Qu'est-ce que Karen avait ? Si seulement je pouvais s…

Soudainement, je fus à l'extérieur. Moi qui voulais savoir comment faire, je l'avais fait. Mais … j'ignorais comment. L'Herbizarre me regardait, aussi surpris que moi. Je me tournai aussitôt vers l'humaine pour la voir allongée à même le sol.

-Elle dort ? demandai-je à son copain tout en étendant une aile pour la protéger de la pluie.

-Elle s'est évanouie, crétin !

-... Passe-la moi, je vais lui tenir chaud.

-Tu ne crains pas la flotte toi ?

-Justement, j'ai mis le radiateur en marche pour ne pas avoir froid.

Sûrement à regret, Herbi me passa Karen avec ses lianes. Je la calai contre moi avant de l'enrouler dans mes ailes. Elle était maintenant au sec et au chaud.

-Moustache est loin ?

-La distance n'est pas un problème pour lui.

-Et on n'a pas moyen de l'appeler ?

-À moins d'avoir des pouvoir psy, on va devoir attendre qu'il revienne.

-On ne pourrait pas demander à Roy ?

-… Ça ne sert à rien. Dès que Moustache a trouvé où se sont abrités les Tauros on rentre.

-On parle de moi ? dit le concerné nous faisant sursauter.

-Moustache ! dis-je avec Herbi d'une même voix.

Bien que son visage n'exprimait rien, son silence montrait clairement son étonnement.

-Karen est malade ! Faut que tu la téléportes au centre ! s'écria le Pokémon plante montrant qu'il était aussi inquiet que moi.

-Attends ! Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, moi. réalisai-je tardivement.

-Je peux te ramener ensuite à l'appartement si tu veux. proposa Moustache.

-Là tu auras l'air super bizarre. Karen est malade et toi tu disparais pendant un long moment. Sans compter que si jamais elle y retourne … ce sera sûrement accompagné. Et vu comment ça s'est passé avec ses parents, je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

-Je vois … tu comptes te cacher où ?

-Je … je ne sais pas encore. Je vais sûrement rester dans le parc, il faut juste que je trouve un coin à l'abri. Je vais me débrouiller le temps qu'elle aille mieux.

-Reste dans le secteur où l'on t'a trouvé la première fois. Je repasserai par là dès que je pourrais.

-D'accord.

J'entrouvris les ailes laissant Herbi la récupérer dans ses lianes. J'en profitai pour prendre ma balle.

\- … Prenez soin d'elle. murmurai-je ne sachant que dire.

-On y compte bien ! ajouta son copain avant que Moustache ne les téléporte.

Je regardai un instant l'endroit où ils avaient disparu, avant de me reprendre. Il fallait que je me cache et me mette à l'abri. M'inquiéter pour Karen n'y changerait rien.

Je me précipitai à sa voiture. J'ignorai combien de temps il faudrait pour que quelqu'un vienne la chercher, il fallait que je prenne ce qui pouvait m'être utile. Puis, je m'éloignai et me dirigeai le plus discrètement possible vers un des refuges.

Cette journée pluvieuse tenait heureusement les visiteurs chez eux, réduisant mes chances de tomber nez à nez avec quelqu'un. Néanmoins, je restai très vigilant.

Le petit bâtiment que j'avais repéré avait l'air vide. J'approchai lentement pour être sûr avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. J'en profitai pour augmenter ma température et sécher mes vêtements.

Une fois fait, je m'approchai de la chaise et la table de la fenêtre pour garder un œil sur l'extérieur. Et enfin, je vidai le contenu du sac que j'avais pris dans le but de tout ranger correctement.

J'avais pris une couverture de survie, une bouteille d'eau et de la nourriture Pokémon qui devrait convenir pour deux jours, si le temps ne changeait pas. Il allait falloir que je m'approvisionne. J'avais bien envie de chasser mais Karen prendrait sûrement mal que je fasse du parc mon garde-manger.

Dans tous les cas, pour le moment j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Avec un peu de chance, je croiserai le Krabby et peut être pourrait-il convaincre Lara de me laisser dormir dans leur planque.

Je réalisai quelques heures plus tard que ce n'était pas la peine.

-Désolé, ptit gars mais la m'dame est encore remontée. J'vu l'instant où elle allait m'bouffer ! m'expliqua le Pokémon à pince.

-Elle est encore en colère en gros.

-Pour faire simple … oui. Elle a débité tellement d'choses que j'ai pas pu tout suivre. Faudra attendre la nouvelle lune, elle ira p'être mieux.

Je soupirai tout en continuant de surveiller autour de moi.

-Je vais me débrouiller merci quand même.

-Si t'cherches un coin ou pieuter … pourquoi n'pas entrer dans les salles des P'kémons du centre en plaquette ?

-Trop de risques que je me fasse voir. En plus je ne pourrais pas fuir facilement si on m'attaque.

\- … Dans c'est cas là … j'pense que tu f'rais mieux de rester dans un refuge.

-Je pensais à la même chose. Sauf que si je dors, je ne pourrais pas surveiller si quelqu'un vient.

-Ah t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'vais trouver quelqu'un qui pourra …

-Pas un humain !

-Non évidement.

-Et qui saura garder ma présence secrète.

-Tu me prends pour un Psykokwak ou quoi ?

-Non, non. dis-je ne voulant pas le mettre en colère.

Je devais me calmer. Je stressais pour rien actuellement, il fallait que je me reprenne. Il acceptait de m'aider, je devais rester poli.

-Tu t'planques où actuellement ?

-Dans le refuge de l'autre côté de la cascade, celui dans les bois.

-Les gens vont trop rarement par là-bas, les gardes vont t'repérer. Va à c'lui vers les plaines.

-Je dois attendre … quelqu'un, là-bas. Je ne sais pas quand mais je dois l'attendre là-bas.

-Je vois … bon j'vais chercher Daryl. Attends-le au refuge.

-Daryl ?

-T'inquiète tu sauras l'reconnaitre. me dit-il avec un étrange sourire en s'éloignant.

Je le regardai repartir cherchant à comprendre ses paroles. Je ne connaissais pas de Daryl moi, j'en avais jamais entendu parler.

Je retournai rapidement à l'abri ne voulant pas me prendre une averse. Je restai en retrait derrière la fenêtre attendant la venue de ce Pokémon. En me traitant d'imbécile, j'aurais mieux fait de demander au Krabby de quelle espèce il était. De toute manière, cette journée était mal partie, j'osais espérer qu'elle se finirait mieux.

Je regardais les gouttes s'écraser contre la vitre en soupirant. Il fallait que je trouve une occupation … mais quoi …

Je vis quelques secondes plus tard un point sombre, grandir rapidement et je me décalais aussitôt pour ne pas être visible depuis l'extérieur.

Je sursautais en entendant un « bang » contre la porte. C'est quoi ça ?!

-Aieuh

-Je t'avais dit de freiner ! Chauffard !

-J'avais pas prévu que le sol aller être aussi glissant ! Petit erreur de calcul !

-C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse conduire !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Car je suis décidément bien plus doué que toi.

-Ouvre la porte au lieu de geindre !

-Humf.

Le temps de leur dispute je m'étais accroché au plafond au-dessus de la porte. Attendant qu'ils entrent pour m'enfuir en douce.

Je regardais une tête pousser la porte, la poignée dans son bec, tandis que l'autre murmurait :

-Rei t'es là ?

Je restais sans voix. C'était ça Daryl ? Aucun doute le crabe c'était moqué de moi. Mais en même temps il était un des Pokémons qui gardait le parc. Il ne m'enverrait pas quelqu'un pouvant mettre en péril cet endroit.

Je regardais l'oiseau rentrer lentement. Dès qu'il fut assez avancé, je me redressais et atterris silencieusement derrière lui avant de claquer la porte d'un coup de queue.

Les deux têtes ce tournèrent dans ma direction. Avant de pousser un hurlement commun en battant des ailes dans le vide. Ils se reprirent rapidement et tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle.

-…J'ai eu trop peur. annonça une des têtes.

J'hésitais sur la démarche à suivre, finalement j'optais pour la plus facile.

-Vous êtes ?

-Nous sommes Daryl, on vient de la part de Krux.

Donc j'avais raison, c'était bien le Krabby qui les avait envoyé. Mal à l'aise et ne sachant que dire, je dis la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

-Bonjour. Je suis …

-On sait qui tu es !

-Ça faisait un moment qu'on voulait te voir !

-Me … voir ? Moi ?

-Ouiii ! dirent-ils en même temps.

-Les Pokémons du parc sont au courant de ma présence ?!

-Non.

-Pas tous.

-Quelques-uns.

-Pas beaucoup.

-Juste le minimum.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Krux, toi, moi et …

-Et personne d'autre.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-On t'a cherché sans savoir que c'était toi donc … certains savent mais ne savent pas non plus.

-Vous me cherchiez ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour te dire merci !

Je restais un instant dubitatif. Comment pouvaient-ils me chercher mais ne pas me connaître ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? me demanda la tête de droite.

-Je ne rappelle pas vous avoir rencontrés.

Je le regardais se tourner par coter et relever une de ses ailes. Je compris alors que c'était le Doduo que j'avais … un peu carbonisé le soir où j'avais explosé les braconniers.

-Tu nous as sauvés donc on t'est redevable. dit l'autre tête alors qu'une aile se soulevait dévoilant une blessure, que je reconnus aussitôt.

-Ah désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Car ta blessure est voyante et …

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle fait sensation auprès des filles.

-…

-Bref, Krux est venu nous dire que tu pouvais avoir besoin d'aide. Alors nous voilà !

-Il vous a dit quoi exactement ?

-Que tu attends quelqu'un.

-Et que tu ne sais pas quand il viendra.

-Donc tu te caches en attendant dans le parc.

-Mais comme tu es une espèce rare. Tu ne veux pas être vu.

-Tu es quoi exactement ?

-D'après vous ? Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner.

-Dis « tu », nous sommes un.

-Euh d'accord.

-Donc … tu ressembles à un humain mais tu as des trucs … de Pokémon.

-Tu es à moitié …

-Oui et ne va pas le répéter. Cela pourrait causer de gros problème au parc.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, bien que le parc est géré par des gardiens humains. On a fait nos équivalent Pokémon.

-Même si on s'est fait rétamer la dernière fois. Mais on a appris notre leçon, on s'entraîne depuis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les deux têtes se regardèrent avant que celle de droite continue.

-J'ai eu l'idée que je m'occupais uniquement des pattes.

-Et moi des ailes. Donc lorsqu'il s'est fait assommer.

-Tu n'as pas pu courir convenablement après ça.

-Oui …

-Je vois … heureusement que je suis passé par là alors.

-Ça oui !

L'avantage d'avoir Daryl avec moi, c'est qu'il était de bonne compagnie et faisait passer rapidement le temps.

Assis en faisant le guet à la fenêtre, il me racontait les histoires des habitants du parc. Bien qu'il n'en donnait pas l'impression, c'était quelqu'un de sérieux qui essayait d'être le plus avenant possible.

Il m'avait posé des questions, malheureusement pour lui je ne lui avais que peu répondu. Mais il avait compris quand je l'avertis qu'en continuant ainsi il deviendrait intéressant pour la Team Rocket.

Je n'osais pas non plus lui dire que j'attendais Karen. Après tout moins il en savait mieux c'était.

Comme espérer, la nuit arriva sans que l'on ait vu quelqu'un.

-Tu as de quoi manger ? demandais-je.

-Non.

Je sortis à contrecœur plus de nourriture.

-Tu manges quoi habituellement ?

-Habituellement des insectes mais ici je me contente de la nourriture donné par les humains.

-J'ai ça donc on va partager. En revanche je n'en aurais pas assez pour demain soir.

-J'irais en réclamer alors.

-C'est possible ça ?

-Hahaha oui. Quand tu as faim, il faut juste trouver un gardien ou un visiteur. En insistant bien il comprendra qu'il faut te donner à manger.

-D'accord.

-Tu pensais trouver où de la nourriture ?

-… ben … je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne comptais pas attaquer …

-Non, non, je n'aurais attaqué aucun Pokémon du parc. Je serais allé chasser ailleurs.

-… Tu vas éviter d'accord ?

-Tu doutes de mes capacités ?

-Non, vu le temps qu'il fait il vaut mieux que tu restes à l'intérieur.

-Je ne crains pas la pluie.

-C'est ce que disent les jeunes Ponyta, au début.

-Genre.

-Si, si. Il suffit de les laisser une journée pour qu'ils se rendent comptes que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée.

-Des petites natures.

-Car tu tiendrais toi ?

-Oui, j'ai même eu droit à une tempête de neige.

-Ça devait être beau le résultat.

-Je suis toujours en vie, non ?

-… Ça reste une mauvaise idée. Reste tranquillement ici, je m'occupe du repas.

-Et comment tu vas ramener ça ?

-Je sais comment faire.

J'attendis qu'il précise sa pensée mais il garda résolument le silence.

-D'accord je verrai bien.

-Parfaitement !

Je déposai sur la table les sortes de biscuits que j'avais pris dans la voiture. Le Doduo sépara en deux sa portion et chacune des têtes mangèrent leur part. C'était assez bizarre à voir, bien entendu ils finirent bien avant moi.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde ? demandais-je entre deux bouchées.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui je suis en forme, autant en profiter.

-Entendu, réveille moi quand tu seras fatigué.

-Entendu.

Il s'installa plus loin tandis que je pris place sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre. Nous étions dans le noir tout comme à l'extérieur. Ce qui permettait de plus facilement remarquer si quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'approchait.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans changement dans ce noir d'encre. Une fois de plus j'avais du temps pour réfléchir c'est alors que je réalisais que mon idée avait une grosse faille. Avec Daryl, si Moustache revenait il ferait tout de suite le lien avec Karen !

Merde ! Il fallait que je trouve une autre solution, maintenant. Le Doduo ne devait jamais savoir qu'elle me connaissait. Je ne pouvais pas contacter l'Alakazam et il devait être proche de moi pour que l'on puisse communiquer.

Je passais toutes les possibilités et solutions possibles. La plus simple était d'aller dans un autre refuge tout en laissant un mot ici que seul Moustache pourrait comprendre. Il restait des morceaux de charbons dans la cheminée, je pourrais les utiliser.

Il faudrait que le message soit simple et vague à la fois … hum …

Après plusieurs minutes je conclus qu'un simple « Appelle-moi. R. » suffirait. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver une nouvelle planque et à faire comprendre ça à Daryl sans éveiller de soupçon. Ce n'était pas gagné.

Je finis par allumer légèrement la flamme au bout de ma queue pour voir un minimum. Puis je me dirigeais vers le Doduo pour le réveiller pour que je puisse me reposer.

-Hein ?! Quoi c'est qui ? fit une tête.

-Ah ! c'est Rei. fit l'autre.

Après un bâillement il se releva et s'étira avant d'aller se poser sur la table et de me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je ne me fis pas prier et m'installai dans un coin, enroulé dans mes ailes.

La lumière du jour me réveilla. Toujours poser sur la table, une tête regardait par la fenêtre tandis que l'autre dormait.

J'entrepris de me lever mais il faisait bien meilleur enrouler dans mes ailes. Je restais donc immobile et me rendormis sans faire attention.

Ce fut bien plus tard que les murmures entre les deux têtes me firent rouvrir les yeux.

-Désolé je t'ai réveillé ?

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous … tu as pu te reposer ?

-Oui, quand je dors.

-Je surveille.

-C'est commode.

-Plus ou moins.

-V… tu as faim ?

-Oui ! répondirent d'une seule voix les têtes avant de descendre de sur la table tandis que je me levais.

Je pris dans le sac ce qu'il restait de nourriture et la divisais en quatre. Je rangeais les portions du midi dans le sac avant de lui passer celle du matin.

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Mes pensées allèrent vers Karen, espérant que son état de santé se soit améliorer avant de songer à nouveau à mes conclusions d'hier soir.

-Tu vas aller chercher de la nourriture ? demandai-je au Doduo dès que le repas fut terminé.

-Oui.

-On devrait changer de refuge avant.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'attendais pas un ami ici ?

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu vois qui sais. Comme je te l'ai dit, moins tu en sais mieux c'est.

-…

-Je vois.

-Tu n'aurais pas un coin en particulier à me proposer ?

Je regardai les deux têtes débattre avant qu'elles se mettent d'accord. Nous partîmes ensuite vers ce nouveau refuge. Le voyage se fit rapidement à coup d'ailes, bien que la pluie tombait doucement le Doduo arriva les plumes trempes. Puis il me relâcha de la balle une fois à l'intérieur.

Pour éviter de dépenser trop d'énergie, je crachais des flammes sur mes ailes pour ensuite donner des coups ailes pour brasser l'air. Cela permit de faire rapidement chauffer le refuge. Autant cela ne me gênait pas la nuit d'allumer un feu, autant le jour cela représentait trop de risques.

-Je te laisse, il est temps de partir en quête de nourriture.

-Pas de soucis je t'attends … en surveillant.

-À tout à l'heure.

-À toute.

Je le regardai partir et repris ma place à côté de la fenêtre. Ce refuge était dans les bois à l'est du précédent et avait l'avantage de se trouver à proximité d'une plaine. Bien que les arbres me gênaient un peu, j'arrivais à voir bien plus loin.

Celui qui avait créé les refuges ne s'était pas embêté. Il s'agissait toujours de bloc rectangulaire de béton avec une ouverture pour la porte et une pour la fenêtre. Pour le confort, il fallait s'accommoder d'une cheminée qui parfois avait du bois sec de côté, d'une table et deux chaises. Enfin, sûrement pour cacher cet horrible bloc de l'extérieur, il était tantôt recouvert de terre, tantôt de pierres.

Mais ce n'était pas là ma principale préoccupation, avant de partir pour ce nouvel endroit j'avais tenté de sortir de moi-même de ma balle. Ce qui s'était soldé par un échec.

J'étais pourtant arrivé à en sortir une fois seul. Pourquoi cela ne marchait plus ? Il fallait que Karen soit à côté ? Je ne comprenais pas … Je cherchais dans tous les sens la différence entre ce cas exceptionnel et les autres. Hormis que Karen était malade je ne voyais pas la différence.

Je laissai mes pensées vagabonder vers d'autres Pokémons qui pouvaient aller et venir sans problèmes.

Pour Herbi c'était son copain donc c'était logique. Donc j'étais normalement dans le même cas que les autres … hormis qu'on s'entendait tous bien avec elle et qu'on la protège il n'y avait rien.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas le bon exemple. Arkan … il était sorti avec moi mais j'ignorais s'il aurait pu faire de même avec Yushin. Je doutais qu'il apprécie que ces Pokémons sortent sans autorisation. D'ailleurs comment allaient-ils ? ... non je devais penser à autre chose.

Chu par exemple ne pouvait pas sortir au départ. Elle voulait ma peau donc c'était logique que la balle l'empêche de sortir. C'était à Azuria qu'elle était sortie la première fois et je n'étais pas en danger.

Je continuai mes réflexions tout en regardant la pluie tomber.

Je conclus qu'il fallait en premier lieu, ne pas avoir envie de faire du mal à son dresseur. Mais être gentil ne suffisait pas … donc il fallait vraiment avoir une envie de le protéger. Sauf que ça ne marchait pas avant … en même temps je n'avais pas essayé de sortir dernièrement.

C'était vraiment une prise de tête cette histoire, mais il fallait que je trouve la solution. Si je pouvais aller et venir cela pourrait régler pas mal de problèmes. Je devais attendre le retour de Daryl pour faire mes tests.

Il revient bien plus tard un sac plastique dans le bec.

-Tadam ! s'écria-t-il alors que son double déposer le sac sur la table. On a eu ça super facilement.

-On te l'avait dit !

-Je n'ai pas douté de toi.

-Ah bon ?

-J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu doutais de moi … tu penses pareil ?

-Je pense exactement pareil.

-Oui bon, j'ai autre chose à te demander.

-… Quoi donc ?

-Rien de bizarre, j'ai besoin de faire des tests avec ma balle. Serait-il possible de me sortir de là si je n'y arrive pas ?

-Tu ne veux pas manger avant ?

-Non, non je n'ai pas faim.

-… Bon d'accord.

Je posai ma balle sur la table avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour rentrer. De retour dans les bois, il ne me restait plus qu'à tester ma théorie.

-Je veux sortir !

Comme prévu rien ne se passa.

-Karen est en danger je dois sortir.

Un grand scintillement blanc apparut dans le ciel. Prouvant que je devais être sur la bonne voie.

Sauf que Karen n'était pas en danger, je ne devais pas être assez convaincu. Je tentais de me rappeler des émotions que j'avais eues quand elle s'était effondrée.

Il y avait eu la surprise, l'incompréhension et la peur. Donc si j'augmentais les battements de mon cœur je devrais théoriquement pouvoir sortir. Je fermais les yeux et repensais alors à des situations stressantes que j'avais vécues.

La première qui me vint à l'esprit fut celle ou Arkan me disait qu'il ne pouvait tenir sa promesse. Celle où je devais repartir sans lui, puis je pensais à Karen malade et inconsciente.

-Félicitations ! entendis-je.

Je rouvris les yeux pour réaliser que j'étais à l'extérieur. Je surpris le Doduo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Y a un truc que je n'ai pas compris. dis-je hésitant.

Ça devait être la peur de perdre un être cher et l'envie de protéger à tout prix.

Non ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une erreur !

Je retournai aussitôt dans ma balle. Et tentai d'en sortir à nouveau d'une autre manière. Ce fut Daryl qui me fit arrêter mes tests pour manger. Une fois le repas englouti, je repartis faire mes expérimentations. Je passais une bonne partie de l'après-midi à essayer toutes les idées qui me venait avant de me rendre à l'évidence.

Il fallait avoir un lien affectif et ne pas lui vouloir le moindre mal. Avant je voulais la protéger par intérêt maintenant c'était plus parce je l'appréciais … beaucoup … c'était devenue une amie.

Ce qui veut dire que je m'étais fait avoir. Karen m'avait bien eu, je m'étais attaché à elle.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Ange :** Contente que la suite te plaise. Tu commences à avoir une petite collection.

 **Guest :** Chu est sûre d'elle en plus d'avoir un fort caractère. Elle pourrait mener tout le monde à la baguette si elle le voulait je pense.

J'ignore qui on reverra ou non pour le moment. Mais pour Gryff c'est sûr qu'il ne voudra pas revenir vu ce qu'il sait passé entre lui et Chu (l'explication viendra plus tard).

Au début de l'aventure Rei avait autre chose à penser que les filles. Fuir Yushin était sa grande priorité. De plus il n'a pas passé tellement de temps avec Lyra et Milly. Je crois que la fille avec qui il a passé le plus de temps est Karen au final. Je prends note de parler un peu plus de Lyra et Milly par la suite.


	18. 17 - Amis ou Ennemis ?

**Chapitre 17 : Amis ou Ennemis ?**

Je continuais à m'entrainer le reste de l'après-midi à sortir de ma Pokéball. C'était une activité assez pénible mais il était essentiel que je maitrise parfaitement cette particularité.

Il fallait que je sache comment aller et venir à ma guise mais aussi ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour que me retienne de sortir en cas de problème.

Je ne m'arrêtais qu'au crépuscule pour ne pas que les éclairs rouges de mes sorties ne se remarquent encore plus.

-Tu as fini ? me demanda pour la énième fois Daryl.

-Oui, je commence à avoir le coup de main.

-Tu ne maitrises toujours pas ?

-En partie, y a des trucs que je ne comprends toujours pas. Mais ça ira pour aujourd'hui.

-Le fait d'entrer et sortir ne te cause pas de désagrément ?

-Pas vraiment. Ça surprend un peu au début c'est tout.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu as déjà été attrapé ?

-Non, mais je me suis retrouvé une fois dans une ces balles. Une faute d'inattention.

-Mais je l'ai explosé !

-Donc vous connaissez les fils blancs.

-Tu parles des trucs qui s'emmêler autour de moi ?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

-Il se passe quoi exactement quand tu te fais attraper ?

-Pour faire simple, les fils blancs vont s'enrouler autour de toi. Une fois totalement … bloqués, ils deviennent transparents.

-Ils ne font pas mal ?

-Les fils ? Pas vraiment. Une fois que l'on est capturé un décor apparait, celui-ci dépend de chacun. Généralement c'est un endroit que l'on connait et ou on se sent à l'aise.

-Et ensuite ?

Ne sachant que répondre, je l'invitais à me poser des questions. Je me retrouvais à lui expliquer tout ce que je savais sur les Pokéballs et leur particularités.

Daryl voulait tout savoir sur le sujet. Au point que je me demandais comment faire pour qu'il arrête son interrogatoire.

J'utilisais l'excuse du repas pour le faire s'arrêter mais dès que l'on eut fini, enfin lui surtout, il recommença.

-Daryl stop. J'ai sommeil.

-Ah déjà ?

-Tu as déjà vu une Fovi ?

-Tu me donnes mal à la tête surtout. dis-je en m'allongeant dans un coin.

-Oups pardon.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde alors ?

-Si ça ne dérange pas.

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Non et toi ?

-Non plus.

-Qui prend le premier tour alors ?

-J'ai pas sommeil moi.

-Moi non plus …

-…

-Rei tu n'as pas une Pokéball ?

-Non ! J'ai que la mienne et je voudrais dormir !

-D'accord, d'accord …

-…

-Et si on trouvait un Noigrume, tu pourrais en fabriquer une ?

-Noooon ! grognais-je.

-Et si …

-Vous l'aurez voulu ! dis-je en me levant pour poser ma balle plus loin et entrer dedans.

Même si je pouvais continuer à les entendre au moins il ne venait plus me déranger. Vivement que Moustache vienne me chercher.

Le lendemain et surlendemain fut plus mitigé, pendant que Daryl aller chercher à manger, je faisais le guet. Dès qu'il revenait, je le laissais récupérer de sa nuit. Après le repas de midi je retournais m'entrainer avec la balle. Je savais comment sortir sans difficulté, en revanche j'avais du mal à trouver un moyen de me retenir à l'intérieur. Ce qui pouvait se montrer problématique dans le futur.

Et dès que je m'arrêtais j'avais Daryl puissance deux têtes pour me poser milles et une questions sur le monde des humains. Malheureusement je ne pouvais ni le recoller à quelqu'un d'autre, ni le faire aller ailleurs. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé mais il s'était donné pour mission de m'aider jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon ami.

Entre temps son image de Doduo classe avait régressé à celui de moulin à parole. J'en venais presque à espérer le soir pour être tranquille. D'ailleurs celui-ci arrivait trop lentement à mon goût depuis que je devais expliquer le système mis en place par les humains pour pouvoir vivre ensemble.

J'ignore si me crut quand je lui dis que les humains ne pondaient pas d'œufs et n'évoluer pas comme les Pokémons.

L'avantage de discuter avec lui était que mes pensées étaient occupées. Quand le soir fut là et que je devais dormir, je me remettais à penser à Karen.

Son état avait dû s'améliorer et Moustache aurait dû passer. Le fait qu'il ne vienne pas était un mauvais présage … Peut-être que c'était plus grave que je pensais et qu'elle était à l'hôpital ? Non dans ses cas-là, il n'aurait pas eu de mal à venir me chercher. Mais si je restais à la maison, j'allais finir par vider les placards de nourriture.

A moins que … c'était un bon moyen pour que je parte. Même si je pensais qu'ils ne le feraient pas, l'idée était très logique. En me laissant ici, il me laissait l'opportunité de partir. Je pouvais ainsi les quitter sans que Karen ne tente de me retenir. Quoi que non, elle voudrait surement me suivre ce qui pourrait avoir de bien pires conséquences.

Non, il ne devait pas avoir eu le temps de passer … mais ça faisait déjà trois jours.

Mes pensées continuèrent à diverger, cherchant des raisons à cette longue attente. Si cela continuer à s'éterniser, il faudrait que je change d'endroit.

Et c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, conclus-je en voyant la situation quand laquelle on se trouvait.

Un gardien du parc était venu dans la cabane et on avait eu une bonne, mais très mauvaise idée. Je m'étais planqué dans ma Pokéball et Daryl la couvait faute d'avoir eu le temps de la mettre sous une de ses ailes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais là toi ? fut la première chose que l'homme demanda.

-Je me repose. répondit tranquillement Daryl en faisant mine de vouloir dormir.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Ta blessure te fait mal ?

-Non tout va bien !

-… montre la moi.

Etant dans le noir, je supposais à leur conversation qu'il était en train de l'ausculter.

-Tout à l'air normal …

Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces pour penser à autre chose. Il ne fallait pas que je panique, je ne savais pas si cela risquais de me faire sortir ou pas.

-Tu peux te lever ?

-J'ai pas envie.

Le silence suivit ou je répétais tel un mantra « va-t-en ».

-Tu peux répéter à Nissa s'il te plait ? demanda l'homme.

-Je suis venu ici pour m'abriter de la pluie et me reposer. expliqua Daryl ce que Nissa répéta mot pour mot, m'informant qu'il s'agissait d'un Pokémon.

-Tant mieux … mais ne reste pas là trop longtemps. Il faut chaud ici et la différence de température avec l'extérieur risque … commença-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Je jurais dans ma balle. J'avais utilisé mes capacités pour chauffer la pièce et j'avais dosé la chaleur de sorte que je sois à l'aise avec le Doduo toute la matinée. D'ailleurs celui-ci resta silencieux.

-Y a pas de feu. annonça la voix d'Nissa. Tu as remarqué un truc bizarre dans le coin Daryl ?

-Rien qui sort de l'ordinaire. J'avoue que lorsque je suis venu me mettre au sec, j'ai trouvé qu'il faisait super bon.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé ça étrange ?

-… maintenant que tu le dis. Je n'ai pas vu d'humains dans le coin ce matin.

Le Pokémon de l'homme traduisit et je les entendis partir. Dès que la porte fut fermée je poussais avec Daryl un soupir de soulagement.

-Toi, tu viens sous mon aile. m'annonça-t-il en se levant pour prendre la sphère dans son bec et me planquer. Et maintenant on va se la jouer discret.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. pensais-je.

Je l'entendis sortir et je supposais qu'il se dirigeait vers un autre refuge.

-Daryl ! s'écria l'humain au loin. Attend j'ai un service à te demander !

-Merde. Jura une des têtes.

J'entendis un grand bruit se rapprocher et je commençais à m'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait nous arriver dessus. Je devinais un quadrupède mais pas un Ponyta, ce n'était pas un bruit de sabots.

-Si jamais tu … tu vois un truc bizarre préviens-moi. Et personne d'autre.

-Pardon ?

Le Pokémon nommé Nissa traduisit, expliquant que Daryl était discret et pourrait les aider.

-… pour faire simple on cherche … un humain … déguisé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un humain déguisé ferait dans le parc ? demanda le Doduo.

-… C'est un jeu, le premier gardien qui le trouve gagne. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas le dire aux autres !

Voilà qui était encore plus étrange.

-…

-Tu vas nous aider ?

-… C'est vraiment louche votre histoire.

-Ivan … soupira son Pokémon. Laisse-moi faire. Daryl, je sais que tu es un Pokémon honorable et qui tient ces promesses.

-Oui ?

-Pour faire simple, je voudrais que tu gardes secret ce que je vais te dire.

-D'accord.

-Ce que l'on cherche … il vaudrait mieux le trouver rapidement. Cet humain risque de mettre en péril le parc.

-Il est à ce point dangereux ?

-J'ignore ça puissance. Mais je sais que s'il est découvert on va au-devant de très très gros ennuis.

-Donc tout le monde le cherche actuellement ?

-Non. Le personnel du parc ignore encore qu'il est ici.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Des amis nous l'on dit.

-Des amis ?

Cette histoire sentait de moins en moins bon. La team Rocket m'avait finalement retrouvé mes traces ?

-Oui. Ces amis nous ont prévenus. Ils ne malheureusement pas venir d'eux même. Notre but est de le trouver avant que soit présence ne soit remarquée.

-Cette histoire ne sent pas bon. Déjà, comment a-t-il pu entrer dans le par cet échapper à votre vigilance ?

-Nous l'ignorons …

Un long silence suivit.

-Désoler mais je ne veux pas être mêlé à ce genre d'histoire.

-Je comprends mais si jamais tu le vois …

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

-C'est uniquement dans l'hypothèse que tu le croises.

-Nissa.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes. Mais la situation est grave, je n'insisterais pas si la situation n'était pas si … si … importante ! Il s'agit de l'avenir du parc ! Du refuge de nombreux Pokémons !

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-Car je sais que tu ferais tout pour protéger cet endroit. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as fini blesser lors de la dernière intrusion des braconniers.

-… bon très bien.

-Merci.

-Il ressemble à quoi cet humain ?

-Tu … tu sauras le reconnaitre dès que tu le verras. Il y a très peu de visiteur avec un temps pareil et celui-ci porte un déguisement.

-Tu veux dire un masque ?

-Je ne saurais dire exactement. Je sais juste qu'un coup d'œil suffit à le reconnaitre.

-Il a des Pokémons avec lui ?

-Aucun normalement.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais si je le trouve ?

-… il risque de fuir ailleurs. Le plus simple serait de lui dire que Chu et sa maitresse t'envoie.

-Qui ?

-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je.

-Deux de ces amies. Elles ont demandés à ce qu'on le leur ramène. Apparemment il leur aurait laissé un message mais elles se sont par arriver à le joindre.

-Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? pensais-je. Le message était pour Moustache.

-ça fait longtemps qu'il est là ?

-Nous l'ignorons. D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps que tu étais dans le refuge ?

-Une bonne demi-heure.

-Donc il doit être plaqué dans les environs. Ne perdons pas de temps ! Surtout garde ça pour toi.

-Entendu.

J'entendis le gardien et son Pokémon s'éloigner.

Je restais perdu face à ce qui c'était déroulé. Devais-je comprendre que Moustache n'était pas arrivé à me contacter ? Quel lien avaient-ils avec Pixie et Chu ? La demie-Raichu n'aurait pas …

Je voyais les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place, sans toutefois vouloir y croire.

Si Moustache n'était pas arrivé à me joindre. Karen s'affolerait de son côté, à moins que son état n'est empirée. Dans ces cas-là il valait mieux que je continue à patienter en attendant une amélioration. Il restait néanmoins qu'attendre dans un même secteur augmenter mes chances de me faire repérer.

Elle ne pourrait demander de l'aide qu'à Pixie me concernant. Même si elle ne l'a croyait pas … Chu l'aurait poussé à venir me chercher.

Chose que je doutais qu'elle fasse. Elle aurait bien trop peur d'un piège pour prendre le moindre risque. Ce qui était compréhensible sachant sa condition. Elle devait donc faire faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Je pouvais déjà rayer sa mère de la liste ce qui ne laisser … que la rébellion.

Même si c'était logique, il était encore possible que ça soit un piège de la team rocket. Si Karen c'était fait remarquer ou avait dit n'importe quoi à cause de la fièvre …

Il n'y avait d'une solution de le savoir. Mais la peur de me retrouver à nouveau dans leurs mains me donner des sueurs froides. Je pouvais toujours m'enfuir si la situation était problématique.

Oui ! J'étais plus fort qu'un simple humain et je pourrais vaincre ses Pokémons volant avec Daryl si jamais cela empiré.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Daryl ôta ma Pokéball de sous son aile, m'informant que nous étions seuls. Je sorti aussitôt pour découvrir que nous étions dans un autre refuge.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu passes quelques jours de plus dans ta balle. Je pourrais surement tenter de …

-Attend ! Il y a une solution !

-Pardon ?

-Je veux vérifier le premier refuge ou je me trouvais. J'ai laissé un mot sur un mur, s'il mon ami n'a pas pu me contacter il a dû laisser un message.

-Et si c'est le cas ?

-Si c'est le cas, ce gardien est surement du bon côté. Il faudra juste lui poser une autre question pour m'en assurer.

-Laquelle ?

-Chu vit avec un autre Pokémon, quel est son nom ? S'il doit répondre Sky ou Faël.

-Et s'il trouve ?

-Alors … je … je pourrais aller avec lui. Sinon je partirais ailleurs hors du parc.

-… Je vois.

-Merci encore pour ton aide.

-De rien. Je paye ma dette.

Je n'ajoutais rien et retournais dans ma balle qui fut à nouveau caché sous une de ces ailes.

La première fois que me surpris et que le message que j'avais laissé sur le mur avait été effacé. En dessous était un autre mot :

Malgré ton silence, je saurais te trouver.

M.

Je fus soulagé de voir cette phrase. Moustache était un sacré malin, pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas lu ma phrase. On pouvait interpréter là, un dresseur cherchant un Pokémon en particulier. En revanche j'aurais aimé qu'il laisse un mot sur l'état de Karen.

-Apparemment ton ami est venu.

-Oui, j'ignore pourquoi je ne l'ai pas entendu.

-J'ai mon idée.

Je me retournais vers l'oiseau attendant sa réponse. Ce dernier me regarda surpris.

-Tu n'as pas d'idée ?

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas arrêté d'entrer et sortir de ta Pokéball. J'ignore s'il est possible de communiquer avec toi depuis l'intérieur, donc je …

-Quel con je fais ! m'exclamais-je.

J'eu la soudaine envie de taper ma tête contre un mur. Mais je retiens cette impulsion sachant que je le démolirais très certainement. Je m'étais mis dans cette situation tout seul. Pire, Karen avait dû utiliser un autre moyen de me trouver. J'allais me faire démonter par Herbi.

Je regardais à nouveau le message avant de l'effacer avec ma main pour ne laisser que le mot « trouver » lisible.

-Il faut que tu m'amènes à ce gardien. Je dois faire passer un message.

-Doucement mon gars ! Je croyais que tu doutais de lui.

-Oui. Mais s'il répond correctement à la question que je t'ai dite on est tranquille.

-Et s'il répond mal ?

-On s'enfuit en volant.

-…

-D'accord. répondit une des têtes alors que l'autre restait silencieuse.

-J'ai un plan si ça peut te rassurer.

-Annonce.

XXX

Caché dans le feuillage d'un grand arbre je scrutais immobile la venue de Daryl.

Le ciel nuageux présentait l'avantage de bloquer les rayons du soleil, évitant ainsi que l'on remarque au milieu des feuilles une tâche sombre que la lumière ne pouvait traverser.

Daryl entra en courant dans mon champ de vision deux arbres plus loin. Il s'arrêta et se tourna dans la direction d'où il venait. Quelques secondes plus tard le gardien apparut essouffler. Il portait un uniforme ayant les mêmes motifs et couleurs que Karen. Et portait un chapeau surement pour se protéger de la pluie.

Etrange, le Doduo m'avait dit qu'il possédait un Rinocorne. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas utilisé comme monture ? Car il n'était pas discret de se déplacer avec ? A moins qu'il ne veuille pas que je sache qu'il possédé un Pokémon dont je redoutais le type ?

Je le vis sortir la fameuse Nissa de sa balle. Il n'était donc pas rassuré au final, il faut dire que la forêt était un terrain propice aux embuscades. Et cela devait être encore moins rassurant lorsqu'on savait d'un hybride pouvant vous tuer facilement s'y cachait.

-Tu peux traduire ? demanda Daryl au quadrupède.

-Oui.

-Chu vit avec un autre Pokémon, dit moi son nom.

-… Un ami de Chu ? demanda l'humain.

Une des têtes secoua la tête pendant que l'autre demandé à l'interprète de lui faire comprendre la bonne question.

-Chu encore ? … oui elle est vivante … C'est pas ça ? … Avec qui … quel Pokémon elle vit ? Avec Faël.

-Bien attendez là. annonça Daryl en s'éloignant.

C'était maintenant à mon tour de jouer. Je crachais une boulette de brouillard qui les aveugla.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. annonça le dresseur sereinement.

-C'est moi qui en jugerais. annonçais-je le plus menaçant possible.

-Que dois-je faire pour prouver ma bonne fois ?

-Comment savais-tu que j'étais dans les environs ?

-Une de tes semblables m'a avertie que tu étais dans le parc. La personne qui te cachait aurait eu un problème donc tu attends qu'elle revienne ici.

-Pourrais-tu me donner leurs noms ?

-Rien ne prouve que tu es libre. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de les mettre en danger.

-… effectivement. Si ce n'est que je ne me cacherais pas dans le parc, si je ne craignais pas de me faire attraper. De plus je ne vous poserais pas des questions si je voulais être sûr que vous ne faites pas partie de leur bande.

-Cela pourrait tout aussi bien être un piège.

-On ne va pas avancer comme ça. annonça la Rinocorne.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-… tu pourrais arrêter de faire du brouillard ? demanda l'humain.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si ton Pokémon sait où je suis, il pourrait facilement me tuer.

-Ce n'est pas le but. Répondit l'intéressé. Chu nous a demandé de te ramener.

-…

-Tu me crois ?

-Tu as un Pokématos, appelle là et je te croirais.

-D'accord.

Rapidement le bruit d'une sonnerie retentis. Après quelques secondes quelqu'un répondis à l'autre bout du fil.

-Allo ?

-Bonjour Pix, c'est Ivan. Pardon de te déranger tu pourrais me passer Chu s'il te plait ?

-Euh … oui.

On entendit Pixie appeler la concernée qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la Pikachu.

-Tu pourrais dire à Rei que je suis du bon côté ?

-Rei ?! Tu l'as retrouvé ! Rei tu peux faire confiance à Ivan ! Tu es entre de bonnes mains.

-Tu pourrais me dire un truc que seul toi peux connaitre ? demandais-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

-Hum … Dans la grotte, c'est moi qui ait botté le cul de Yushin !

-D'accord je te crois.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?! s'exclama Pixie.

-Rien, rien, c'est un secret entre Rei et moi. Dans tous les cas bouge pas on arrive !

-On a du travail ! On ira le voir après.

-… A toute à l'heure ! cria Chu.

-Je passerais après le repas certainement.

-C'est noté, bon après midi.

-A toi aussi Ivan.

Une fois l'appel terminé le garçon en rajouta une couche.

-Tu nous crois maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Et toi, peux-tu nous prouver que tu ne nous tends pas un piège ?

-… un instant.

Je descendis de l'arbre avant de donner un coup d'aile dans leur direction pour dissiper le brouillard que j'avais entretenue jusqu'à maintenant.

Quelques mètres nous séparaient mais nous pouvions nous voir sans problème.

-Attrape ! dis-je en lançant ma Pokéball à l'humain.

Ce dernier attrapa l'objet sans mal et ne cacha pas sa surprise.

-C'est la mienne. précisais-je. C'est une preuve suffisante ?

-Si tu dis vrai oui. répondit l'humain ne quittant pas la sphère des yeux.

-J'en connais une qui va sauter de joie. ajouta la Rinocorne.

Je hochais simplement la tête.

-Je me présente je m'appelle Ivan. s'exclama le gardien du parc. Et voici mon amie Nissa, les autres ne sont pas avec moi aujourd'hui.

-Rei … J'aurais encore une question à vous poser.

-Oui ?

-Il aurait été plus simple que Chu vienne avec vous non ?

-Non. Elle aurait couru partout dans le parc et ne nous aurais pas écouté. Vu que quelqu'un a retiré toutes les contraintes de sa Pokéball. Finit-il avec un léger ton de reproche.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec elle, je n'avais eu aucun intérêt à utiliser les restrictions. Me défendis-je simplement.

-… Tu dois être le seul qu'elle écoute. Bref, je dois reprendre le travail. dit-il en pointant ma balle dans ma direction.

-Attend ! fis-je en passant derrière un arbre pour esquiver le rayon.

-Quoi encore ?

-Remercie Daryl pour moi. Il m'a beaucoup aidé.

-… d'accord.

Je me le laissais me renvoyer dans ma Pokéball. Il ignorait toujours que je pouvais sortir quand je le souhaitais. Autrement dit, je restais

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire son boulot, ma balle planqué dans son sac. Je tentais de rester calme, de me convaincre que j'avais fait le bon choix. Qu'ils avaient besoin de moi vivant, que je pouvais leur être utile. Mais plus les heures défilaient, plus ma confiance s'amenuisait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me fit sortir de ma balle dans une petite salle comportant une table et deux chaises, sans fenêtre que mon inquiétude grimpa en flèche. Je reculais pour être dos à un mur et essayer de reprendre mon calme.

Face à moi ce tenais Ivan, ainsi que deux autres personnes en plus d'un Magneton. Etre le centre de toute cette attention ne me plaisais pas mais il fallait que je prenne sur moi.

-Je vais faire les présentations. commença le gardien du parc en pointant une brune d'une trentaine d'années donc les longs cheveux avaient été noués en une tresse. Voici Fanny et Andrew.

Le second devait facilement avoir dépassé la cinquantaine, il aurait pu se faire passer pour un père Noël si sa barbe et ces cheveux blancs avaient été plus longs.

-Je vous présente Rei.

Suite à sa phrase le silence s'installa. Non sans hésitation je pris la parole.

-Merci du coup de main. Je ne pensais pas … vous rencontrer dans ce genre de circonstances.

-Tu pensais à quel genre de circonstances ? demanda d'une voix neutre Andrew.

-… je ne sais pas. Je serais venu avec Chu … par exemple.

\- Elle nous rejoindra avec Pixie quand elles auront fini leur travail. expliqua Ivan.

-Ne perdons pas plus de temps, passons aux choses sérieuses. annonça la brune en prenant une chaise pour s'assoir dessus. Pour commencer, comment t'es-tu échappé ?

-Une … ancienne amie m'a délivrée de ma Pokéball. Comme il neigeait j'ai pu partir sans me faire remarquer.

-Ton amie fait partie de la Team Rocket ?

-Oui, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu me délivrer. Seuls leurs membres pouvaient me donner des ordres. Mais la connaissant, elle ne doit pas y être de son propre gré.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? insista le barbu.

-… Vous n'allez pas lui créer des problèmes ?

-Non. C'est juste à titre informatif. On sait la dangerosité de notre ennemi. On ne va pas mettre en danger les gens qui sont contres et encore moins quand ils ont le courage d'agir.

-… Milly Montgomery.

Un silence suivit, apparemment cela les surprenait.

-D'accord. repris lentement Fanny. Une fois libre que comptais-tu faire ?

-Je compte toujours aller délivrer un de mes Pokémons capturer par la team Rocket qui se trouve à Jadielle. Et trouver un moyen de délivrer les autres.

-Les autres ?

-Hybrides.

-C'est tout ?

-… Venir vous trouver.

-Pour que l'on t'aide à te cacher ?

-Non. Enfin oui, mais ce n'est pas le principal. Votre but est de détruire la Team Rocket non ? Moi aussi, mais seul je ne peux rien faire contre eux. J'ai été leur prisonnier pendant plus d'un an donc je peux vous donner pleins de renseignements.

-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas eux qui t'ont envoyés pour nous débusquer ? As-tu une preuve ?

-Je … je n'en ai pas.

-Et tu voudrais que l'on te fasse confiance ?

-Oui mais c'est impossible actuellement.

-Supposons que tu dis la vérité. commença Andrew. Qu'est-ce que tu nous apporterais comme aide ?

-… Je peux déjà vous dire les noms des gens qui travaillent pour la team Rocket et ceux qui y sont contraint. Il y a aussi les emplacements de leur base. Comment ils font pour repérer les … gêneurs. Je peux même vous protéger contre Drake !

-Drake ?

-L'hybride qui est utilisé comme assassin.

-Les autres hybrides ils font quoi ?

-Flora est utilisée … pour extorquer des informations aux gens. Pour y être passé, il vaut mieux éviter de se frotter à elle. Il y a aussi Torki, qui fait moins dans la dentelle, s'il y a des bâtiments qui s'effondrent, des bateaux qui coulent ou des noyades à cause d'une grosse fuite d'eau. C'est principalement de son fait. Et enfin il y a Heia, qui est spécialisé dans les attaques aériennes.

Ils assimilèrent ses informations en silence.

-Et toi ? demanda Ivan.

-… comme Drake.

-Génial on a récupérer un assassin, ça va faire des heureux ça.

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point les restrictions des Pokéballs font mal ! Plus on résiste plus ça empire, c'est à devenir fou.

-On le sait. Quand on capture un ennemi, on utilise ça pour faire parler ses Pokémons.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'utiliser contre moi. Si j'ai vos réponses je vous le dirais.

-Effectivement, tu sembles vouloir entièrement coopérer. Mais qu'est ce qui nous assure que tu nous dis la vérité ?

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mentir.

-Tu faisais quoi dans le parc ? demanda Ivan surement pour changer de sujet.

-Je me planquais.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu t'y caches ?

-Longtemps.

-Tu peux préciser ?

-… plusieurs mois plus ou moins.

-Quoi ?! Je pensais que quelqu'un te planquait !

-Juste le temps que l'hiver passe. Il me laisse de temps en temps sortir pour me dégourdir les ailes.

-Tu ne pouvais pas aller ailleurs ?

-Et où j'aurais pu aller ? répondis-je aussitôt. Il y a des humains partout.

-Dans les Montagnes il y a moins de monde par exemple.

-Pour votre information, je me suis enfui en plein hiver. Je n'avais rien sur moi. Le parc a des refuges et l'hiver très peu de gens viennent à cause de la neige. C'était l'endroit idéal pour moi.

-Je vois. Pourrais-je avoir le nom de la personne qui t'aider ?

-A titre informatif uniquement ?

-Oui.

-C'est une bonne personne. N'allez pas la voir et ne lui attirez pas d'ennuis, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-Promis.

-… Elle s'appelle …

Je ne pus prononcer son nom qu'un éclair de douleur me traversa, me laissant tremblant et le souffle court. Je regardais le Magneton qui n'avait pas bougé, donc c'était bien la punition de ma balle.

Ce n'était pas possible, il avait enlevé toutes les restrictions !

-Je n'ai rien fait. Ce défendit Ivan en sortant ma Pokéball d'une de ses poches.

Les deux autres humains regardèrent la balle et sans attendre une nouvelle question fusa.

-Elle est bizarre. Commenta Fanny. Elle a été maquillée ?

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Continua Ivan.

-Tu peux nous dire d'où elle vient ? me demanda Andrew.

-… Du père de la personne qui me cache. Elle lui a … un peu forcé la main.

-Tu as une Pokéball sur mesure ?! s'exclama la brune.

-En quelque sorte.

-C'est quoi ces particularités ?

-Pour faire simple, elle considère qu'elle est vide.

-… Tu pourrais développer un peu plus ?

-Je ne peux pas être relâché car elle est « vide ». Mais je ne peux pas être non plus capturé.

-Et donc qui te donne des ordres ?

-Personne.

-Pourtant tu t'es pas pris une punition tout à l'heure ?

-Oui. C'est bien la première, il m'avait dit avoir désactivé toutes les restrictions.

-Je pense qu'il en a laissé au final. Si j'étais à sa place je ferais tout pour mettre ma famille à l'abri. Il a dû mettre cela en place à ton insu, peut-être qu'il y en a d'autres.

Sa conclusion ne me rassurer pas du tout. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mauvaise surprise de ce genre.

-Donc en gros, depuis le début, tu es libre ? demanda Ivan.

-Oui. répondis-je sachant que cela pourrait jouer dans ma faveur.

Le silence s'installa une fois de plus, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'ambiance été soudainement devenu plus lourde. Je réalisais une chose et tentais de les rassurer.

-Vous n'inquiétez pas. Je ne compte pas vous attaquer, ni vous faire du mal.

-C'est sûr que face à un Magneton, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne fasses rien. dit Fanny sèchement.

-… depuis que je suis libre … j'ai juste cassé la figure à des braconniers.

-C'était toi ?! s'exclama Ivan.

-Oui. Je les ai juste mis hors d'état de nuire.

-Tu as vu leurs blessures ?!

-… non. Mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas les tuer.

Ma réponse ne sembla pas le convaincre.

-C'est vrai ! Si j'avais réellement voulu les tuer, je leur aurais tranché la gorge d'un coup de griffe ou brisé la colonne vertébrale d'un coup de queue.

Ce que je venais de dire n'étais pas rassurant, mais je voulais leur prouver que je n'avais aucune intention de les blesser.

-D'après vous, pourquoi je ne les ai pas tué ?

-… pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur le parc ? annonça directement Ivan.

-C'est une des raisons.

Voyant qu'ils réfléchissaient un peu trop je continuais :

\- Avant je devais obéir aux ordres, là j'avais le choix. Je n'aime pas tuer des gens, ce … c'est … je n'aime pas ça. Si je peux éviter de recommencer je le ferais.

-Même face à la team Rocket ? me demanda Andrew.

-... Sa dépend. Si c'est quelqu'un qui a choisi de les rejoindre et de faire du mal aux autres, peut-être que l'idée pourrait me traverser l'esprit.

-Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?

-… plusieurs.

-Je vois …

-La personne qui te cache le sait ? tenta Ivan.

-Oui. Je le lui ai dit dès le départ pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Mais … ça n'a rien changé, elle m'a quand même aidée.

-Je la connais ?

-Oui.

-…

-J'aurais d'autres questions sur la team Rocket. demanda Andrew.

-Posez-les-moi.

Les minutes puis les heures s'écoulèrent. Je leur racontais tout ce que je savais sur les bases secrètes que je connaissais. Ils me demandèrent de faire des plans, de dresser une liste des personnes en triant en fonction de leur implication dans l'organisation. Ce que je fis à la condition d'avoir un peu d'aide pour récupérer Néo.

Ils me donnèrent leur accord. Bien que je ne pouvais mis fier. Je ne pensais même pas pouvoir sortir d'ici avant un moment. Le temps qu'ils me fassent confiance.

Et le seul moyen que j'avais actuellement été d'aller dans leur sens. Peut-être que Pixie et Chu pourraient aussi plaider en m'a faveur.


	19. 18 - Epreuve

''En quête de liberté'' fête aujourd'hui ses …. 5 ans. J'avoue je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela dure si longtemps. J'ignore encore combien de temps il me faudra pour terminer. Dire qu'il me reste tellement à écrire …

J'avoue avoir été peu active dernièrement. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, c'est la première fois que le syndrome de la page blanche dure aussi longtemps. J'ai fini par réécrire une bonne partie du chapitre pour me débloquer. Ce chapitre est spécial, c'est pourquoi il est plus court que d'habitude.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Epreuve**

Le temps passé avec eux semblait les avoir plutôt convaincus de ma bonne foi. Bien que le Magnéton me suivait partout, j'avais le droit de rester dans leur planque. J'avais eu le droit à une petite visite guidé par ce dernier.

N'ayant vu aucune fenêtre, je supposais que c'était une base souterraine. Mais aucun mur de terre ne me le confirmait, peut-être que nous étions simplement dans un sous-sol. Dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais fuir. La moindre tentative me serait sûrement fatale.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller par là. m'indiqua mon « guide » d'une voix monotone.

Je regardai le couloir qui partait à ma gauche avant de continuer tout droit, sans demander de précision sur les raisons de cette interdiction. Il m'avait montré les principaux endroits où je pouvais aller et qui me seraient utile.

Bien que tout le monde devait être informé de ma présence, j'attirais inévitablement les regards … quand je ne faisais pas sursauter quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir ou d'une porte.

-Reeeiiii ! s'écria une furie derrière moi.

Juste tout juste le temps de repérer une tâche jaune devant moi que Chu se jeta sur moi.

-Doucement, ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Si ! C'était il y a longtemps !

-Si tu le dis.

Je relevai la tête pour remarquer Pixie. C'était assez bizarre de la voire rousse maintenant, tout comme sa queue de Raichu qui bougeait nerveusement derrière elle.

-Bonjour. commençai-je.

-Bonjour.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de Chu pendant tout ce temps … et pour le coup de main aussi.

-… De rien.

Elle n'avait pas l'air commode … en même temps j'avais pas mal de choses à me faire pardonner … et elle aussi. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi butée pour me donner des infos, je …

-Ils ont été gentils avec toi ? me demanda la Pikachu.

-Oui, oui.

-Tant mieux ! Et tu faisais quoi là ?

-Je visite un peu. Apparemment je suis là pour un moment.

-C'est normal, tu pourrais très bien être un espion ou pire. annonça l'autre hybride.

-Puisque je te dis que je suis libre !

-Tu peux faire confiance à Rei. Il ne sait pas mentir.

-Peut-être mais le résultat est là.

Je tentai de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-C'est à cause de toi si j'en suis là. me dit-elle sèchement.

-Une minute. Je t'ai peut-être involontairement mis dans cette situation mais je ne suis pas le seul fautif.

-Car c'est de ma faute peut-être ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à m'expliquer !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas oublier !

Si un regard pouvait blesser, on se serait entre-tué.

-Et si on allait manger ? proposa Chu pour tenter d'améliorer l'ambiance.

-Mouais … c'est où ?

-Suis-moi.

Elle descendit et passa derrière moi. Je jetai un rapide regard à Pixie avant de me détourner. J'ignorais ce qu'elle pensait mais l'envie de la secouer me démangeait.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas longtemps été l'esclave des membres de la Team Rocket. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre sa chance.

Nous avançâmes en silence au milieu de ces couloirs gris et des néons qui éclairaient l'endroit. Chu s'engouffra dans un autre passage à gauche plus large puis une porte sur la droite. Avant même de franchir la porte, une délicieuse odeur vint chatouiller mes narines.

J'ignorais l'heure qu'il était mais la salle était relativement vide malgré les nombreuses tables présentes. Je suivis Chu qui se dirigeait vers une table qui devait faire office de buffet.

Elle grimpa dans mon dos pour venir sur mon épaule et m'indiqua ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Dans une main, je pris deux assiettes à l'extrémité de la table et les remplis doucement. Pixie fit de même avant d'aller s'installer à une des tables. Bien que je n'en avais pas envie, je finis par la rejoindre.

J'eus tout juste le temps de poser les deux assiettes qu'un grand bruit me fit sursauter. Je regardai vers l'entrée avant de me tourner vers Pixie et les autres.

Certains se levèrent et sortirent en courant Pokéball à la main.

-Ça ne sent pas bon. annonça doucement Chu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Allons voir. ajouta la demi-Raichu.

Je les suivis à l'extérieur de la pièce. Les couloirs renvoyaient l'écho de pas précipités. Une nouvelle détonation eu lieu et un nuage de brouillard nous enveloppa, nous faisant tousser.

-L'ennemi est là ! cria une voix qui résonna dans le couloir rapidement suivit pas des bruits de combats.

Pixie se retourna sans hésiter vers moi.

-Traître. Tu les as amenés !

-Non ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

-Tu ne me tromperas pas !

-Tu vas m'écouter pour une fois !

Elle me fixa furieuse. Un désagréable frisson m'indiqua que j'étais en danger. Elle n'allait tout de même pas …

-Pixie , je ne les ai pas prévenus. commençai-je doucement. Je ne veux pas me faire attraper une nouvelle fois. S'ils m'attrapent, je subirais le sort réservé aux traîtres …

-Menteur ! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait dans une lumière blanche.

Je fermais les yeux m'apprêtant à encaisser au mieux son attaque. N'ayant pas mal, je les rouvris pour découvrir que Chu s'était mise entre nous. Tel un paratonnerre, elle attirait les éclairs avec sa queue.

-On a pas le temps pour ça ! s'écria la Pikachu dès que Pixie arrêta son attaque. On doit fuir !

-Nous devons nous battre ! s'exclama la rousse. On ne peut pas les laisser s'en tirer.

-Non Pixie ! On n'est pas humains, s'ils nous attrapent …

-Je ne laisserais pas ma famille mourir sans rien faire ! me coupa-t-elle en partant en direction des combats.

Je la regardai s'éloigner sans bouger partager entre mon envie de fuir et la peur de perdre les seules personnes pouvant m'aider.

-Qu'elle est chiante ! râlai-je avant de courir après Pixie.

-Je peux la paralyser tu sais ? proposa Chu.

-On s'en passera.

Ma Pikachu prit les devants et je la perdis rapidement de vue dans un virage. Néanmoins, je continuai, me dirigeant vers les bruits de combats.

J'entendis un étrange bruit venir face à moi, avant de voir une boule sombre rouler dans ma direction. J'attendis qu'elle soit à quelques mètres avant de sauter et d'ouvrir mes ailes pour planer. Je vis l'objet continuer sa route sans ralentir.

Un Grolem sûrement … c'est vrai que la base était enterrée. Ils avaient dû utiliser des Pokémon Sol et Roche pour venir. J'avais intérêt à faire très attention.

Je râlai une fois de plus contre Pixie, elle aussi n'était pas à son avantage ici. Quelle andouille !

Le couloir déboucha dans une grande salle remplie de caisses. Cela devait être un grand entrepôt au vu de l'espace disponible malgré les nombreuses boites en bois détruites et qui libéraient leur contenu au sol.

Certaines avaient pris feu mais cela ne semblait en rien déranger les Pokémons qui se battaient, alors que leur dresseurs s'abritaient dernière ces protections de fortune.

-Par ici ! me dit Chu dont la tête dépassait d'une caisse.

Je m'avançais doucement dans sa direction en faisant attention de ne pas me faire remarquer et devenir une cible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! s'exclama Pixie furieuse.

-Je viens sauver tes fesses.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

-Face à des Pokémons de type Roche et Sol, c'est vrai que tu es plus utile que moi peut être.

-Du calme … ajouta Chu en se mettant entre nous.

-Je cible en priorité les dresseurs. Et pour information il n'y a pas que des types ne craignant pas l'électricité. Mais si tu veux fuir, vas-y je comprendrais.

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas les conséquences si on se fait attraper !

-Je sais très bien ce qui arrivera !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Je devrais leur obéir et faire leur sale boulot.

-Ce que tu dis est juste. commençais-je calmement avant de progressivement m'énerver. Tu oublis juste que si tu tentes de leur résister malgré tout. Ils commenceront à faire des expériences sur toi. Et si tu continues, tu finiras comme un Rattata de laboratoire jusqu'à ce que tu meures. Ce qui n'arrivera jamais vu que les potions fonctionnent sans problèmes sur nous !

Cela eut le mérite de la faire taire. Nous nous dévisageâmes quelques secondes avant qu'un éclair nous éblouisse.

-Un de moins. annonça Chu alors qu'un truc tomba sur une caisse plus loin.

-… Je ne te fais pas confiance ! ajouta Pixie alors que nous suivions des yeux un Rhinoféros défoncer des caisses pour libérer ce que je supposais le centre de la pièce. Un Tartard le rejoignit rapidement, mais au lieu de l'aider, il lui cracha un jet d'eau dessus.

Sans attendre un éclair partit d'à côté de moi pour aller le frapper. J'ignorais laquelle des deux avait attaqué mais le Pokémon Eau était encore en vie ce qui permis à son dresseur de le rappeler.

Ce manège dura un petit moment, je réfléchissais à une stratégie non sans mal.

L'endroit était clos, si j'utilisais mes attaques de feu, je risquais de déclencher un incendie et d'asphyxier tout le monde. En revanche si je les paralysais un instant je pourrais certainement leur envoyer des casses dessus.

-Pixie. l'interpellai-je un peu plus loin.

-Quoi ?!

-Les rockets sont tous face à nous ?

-Normalement oui, pourquoi ?

-Je compte tenter un truc mais il ne faut pas que j'attaque nos alliers.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Dis-moi juste où je ne dois pas attaquer. râlai-je.

-… Évite d'attaquer ici et là. dit-elle en pointant dans deux directions.

-Ok ! Chu derrière moi, je vais crier.

Elle passa derrière moi en trois sauts avant de se boucher les oreilles avec ces pattes.

Je me tournai dans la direction ou se trouver uniquement nos ennemis avant de prendre une grande respiration et de pousser un hurlement.

Le son se répercuta sur les murs, rendant l'attaque plus longue qu'à l'accoutumé. Je profitais de ce laps de temps pour sortir de notre cachette, avant de foncer vers les premières caisses. Tour à tour j'utilisais ma queue ou mes poings pour les envoyer valser contre celles qui devaient servir de protection.

Dès que j'eus frappé la quatrième je crachai un Brouillard avant de me précipiter dans notre cachette. Une fois à l'abri, je repris ma respiration.

-J'aurais pas aimé être à leur place. annonça Chu.

Je ne répondis pas et je me retournai pour jeter un coup d'œil. Une partie des caisses s'étaient écroulés, au vu des risques que j'avais pris, c'était un piètre résultat. Il fallait que je trouve une autre idée.

C'est alors que certaines caisses du côté ennemi prirent une teinte violacée, avant de reculer. On entendit des cris, laissant supposer de nombreuses choses.

Leur contre-attaque ne se fit pas attendre. Un Léviator apparut un instant et lança Surf. Sans réfléchir, je pris aussitôt mon envol.

Les boites de bois ne me permirent pas de déployer entièrement mes ailes et le haut de la vague me frappa la poitrine. Je ne pus lutter et me fit emporter.

Je perdis tout sens de l'orientation un instant et m'accrochais en plantant mes griffes à ce que je supposais être un mur. La vague reflua en même temps que la chaleur de mon corps, me laissant tremblant.

N'ayant plus la force de me cramponner, je tombai par terre à plat ventre. Le sol était encore recouvert d'une pellicule d'eau qui était glacée. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration pour alimenter ma flamme intérieure et ainsi me réchauffer.

Je ne fis pas attention à ce qui m'entourait, le principal était de retrouver une température confortable avant tout. Dès que la morsure du froid eut bien reculé, j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec une caisse. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi pour réaliser que j'étais entre des boites de stockage. J'entendais ici et là des cris. Mais que c'était bien plus calme qu'auparavant.

Je tentais de me relever avant de me rendre compte que j'étais bloqué. Une de mes ailes se trouvait presque entièrement écraser par un bloc en bois, mon bras lui était pris au piège entre la membrane et le sol. Je tentai de pousser la caisse avec mon pied, sans succès. Je tirai, poussai, je cherchai un moyen de me dégager rapidement.

Le son de pas dans l'eau, m'informa que quelqu'un approchait derrière moi. Je cessais alors tout mouvement, tétanisé par la peur. Je n'osais me retourner, ayant peur de qui cela pouvait être.

-Dereck ? Pixie ?!

J'eus l'impression de recevoir une nouvelle douche froide en entendant sa voix. Il était évident que nous allions nous recroiser. Mais pas si tôt, pas maintenant. Je n'étais pas prêt, j'étais totalement sans défense.

Le clapotis de l'eau se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Je fermai les yeux et plaçai ma seule aile valide en position défensive sur mon dos.

Il m'enjamba et continua plus loin. Intrigué j'ouvris un œil. Il était en train d'escalader une partie des débris, puis il disparut partiellement de ma vue.

-Pixie, réveille-toi ! Debout ma grande !

J'entendis d'autres sons sans que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis je le vis revenir, Pixie inconsciente dans les bras avant de la faire s'asseoir doucement au sol. Puis il se retourna, s'avança et s'accroupit devant moi.

-Dereck … commença-t-il calmement avant de se taire.

-…

-Tu es fier de toi ?

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-De les avoirs amener jusqu'à nous.

-Non, je te jure. Je ne les ai pas amenés ! dis-je en osant le fixer dans les yeux.

-Tu es à peine arrivé qu'ils nous attaquent. Tu veux me faire croire à une coïncidence ?

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Il resta longtemps silencieux, ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout.

-J'aimerais te croire, commença-t-il. Mais depuis que je te connais, je n'ai que des problèmes.

-Non …

-Tais-toi ! Je sacrifie ma vie pour te cacher. Résultat j'ai perdu Farore et Arkan. Ensuite je perds ma maison, toujours à cause de toi.

Je baissai le regard ne pouvant soutenir son regard.

-La résistance m'offre un nouveau foyer. À peine es-tu là que nous nous faisons attaquer. Tu voudrais me faire croire que ce n'est pas de ta faute ? Depuis le début tu ne me causes que des problèmes !

Cela faisait mal d'entendre ça mais il avait raison. Je n'avais aucun argument pour lui prouver le contraire.

Le bruit d'un impact me fit le relever les yeux. Pixie avait utilisé sa queue en forme d'éclair pour envoyer promener un Krabby. Malheureusement, elle était blessée au vu du sang qui couler le long de son bras. Elle ne put rester debout et dut se rasseoir à même le sol. Yushin se détourna de moi et la pris dans ces bras avant de partir en courant.

Je restais longtemps sans voix, espérant qu'il allait revenir. Bien que tout me laisser penser qu'il m'avait abandonné.

Les larmes menaçaient de franchir mes yeux, je les retiens avec beaucoup de mal. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer, il fallait que je me dégage d'ici. Je continuai de pousser avec une jambe sans arriver à me dégager.

Ne voyant pas de solution, je pris le risque de détruire la caisse d'un coup de queue. Sans attendre, une qui devait être en équilibre dessus le tomba dessus, me coupant le souffle.

Elle était lourde, trop lourde. Je peinai me lever assez pour que ma cage thoracique ne soit pas comprimée. Quelques goûtes franchirent mes yeux, j'en avais marre de tout ça.

-Tiens, tiens, qui voilà …

Je regardais le nouvel arrivant. Il était bien habillé comme toujours, bien que des tâches de boue décoraient son pantalon.

Les émotions que je ressentais quelques instants auparavant c'étaient retrouvées en second plan. Je ne voyais que mon ennemi, un de ceux dont j'avais juré me venger.

Il fallait que je sorte de là, que j'écrase sa tête de connard. Que je le réduise en morceaux, que je le massacre !

-Heureux de me voir à ce que je vois.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir. grognai-je en forçant pour tenter de me dégager.

-Tu sais, les autres sont très tristes depuis que tu es parti.

-Menteur !

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas très bientôt les rejoindre. Après tout, tu nous es toujours utile.

-Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ! dis-je en le surveillant.

S'il tentait quelque chose ou avancer un peu plus, je le rôtirais sur place.

-Hahaha. Tu crois pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi ? Aurais-tu oublié qui sont tes maîtres ?

-Tu n'es pas mon maître ! Aucun d'entre vous !

-Vraiment ? dit-il un sourire en coin.

Se moquait-il de moi ?

-Ça te poserait un problème, Neil ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

-Peur de toi ? Ça devrait plutôt être l'inverse tu ne crois pas ? répondit-il d'un ton détaché en prenant une Pokéball Fovi sur sa ceinture.

Je le regardai jeter la balle dans ma direction. Sachant d'avance que cela ne fonctionnerais pas, je songeais rapidement à un moyen de profiter de l'effet de surprise qui allait suivre.

La boule toucha ma tête et je fus surpris de me retrouver à l'intérieur. Sans attendre, je me débattais contre les filaments qui glissaient vers moi pour m'immobiliser. Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais une balle, je ne pouvais pas me faire à nouveau attraper.

Je crachais une flammèche qui eut peu d'effet, malgré la fatigue, je donnais tout ce que j'avais pour détruire des filaments. Malheureusement je fus rapidement déborder et immobilisé.

Puis ils disparurent soudainement pour laisser place à une forêt que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Ce … ce n'était pas vrai … J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne comprenais rien du tout. Hormis, que je vivais un véritable cauchemar.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest n°1 :** La résistance a moins de puissance que la Team Rocket. Donc tous les moyens sont bons pour éviter de se faire repérer. (Je parle sans prendre en compte ce chapitre hein). Effectivement Karen est dans tous ces états vu qu'elle ne sait pas si Rei est toujours dans le parc ou pas. Rei massacrer Herbi ? Il ne le fera pas, Karen lui en voudrait. Merci pour tes encouragements, comme tu as pu le lire plus tôt : cette fic à 5ans, bien que j'ai commencé la seconde partie qu'il y a deux ans.

 **Ange :** Je pense qu'après cette lecture tu auras encore plus envie de savoir la suite. Bon courage pour ta collection y en a des centaines si tu veux tous les avoirs.

 **Guest n°2 :** Merci pour ta review. Rei ne pense pas à Lyra et Neil dans les précédents chapitres car c'est un sujet qui l'énerve beaucoup. Comme il ne les a pas sous la main pour se défouler, ça ne l'aide pas. Donc … il évite d'y penser.


	20. 19 - Réalité

**Chapitre 19 : Réalité**

Soudain je fus ébloui. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux et ramenai ma main dessus. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un brouillard. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était que j'avais froid et que je n'étais pas seul.

-Réveille-toi ! Debout ! me dit quelqu'un en me secouant doucement.

-Trop de lumière. murmurai-je.

-Et là, c'est bon ?

J'entrouvris un œil, avant de réaliser qu'il avait éteint les néons au plafond. Seule la lampe sur la table de chevet, éclairait légèrement la chambre.

-Ne bouge pas, reste allongé … Bois ça aussi.

Je regardais la potion qu'il me tendait. Je me redressais en position assise pour la boire et frissonnai quand la couverture qu'on m'avait mise dessus glissa.

Je regardais Ivan échanger des gestes avec l'Ectoplasma situé dans un coin de la pièce. Depuis quand était-il là ?

-Comment j'ai fini ici ? demandais-je perdu.

-La question est plutôt : que quoi te rappelles-tu ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant de te réveiller ?

-Je … je parlais … avec toi et deux autres personnes.

-Et ensuite ?

-… Je … ne sais pas.

-Dans tous les cas, félicitations !

-Hein ?

-Tu viens de passer l'épreuve haut la main, bienvenue dans la résistance.

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-Quelle épreuve ?

-Celle qui nous permet de savoir si les gens sont des espions ou non. Je ne peux pas t'en parler dans le détail, cela doit rester un secret. Sinon ça va mieux ?

-ça peut aller. répondis-je en m'enroulant dans la couverture.

\- D'accord.

Je fini la bouteille, sans attendre une douce chaleur m'envahie alors que la fatigue refluait doucement.

-Merci. dis-je en lui redonnant le contenant en plastique.

-De rien, attends ici. Je vais prévenir tes amis que tu es réveillé.

Je le regardais partir et enroulais mes ailes autour de moi avant de me rallonger sur le côté. Je regardais un instant la porte se fermer, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et comment j'avais pu finir dans cette pièce. Avant de me dire que je pourrais toujours demandé des explications plus tard.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre. Une que je reconnu sans mal.

-Pix' grouille toi. J'peux pas atteindre la poignée. demanda Chu.

-Il ne va pas disparaitre. dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-Je veux m'assurer qu'il est en un seul morceau.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Pour une fois qui n'est pas coutume Chu arriva tranquillement vers moi avant de sauter sur le lit et prendre tout mon champ de vision.

-Salut Rei. Ça va ?

-Oui, juste fatigué.

-D'accord, mais ne me fait plus peur comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que j'étais un vrai aimant à problèmes ? Tu me demandes beaucoup là.

-Idiot.

-Si tu ne vas pas bien on peut repasser plus tard. hésita Pixie.

-Non, ça ira. J'ai juste encore froid. répondis-je en me redressant pour m'assoir.

-Ivan est allé te chercher une autre potion.

-Tant mieux. Je ne dirais pas non à une autre.

-Je vais t'aider ! s'exclama Chu en sautant sur mes genoux avant de se caler contre moi dans la couverture que je venais de refermer.

Mon regarde se porta sur Pixie qui fixait le sol, tout en se triturant les mains.

-Assis-toi. Y a de la place sur le lit.

-… merci.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Tu as envoyé Ivan me trouver et je suis enfin avec les rebelles. Je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber.

-… oui.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Karen ?

-Elle va bien … maintenant en tout cas.

-Comment ça ?

-C'était trop marrant, raconte lui. demanda la Pikachu.

Je vis ma voisine soupirer avant de commencer son récit.

-Elle m'a appelée en plein travail donc je n'ai pas répondu. Comme elle n'arrêtait pas de me harceler de messages, j'ai fini par mettre le téléphone de côté.

-Je t'avais dit de répondre moi.

-Bref, quand la journée a enfin été fini. J'avais plus d'une cinquantaine de messages. Certains n'étaient pas très compréhensifs, mais le sens général était là. Elle avait besoin de mon aide pour récupérer son Evoli.

-Evoli ?

-C'est le code pour te désigner. m'explica Chu

-Donc je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait se séparer d'Evoli. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle m'appelait toute affolée.

-J'imagine la conversation.

-J'en doute. Elle avait le nez bien pris et parlait à toute vitesse. C'était incompréhensible ! Puis un de ces Pokémons a pris les choses en main.

-Elle s'est faite engueulée.

-Sans raison. Le mec m'a plus ou moins gentiment dit que mon silence avait causé de gros problèmes. Apparemment, ils avaient dû la retenir de retourner au parc car en plus d'être très malade, elle t'avait perdu. fini-t-elle en me regardant.

-J'ai eu une idée … qui me paraissait bonne. Elle était évanouie, je ne pouvais pas la ramener. Donc, je suis allé me planquer dans le parc en attendant qu'un de ces Pokémons revienne me chercher plus tard.

-Sauf que tu étais introuvable.

-Il faisait froid, j'avais besoin de manger.

-Elle a failli péter un plomb à cause de ça.

-Je … n'avais pas prévu que cela soit compliqué.

-Tu peux me dire comment son Pokémon Psy n'a pas pu te contacter ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui détournai le regard.

-… J'ai … pas vu l'heure passer.

-Pardon ?

-J'étais enfin arrivé à sortir par moi-même de ma Pokéball. J'ai voulu comprendre pourquoi. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'une fois à l'intérieur, Mous… Alakazam ne pouvait pas me joindre.

-… Tu n'étais pas au courant que si un Pokémon n'a plus aucune animosité envers son dresseur et qu'il juge qu'il doit le protéger. Il pourra sortir quand il veut.

-Je ne le savais pas. fis-je en regardant Chu.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, on avait tous un accord. C'était trop marrant de voir ta réaction quand on sortait sans prévenir.

-Une coalition pour ce foutre de moi … génial. grognais-je.

-Pour ton information, j'ai aussi cherché à comprendre. ajouta Chu plus sombrement.

-Revenons à notre histoire. dit Pixie. Vu qu'elle t'avait perdu, elle m'a contacté pour me demander d'aller te chercher.

-Tu as cru à un piège ?

-Bien entendu ! Mais elle m'a harcelée … j'ai fini par dire oui. Je n'étais pas assez bête pour tomber dans un piège. Donc j'ai demandé un coup de main et c'est Ivan qui c'est proposer d'aller vérifier. Vu qu'il travaille au parc personne n'aurait douté de lui.

-Encore merci.

-C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier c'est lui.

-Tu as participé à mon … sauvetage. dis-je en cherchant longuement un autre mot. Ne va pas croire que j'étais mal parti, je m'en sortais très bien.

-… si tu le dis.

-D'ailleurs comment va Ka… Comment va-t-elle ?

-Dans son dernier message, elle me dit qu'elle est arrêtée pour une semaine. Elle viendra te récupérer ensuite.

-Tu vas y retourner ? me demanda Chu.

-Non. Elle a fait beaucoup, je ne pourrais surement pas lui rendre la pareille. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est de rester éloigner pour qu'elle reprenne sa vie normalement.

-Elle ne va pas venir me harceler j'espère ?

-… surement.

-Dereck. dit Pixie d'une voix menacante.

-T'inquiète, je lui écrirais un truc pour lui faire comprendre. Promet moi juste de ne pas la mêler à la rébellion excrétera.

-… Elle n'est vraiment pas avec … eux ?

-Non, je te le garantis. Elle a des idéaux trop différents. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle travaille au parc.

-Il faudra que je lui demande aussi pardon.

-Pourquoi ?

-… car je … je n'ai pas voulu la croire et j'ai été méchante.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille. Ta réaction est justifiée … et puis tu as toujours été têtue.

-Ce n'est pas vrai je …

Je vis ces yeux s'agrandir comme des Voltorbe.

-Tu … tu te rappel ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs pourrais-tu m'appelle Rei dorénavant ? Je n'aime pas quand on utilise Dereck … c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient là-bas.

-Depuis quand tu as retrouvé des souvenirs ? me demanda Chu.

-Pour faire simple … les souvenirs sont revenus progressivement. Puis … un jour … j'ai arrêté de … de jongler de personnalité et je me souvenais de tout.

-Donc tu resteras Rei ?

-Oui.

-Qu'elle bonne nouvelle ! Sans vouloir être méchante, l'autre me sortait par les oreilles.

-Hahaha pourquoi ?

-… Un enfant dans un corps d'adulte … c'était toi, mais pas toi non plus … trop bizarre. En plus il était naïf !

-Justement c'était un gosse !

-Quoi que … quand je vois le modèle adulte … fallait s'y attendre.

-Chu. fis-je en sortant mes mains pour lui faire des chatouilles.

Elle commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens en rigolant. Ce n'est que lorsque des arcs électriques apparurent sur ces joues que j'arrêtais.

-Tricheur. annonça la vaincu en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et aussitôt ce fut le silence. Nous regardâmes Ivan entrer une bouteille à la main.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Oui et merci. dis-je en même temps qu'il me tendait la potion.

Sans attendre, je la vidais d'un trait. Rapidement la sensation de froid disparut totalement, à ma plus grande joie. Ce n'était pas une raison pour sortir de sous la couette.

Il faisait très bon dedans, comme si les rayons du soleil me chauffaient. Ni trop, ni pas assez, juste parfait. Voyant que personne ne parlait, je profitais de l'occasion.

-Comment j'ai atterris ici ?

-On t'a amené. Répondit Ivan simplement.

-Je me doute … je reformule ma question. Nous étions en train de parler dans une salle avec d'autre personne. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est comment on a pu m'amener ici sans que je ne m'en souvienne ?

-… pour faire simple … l'épreuve n'est agréable pour personne. Donc, une fois passé on l'a fait oublier.

-… comment vous faites ça ?

L'humain ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il échangea un long regard avec Pixie avant de répondre.

-On t'endort puis on fait ressortir tes pires craintes pour voir comment tu réagis. Une fois que l'on est sur de tes intentions, le Pokémon dévore le cauchemar.

-Tu veux dire qu'il peut voir nos rêves ?

-Uniquement celui qu'il déclenche. Heureusement sinon il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter si cela devient dangereux. Comme tu as pu le remarquer son attaque Cauchemar à des répercutions sur ton corps.

-Cela agis dans une moindre mesure non ?

-Oui.

-Il vaut mieux que je ne m'en souvienne pas alors. dis-je songeant à tout ce qu'il aurait pu utiliser.

-A partir de là, il nous a dit que tu n'étais pas un espion.

-Vous aurez fait quoi dans ce cas-là ?

-Cela dépend. Ceux qui en ressortent vivants sont … utilisés à leur issue pour donner des mauvaises informations au camp adverse.

-De toute manière, je savais que tu n'étais pas à leur botte ! affirma Chu fièrement.

-On le sait pas la peine de te répéter. La taquina Pixie.

-J'y peux rien si tu es borné.

-Autant que toi ? demandais-je à Chu.

-Je ne suis pas borné ! Je sais ce qui est … juste.

-Mais bien sûr. dis-je en lui caressant la tête.

-Oh d'ailleurs ! enchaîna l'hybride rousse en fouillant dans un petit sac. Voici sa Pokéball.

-Merci. J'espère qu'elle ne t'aura pas trop embêté.

-J'ai rapidement compris qu'il était impossible de s'ennuyer était impossible avec elle.

Je rigolais doucement à sa remarque.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais vous ne voulez pas continuer cette conversation à table ? Je meurs de faim. proposa Ivan.

-Si vous me montrez le chemin.

-Pas de soucis, suis-moi.

Je reposais ma couverture sur le lit, en l'arrangeant en vitesse, pour les rejoindre dans le couloir. Je fus étonné de voir Pixie avoir l'air à nouveau déprimé en train de fixer le sol. Aucun mot n'avait pourtant était échangé.

-Rappelle-toi que derrière cette porte, c'est ta chambre maintenant. commença Ivan en me faisant visiter un peu les lieux.

Je me retournais pour regarder la porte et lire le chiffre 3.

-Par contre je et déconseille de voir ce qu'il y a derrière les autres portes.

-D'accord.

Les néons qui éclairaient le couloir faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient. Les murs étaient bruts, autrement dit seulement des papins gris étaient visibles.

-Si tu entends des bruits bizarres ne t'inquiète pas. Ça vient de là. continua le jeune homme en levant un doigt en direction du haut, me montrant des tuyaux et des câbles recouvraient tout le plafond.

Je hochais simplement la tête avant de la suivre.

Nous étions dans une cave, les plus petites salles avaient été aménagées comme chambre ou salle de bain. Les plus grandes avaient été transformées en dortoir ou salle de stockage.

Je compris rapidement que l'on m'avait mis dans une zone tranquille. Même s'ils pouvaient me faire confiance, ce n'était pas forcément au goût de tout le monde.

Nous fîmes rapidement le tour de cette cachette. Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici était un escalier que l'on me déconseiller vivement de prendre si je ne voulais pas rencontrer de problèmes.

Je n'aimais pas ça mais je devais me montrer patient. Il nous fit revenir vers nos pas pour entrer dans ce qui leur servait de cuisine.

L'endroit comportait une grande cuisine et une table qui pouvait accueillir une vingtaine de personnes, actuellement vide. Les murs avaient été décorés à l'aide d'affiches de nourriture.

Ivan se dirigea sans hésitation vers un four pour l'ouvrir et récupérer le plat qui s'y trouvait. Tandis que Pixie alla récupérer des assiettes dans un placard, je la suivis pour l'aider à récupérer ce dont on avait besoin.

Une fois le couvert mis et le contenu du plat réchauffé. Nous nous installâmes à table pour manger. Celui-ci débuta dans le silence, qui fut troublé par Chu. Elle tenta d'amener un peu d'ambiance mais cela était difficile. Seul Ivan intervenait aussi, mais ne pouvait la comprendre sans traducteur. Rôle que m'avait confié ma Pikachu.

N'ayant plus faim, je me décidais à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Je peux vous posez des questions sur la rébellion ? demandais-je.

-Oui, mais je ne te garantis pas avoir réponse à tout. dit Ivan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites savoir ? demanda la Raichu.

-Je … voudrais savoir … ce … si on a demandé des trucs bizarres à Pixie.

-… je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu veux parler. Ici on me considère comme une humaine, enfin je crois.

-Pour moi tu es une humaine. Avec un bonus qui te rend mignonne.

-Arrête avec ça.

-Tu veux dire … qu'ils ne te demandent pas de te battre pour eux ?

-On me donne le choix, mais ils savent que la réponse est toujours non.

-On ne te fait pas des tests ?

-Des tests ?

-Je veux dire … ils ne font pas d'expérience sur toi ? fis-je plus hésitant.

-Non. Ils ne feraient jamais ça ! s'exclama-t-elle surement surprise par ma question.

-Tu n'es pas chez la TR ici. ajouta Ivan. On respecte les gens … sauf s'ils tentent de nous nuire. Là on ne garantis plus rien.

-… mais … ça ira ? Je veux dire j'ai été votre ennemi et je … j'ai fait des mauvaises choses.

-On sait que tu es là pour nous aider et pour te cacher. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, une réunion est prévue demain matin. Une vrai sans piège ce coup-ci. Ils t'expliqueront ce qu'ils attendent de toi et toi ce que tu veux. Le but est de trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Je comprends c'est donnant, donnant.

-Exactement. Donc tu auras des propositions, s'il y a des choses que tu ne souhaites pas faire, il faudra leur dire.

-D'accord.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. ajouta Pixie. Ça va bien se passer.

-J'aimerais bien te croire mais … mes rapports avec les humains depuis mon évolution n'ont pas été très amicaux … D'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle ?

-Toujours malade, mais je ne lui ai pas dit que nous t'avions récupéré encore.

-Il faudra, elle va finir par s'arracher les cheveux. Par contre elle risque de vouloir venir, empêche là si tu peux.

-Elle ferait un bon élément dans la résistance.

-C'est hors de question qu'elle vienne.

-Pourquoi ? C'est elle qui choisit, pas toi.

-Justement, je l'a connais. Elle va se donner à fond sans penser à elle. La preuve, ça fait une semaine qu'on tente de la convaincre qu'elle a la crève et qu'il faut qu'elle se repose. Au final, elle en a fait qu'à sa tête et on l'a ramassé à la petite cuillère.

-Tu parles de Karen ? demanda Ivan.

Redoutant de me prendre une punition, je niais aussitôt.

-Non, ce n'est pas elle.

-Pourtant ça lui ressemble bien et …

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas elle !

L'humain me fixa quelques secondes en silence avant de répondre.

-D'accord … mais si c'était elle. Je serais d'accord avec Rei. Elle ferait un bon élément dans le sens dynamique et décidé. Continua-t-il avant d'ajouter : mais elle aurait tendance à se mettre en ligne de mire au lieu de laisser ces Pokémons faire.

-Je ne dirais rien. conclu Pixie confirmant les suppositions de son ami.

-Je te souhaite bon courage. Rigola Ivan. Je suis curieux de savoir qui jettera l'éponge à première.

-Tu me sous estimes ?

-Connaissant les deux concernées … ça va faire des étincelles.

-Pixie est têtue ?

-Oui, même si elle a tort on doit trouver le moyen de lui ouvrir les yeux.

-… désoler.

-Tu es comme ça c'est tout.

-C'est vrai que dans mes souvenirs, quand quelqu'un te mettait à dos. Il fallait des jours avant que tu lui reparle et uniquement s'il venait s'excuser.

-C'était à l'époque, maintenant j'ai … j'espère avoir changée. fini-t-elle en fixant son assiette vide.

Je me tournais vers Ivan qui la regardait et pris les devants.

-Il y a certains points ou tu as effectivement changés.

-Mais celui-là n'en fait pas parti. Dit-elle tristement.

-Pas que je sache. Sinon tu sortirais avec moi.

-Arrête avec ça ! s'exclama-t-elle les joues rouges.

-Dit oui et j'arrêterais.

-Mais … mais non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

-Ah bon. Dit-moi comment alors ?

-… non. On n'est pas là pour parler de ça et c'est un sujet perso.

-Elle est timide. M'expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne … bref ! Il est tard, soit un minimum utile et aide moi à débarrasser le couvert. Dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

-Bien chef. Répondit son ami l'air amusé.

Je fis de même en les aidants à nettoyer les traces de notre repas. A peine nous eûmes fini que la demi-Raichu pris la poudre d'escampette.

-Enfin seul, on va pouvoir discuter d'homme à homme.

-Je suis toujours là. grogna Chu.

-C'était une expression, je sais bien que tu es une fille.

-Tu voulais discuter de quelque chose ? demandais-je sur la défensive.

-Oui, mais je préférais que Pixie ne l'entende pas.

Il alla s'assoir à table, le plus loin de la porte d'accès. Je le rejoignais et m'installais en face avec Chu.

-Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir mais qu'on ne veut pas que Pixie sache. Répondit-i d'un ton grave, qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Comme ?

-Pour faire simple, ton cas est totalement différent d'elle. Tu avais un gardien et tu as quitté sa protection. Bien que tu n'es pas sous les ordres de la team Rocket, rien ne prouve que tu vas nous aider.

-Vous doutez de mes informations ?

-Même si tu es honnête, on n'est pas naïf au point de tout croire.

-Je vois.

-Aussi, évite de t'éloigner de l'aile où se trouve ta chambre seul.

-Pourquoi ?

-Certains pourraient voir un espion ou une curiosité malvenue.

-… pour combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Rester bloqué comme ça ne … me rappel de mauvais souvenirs. Je peux faire un effort mais je ne veux pas que ce genre de choses s'éternise.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler. De plus c'est pour ta sécurité, si tu as un comportement étrange, il n'hésiteront pas à te faire disparaitre.

-Qu'ils essayaient ! s'exclama Chu.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui les en empêchera.

-Chu, ça n'arrivera pas.

-Tu es trop positif. C'est ta vie qui est en jeu.

-Je doute qu'ils tentent de me faire disparaitre, du moins actuellement. Je sais pas mal de choses même si mes informations datent un peu.

-Tu marques un point, mais cela ne te rend pas intouchable.

-Je le sais. dis-je sombrement.

-C'est pour ça que je préfère t'avertir. Pixie doit être contente d'avoir un ami comme elle maintenant.

-Je doute fortement que le terme amis puisse nous décrirent.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est compliqué … en gros, on ne sait jamais bien entendu.

-Ah … Peut-être que cela changera.

-Franchement, je n'y crois pas.

-Tu l'as déteste ?

-Plus maintenant, mais elle oui. Elle a plein de raisons valables.

-Tu veux parier ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'elle te déteste ou pas ?

-… non.

-Tu doutes alors.

-Non, je n'ai rien à parier.

-… dommage.

-Heureusement pour toi plutôt.

-Si tu le dis. Je l'a connais bien moi.

-Pourtant tu n'es pas son petit copain, je me trompe ?

-Je … je fais face à un concurrent difficile à vaincre. Mais je veux bien le laisser gagner une bataille, tant que je ne perds pas la guerre.

-… elle aime quelqu'un ? demandais-je à Chu.

-Oui. Mais le principal intéressé n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle utilise plein d'excuses. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Effectivement il ne pas gagner.

-Chu ! Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi ! Tu ne m'aides jamais !

-Traduit s'il te plait : Nuance, je ne fais qu'admirer tes combats et des magnifiques défaites.

-Mes efforts l'atteignent au moins ?

-Qui sait ? Je suis là uniquement pour compter les points.

-Mais tu pourrais m'aider non ?

-En échange de quoi ? … Hey, tu comptes lui faire du chantage ?

-Pas du tout. me répondit Chu.

-Que veux-tu en échange ? Des pommes ?

-Non ... il faut que je réfléchisse. traduis-je.

-Et toi Rei ? Tu ne veux pas me donner un coup de main ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu dois t'y connaitre aussi non ?

Sans attendre Chu explosa de rire.

-Je ... je ne serais pas bon conseiller, laisse tomber.

-Avec toi il court à la catastrophe. commenta-t-elle sans cesser de rire.

Le regard d'Ivan fit plusieurs aller-retour entre moi et elle.

-Qu'est ce qui est drôle ? fini-t-il par demander, alimentant le rire de la Pikachu.

-Rien.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-... pas même une petite histoire ?

-Non.

-Sinon tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

-Hein ?!

-Une fille qui te plait ?

-Non.

-Tu sais que tu aurais pu être crédible si tu ne rougissais pas ?

-Tu te fais des idées.

-C'est Pixie ?

-Non, y a personne.

-Karen ?

-Elle a déjà un copain.

-C'est vrai ?

-Tu ... ne le savais pas ?

-Non ... d'ailleurs comment as-tu fini chez elle ?

-... j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Aller ! Je suis sûr que c'est marrant vu ta tête.

-Pas marrant, honteux. Pensais-je. Si je leur disais que je m'étais abrité, que j'avais menacé Karen et perdu face à ces Pokémons. Résultat je m'étais réveillé à poil et avait à nouveau tenté de la tuer. Non, c'était vraiment pas une chose à raconter.

-Moi aussi je veux savoir. ajouta Chu qui avait arrêté de rire.

-J'ai dit non !

-Tu as encore merdé je paris. continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Techniquement c'est de sa faute.

-Mais bien sûr ...

-Si tu ne le dis pas, j'irais lui demander. me menaça Ivan.

-Laisse là en dehors de ça. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on l'embarque dans nos problèmes.

-Je sais, je sais. Je ne compte pas lui dire que je fais parti de la résistance. J'essayais juste de te faire cracher le morceau.

-... Il n'y a rien de spécial. Je me suis abrité dans un refuge et elle m'a trouvé. On a discuté et c'est tout.

-Je compris, je n'insisterais pas.

-Tu promets que tu n'iras pas la voir pour l'entrainer dans vos trucs ?

-Oui, c'est promis. Je l'a connais, c'est quelqu'un de gentil. Elle n'a rien à gagner à chercher les ennuis.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'es engagé ?

-Pour Pixie.

-... tu es ... un stalker ?

-Non. Je ne la connaissais pas avnt. J'aime bien l'embêter avec ça.

-Et plus sérieusement ?

-... si tu me dis ce qu'il c'est exactement passé avec Karen. Peut-être que je te le dirais.

-Rêve.

-Tu as ta réponse. Bon, il est tard, je vais y aller. Je n'ai pas fait la sieste moi.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait la sieste personnellement.

-Bien dit. Tu sauras revenir jusqu'à ta chambre ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Pixie viendra te chercher, d'ici là évite d'en sortir.

-D'accord.

-De toute manière je compte sur Chu pour te surveiller.

Je regardais mon amie qui lui répondit en faisant un V avec ces doigts.

-Vendu. murmurais-je.

-Bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi.

Une fois que nous fûmes de retour dans la chambre et que nous eûmes verrouillé la porte, nous nous installâmes sur le lit.

-ça va ? me demanda Chu.

-Oui, enfin je crois. Je n'arrive pas à me détendre. J'espère avoir fait le bon choix en venant ici.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là. Je ne te lâcherais plus d'une semelle et Sky non plus !

-Merci.

-J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il te verra.

-Tu sais déjà comme moi comment il va réagir.

Elle me tira la langue avant de se glisser sous le drap. Je fis rapidement de même.

J'eus du mal à m'endormir. J'avais peur qu'ils profitent de moi comme l'avais fait la Team Rocket, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

J'avais besoin d'eux pour atteindre mon but.

Merci à ceux qui ont commentés et qui n'ont pas remarqué que Rei était en train de faire un cauchemar.

Je vous ai bien eu …. Héhéhé.

 **Petite explication pour l'épreuve:**

Celle-ci est très simple, on endort l'humain ou Pokémon concerné. On lui fait un cauchemar dont le but est de sortir ces plus grandes peurs. On évite quand même qu'il soit blessé, vu qu'une partie des blessures dans le mauvais rêve de répercute sur le corps réel. Une fois que le Pokémon a vu ce qu'il voulait il « mange » le cauchemar. La personne peut ainsi se réveiller sans ce rappeler du désagréable moment qu'il a passé.

Oui, c'est n'importe quoi cette épreuve mais … tellement puissant :D Vous découvrez les espions et vous décidez ensuite de ce que vous en faites.

Bref, j'en ai fini pour le moment avec mes idées tordues. A la prochaine !

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire tout chaud. Vu que la majorité des questions ont été répondus dans ce chapitre, je vais répondre à celles qui ne l'ont pas été.

Neil est maitre de la ligue, même si « pion » serait plus correct.

La relation Lyra et Rei avant sa capture est un peu compliqué.

Rei rappelle un peu son demi-frère à Lyra dans le sens où il part tout seul à l'aventure. Sauf qu'il est bien moins doué et a failli mourir plusieurs fois devant elle. Elle adopte alors un comportement de « grande sœur », bien qu'il soit plus vieux qu'elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle tente de lui apprendre plein de choses sur les Pokémons. (Pour ne pas que l'épisode du Nidoran se répète). Avec le temps il s'en sort pas mal elle finit par simplement le considérer comme un ami. Puis Rei c'est fait capturer, donc j'ignore ce qu'il se serait passé.

 **Ange :** Ce chapitre a pu répondre à beaucoup de tes questions. (J'ai bien rigolé en te lisant sachant d'avance que ce n'était qu'un rêve)


	21. 20 - Réunion

**Chapitre 20 : Réunion**

Je n'étais pas arrivé à me débarrasser de mon anxiété et avais mal dormi. Ce n'était pas le cas de Chu.

Lorsque Pixie était venue me chercher, je n'avais pas perdu de temps pour sortir de cette pièce. Je la suivis pour prendre le petit déjeuner dans la même salle qu'hier.

Il y avait des gens, contrairement à hier. J'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais le silence qui suivait mon passage et leurs yeux qui me fixaient ne me mettaient pas à l'aise, me faisant presque regretté d'être sorti de mon nouveau lieu de repos.

Nous mangeâmes en échangeant quelques mots à voix basse, même Chu n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'hier. Elle tentait de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant avec Pixie. J'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je m'inquiétais de plus en plus.

La rébellion allait me cacher et survenir à mes besoins. Je n'avais rien à leur apporter et mon but actuel était de sauver Néo, ce qui était un besoin plutôt égoïste. Ivan m'avait prévu qu'il fallait être donnant-donnant mais je n'avais pas grand-chose à leur apporter.

Je redoutais surtout ce qu'on allait me demander, je ne voulais plus tuer. Comprendraient-ils ma demande ?

-C'est ici. annonça Pixie en pointant une porte me sortant de mes pensées.

Elle frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir, trop rapidement à mon goût.

La pièce comportait une grande table, qui pouvait sûrement accueillir une vingtaine de personnes.

-Bonjour Pixie, Rei ! s'exclama enthousiaste Andrew en venant nous saluer.

-Bonjour. répondit joyeusement Pixie en allant à sa rencontre tandis que je hochais simplement la tête.

La demi Raichu semblait petite comparé à lui. Il était très grand et carré, comme on pourrait décrire une armoire. Avec sa barbe blanche, il pouvait sans problème se faire passer pour un père noël à moins que les gosses est peur de son imposante stature.

-La boutique tourne bien ?

-Toujours, on se prépare à déménager à Carmin sur Mer.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je surpris.

-Durant la période estivale, il y a beaucoup de monde. C'est le meilleur endroit pour vendre !

-Mais tout le monde est à moitié habillé. Tu ne risques pas d'attirer l'attention ?

-T'inquiète ! Les filles, ça porte des jupes et ma queue est plus facile à cacher maintenant.

-En plus, en jouant au fan de Pikachu et Raichu, elle est à sa place dans cette ville. ajouta Chu.

-C'est vrai, l'arène est basée sur les types électriques. Il y avait plein de peluche à vendre dans les stands. conclus-je à haute voix.

-Tu y es déjà allé ? s'étonna Pixie.

-Oui. Je suis resté longtemps, je travaillais la nuit comme éboueur.

-Tu n'étais pas dresseur ?

-Euh … j'avais besoin d'argent.

-Tu avais l'arène pour ça et les matchs Pokémons. annonça Andrew en prenant part à la conversation.

-Mes Pokémons n'avaient pas le niveau pour l'arène. Enfin, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque et les matches entre dresseurs c'est assez hasardeux.

-Effectivement, tu as visité beaucoup de villes ?

-Quand je voyageais, j'ai fait les principales grandes villes au Nord de Carmin. Je n'ai eu l'occasion de voir Céladopole et les autres que … lors de mes missions.

-Je vois. Tu as vu le festival à Azuria ?

-Oui. C'est une grande fête, il y avait plein de choses à voir.

-Je préfère le grand carnaval de Parmanie. annonça Pixie.

-Moi aussi. ajouta Chu. Ici tout le monde peut participer, humain comme Pokémon. C'est très amusant. Même toi tu pourrais participer Rei, on pourrait faire passer tes ailes pour un costume.

-… Non merci.

-Ça ne crains pas, j'ai fait plusieurs fois le festival sans me cacher. ajouta joyeusement Pixie.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Il faut au moins le faire une fois.

Je jetai un regard à Andrew pour qu'il vienne à mon aide.

-Pas de précipitation. La fête est en octobre, on aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir d'ici-là. dit celui-ci.

-Oui. Tu as raison, il me tarde déjà ! enchaîna Pixie.

Je n'osais pas annoncer à l'hybride que c'était impossible pour moi de sortir. On me connaissait contrairement à elle. Je finirais sûrement par attirer l'attention et les problèmes qui vont avec.

-Si vous avez fini de blablater, on pourrait commencer en attendant les autres. dit la femme avec une tresse brune dont je ne me rappelais plus le prénom.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Fanny. fit l'armoire joyeusement.

La concernée lui accorda un regard, avant de répondre rapidement et d'aller s'asseoir à table.

-Pixie, tu ne vas pas travailler aujourd'hui ? continua la brune.

-J'ai le temps, on ouvre qu'à 10h.

-Tu peux rentrer, on n'aura pas besoin de toi pendant la réunion.

-… Je voulais parler à Rei.

-Tu pourras le faire plus tard. Il ne va pas s'enfuir.

Un silence suivit, rapidement brisé par Andrew.

-Je sais ! Tu peux aller nous faire des crêpes ? Tu es la meilleure pour ça et la Pikachu pourrait te filer un coup de main.

-Je reste avec Rei ! s'exclama Chu en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Ça ira Chu. On se retrouvera après.

-Non, si je ne suis pas là, tu vas encore te retrouver dans la mouise.

-Je te dis que c'est bon.

-Et pas moi.

-… Je vois tu ne ferais que gêner Pixie.

-Quoi ?

-C'est logique. Avec des petites pattes, je ne vois pas ce que tu n'arriverais à faire.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu nous faisais bouffer des gâteaux !

-Et alors ? Tu ne disais pas non. Je savais me montrer utile.

-Utile à foncer dans les emmerdes oui.

-Quelle répartie ! Je parie que tu n'arriverais pas à cuisiner autre choses que des pommes.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse en sortant. Pixie, viens. On va lui faire fermer sa grande gueule !

-Ne fais pas tout cramer surtout.

-Je m'appelle pas Rei.

-File avant qu'elle change d'avis. murmurai-je à Pixie.

-Mais elle …

-T'inquiète, je la calmerai ensuite. C'est facile.

Elle me regarda dubitative avant de partir à la suite de la Pikachu. Andrew explosa alors de rire, me faisant sursauter.

-C'est comme ça que tu fais pour qu'elle t'écoute ? dit-il une fois calmé.

-Pas forcément. De toute manière, on est tranquilles pour un moment. Même si elle réalise rapidement que je me suis moqué d'elle, elle ne devrait pas revenir. Elle voudra me prouver à quel point, j'avais tort. Bref, je peux vous aider ?

-Oui, assois-toi ici. m'ordonna Fanny en désignant la place à sa droite.

Je fis ce qu'elle disait en silence, bien que je n'aime pas être aussi proche d'un humain. Sans attendre, elle posa une feuille avec un plan devant moi.

-Peux-tu me dire de qu'elle base il s'agit ?

Je regardai un moment le plan, cherchant dans mes souvenirs.

-Je dirais la base de au nord de Safrania, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'entrée que je connais se trouve par ici et il y a des escaliers par là. dis-je en pointant certaines lignes.

-Je vois … et celle-ci ? dit-elle en m'enlevant la première des mains pour en mettre une autre.

-Bourg Palette, il manque l'accès au sous-sol numéro 2. dis-je aussitôt.

-Tu le connais bien ?

-Malheureusement oui.

-Très bien.

Cette fois-ci, elle me donna une feuille blanche et un crayon à papier.

-Dessine-moi ce fameux sous-sol.

Nous passâmes de longues minutes à parler des planques faites par la Team Rocket et ce qu'elles renfermaient. Trois autres humains s'étaient installés pendant ce temps, augmentant mon malaise. Comme je leur avais promis la veille, je leur remplis plusieurs feuilles, avant de décrire plusieurs emplacements qui n'étaient pas présents sur sa carte. Au total, l'ennemi avait neuf bases et plus d'une vingtaine de lieux de stockage.

-Tu as visité tous leur repères ou quoi ? demanda Andrew, assis face à moi.

-Non, je faisais des livraisons au début.

-Tes renseignements sur la base de Jadielle sont très intéressants. ajouta Fanny qui analysait mes croquis avec attention.

-C'est la plus importante mais l'accès est difficile car elle se confond dans la végétation et on ne peut y accéder qu'en volant.

-Mais la sécurité est moindre à cause de ça justement.

-… C'est surtout qu'ils ont les hybrides au cas où. Ils n'ont rien à craindre.

-Comment ça ?

-Si la base est attaquée. Et que les humains présents se défendent, en fonction de leur difficulté, ils peuvent faire sortir un ou plusieurs hybrides.

J'attrapai la page avec le plan avant de montrer certaines zones avec mon doigt.

-La seule zone d'atterrissage à proximité est ici. Heia surveille souvent cette zone donc si on fait mine de vouloir se poser, il y a de gros risques pour qu'elle massacre la personne avant. Fuir n'est même pas pensable. Si jamais on arrive à rentrer dans le bâtiment, ils feront appel à Flora ou à Drake. La première pour tenter d'attraper quelqu'un pour un futur interrogatoire et le second pour réduire en poussière tout ce qui se trouve dans les couloirs et salles.

-Ils les utiliseraient pour ça ?

-Si la situation est nécessaire. Dans le cas où ils risqueraient de perdre la base. Torki l'inonderait et noierait tout le monde. Mais quelqu'un de l'arène de Jadielle ou Céladopole pourrait se pointer bien avant.

-Et tu espères pouvoir les sortir ?

-… Oui.

-Tu as un plan pour entrer là-dedans ?

-Je ne comptais pas entrer, mais les faire sortir. Je suis un très bon appât mais seul je ne pourrais rien faire.

-Il n'est pas dit que tu arrives à les faire sortir. Ils pourraient envoyer des Pokémons.

-Mais je risquerais de les semer ou de les tuer. Pour m'attraper, ils auraient besoin d'envoyer Heia ou Drake. La première est plus forte que moi sur le plan vitesse et endurance dans les airs. Le second … est plus fort que moi en tout. Je me suis entraîné donc j'ai quand même espoir de gagner.

-Donc tu souhaites tendre un piège pour les bloquer ? demanda Andrew.

-Pas vraiment. Mon souci est que je ne peux pas récupérer leur Pokéball, il faut que je trouver un moyen de contourner la restriction.

-À cause des ordres ?

-Oui. Y a le classique : obéir à tout le monde chez la TR et de ne pas leur faire de mal. Après, il y a les restrictions : Prendre son temps pour faire une mission. Ne pas … se soumettre aux humains ou leur répondre. Ne pas oublier de les appeler maître ou maîtresse. Sortir de notre prison sans autorisation. Utiliser certains mots … bref un bon paquet.

-Je me doute.

-Après on a les mortels : si on se fait capturer, que l'on agisse contre la TR ou qu'on nous en donne l'ordre.

-Autrement dit, si on attrape l'un d'entre eux, il mourra aussitôt.

-Pas tout à fait … certains ordres se déclenchent à retardement. Si on capture Drake, il a 4h pour s'échapper.

-C'est très long.

-Oui, sauf qu'au bout de 2h les punitions de la Pokéball s'enclenchent. Au départ elles ne sont pas fortes, mais elles gagnent rapidement en intensité. Normalement au bout de quatre heures, on doit être mort. Mais je pense si on l'endort avant qu'il réalise qu'il est piégé, cela peut fonctionner.

-C'est une idée. Tant qu'il ne se réveillera pas, la punition ne pourra pas s'enclencher.

-Oui. Malheureusement je ne peux pas tous les faire sortir et ils comprendront que quelque chose cloche, s'ils ne le voient pas revenir.

-Je vois. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir faire la réunion.

Je n'avais plus aucun ressentiment quand j'étais avec Karen mais ici, être en présence d'autant d'humains me rappelait mon impuissance face à eux et la haine que j'avais envers cette espèce.

Le Magnéton de la dernière fois était à nouveau présent. Preuve qu'ils ne me faisaient toujours pas confiance malgré mes efforts. Mais du moment que j'obtenais ce que je voulais, c'était peu important.

Fanny se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Andrew, me laissant seul de ce côté de la table. J'en profitais pour observer les nouveaux arrivants.

C'étaient deux hommes dont l'âge devait se situer vers 45 ans. Mon attention se dirigea aussitôt vers un ayant les cheveux bruns frisés. Il me rappelait quelqu'un avec sa chemise à carreaux.

-Vous … êtes Jamie, d'Arc en ailes non ?

-Je suis connu chez la team Rocket ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Non, non. Je vous ai vu à la fête d'Azuria ... y longtemps.

-Désolé, je ne me rappelle pas de toi.

-Pas grave. Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit y avoir une Lyra qui travaille dans votre groupe.

-Oui.

-Méfiez-vous d'elle. Elle appartient au camp ennemi. dis-je sombrement. Elle n'hésitera pas à vous vendre.

-… Merci de l'avertissement.

-Vu que tout le monde est là, commençons. dit Andrew. T'inquiète pas Rei, on sait que tu as été honnête avec nous la dernière fois. Il n'y aura pas de question piège ou de test.

Je répondis d'un hochement de tête.

-Comme tout le monde n'était pas présent la dernière fois. Tu peux leur expliquer ce que tu attends de nous.

Je résumais rapidement mes objectifs avant de leur annoncer ce que je pouvais apporter.

-Si on te demander de tuer certaines personnes ou Pokémons, le feras-tu ? me demanda de but en blanc la seule personne qui n'avait pas dit son nom et dont le visage était à peine visible sous ses cheveux châtains en bataille.

-Franchement j'aimerais éviter. Ça peut vous paraître bizarre mais je ne veux plus tuer. Malgré tout, j'ai des exceptions.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il y a certaines personnes que je me ferais une joie d'éliminer, comme la famille Seymour, Lyra, Laure et d'autres membres de la Team Rocket. dis-je haineusement.

-D'accord. finit-il en gribouillant sur sa feuille. Tu te rappelles le nom de tes victimes ?

-Bien entendu !

-Et celles des autres hybrides ?

-Non, enfin uniquement celles dont ils se vantaient. Je n'aimais pas discuter de ça. Vous voulez une liste ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Je le regardai noter et m'étonnai de la longueur de la liste. Je n'avais jamais osé compter mais cela faisait bien plus que je pensais. Heureusement que personne ne fit de commentaires. J'en profitai aussi pour nommer les « ratés », autrement dit ceux qui avaient pu nous filer entre les doigts.

Puis ce fut au tour de Fanny de me demander comment était la « maison » des hybrides. Je lui décrivis en précisant que cet enfermement prolongé commençait à en rendre certains fous. Heia et Drake sortaient le plus souvent donc ils étaient plutôt calmes. En revanche pour les deux autres c'était une autre histoire. Si Flora était appelée, c'était pour torturer quelqu'un, elle avait fini par trouver que c'était normal d'imposer ces choix en blessant les gens. Mais du moment qu'on pouvait l'éviter il n'y avait rien à craindre. Torki était celui qui avait le plus de conséquences, il lui arrivait de parler à son ami imaginaire quand Flora ne venait pas le martyriser.

Nous n'avions pas l'autorisation de nous blesser entre nous, ni nous-même. Mais Flora savait très bien utiliser les mots pour nous pousser à l'attaquer.

-Que comptes-tu faire en les libérant ?

-Les éloigner des humains et essayer de les rendre plus heureux. Je sais que cela semble stupide car je n'y connais rien. Mais les Pokémons pourront mieux les gérer. Si y a un humain, ils se remettront à le vénérer comme un Dieu.

-Ils vénèrent les humains ? s'étonna la brune.

-On leur a appris que c'est les humains qui nous ont créés. Par conséquence, ils doivent leur obéir car nos vies dépendent d'eux.

-Ils font quoi des traîtres ?

-… Ils ne m'auront pas. Je me tuerai avant.

-Je parlais en général. Il ferait quoi si c'était un humain ?

-Ils passeraient par Flora pour leur faire cracher tout ce qu'ils savent. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils tuent la personne pour faire un exemple. Dans le pire, … il devient un sujet d'expérience jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce, déjà que la conversation n'était pas joyeuse à la base.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer … les personnes qui ont tentés de nous faire échapper, il y a longtemps. Certaines se sont fait reprendre, elles sont mortes sans subir d'expériences.

-Ça me parait trop simple venant d'eux. Il y a autre chose ?

Je hochai la tête et cherchai les mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils avaient fait sans les trouver. Ils attendirent patiemment que j'explique tandis que je fixais la table du regard.

Drake l'avait dit à Dereck dans un excès de colère, pour faire le réagir. Résultat Dereck avait tout nié et m'avait ensuite laissé sa place. Je n'avais pas compris sur le moment son regard. Ce n'est que lorsque mes souvenirs étaient tous revenu que j'étais allé le voir pour lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute et que je ne lui en voulais pas.

-Si c'est dur, tu n'es pas obligé. dit Andrew au bout d'un moment.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lancer tout d'un bloc :

-Drake a du tuer notre mère.

Un juron suivi d'un coup de poing sur la table résonna dans la pièce. Je me figeai ne sachant que faire.

-Yushin le sait ? demanda Jamie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je secouai la tête.

-Tu veux que je lui dise ?

-Non !

Déjà que j'avais pourri sa vie, je ne voulais pas non plus que cela retombe sur Drake. Une personne suffisait amplement.

-D'autres questions ? demanda Fanny à ces collègues.

-Il m'en reste une. annonca Andrew. Pourquoi as-tu fugué ?

J'avais mille est une raisons, mais je ne leur en dit qu'une.

-Je … je ne voulais pas rester dans la forêt et prendre sa suite.

-Je vois.

-D'ailleurs est-il par ici ?

-Non, pas actuellement.

-Il va venir ?

-Ce serait un problème ?

-Non, non … enfin … un peu. On ne s'est pas quittés en bon terme.

-D'accord, on te préviendra.

-Merci.

-À tout hasard, tu sais sur quoi travail la TR actuellement ? coupa la brune.

-Ils recherchent l'origine des pouvoirs des Pokémons.

-Étrange.

-Entrons dans le vif du sujet maintenant. annonça Jamie. Pour ce qui est de ton Pokémon à Jadielle, on ne te cache pas que cela va être très compliqué. Depuis un incident au laboratoire du Bourg Palette, nous avons dû couper contact avec son Champion. Ces deux villes sont sous haute surveillance, nous ne prendrons pas le risque de nous faire repérer.

-Je comprends. dis-je déçu tout en réfléchissant à une autre solution.

-Il reste une autre possibilité, mais cela ne sera pas facile.

-Je ferais ce qu'il faut !

-Je me doute, mais cela reste assez dangereux pour toi actuellement. Les îles écume ont besoin de s'agrandir, ils vont avoir besoin de Pokémons de type Sol. S'il fait partie du lot, on pourrait le voler.

-Cela ne risque pas de poser de problème aux habitants ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Cet endroit n'est pas intéressant pour la TR et on peut faire passer ça dans les « pertes collatérales ». annonça Fanny.

-D'accord.

-Les demandes officielles prennent du temps. Donc ça ne se fera pas tout de suite.

-Et puis il y a d'autres choses auxquelles on voudrait que tu réfléchisses. dit le barbu l'air sérieux. Notre but est de détruire la team Rocket, j'aime bien ton idée d'endormir tes semblables, mais ça ne aidera pas.

Je hochai la tête comprenant son raisonnement.

-Pour détruire les Rockets il n'y a qu'une solution : les faire connaître et reconnaître au grand jour. Nous sommes peu nombreux dans la résistance et plus le combat dure, moins on peut agir.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-C'est là que tu entres en jeu.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

-Tu ne passeras pas inaperçu face aux caméras. Même s'ils tentent d'étouffer l'affaire, tu auras marqué l'esprit des gens et tu leur feras se poser plein de questions.

-Ils vont surtout prendre peur en me voyant.

-Justement là est tout l'enjeu, il faut que tu passes pour un super héros. Tu as déjà les pouvoirs, il ne manque plus qu'à créer des situations. Bien sûr, ils vont tenter de te faire passer pour un méchant.

Je le regardai, abasourdi, avant de me reprendre :

-C'est une blague ?

-Loin de là. Tu es parfait pour ce rôle.

-Mais je vais attirer les Rockets comme les Rattata avec un fromage !

-Oui, tu vas les obliger à sortir. Ce qui nous permettra d'agir, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu ne seras pas seul. Si un de tes confrères se pointe, on tentera de l'endormir. On fera d'une pierre deux coups voir plus !

-Je comprends ce que vous voulez faire mais je ne peux pas être au bon moment, au bon endroit.

-On s'occupera de ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton apparence, on travaillera sur une bonne histoire pour alimenter les rumeurs.

-Par contre, interdiction de tuer qui que ce soit dans ce cas-là.

-Il n'y aurait pas d'autre solution ? demandai-je.

Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle avant que celui dont j'ignorais toujours le prénom m'annonce de but en blanc :

-Convaincre Mewtwo de nous aider, sans te faire tuer.

-Rien que ça ? Ça ne serait pas plus efficace ? Je ne vois pas en quoi jouer au héros pourrait faire tomber la Team Rocket.

-Le but est de créer un symbole pour donner de l'espoir aux gens. Après il suffira que tu ailles délivrer des prisonniers. Quand ta position sera bien ancrée, tu auras juste à déclarer la guerre au Conseil des 4. expliqua Andrew, cent pour cent convaincu.

-Vu que les gens auront une bonne opinion de toi, ils te croiront si tu annonces qui est à la tête de la Team Rocket. enchaîna Jamie.

-Va y avoir du boulot, mais ce sera moins risqué de d'aller voir Mewtwo. renchérit Fanny.

-Mais si vous avez un meilleur plan, je ne dis pas non. finis-je bien que je n'étais pas convaincu.

Je pouvais toujours faire ça, sinon comment pourrais-je les aider à vaincre cet ennemi.

-Que cela reste confidentiel, on fera une annonce quand tout sera prêt.

Nous discutâmes rapidement des premières étapes de leur plan. Déjà, il fallait que je m'entraîne pour augmenter mes chances de fuite. Il allait me falloir une équipe Pokémon d'urgence, pour palier à mes faiblesses.

-À force de m'entraîner, je vais finir par être plus fort que Mewtwo. pensai-je ironiquement après avoir été congédié de la réunion. Je me dirigeai sans attendre en cuisine ou je retrouvais Chu assisse face à un four.

-Où est Pixie ?

-Votre réunion s'est trop éternisée et elle a dû aller au travail.

-Je vois.

-Tu ne me demande pas ce que j'ai cuisiné ?

-Je me doute que tu as trouvé une solution pour me donner tort.

Elle afficha un grand sourire et partie chercher un plat dans le frigo. Avant de le poser devant moi.

-Des carottes râpées …

-Ouais, tu n'avais pas précisé si sa devait être froid ou chaud. En plus il parait que ça rend aimable.

-N'importe quoi.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta longue review. Je te confirme dans ce monde le taux de mortalité est plutôt élevé. C'est pour ça que l'âge de départ pour le voyage initiatique a été revu à la hausse. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils partent seuls.

Rei a toujours eu un instinct de survie … enfin je crois. Pour ce qui est de l'amour, il le comprend mais ça le met mal à l'aise. C'est un peu comme si on le mettait sur une paire de ski en lui disant : tu as vu les gens faire et tu connais la théorie maintenant lance toi.

Karen se sent responsable de lui donc elle s'inquiète. Herbi est en colère contre Rei car il créé plein de soucis et car Karen l'a relégué au second plan.

 **Ange :** J'ai une info très intéressante pour toi : Normalement tous les auteurs sont des sadiques. Car dans de nombreuses histoires les personnages en prennent plein la tête. Si cela n'arrive pas … c'est que tu lis un documentaire. ( **Le correcteur, ancien auteur, désapprouve ces dires.)**


End file.
